Azul Acero Blue Steel
by Makarva
Summary: Con la ayuda de unas amigas, Harry se da cuenta de que ser "Harry Potter" en el torneo de los "Tres Magos" solo puede ser algo bueno. Eso, y aprender a ser un herrero no puede ser más que genial.
1. Capítulo 01

**Azul Acero**

 **(Blue Steel)**

 **Historia:** Azul Acero / Blue Steel

 **Storylink:** Blue_Steel/index/

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Género:** Acción/Aventura, Comedia, Drama

 **Autor:** Jeconais

 **Authorlink:** .net

 **Última Actualización:** 11/16/2014

 **Words:** 142963

 **Rating:** Teens +

 **Status:** Completa

 **Contenido:** Capitulo 1 al 9 de 9 capítulos

 **Página:**

 **Aclaración:** Esta obra pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , he tratado en varias ocasiones ponerme en contacto con él para solicitar su autorización, no ha contestado, si en un futuro él se comunica conmigo y solicita que de baje esta historia, lo are inmediatamente

 **Sumario:** Con la ayuda de unas amigas, Harry se da cuenta de que ser "Harry Potter" en el torneo de los "Tres Magos" solo puede ser algo bueno. Eso, y aprender a ser un herrero no puede ser más que genial.

 **Capítulo 1**

Mientras todos jadeaban horrorizados o indignados, Romilda miraba los ojos de Harry. Eso, en sí mismo, no era nada nuevo; había estado aplastando durante meses, con su cabello salvaje e indomable y esos hermosos ojos, con la reputación de no hacer siempre lo correcto.

También estaba el hecho de que él era uno de los pocos hombres en la escuela que entendía la importancia del baño regular.

Como tal, ella fue capaz de verlo todo en sus ojos: el choque que fue seguido rápidamente por la resignación cuando su nombre fue sacado del Cáliz de Fuego.

Ella lo vio alejarse, su corazón se sentía como si estuviera rompiendo por él. Tan pronto como él se fue, el susurro comenzó.

"Buscador de atención", dijo Weasley con un olor particularmente fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar un tercio de la mesa de Gryffindor. Otros estaban de acuerdo con él, y ella ya podía ver a Malfoy, el único chico en Hogwarts que se las arreglaba para bañarse menos que a Weasley, comenzando una gran diatriba al respecto.

Estaba a punto de comenzar una defensa de Harry, cuando miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Su bonita amiga rubia, Astoria Greengrass, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, y luego asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de las puertas al Gran Salón.

Romilda esperó unos segundos y luego se fue. Poco tiempo después se le unió Astoria. "No lo hizo", dijo la chica Slytherin en voz baja, mientras se alejaban.

"Sí, estaba a punto de decírselo a todos".

"¿Cuál es exactamente la razón por la que te detuve? Si nadie más lo ve, significa que nadie lo defendió, ¿verdad?

Romilda asintió.

"Entonces, si todos están en contra de él, ¡podemos usar eso para hacer amigos con él!"

"Tori, eres tan inteligente que me hacen doler los dientes", dijo Romilda lentamente. "¡Tal vez podamos ayudarlo con el torneo!"

"Por qué, gracias", se rió Astoria. "Y tienes razón".

"¿Qué hay de los Slytherins molestos contigo por ayudarlo?"

Astoria se encogió de hombros. "Daphne puede ser tan gruesa como dos tablones cortos, pero no creo que nadie la moleste; todos están convencidos de que ella es una especie de Reina de Hielo, y todos los muchachos le tienen miedo. No saben que actúa así porque no tiene el poder mental para caminar y sonreír al mismo tiempo".

"Ella es bonita, sin embargo".

"Yo también soy bonita, además tengo el cerebro de mi madre".

"Su modestia, también, sin duda", bromeó Romilda.

"Míralo, gitana", respondió Astoria en un tono similar. "¡O te haré huir de mi tierra!"

"Y usaré mis antiguos poderes gitanos para maldecirte para que te cases con un ponce rubio y maloliente, y tener partos excepcionalmente dolorosos que te llenen el cerebro de nombrar a cada niño como algo ridículo".

"¡Ewww, no Malfoy!"

"¡Sí, y todas las noches tendrás que dormir con su falta de baño pura sangre!"

"Doy, doy", rió Astoria, levantando las manos. "De todos modos, volviendo al tema. ¡Necesitamos encontrarlo solo y ofrecerle nuestra amistad y apoyo!"

"Lo seguiré cuando regrese a nuestra sala común, y desde allí, utilizaré nuestros espejos para decirte a dónde va".

"Está bien, voy a regresar a los dormitorios y ver si dejar algunos hechizos desodorantes en la cama de Malfoy lo ayudará a entenderlo".

"Más tarde, Tori", dijo Romilda, dando un rápido abrazo a su mejor amiga, antes de apresurarse a la torre de Gryffindor. Ella dijo la contraseña y tomó el sofá más cercano a la salida. Mientras estaba sentada, frunció el ceño y agarró un libro para leer.

La sala común se llenó rápidamente y todos todavía hablaban de Harry y de lo idiota que era. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por supuesto, mueves los ojos", dijo Vicky Frobisher con tono sarcástico. "Harry tiene ojos tan maravillosos", se burló.

"Por supuesto que sí, especialmente cuando actúas como la vaca ignorante que eres", respondió Romilda con dulzura.

"Todo el mundo lo odia, Vane, y podemos odiarte también", susurró Vicky.

"Y entonces tendría que dejar que todos supieran sobre las cartas de amor que le enviaste a mi hermano", respondió Romilda, mientras revisaba que sus uñas eran perfectas. "Ofreciéndote…"

"Perra", gruñó Vicky, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, dejándola sola.

"Romilda nueve, Vicky cero", se rió entre dientes. Un silencio espeluznante se extendió por la habitación cuando Harry, de aspecto angustiado, entró. Miró a su alrededor, tuvo una breve, pero tranquila, confrontación con el oloroso Weasley, antes de apresurarse a su habitación. Un minuto después, se fue, y el ruido volvió a sonar.

Romilda se puso de pie, y frunció el ceño cuando Granger se mudó también. Siguió a la bruja mayor, dándose cuenta de que la amiga de Harry la estaba siguiendo. Eso podría arruinar sus planes, por lo que miró a su alrededor, escondiéndose detrás de una esquina. Miró alrededor de la esquina antes de disparar una pequeña levitación. Por primera vez, deseó saber más hechizos, un hechizo deslumbrante hubiera sido mejor. La suerte estaba de su lado, cuando el hechizo golpeó justo cuando el pie de Hermione rozó la alfombra, causando que se tropezara.

Hermione cayó al suelo, su bolsa se abrió, y un tintero salió y comenzó a filtrarse en un pergamino.

"¡Mi ensayo!" Chilló Hermione, mientras trataba de rescatarlo. "Tío. Estúpida alfombra", murmuró la niña de pelo espeso. "Arreglaré esto, y luego iré a buscar a Harry", continuó para sí misma, antes de dirigirse en una dirección diferente.

"Tori", llamó Romilda después de tomar su espejo de comunicación de su bolso.

"¿Romilda?"

"Biblioteca, rápido".

"¡Estaré ahí!"

Romilda caminaba nerviosamente mientras esperaba a su amiga. Ya había echado un vistazo, para verlo en un rincón, encorvado y buscando desesperadamente un tomo de aspecto antiguo.

"Oye, Romi", jadeó Astoria. Su cara estaba un poco roja por el esfuerzo. "Malfoy ya está tratando de encontrar formas de ayudar a avergonzar a Harry".

"¿Quieres unos segundos para recuperarte?", Preguntó Romilda. "¿Y cómo qué?"

"Sí, gracias, y aún no tengo idea".

Cuando la respiración de su amiga se estabilizó y sus mejillas volvieron a su blanco normal de porcelana, Romilda repentinamente se puso nerviosa. "Tú vas primero", dijo con una risa avergonzada.

"¡Qué! ¡No, tú, eres el Gryffindor!", Dijo Astoria con su propia risita.

"¡Pero tú eres el inteligente!"

"Y tú eres el músculo", replicó Astoria.

"Bien", murmuró Romilda, y cuadró los hombros.

"Espera, Vane", dijo Astoria, agarrándola. "¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te digo?"

"Un toro en una tienda de porcelana es una analogía, no una línea guía", recitó Romilda con cierta irritación.

"Exactamente", respondió Astoria remilgadamente. "Así que esto es lo que no vamos a hacer: insultar al mandón, o el mal olor, a menos que nos dé una invitación para hacerlo".

Romilda respiró hondo y se calmó. "Gracias", murmuró. Ella tomó la mano de su amiga y la arrastró a la biblioteca. "Hola, Harry", dijo alegremente, cuando se detuvo junto a él.

Él los miró, sus cejas levantadas sobre sus gafas.

"Soy Romilda Vane, en caso de que nunca captures mi nombre. Y esta es Astoria Greengrass, no sé si la has visto alguna vez".

"Harry Potter", respondió automáticamente.

"¿Podemos sentarnos?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque somos, como las dos únicas personas en la escuela que te creen", dijo Romilda con confianza.

Harry parpadeó. "¿De Verdad?"

"Sip."

"Lo que mi entusiasta amiga está tratando de decir", interrumpió Astoria secamente, "¡Es que, por lo que hemos visto y oído de la historia de tu escuela, tratas de mantenerte fuera del centro de atención, pero a menudo te atrapan, a tu obvia incomodidad!"

"Sí, gracias, Tori", murmuró Romilda, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. "Oye", dijo, cuando la idea la golpeó, "¡Probablemente sea una trampa! Alguien quiere atraparte".

"Eso es inquietantemente cierto y bastante perspicaz", murmuró Astoria. "¿Cómo pensaste en eso?"

"Oi, perra", Romilda hizo un puchero a su mejor amiga.

Cualquier otra pelea se detuvo cuando Harry se rió entre dientes. "Sí, siéntate".

Romilda caminó alrededor de la mesa, dejando que Tori se sentara a su izquierda mientras se sentaba a su derecha. "Entonces, sí, soy Romi, soy Tori".

"¿No te gustan tus nombres?"

"Demasiadas sílabas para decir con prisa", explicó Astoria. "Entonces, ¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Estoy tratando de ver si hay alguna manera de salir del torneo".

"¿Porque no quieres estar en eso?", Preguntó Romilda con curiosidad.

"Exactamente."

"Oi, chica del cerebro, ¿Algo?"

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y extendió la mano, cerrando el libro que Harry estaba leyendo antes de asumir una postura de profesor. "El cáliz de fuego es un objeto restringido de Clase Uno, que se encuentra bajo el control del Departamento de Misterios. El creador fue ejecutado, después de que se descubrió que había alimentado los hechizos con un sacrificio de sangre de cinco vírgenes y que, en lugar de amuletos, había geases para garantizar que los seleccionados fueran obligados a participar. El Wizengamot ordenó que se destruyera el cáliz, pero Silas Crotchworthy, el ministro en ese momento, los anuló y lo usó para el primer Torneo de los Tres Magos."

Romilda aplaudió con entusiasmo, mientras su amiga terminaba su recital. "¿El libro de historia de Greengrass?"

"Sí, lo busqué cuando mi madre me contó sobre el torneo este verano".

La cabeza de Harry cayó sobre la mesa con un estallido. "Entonces", murmuró, "¿Hay escapatoria?"

"No".

"¿Y la familia de Tori tiene su propio libro de historia?"

Tori dio un ligero grito de alegría por el apodo que usaba. "Sí", dijo en su voz normal.

Harry volvió a sentarse. "¡Tío!"

Romilda se rió.

"Tradicionalmente", agregó Astoria, "las dos primeras tareas son recuperar algo de un animal o un lugar. En Hogwarts, siempre ha sido un animal para el primero, y el bosque o el lago para el segundo".

"Mierda", Harry suspiró una vez más. "Entonces, ¿Será algo así como acromántulas?"

Romilda se estremeció.

"¿Qué son?" Preguntó Astoria.

"Arañas gigantes", respondió Romilda. "Había un nido cerca de donde nos alojamos hace unos años. ¡Intentaron agarrar a un primo y todo mi clan se hizo medieval con ellos!

Astoria se estremeció. "Odio las criaturas", murmuró. "Y tampoco me voy a unir a la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas".

"¿Ah?", Preguntó Harry bruscamente, antes de modificar su tono. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy una niña humana de doce años sin una gota de sangre Gigante en mí; El profesor Hagrid tal vez no le tenga miedo a sus animales, pero yo sí.

"Hagrid no dejaría que te hicieran daño", dijo Harry suavemente. "El único incidente que conozco fue con Malfoy, y eso fue completamente su culpa".

"Sí, con el hipogrifo", respondió Astoria. "Pero a mí me cortaron las cicatrices las criaturas detenidas a principios de este año", dijo, extendiendo su brazo y mostrando una pequeña cicatriz. "Pomphrey no puede deshacerse de eso".

"Oh", dijo Harry. "Lo siento."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Romilda con curiosidad.

"Pensé que ella solo lo decía porque era una Slytherin", admitió avergonzado.

Astoria hizo una mueca. "No soy como ellos", dijo severamente. "Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer".

"Sí, Tori tiene más astucia en su dedo meñique que todo el cuarto año". A Romilda no le gustó la expresión divertida en el rostro de Harry. Ella había sido informada de que el severo rostro de Astoria era extremadamente lindo por parte de su padre, la última vez que Astoria lo había intentado.

"Lo cual no es difícil", agregó Astoria con una pequeña sonrisa, "Porque he visto caca de pájaro más astuto que ese lote".

Harry se rió una vez más. "¿Quieres saber un secreto?", Preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Romilda, al escuchar a Astoria decirlo exactamente al mismo tiempo.

"El Sombrero Seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin, pero ya había conocido a Malfoy, ¡Así que le supliqué que no lo hiciera!"

"Un Slytherin, en Gryffindor", murmuró Astoria. "Eso es genio. ¡Debería haber hecho eso!"

"La única razón por la que no lo hizo es porque se ve antes de saltar", dijo Romilda. "A diferencia de mí, ¿Quién prefiere la acción?"

"Sí, ella puede ser tan furtiva como cualquier otra persona, a veces más astuta, pero no siempre piensa bien las cosas".

Romilda hizo un puchero juguetón a su amiga otra vez.

"¡Harry!"

Los tres miraron hacia arriba, cuando Hermione se sentó frente a Harry. "Vane, ¿verdad?"

"Romilda, y esto es Astoria", Harry les presentó. "Romi, Tori, esta es Hermione".

Romilda compartió una mirada con Astoria, antes de que ambos se volvieran. "¡Hola!"

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

"No creemos que Harry se haya incorporado a sí mismo", anunció Romilda, "y como el resto de la escuela parece haber contraído un caso simultáneo de estupidez con suerte, pensamos que podríamos ayudar a Harry".

"De hecho", asintió Astoria.

"Oh, eso está bien". Hermione miró a Harry y suspiró. "Ron todavía está, bueno..."

"¿Ser un imbécil?" Sugirió Romilda.

"Romi", gimió Astoria. "Durante los próximos dos minutos tienes prohibido hablar cualquier cosa hasta que hayas pensado en ello por diez segundos primero".

Romilda sacó su lengua.

"Tristemente, ella es precisa", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica.

"Genial", suspiró Harry.

"Mientras estoy siendo castigado de todos modos", continuó Romilda, siguiendo sus instintos, "¿cómo los dos soportan con él?"

"¿Qué?" Exigió Hermione, de pie.

"Hermione", espetó Harry. "Ya me hice un idiota una vez; no es necesario que lo hagas también".

Hermione parpadeó.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Romi?" Preguntó Harry en un tono más suave.

"Bueno, huele, casi tan mal como Malfoy", dijo Romilda. "¿Con qué frecuencia se ducha?"

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Harry?", Preguntó Hermione lentamente, mientras se sentaba. "Esa mirada me hace sospechar. ¿Con qué frecuencia se baña Ronald?

Harry murmuró algo que Romilda no pudo oír.

"¿Una vez cada dos semanas?", Repitió Astoria con un estremecimiento.

"Oídos de un puma, ese", dijo Romilda con orgullo.

"Harry James Potter," dijo Hermione con enojo. "¿Y por qué no lo huelo?"

"Encanto localizado", murmuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Fred y George me lo enseñaron. Lo vuelvo a aplicar cada dos o tres días a mí y a ti".

"¿Y continuarías aplicándolo?"

"Tengo que dormir cerca de él y tú eres mi mejor amigo".

"Los hombres de sangre pura creen que bañarse, una moda muggle, está por debajo de ellos, así que usan mucho aroma. Así es como Malfoy controla su hedor".

Hermione colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. "Dame el encanto, Harry. Encontraré una forma de modificarlo para poder decir cuánto huele".

"Pero..."

"De verdad, realmente aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, pero él tiene que aprender que la higiene personal es importante".

"Bueno."

"¿Se nos puede enseñar también?" Preguntó Romilda con esperanza.

Hermione la miró por un momento. "Hermione Granger", dijo, ofreciéndole su mano.

"Romilda Vane", respondió Romilda, sacudiéndolo. Hermione le dio el mismo saludo a Astoria. "Sabes, tenemos que encontrar una forma de desactivar el perfume de Malfoy, solo por principio".

"Puedo hacer eso", dijo Astoria.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Harry.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. "No queremos que Malfoy te ataque".

"Teme a mi hermana", Astoria se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, claro, Daphne", dijo Hermione. "Ella no habla mucho. Harry, ella es la guapa que se sienta al lado de Nott en pociones".

Harry asintió. "La que camina como si tuviera algo desagradable se le pegó en la espalda." Harry hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, no quise insultar a tu hermana".

"Heh", se rió Astoria. "Ella solo hace eso porque no puede hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Ella llevó una revista al baño una vez y casi termina en el hospital, ya que estaba tan absorta en la lectura que olvidó por qué estaba allí".

Romilda se echó a reír, y para su sorpresa, también Hermione.

"Mi padre es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, pero no es la antorcha más brillante en la pared. Mamá se casó con él en un ataque de lujuria, pero él la ama de nuevo, y él lo intenta. Daph es amable, pero papá le mostró cómo actuar, y así es como ella se queda. Ninguno de los idiotas en Slytherin, y sabes, el mundo se da cuenta de que es mamá quien tiene el poder real; ella es la que organiza pequeños accidentes para los forasteros cuando suceden cosas desagradables a nuestra familia. Todos creen que es Daph quien los causa".

"Interesante", dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Debo entender que Daphne está recibiendo ayuda con sus ensayos?"

Astoria asintió. "La amo, así que ayudo tanto como puedo".

"Eso explica la disparidad", dijo Hermione feliz. "Siempre me molestó que su rendimiento en la clase y sus ensayos no coinciden, pero con cada cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo año jurando que no la habían ayudado, los profesores pensaron que ella lo hizo mejor en un ambiente de clase

"Pero suficientes chismes, ¿Dónde estamos en la investigación?"

"No hay forma de salir de eso", dijo Harry sombrío. "El cáliz en sí mismo es un dispositivo malvado que estaría conmocionado si está en uso, si no hubiera vivido en este mundo durante tres años, y la primera tarea es, probablemente, recuperar algo que esté protegido por una bestia".

"¿Qué tipo de bestia?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Acromantula, Cerberus, conociendo el mundo mágico, probablemente un Nundu o algo igual de ridículo".

Hermione suspiró profundamente. "Estupendo. Entonces, ¿Ideas sobre cómo pasar alguna criatura desconocida? ¿Podrías convocarlo?

"No", respondió Astoria. "Hace dos torneos, eso fue intentado, y funcionó. Han puesto encantos anti-convocatoria en los artículos desde entonces".

"Oh", dijo Hermione abruptamente. "Entonces hay algunos magos con sentido común".

"Unos pocos", estuvo de acuerdo Romilda.

"Tal vez la velocidad es la respuesta", reflexionó Hermione. "Si te estás moviendo lo suficientemente rápido, es posible que puedas arrebatarlo".

"¿Una escoba?" Sugirió Harry. "¡Podría convocar una escoba!"

"Bostezo", dijo Romilda en voz alta. "Aburrido. Siguiente."

"Bueno, discúlpame por querer vivir", espetó Harry.

"¿Vivir? Los animales quieren vivir, Harry. Seguro, estás atrapado en un torneo estúpido, seguro, no quieres estar aquí, y seguro de que alguien intentará matarte, pero ocultarlo difícilmente va a resolver el problema, ¿No es así?

"Romi" suspiró Astoria, "Volar contra una bestia es una forma aceptable de lidiar con una situación. Minimiza el riesgo".

"¡Sí, pero es tan aburrido que apesta! No tiene clase, ni estilo Mira, no solo él es Harry, él es Harry Potter. Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no usas el nombre?

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Harry, pareciendo confundido.

"Ya sabes, dar algunas entrevistas, vender un par de apoyos: la escoba de Harry Potter Lightning Bolt, ¡Harías una fortuna!", Dijo Romilda con entusiasmo.

"No quiero ser famoso".

"Demasiado tarde", Romilda sonó al instante. "¡Tú ya eres! Mira, te guste o no, tenías algo que ver con la muerte de Cosita. Tori piensa que fue tu madre o tu padre el que hizo algo, pero a pesar de todo, estabas involucrado. Entonces fuiste y eres famoso".

"Espera", dijo Harry, mirando a Astoria. "¿Usted piensa, qué?"

"Lógicamente, no tiene sentido que seas tan mágico que sobreviviste a una maldición con una tasa de éxito del cien por ciento cuando era bebé, por lo que algo más debe haber ayudado".

Harry miró a Hermione, y sonrió. Romilda no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba la sonrisa.

"Estamos de acuerdo", dijo Hermione a la ligera.

"Así es Astoria", dijo Romilda, orgullosa de su amiga. "¿Quién está siguiendo tus pasos con sus calificaciones?", Le dijo a Hermione.

"Solo que no estoy planeando tomar tantas clases como lo hiciste en el tercer año".

Harry y Hermione compartieron otra mirada divertida. "Bien por ti", dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, ahora que estoy avergonzado, conoce a Romilda, la persona a la que Snape odia la segunda más en la escuela, Harry es el número uno, obviamente", dijo Astoria.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "Harry exigió.

"Porque Romi es un genio en Pociones. ¡Mejor que cualquiera de sus siete años! "

Romilda sintió que se sonrojaba. "Gran realmente, en Pociones", explicó, "y la he estado ayudando desde que tenía cinco años".

"¿Un Gryffindor, bueno en pociones? Es la peor pesadilla de Snape, y él ni siquiera puede marcar sus calificaciones, porque su tía está en el Potioneers Union Practical Potioneers Examining Team," Astoria agrego.

Los ojos de Harry se dispararon hacia los de Hermione. "Ver, P.U.P.P.E.T. es mejor que S.P.E.W. "

Hermione sacó su lengua.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo va tu experimento social?", Preguntó Astoria.

"¿Qué experimento?", Le preguntó Harry, luciendo confundido.

"Bueno, Hermione es demasiado inteligente para comenzar una campaña sin verificar los hechos de antemano, por lo que debe ejecutarlo como un experimento social para ver quién está influenciado por la presión de grupo, y como una forma de examinar las actividades generales de los elfos domésticos."

Romilda notó que tanto Hermione se sonrojaba y Harry notó el mismo sonrojo. Astoria, sentada al otro lado, miraba solo a Harry.

"Interesante", dijo Harry lentamente, volviendo sus asombrosos ojos hacia Astoria, "Estoy horriblemente carente de conocimiento cuando se trata de elfos domésticos, y para ser honesto, a pesar de tener uno como amigo, nunca he investigado ellos." Se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Prefiero volar que investigar", le sonrió a Tori, "¿Podrías por favor darme un resumen de los elfos domésticos?"

Astoria sonrió alegremente, y Romilda se dio cuenta de que su amiga no tenía idea de que Harry había pedido el beneficio de Hermione. En ese momento vio que él podría haber sido un Slytherin. Hermione, por otro lado, tenía una expresión de agradecimiento en su rostro ahora.

Todos los planes de Romilda para deshacerse de Hermione se volvieron repentinamente irrelevantes. Harry y Hermione eran amigos, muy cercanos, con una protección mutua que la sorprendió. Pero, lo bueno era que ella había visto la expresión en la cara de Harry antes, cuando Romilda había sido protegida por su hermano.

Harry estaba protegiendo a Hermione de la misma manera que lo haría un hermano. Lo que significaba que Hermione no era un interés romántico y, por lo tanto, no una amenaza, por lo tanto, podría convertirse en un valioso aliado.

Romilda comenzó a prestar atención nuevamente, mientras Astoria terminaba de explicar sobre la relación simbiótica entre magos y elfos domésticos, y cómo algunos elfos domésticos podían sacar su magia de los edificios mágicos, si el edificio era lo suficientemente mágico, pero necesitaban el permiso del propietario. Y a cambio de la magia, trabajarían tan duro como pudieran para los proveedores.

"Dobby", dijo Harry, mientras Astoria terminaba.

"Ese es el elfo doméstico de Malfoy", dijo Astoria, mientras aparecía un Elfo doméstico vestido de manera extraña.

"Dobby es un elfo doméstico libre", respondió Dobby.

"Y un buen amigo mío".

El elfo doméstico prácticamente rompió a llorar.

"¿Estás bien dibujando magia de Hogwarts, o te gustaría dibujar de mí también?" Ofreció. "¡No tienes que atar ni nada, pero no quiero que sufras!"

Romilda sintió su boca abierta, mientras miraba en estado de shock. Una rápida mirada mostró que las otras dos mujeres a la vista en la biblioteca vacía parecían tan sorprendidas como ella.

Dobby parecía haber tenido todo su cuerpo congelado. Tardó casi un minuto en responder, aunque pareció mucho más mientras permanecía inmóvil.

"¿Harry Potter señor está dispuesto a compartir la magia con el elfo doméstico, sin ataduras?"

"Por supuesto Dobby, somos amigos", dijo Harry simplemente, como si eso hiciera aceptable su oferta completamente extraña.

"¿Puede Dobby estar hechizando a Harry Potter señor?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Dobby hizo un gesto con la mano, y no pareció suceder nada, excepto que los ojos de Dobby se abrieron de par en par. "Harry Potter señor es un gran y poderoso mago", dijo, pero luego el elfo doméstico se detuvo.

"¿Pero qué?" Preguntó Romilda directamente. "Nadie aquí se va a enojar contigo por decir la verdad".

Dobby tomó sus orejas entre sus manos y comenzó a tirar.

"Deja eso", dijo Harry irritado. "Y hablar. Ya me han avergonzado los idiotas que dicen cosas que no son ciertas, así que realmente apreciaría algo de verdad ahora".

"Harry Potter señor es un gran y poderoso mago, pero," Dobby se encogió, "¡él lo sofoca!"

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "¿Soy lo que ahora?"

"Deteniendo tu magia, Harry Potter señor, ¡La estás sujetando de verdad y apretando y no está creciendo!"

Dobby desapareció con un estallido.

"Harry", dijo Hermione de repente, su tono agudo. Todos la miraron, sorprendidos. "¿Eres un mago?"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Harry.

"Eso sonó como una pregunta. ¿Eres un mago?"

"Sí."

"¿Quieres sobrevivir a este torneo?"

"Sí, lo sabes".

"¿Debo?", Preguntó ella.

Harry parecía herido.

Romilda se sintió como si estuviera en una partida de tenis, y luego se volvió para mirar a cada uno de ellos. En lugar de seguir mirando cada uno, Romilda miró directamente a Harry una vez más, tratando de entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

Hubo un toque de enojo, resignación y dolor, pero bajo eso estaba... era... Cerró los ojos e intentó nuevamente; este tipo de cosas estaba en su sangre, pero siempre lo encontraba tan difícil. Su abuela podría mirar el tamaño de la zapatilla de alguien con una mirada, y luego servirles sus pensamientos más íntimos como postre. Romilda, por otro lado, apenas podía adivinar el sexo de alguien, aunque nunca confesaría que el gran sexo de Slytherin era tan erróneo.

¿Cómo se suponía que ella sabría que Bulstrode no era parte troll?

"Promedio", dijo Romilda de repente.

Sintió que tres pares de ojos la miraban. "Harry quiere ser promedio", dijo. "Él quiere encajar, y no sobresalir, ser promedio".

"¿Por qué?", Balbuceó Astoria en estado de shock, mirando a Harry.

Harry estaba mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, buscando escape.

"No te atrevas a intentar huir, Harry James Potter", dijo Hermione con firmeza. "Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto. ¡Y si tengo que buscarte, será mucho peor para ti!

"¿Podría probar la lógica?" Sugirió Astoria. "Una personalidad es la combinación particular de patrones de respuesta emocional, actitudinal y conductual de un individuo, ¿Verdad?"

"Parece que proviene de la Encyclopaedia Britannica", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

Astoria asintió. "Entonces, tendría sentido que algo en la vida de Harry lo haya hecho desear febrilmente ser promedio".

"No es promedio", dijo Hermione de repente. "Normal. Eso es todo, ¿No? Toda tu vida, ¿Te han dicho lo bueno que es lo normal y lo malo que es anormal?

Harry no dijo nada; él solo miró hacia abajo y parecía derrotado.

"Harry", dijo Romilda, aprovechando toda su empatía. Sería más fácil si ella pudiera tomar su mano, pero no podría armarse de valor. "Aquí nadie te está juzgando, solo queremos ayudarte, queremos ser amigos, divertirnos, estudiar, jugar juegos y asegurarnos de que podamos hacer eso el próximo año y el año siguiente, y el año después".

Harry la miró y ella pudo ver el tormento en sus ojos.

"Hermione tiene razón, no es ella, has sido adoctrinado, ¿no?"

Él asintió con la cabeza rígidamente, una vez.

Romilda quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que este no era el momento. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría, y realmente no quería arruinar las cosas.

"¿Sabes qué es otra palabra para anormal?", Preguntó, casi susurrando. "Monstruo."

"Oh, Harry", susurró Hermione.

"Oi, puta gitana, vete a la mierda aquí; yo y los muchachos necesitamos un poco de entretenimiento", dijo Astoria en voz baja y plana. "Si eres bueno, te daremos unos cuantos botones brillantes para tu tiempo".

Romilda miró a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño. Ella realmente no quería recordar ese día.

"Eres la segunda hija, Greengrass, un inútil desperdicio de carne, pero te diré algo, ven aquí de rodillas, y si haces un buen trabajo, te tomaré como amante por un año o dos, darte una experiencia real. Astoria se encogió de hombros. "Tenía diez años cuando eso me sucedió a mí. Romi tenía once años.

"¿Quién era?" Harry exigió.

Astoria inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué?"

"Es repugnante", dijo Harry, con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Más repugnante que personas que supuestamente te quieren y te apoyan?", Preguntó Astoria.

Harry se congeló.

"Así que sí, fuiste llamado un bicho raro". He tenido hombres mayores tratando de persuadirme para que los arruine desde que tenía diez años, ni siquiera sé la primera vez que Romi fue blanco de intolerancia. Pero aquí está la diferencia. Astoria se inclinó y miró a Harry. "Mamá oblivó al imbécil que me hizo una proposición, y ahora es completamente incontinente, y en cuanto al sexo... bueno, su aparejo cayó tres días después.

"Los hombres que intentaron agarrar a Romi fueron maldecidos. Desde entonces, no han tenido más que mala suerte. Apuesto a que la mayoría de ellos están en la cuneta, apenas vivos, pero con sus vidas destruidas. ¿Cómo está tu familia, Harry? Ella burló la palabra, cargándola con el desprecio que merecía.

Harry se encogió de hombros lentamente. "No hay nada que pueda hacer, tengo que volver allí".

"¿Por qué?"

"El profesor Dumbledore dijo que hay salas de sangre".

"¿Y?"

"¿No es eso suficiente?"

"Bueno, no, en realidad no. Si las salas de sangre son tan importantes para ti, crea otras nuevas; le costará alrededor de medio litro, pero eso es todo".

Harry parecía confundido. "Pero... ¿Necesita a la hermana de mi madre para trabajar?"

"Tía, ¿Verdad? Cuanto más cerca esté el lazo familiar, menos sangre necesitarás. Algunas gotas, tal vez. "

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a la bruja peluda. Romilda se volvió para mirar también, completamente fascinada.

Hermione se sonrojó lentamente. "No sé cómo funcionan esas barreras", admitió en voz baja. "He visto algunas referencias, pero nada en profundidad".

Astoria sacó un trozo de pergamino y su pluma. Ella garabateó en el pergamino por unos segundos, y luego se lo pasó a Hermione. "Dos libros sobre la protección, puedes pedirlos por búho".

"Gracias", dijo Hermione. "Estás pagando por ellos".

Harry medio sonrió y asintió. Miró a Hermione por otro largo momento. "Tomaré uno para el equipo", suspiró. "¿Es magia oscura?"

"Eso depende de tu definición de oscuridad", respondió Romilda. Lo último que quería era ver a su amiga como invaluable, sin ella. "Normalmente se ve con mal gusto y, en general, mal visto, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera lo menciona, porque media pinta es mucha sangre, pero no es ilegal. La sangre se usa en todos los lugares en documentos legales. Básicamente, debes usar una Quill Blood para escribir las runas en la piedra clave. No es difícil, es desagradable".

"¿Duele?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"No a menos que estuvieras usando una pluma de sangre maldita. La maldición fue una opción encantadora que fue popular hace cien años para disciplinar a los niños rebeldes", dijo Romilda encogiéndose de hombros. "Fue del mismo modo que el castigo corporal en las escuelas. Es asalto, básicamente; todos los Aurores son muy estrictos al respecto.

"Pero estamos a la deriva. En resumen, si lo que necesita son protectores de sangre, medio litro y una poción para reponer la sangre y está listo para comenzar. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas que estarían felices de que te quedes con ellos. Demonios, me quedo en Tori durante la mayor parte del verano cuando mi familia viaja, porque su lugar está tan bien protegido".

Astoria asintió. "Apuesto a que nuestro árbol genealógico tiene a alguien relacionado con los Potter. ¿Puedo hablar con mamá si quieres?

"Le preguntaré al Profesor Dumbledore," dijo Harry asintiendo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Romilda.

"Porque él dijo que tenía que decir allí".

"¿Así que?"

Harry miró a Hermione. Hermione abrió la boca, luego la cerró y se encogió de hombros. "¿Tal vez él es tu guardián?"

"Nunca lo dijo", respondió Harry lentamente.

"Entonces él no, probablemente te esté asesorando porque eres el último de tu línea", dijo Astoria. "Así que, sí, de todos modos, nos hemos ido en una tangente de nuevo. Mamá encontrará a alguien con quien te puedes quedar, así que con eso fuera del camino, por qué te contengas".

"Alguien con quien quedarse", murmuró Harry. "Sirio…"

Romilda se sacudió y abrió la boca.

"Piensa, y luego habla", espetó Astoria antes de que Romi pudiera hablar.

Romilda hizo una pausa y contó hasta diez. Ella respiró hondo. "Solo iba a decir que podríamos ponerle una maldición, ¡Por traición!"

"Sí", murmuró Astoria, "que es por lo que te detuve. ¡Usa tu poder gitano, niña!

Romilda hizo lo que le dijeron, centrándose en Harry, y todo lo que estaba recibiendo era un sentido de familia. Y si no tenía miedo, y pensaba en Sirius como su familia, bueno, entonces, algo más había sucedido. "¿El Black es inocente?", Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo Tori de acuerdo. "Siempre me pareció un poco sospechoso, y la forma en que Harry dijo su nombre se combinó con los rumores sobre el año pasado, y bueno, de repente fue obvio." Ambos se volvieron para mirar a Harry, quien los miraba con incredulidad.

"Peter Pettigrew era el guardián secreto de mis padres. Enmarcó a Sirius, y se convirtió en su forma animaga, una rata, y escapó. Luego se escondió en los Weasley durante años".

"¡Ooo, oo, ooo!" Dijo Romilda, saltando en su asiento. "¿Así que deberías ser capaz de obtener algo del pelo de rata?"

"Potencialmente", dijo Hermione lentamente, "Especialmente si los hábitos de Ron se extienden a otros lugares. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Debido a que ha traicionado a Harry, de la manera más completa y absoluta posible, podemos usar esa traición para darle tal maldición!"

"¿De verdad?", Preguntó Harry. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, personalmente, me gustaría usar uno en el que cada vez que vaya al baño, se sienta como si alguien le estuviera arrancando las pelotas con un guante lleno de uñas. Y luego, podemos agregar uno en el que siente la necesidad abrumadora de seguir en público, para que lo arresten regularmente, y nadie lo respete ni lo use, ¡Y muere solo!".

Harry parpadeó. "Ese segundo", dijo, "lo obliga a seguir en público".

Romilda asintió.

Harry lentamente comenzó a sonreír. "Oh, sí", dijo, frotándose las manos. "Sí, de hecho". Hizo una pausa. "¿Podemos cronometrar, más o menos, cuándo lo haría, después de la maldición?"

Romilda abrió la boca, hizo una pausa y luego asintió lentamente. Ella miró a Harry directamente. "Eso depende. Su mago o bruja promedio puede arrojar la maldición, y si han sido traicionados, funcionaría, eventualmente.

"Un mago realmente poderoso, por otro lado, uno que se sentía cómodo consigo mismo, uno que no estaba aplastando su magia, bueno, podía hacer que la maldición se fuera al minuto".

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Harry, emocionado. "¿Al minuto?"

Romilda asintió. Sacó su varita, y la sostuvo en su mano izquierda. "En el aliento de mis antepasados, en los sueños de mis hijos aún por ser, en el castigo del dolor demasiado para soportar, te juro que no te he llevado a falso".

Había una luz suave, y nada más. Romilda a menudo había usado este juramento cuando era mucho más joven (e inocente) para salir de problemas. No se había dado cuenta hasta más tarde de que el hecho de que no se ofreciera a hacer esto en otras ocasiones normalmente significaba que era culpable.

"Eso es genial, Hermione", dijo Harry emocionado, mirando a su amigo. "Puedo maldecir a Pettigrew para que se revele en público, que demuestre que está vivo, y hacer que Sirius sea juzgado, donde finalmente pueda demostrar su inocencia, y luego pueda usar la sangre para mover las barreras y vivir con él". Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a parpadear, "y luego puedo tener amigos a mi alrededor, y visitarlos, y todo", continuó con entusiasmo.

"Si de verdad eres un poderoso mago", interrumpió Hermione secamente. "Y no en medio del camino, normal, no freak".

Harry hizo una pausa. "Solo quiero ser normal", dijo en voz baja. "¿Ya sabes? No presumir, no asustar a los amigos".

"No estaré celoso, Harry", dijo Hermione. "Soy mejor que tú en lo académico".

"Siempre seré mejor que tú en las pociones", agregó Romilda con confianza.

"Sé mucho más sobre cómo funciona nuestro mundo", finalizó Astoria. Le dio a Harry una sonrisa descarada, "Y mi ensayo de Charms de que Daph ingresó la semana pasada obtuvo una mejor marca que la tuya", terminó traviesamente.

"Dobby es bueno limpiando Elfos domésticos", dijo el elfo doméstico, reapareciendo con un chasquido. Romilda había olvidado que él había estado allí; nunca habían tenido elfos domésticos creciendo, y ella había adoptado la actitud de todos los demás cuando llegó a Hogwarts.

"Ron", dijo Harry débilmente.

"Los amigos te siguen", dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry respiró hondo y luego exhaló lentamente. Él cerró los ojos.

"Oooooo", susurró Dobby. "Harry Potter señor es grandioso y poderoso".

El bolígrafo sobre la mesa comenzó a traquetear. "¿Harry?" Preguntó Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos. Brillaban con el color verde más asombroso, "Lo he dejado salir, y ahora no puedo detenerlo", dijo preocupado.

La silla en la que Romilda estaba sentada comenzó a vibrar también.

Hermione corrió alrededor de la mesa y abrazó a Harry. Romilda miró a Astoria, se miraron a los ojos, antes de que se movieran para poder unirse al abrazo.

Tan pronto como Romilda tocó a Harry, sintió que la magia se apoderaba de ella, en la sensación mágica más increíble que jamás había experimentado. Sintió que absorbía algo de eso, y pudo ver que Astoria estaba haciendo lo mismo, sus ojos azules también brillaban.

De repente, comenzó a disminuir.

"Déjalo ir", dijo Astoria, "¡No queremos que se asuste!"

Ella siguió el consejo y recuperó su asiento. Hermione hizo lo mismo unos segundos después. El elfo doméstico parecía asombrado de lo que acababa de ver.

"Eso se siente bien", admitió Harry. "Gracias. Para todo."

Romilda le sonrió radiante, al igual que Astoria.

"Entonces, Harry, supongo que vas a hacerlo mejor en demostraciones prácticas ahora que no estás tratando de hacer los hechizos con la mayor parte de tu poder encerrado", dijo Hermione, en un tono muy firme.

"Supongo", murmuró Harry.

"No, no 'supongo'. Piensa en Sirius. ¡Tendrás que practicar para acostumbrarte a tu poder, para poder usar la maldición!

"Lo haré", dijo Harry con firmeza.

Astoria miró su reloj. "Está bien, esto ha sido divertido, pero el toque de queda es en unos minutos. Deberíamos volver a hacerlo mañana, así podremos ver cómo Harry va a sobrevivir".

"Oi", interrumpió Romilda, "Harry va a sacudir este torneo, nada de esto apenas sobrevivirá. ¡Tiene dos chicas inteligentes para ayudar con los hechizos y yo para ayudar con el estilo importante! Él enviará al Veela a casa llorando, enviará al bruto de Quidditch de nuevo a su escoba, y hará que el chico bonito se sienta tan inadecuado como su habilidad en la cama".

Romilda sintió que todos la miraban.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre su habilidad en la cama?", Preguntó Astoria.

"Oh, él clavó a uno de mis primos el verano pasado. ¡Bien, si puedes llamar treinta segundos de empuje vigoroso seguido de diez minutos de "sexo" llorando!

Astoria y Hermione soltaron una risita, mientras que Harry tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. "Cuál era el llanto..." comenzó. "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No quiero saber".

"Así que de todos modos, mi punto es que con mi estilo, la inteligencia de Hermione, la habilidad de Astoria para extraer todas las ventajas del libro de reglas y el poder de Harry, ayudaremos a Harry a ser una leyenda, y él puede usar eso, para que cuando maldigamos Pettigrew, él puede exigir públicamente un juicio para que Sirius descubra qué sucedió hace tantos años".

"Harry", dijo Hermione suavemente. "Creo que Romilda tiene razón. Si Harry Potter aparece en el torneo, lo hace bien, increíblemente bien, y luego exige saber cómo su padrino pasó años en prisión por el asesinato de Pettigrew, si Pettigrew aparentemente sigue vivo, piénselo, la presión política será enorme, Seré imparable

Harry miró hacia abajo. Él tomó otra respiración profunda. Cuando los levantó, había una nueva determinación en sus ojos. "Para Sirius, y para mí mismo. ¡Hagámoslo!"

"¡Está bien!" Gritó Romilda, saltando sobre sus pies. "¡Esto va a patear el culo!". Hizo una pausa, para ver a los otros tres riéndose de ella. Ella hizo un puchero hacia ellos. "Bien, ¡los ingleses tienen el entusiasmo de los calamares muertos! Celebraré por todos nosotros". Levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza e hizo un pequeño baile gitano en el lugar, una con muchos pequeños saltos y cambios bruscos de dirección vertical. Ella era muy consciente de que también hacía rebotar sus partes.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió también. Ella se levantó. "Bien, tengo que regresar. ¿Nos encontraremos aquí mañana?"

"Será un poco público", Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¡Oh, Dobby está conociendo un lugar!", Dijo Dobby. "Es habitación de muchas cosas. Será perfecto para el señor Harry Potter".

"¿Ya tienes tu magia, Dobby?" Preguntó Harry.

Dobby negó con la cabeza tímidamente. "¿Señor está seguro?"

"Sip."

Dobby hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y luego sus ojos se hincharon, y en realidad creció un centímetro, afortunadamente su ropa de toalla de té fue lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirlo. "¡Dobby está entero!" El elfo doméstico saltó de alegría, antes de abrazar a Harry con fuerza.

"Dobby, ¿Puedo pedirte que me hagas un favor desagradable?"

Dobby asintió ansiosamente.

"¿Puedes revisar las cosas de Ron para el pelo de rata?"

Dobby soltó una risita y chasqueó los dedos. Una túnica apareció. Dobby miró en el bolsillo y luego le tendió unos pelos a Harry.

"No desagradable, eso son solo limpiezas". Dobby le mostrará a Harry Potter, señor, la habitación especial de la mañana. ¡Dobby necesita ir a contarles a otros elfos domésticos lo afortunado que es Dobby! El elfo doméstico se alejó.

"¿Estás bien volviendo por tu cuenta, Astoria?", Preguntó Harry.

"Sí, no hay problema", dijo Astoria.

Romilda caminó alrededor de la mesa y abrazó a su amiga. "Te veo mañana."

"Sí, adiós Harry, Hermione".

"Adiós, Astoria", dijeron al unísono, y Astoria se fue.

"Vamos", dijo Hermione, recogiendo su bolso. "Volvamos a la torre".

Romilda recogió su bolso, y estaba encantada de que ella y Tori hubieran sido aceptados como amigos. Caminaron en un silencio amistoso, y muy pronto entraron a la Sala Común.

Hubo un silencio, una vez más, cuando entraron, y todos los miraron con desconfianza. Después de todo lo que había aprendido sobre Harry hoy, sobre su familia, Romilda sintió que su temperamento estallaba.

"Merlín, tu gente apesta", dijo Romilda en voz alta. "Creo que lo que la gente dice es verdad, Gryffindor es la casa de los perdedores. No es lo suficientemente leal para Hufflepuff, ciertamente no lo suficientemente inteligente para Ravenclaw, ni siquiera lo suficientemente astuto para Slytherin, por lo que los perdedores llegaron aquí por defecto, porque ciertamente no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para ser Gryffindors" escupió en el suelo frente a ellos para mostrar su desprecio. "Abusivos, todos ustedes. Y lo que es peor, hipócritas. ¿Cuántos de ustedes trataron de ingresar y fallaron? ¿Estás celoso? Eres patético."

Romilda se arrugó el pelo. "Noche, Hermione, Harry", dijo, y caminó hasta su dormitorio.

"En realidad es bueno saber dónde estoy contigo", dijo Harry en el silencio atónito. Hermione lo miró bruscamente; ella no había esperado que dijera nada.

Él se encogió de hombros. "McGonagall dijo que se supone que tu casa es familia". Resopló. "Usted está. Los matones arrogantes e intolerantes, al igual que los Dursley; podemos estar en la misma casa, pero ustedes son conocidos, nada más, nada menos." Se giró, y por primera vez que Hermione podía recordar, la abrazó. "Noche, Hermione".

"Buenas noches, Harry", respondió ella, mientras él se alejaba, su andar mucho más erguido de lo que había sido hace unas pocas horas. Ella era consciente de que todos la estaban mirando, y ella miró hacia atrás, viendo lo que Harry y Romilda habían visto. Ella vio desguazar niños. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ron parecía estar echando humo, y descubrió que no le importaba. Antes, se había desgarrado, no quería perder a ninguno de sus dos amigos; ahora ella no. Esta noche se había hecho amiga de un par de chicas que eran inteligentes, divertidas y no les importaba que fuera inteligente. Y más, uno era un purasangre amistoso, el otro un gitano completo, ambos con acceso a la magia que nunca antes había visto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, disgustada y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Ella se limpió rápidamente y se metió en la cama. Fue solo cuando estaba detrás de las cortinas en silencio que se permitió reírse de la expresión de una casa llena de Gryffindor que parecía asustada de un segundo año que estaba orgullosa de ser una gitana.

"¿Harry Potter señor?"

Harry se despertó con un gemido, al ver a Dobby revoloteando sobre él. Contuvo su impulso instintivo de maldecir al elfo. La cara no era la que él quería despertar. "¿Dobby?"

Dobby asintió con urgencia. "Dobby se estaba preguntando. Dobby le está diciendo a otros elfos domésticos que me estás permitiendo compartir magia sin fianza. ¿Otros elfos domésticos se preguntan si el gran y poderoso señor Harry Potter los estaría liberando también?

"¿Tengo suficiente magia?" Harry preguntó con cansancio.

Dobby asintió con fuerza. "Suficiente magia para montones y montones y muchos elfos domésticos, con mucha reserva para que Harry Potter sea un gran y poderoso mago".

"Entonces sí, diles que se desmayen," Harry bostezó, mientras se volteaba y volvía a dormir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los elfos domésticos se unieron a él, silenciosamente detrás de Dobby.

En la cocina de Hogwarts, había algo así como una fiesta. Muchos elfos domésticos que nunca se habían visto en Hogwarts bailaban entre sí, mientras que otros bebían cerveza de mantequilla. El nivel de ruido era enorme, antes de que un elfo de la casa flotara hasta el techo, deteniéndose en seco.

"Cully está llamando la atención", gritó el elfo doméstico.

Los otros elfos domésticos se calmaron. "Entonces, los elfos domésticos están siendo libres", dijo. "Y los elfos domésticos están siendo impulsados, pero los elfos domésticos tienen que esconderlo, ¿verdad?"

"Claro", gritaron los otros Elfos Domésticos.

"¿Cómo hacemos eso?", Preguntó Cully. "¿Y sería genial y poderoso y realmente genial Harry Potter piensa?"

Dobby flotó hacia arriba. "Al gran Harry Potter no le importaría. Él está avergonzado por los elogios por las raciones. Él siempre fue genial para Dobby, incluso cuando Dobby era un mal elfo doméstico".

Hubo una serie de suspiros de placer de los elfos domésticos.

"¿Cómo lo escondemos?", Preguntó Cully nuevamente.

"¡El viejo elfo doméstico McFooie lo sabe!", Gritó un elfo doméstico.

"¡Habla, viejo elfo doméstico!"

"Los magos están pensando que los elfos domésticos son estúpidos", afirmó, para algunos quejidos irritados de los elfos domésticos reunidos. "Jugamos con eso".

"Ooooo", llegó el ruido de la multitud.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Cully.

"Dice que ya no necesitamos asistentes", dijo McFooie.

"Pero lo hacemos, necesitamos al gran y poderoso señor Harry Potter".

"Ahhh", llamó McFooie. "¡Pero él está siendo brujo, no magos!"

"Ooooo", la multitud volvió a corear.

"McFooie es sabio y viejo elfo doméstico", dijo Cully. "Entonces, ¿Está de acuerdo, le decimos a los magos que no necesitamos asistentes?"

Todos asintieron.

"Pero", continuó Cully. "Tenemos que buscar la forma de liberarnos incluso de Harry Potter señor, no para nosotros, sino para los hijos de los hijos de nuestros hijos, cuando el gran y poderoso señor Harry Potter se está haciendo viejo".

Hubo muchos asentimientos. "Pero a medida que nos liberamos, ahora podemos buscarlo, sin romper nuestras palabras".

Hubo un gran aplauso de los elfos domésticos reunidos.

"Eso es para más tarde". ¡Ahora es una fiesta!"

"¿Qué fue del desayuno?"

Cully sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Cully tiene un plan!"

"¿Romi?"

Romilda salió de su madriguera en las mantas, y agarró el espejo que siempre tenía en la cama con ella. "¿Tori?"

"He descubierto lo que Malfoy está planeando", dijo, ya poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Ha pensado en algunas insignias que cambian entre decir 'Apoya a Cedric Diggory' y luego 'Potter Apesta.' Está pagando un séptimo año por hacerlas".

Romilda parpadeó. "¿Potter apesta?"

Astoria asintió.

"¿Qué es él, seis?"

"Bueno, él no se baña; no tiene modales, ni sofisticación, ni comportamiento, ni gusto, ni habilidad en clase. Y él no sabe cómo hablar con las chicas".

"Así que sí", dijo Romilda y soltó una risita. "Tiene seis años".

"Tori, dije anoche a la casa de Gryffindor. Perdí la calma."

"¿Podrías tratar de perder los estribos en todas las otras casas?"

Romilda negó con la cabeza. "Sabes que me veo raro cuando lo falsifico".

"Es cierto", reflexionó Astoria. "De todos modos, ¿puedes dejar que Harry y Hermione lo sepan?"

"Lo haré, nos vemos después del desayuno".

Astoria asintió y desapareció del espejo, y Romilda saltó de la cama a regañadientes y comenzó a prepararse para el día. Ella llegó a la sala común, para encontrar que estaba vacía. Ni siquiera había visto a sus compañeras de cuarto antes.

Ella se unió unos momentos más tarde por Hermione. "Tranquilo, ¿no?" Dijo Hermione.

"Sí, no he visto a nadie esta mañana".

"Están enojados o avergonzados", dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"No importa", dijo Romilda con un encogimiento de hombros a juego. "Perdedores"

Hermione soltó una risita, y luego levantó la mirada cuando Harry entró. Se había duchado y tenía su túnica cubierta por el brazo. "Buenos días", dijo. Hizo una pausa, y miró a Hermione. "Erm"

"¿Erm?" Preguntó Hermione.

"De alguna forma permití que algunos elfos domésticos usen mi poder anoche, como Dobby".

"¿Algunos?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Creo que podrían haber sido todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Dobby dijo que querían tener energía y no estar en condiciones de servidumbre".

Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a Harry con fuerza. "Ahora no tiene que usar un S.P.E.W. placa ", bromeó.

"Hurra", respondió Harry secamente, agitando débilmente sus manos.

"No le contaré a Astoria", se ofreció Romilda.

"Gracias," dijo Hermione remilgadamente. "He aprendido una lección que no olvidaré. Me enredé tanto en la idea de emancipar a los esclavos, que no me molesté en descubrir realmente qué les haría a ellos". Hizo una pausa, "o piense de una manera tan obvia a su alrededor". Tenía una mirada orgullosa en su rostro que hizo que Harry se sonrojara levemente.

"Está bien, Tori descubrió que Malfoy le pagó a alguien para crear insignias que dicen 'Apoye Cedric Diggory' y luego 'Potter apesta'".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué es él, seis?"

Romilda se rió. "¡Eso es exactamente lo que dije! Y aceptamos que lo es".

"Está bien, vamos a desayunar", dijo Harry. "Y ver quién lleva estas insignias".

Bajaron las escaleras y descubrieron que ya todos estaban a la hora del desayuno. Entraron, y Malfoy inmediatamente gritó: "Oi, Potter, ¿Has visto esto?" Mostró orgullosamente la insignia.

Harry se detuvo en la entrada. Romilda frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué los profesores no estaban haciendo nada.

"¿Potter apesta?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Qué eres, Malfoy, seis?" Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el pie de la mesa de Gryffindor. Romilda miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió de cuántos estudiantes los usaban. Incluso algunos de los estudiantes franceses y alemanes lucían las insignias insultantes. Sabía que Astoria habría memorizado a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que los estaba usando.

Romilda no estaba sorprendida de que cada Hufflepuff los estuviera usando. Se unió a Harry en la mesa con Hermione, y comenzó a comer el desayuno que apareció sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" Alguien gritó desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. El escandalo lo siguió rápidamente. Harry y Hermione parecieron confundidos, y luego subieron a la mesa. Parecía que todos los otros estudiantes estaban tomando un poco de gachas para el desayuno.

Romilda enganchó otra salchicha y se la comió rápidamente, en caso de que desapareciera.

"¡Potter!" Gritó Snape, "¿Qué has hecho?"

Romilda se volvió y lo miró.

"No he hecho nada, nada en absoluto", respondió Harry de manera uniforme.

"¡Detención, y cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor por interferir con la comida!"

No pasó nada. Harry pareció sorprendido.

"¡Cien puntos de Gryffindor!" Gritó Snape. Nada sucedió de nuevo.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Astoria se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Todos la estaban mirando. Hizo una pausa cuando pasó junto a Snape. "Usted, señor, es despreciable. No puedo vivir como un cargo de un matón fanático como usted", dijo con calma, y se unió a ellos en la mesa. "Lo que encuentro realmente curioso es que tu jefe de casa ni siquiera ha tratado de defenderte", le dijo a Harry.

"Tienes razón", dijo Harry, ignorando al furioso Snape. "Y después de anoche, esta es la gota que colma el vaso. No he hecho nada acerca de la comida... digamos, ¿Hay alguna manera de salir de una casa?

Astoria asintió. "Se hace así. Yo, Astoria Greengrass, renuncio a cualquier asociación con la Casa Slytherin, con el argumento de que está dirigida por un matón arrogante y ofensivo con poca higiene y pocas habilidades para enseñar".

Los colores de Slytherin desaparecieron de su túnica.

Harry asintió. "Yo, Harry James Potter, renuncio por este medio a mi reclamación a la Casa Gryffindor, sobre la base de que el Jefe de la Casa aprueba la intimidación y que los estudiantes son cobardes". Los colores de Gryffindor desaparecieron de su túnica.

Romilda sonrió. "Yo, Romilda Rowena Vane, renuncio a cualquiera a la Casa de Gryffindor, con el argumento de que Gryffindor ya no representa los valores en los que creo".

"Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, renuncio a cualquiera a la Casa de Gryffindor, porque no es un lugar que legítimamente pueda llamar hogar".

Romilda miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, para ver a McGonagall con una mano sobre su corazón, y una mirada angustiada en su rostro.

Astoria se sirvió tranquilamente algo de la deliciosa comida cerca de los tres antiguos Gryffindors. Hizo una pausa y miró a Snape, quien los estaba mirando. "¿Si no le importa, profesor?", Preguntó cortésmente. "Estamos tratando de comer".

El Profesor Snape revoloteó, antes de gruñir y retirarse. Dumbledore frunció el ceño y bajó a su plato.

"Cully", llamó.

Un elfo doméstico apareció frente a él. El elfo doméstico se puso de pie derecho. "¿Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Parece que hay un problema con la comida", dijo Dumbledore afablemente.

Cully miró a su alrededor. "Cully no está viendo problemas", respondió el elfo doméstico.

"Parece que hay gachas para el desayuno, en lugar de la maravillosa extensión que usualmente se brinda".

Cully asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, gachas", estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Dumbledore hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué nos están sirviendo gachas?"

Cully sonrió felizmente. "Porque ustedes son matones, y algunos de ustedes son apestoso", explicó con entusiasmo. "Y los matones reciben gachas". El elfo doméstico asintió con firmeza. "Además, los elfos domésticos están hartos de tratar con estudiantes que no se bañan. ¡Los estudiantes que no se bañan pueden estar haciendo sus propias lavanderías!"

Dumbledore parpadeó. "Lo siento, Cully, pero tendré que pedirte que prepares un desayuno apropiado".

"Cully cree que Dumbledore puede tomar sus órdenes y meterlas en un lugar pequeño y maloliente donde las cosas han sido empujadas antes".

Romilda casi se atragantó con el huevo que acababa de morder.

"Cully, estás degradado. ¿Sharder?

Apareció otro elfo doméstico. "¿Llamas a Sharder?"

"Sharder, me temo que Cully ya no es el elfo doméstico jefe".

"Sharder está pensando que Dumbledore está siendo estúpido", dijo Sharder. "La gente de Barmy no da órdenes de Sharder". El elfo doméstico asintió y salió.

"Los elfos ahora tienen poder propio, los elfos domésticos ya no necesitan magos", dijo Cully, "a los elfos domésticos les gusta el trabajo, por lo que los elfos domésticos continuarán las obras, pero los elfos domésticos ya no siguen las malas órdenes". Dumbledore empalideció dramáticamente, como lo hicieron algunos de los otros humanos.

Dumbledore tragó saliva. "Cully, ¿Cuántos Elfos Domésticos tienen su propio poder?"

Cully sonrió. "Todos los cinco y cinco de los dedos de la casa duende veces el mismo diablo dedos de ellos".

Hubo una serie de jadeos. Hermione miró a Harry, quien parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Qué sabes?", Susurró, "Es mi culpa que tengan comida deficiente después de todo".

"Shush", susurró Hermione, su rostro tembló mientras trataba de mantener una cara seria.

"Los elfos domésticos ya no necesitan magos para vivir. Si los elfos domésticos no son tratados correctamente, los elfos domésticos se desvanecen, y los magos pueden hacer sus propias limpiezas y comidas." Cully desapareció, dejando a Dumbledore atónito.

"Dobby", llamó Harry. El excitable elfo doméstico apareció al instante. "¿Sabes en algún lugar donde cuatro estudiantes sin hogar pueden quedarse?"

Dobby asintió con entusiasmo. "Tiene secciones masculinas y femeninas, y una pequeña sala común", agregó. "¿Harry Potter señor quiere que sus cosas se muevan?"

"Por favor, Dobby, ¿Y podrías ocuparte de las cosas de Tori, Romi y Hermione también?"

"¡Dobby puede hacer eso!"

"Gracias mi amigo."

El elfo doméstico se estremeció de placer y se alejó. Harry se acercó para otra tostada y extendió un poco de mantequilla y la apretó al horno. El crujido pareció más fuerte, cuando dio un mordisco. El sabor parecía mejorado por el hecho de que la mayoría de los demás comía gachas. Cuando terminó, miró a los demás. "¿Salimos?"

"Señor Potter", llamó Dumbledore. "¿Mi oficina, por favor?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Astoria. "Porque si se trata de más intimidación, tendré que avisarle a mamá".

"La intimidación es otra forma de traición", agregó Romilda con entusiasmo, ya que se le ocurrió. "Puedo hacer una maldición gitana por traición, ¡Es realmente desagradable!"

"No, señorita Greengrass, señorita Vane, es solo que le iba a preguntar al señor Potter sobre los elfos de la casa. Y sobre el tema de la Casa".

"¿Te refieres a nuestros amigos?", Preguntó Hermione con dulzura. "Los amigos se ayudan mutuamente, profesor. No hacen juicios precipitados sin los hechos. En cuanto al tema de la Cámara, por qué, los Ravenclaws son agresores y tomaron una decisión sin molestarse en averiguar los hechos, los Hufflepuff demostraron que son justos y leales a sí mismos, y no se preocupan particularmente por la honestidad, la probidad y el carácter. y en cuanto a los Slytherins, tienen que esconderse detrás del Profesor Snape para incluso acercarse a ganar la Copa de la Cámara, que es poco astuto y ambicioso. Así que gracias, pero estoy bastante feliz de no tener hogar en Hogwarts".

"Yo también", dijo Romilda feliz, al escuchar a Astoria de acuerdo con ella.

"Y en cuanto a la supervisión", dijo Harry lentamente, "no va a ser diferente". En Gryffindor, promediamos a una maestra metiendo la cabeza en la sala común una vez al mes". Sonrió. "En cuanto a los Elfos Domésticos, como dijo Hermione, Dobby siempre ha sido mi amigo. Si no hay nada más, entonces realmente necesito comenzar a estudiar para el torneo. Tori, ¿Es conocimiento común del Cáliz de Fuego?

"Por supuesto que no, ¿Crees que las otras escuelas habrían aceptado venir si supieran que se trata de un objeto restringido Clase Uno impulsado por un sacrificio de sangre humano seis veces mayor".

"¡Qué!", Bramó la directora francesa, seguida de cerca por la búlgara diciendo algo similar. "Dumblydoor, ¿Es cierto?"

Cuando Dumbledore se giró, Harry salió, seguido rápidamente por Astoria y Hermione. Romilda se unió a ellos.

"¡Astoria!" Todos se voltearon, para ver a Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria, corriendo detrás de ellos. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"La tercera regla de oro de la vida de mamá".

"Si el mundo va bien, ve a la izquierda", recitó Daphne, asintiendo con la cabeza con certeza.

Astoria asintió y señaló la placa en el pecho de Daphne. Daphne lo miró y frunció el ceño. Ella se lo quitó. Ella parecía apologética.

"Sí, lo sé, Daph", dijo Astoria en voz baja, "No te gusta sacudir el barco. Está bien, honesto".

Daphne sonrió alegremente, "Bien entonces".

"No te metas en problemas."

"Ese debería ser mi consejo para ti", dijo Daphne frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Pero siempre has sido inteligente". Gracias. "Ella asintió con la cabeza a los demás, y se fue, su postura correcta.

"Las habitaciones están listas, Harry Potter señor", dijo Dobby, mientras aparecía con un estallido.

"¿Qué está pasando, Dumbledore?" Exigió Fudge cuando ingresó a la oficina con Lucius Malfoy y su subsecretario.

Albus se detuvo y miró a Fudge. Después del día que tuvo, nadie le iba a hablar así. "¿Le ruego me disculpe?"

Fudge parecía en blanco.

"Mi título, señor, es Jefe Brujo del Wizengamot, o Supremo Mugwump de la International Confederación de Magos, o incluso Director de Hogwarts".

"¿De qué estás hablando, Dumbledore?"

Albus sonrió sombríamente. "Ministro, me dirigirá con el respeto que me corresponde, o será expulsado de Hogwarts".

"Ah, joder, ¿Parece que estás amenazando al ministro?"

"Dolores, cállate", espetó Albus. "Ahora, ministro, ¿Estaba diciendo?"

Fudge tragó saliva. "Mis disculpas, Jefe Warlock".

"Muy bien, ha sido un día agotador", dijo Albus, una vez más cayendo en el papel que sabía enfureció a sus compañeros más. "Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Fudge forcejeó por un segundo, y Lucius intervino. "Estamos preocupados por el destino de los Elfos, y el estado actual de la I.C.W.," dijo en un tono que hizo que Dumbledore quisiera enviar al hombre por la ventana.

"Bueno", dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, "estarás encantado de saber que ya he cumplido con la solicitud de la ICW, pasando recuerdos validados por el juramento de las discusiones en las que los tres exigieron que el Torneo de los Tres Magos tendrá lugar este año, sobre mis fuertes objeciones. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados con la parte en la que usted, Lucius, y usted, Dolores, exigieron que usemos el objeto restringido Clase Uno, el que funciona con un sacrificio de sangre, en escolares inocentes.

"Me temo que el I.C.W. cree que es bastante ilegal. Yo, yo mismo, voy a tener que dejar el I.C.W. por mi participación en la organización del torneo, por no haber dejado claro a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang sobre la naturaleza del artefacto, y por no llevar esto a la I.C.W. Ustedes dos enfrentan una investigación completa de sus demandas para que la usemos".

Lucius y Dolores palidecieron dramáticamente.

"Además, Ministro, me temo que tampoco habrá lugar para esconderse para usted." Albus sonrió sombríamente.

"En cuanto a los elfos domésticos, han logrado encontrar una fuente mágica que no requiere un contrato de esclavitud".

"Esto es desastroso" gimió Fudge.

"Sí, lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Albus. "Si no puedo negociar con los elfos domésticos, Hogwarts puede tener que cerrar. Afortunadamente, parece que continúan trabajando en este momento, pero obviamente, sin un contrato, eso nos deja en una posición delicada.

"Como tal, y como está escrito en el Estatuto de Hogwarts, estoy declarando una investigación completa de la escuela, y de mí mismo. He solicitado al I.C.W. un equipo para auditar completamente a Hogwarts. Esta investigación comenzará con los gobernadores, y avanzará a través del equipo de liderazgo sénior, y el resto de mis colegas, y terminará con nuestro jardinero y nuestro cuidador."

"El I.C.W. ya está armando un equipo independiente. En cuanto al Wizengamot, ya les envié una carta explicando por qué enfrentamos la peor crisis diplomática internacional en muchos años. Puede sorprenderle afirmar que el I.C.W. se ve muy mal en un país que usa un objeto maldito para esclavizar a una bruja de Francia y un famoso mago de Bulgaria".

Albus casi sonrió ante las expresiones de los tres frente a él, y lo habría hecho, si él mismo no sintiera una culpa tan abrumadora.

Después de que Harry, Hermione y sus dos nuevos amigos se habían ido esta mañana, en realidad había retrocedido y se había mirado a sí mismo.

No le había gustado lo que había visto.

No había mencionado las insignias esta mañana, en parte porque eran infantiles, y en parte porque pensaba que podría ser una construcción de carácter para Harry. Ni siquiera había pensado que su falta de acción significaba que estaba aprobando la intimidación. Pero lo hizo, y no pudo negarlo. Sabía que Minerva estaba completamente devastada, más aún porque, como él, no tenía excusa.

Y ahora tenía tres ex Gryffindors y un ex Slytherin, además de visitantes ahumados de escuelas extranjeras, y estudiantes disgustados a los que les habían dado sándwiches de jamón flácido y patatas fritas para el almuerzo. Por no hablar de un grupo de niños que acababan de descubrir que podrían abandonar sus casas.

Al menos sus invitados obtenían algo mejor, y el extraño estudiante aquí y allá obtenía algo de comida decente. Un Slytherin había intentado tomar buena comida de un tercer año de Ravenclaw, solo para que apareciera un elfo doméstico, decirle que la intimidación era mala y transfigurar su túnica en una bolsa de carbón sin mangas ni pantalones.

Albus había hecho una nota para llamar al Slytherin a su oficina más tarde.

"Bueno", dijo, "estoy seguro de que querrá prepararse para la I.C.W. investigación, Lucius, aceptaré tu carta de renuncia por la mañana".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lucius, levantando la cabeza.

"Los estatutos de Hogwarts", señaló Dumbledore. "Firmado por usted, creo, que establece que nadie bajo la investigación de la I.C.W. puede ser empleada por Hogwarts".

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron, antes de asentir. "Después de limpiar mi nombre..."

"¿Me acusa de proporcionar evidencia falsa a un ciudadano I.C.W. ¿investigación?" tronó Albus, saltando sobre sus pies. Permitió que su magia estallara; él era un montón de cosas, pero un mentiroso no lo era.

Lucius negó con la cabeza con urgencia. "No, en absoluto."

"Entonces no habrá limpieza de tu nombre", dijo Albus en voz baja, en un tono uniforme. "Todos los funcionarios involucrados han jurado votos de honestidad. Esta investigación será pública y completamente transparente".

Lucius lo miró con horror abyecto. Incluso sin usar Legilimancia, Albus sabía lo que estaba pensando: No, no, esa no es la forma en que se hace.

"Ahora, pueden marcharse todos." Los tres prácticamente huyeron de su oficina, y Albus se sentó. Él suspiró; él no había hecho eso en años. A medida que se hizo mayor, se encontró disfrutando jugando juegos políticos, tanto que estaba extremadamente preocupado por haber olvidado por qué estaba jugando en primer lugar.

No había usado su poder mágico en años, casi alentando a sus enemigos a trabajar en su contra, para poder derrotarlos de otras maneras.

No había llevado mucho para persuadir al I.C.W. para hacer cumplir los encantos de honestidad en todos los investigadores, y él también había sido el que los mantenía unidos.

Su culpa por no derrotar a los poderosos enemigos años antes era absoluta.

"Jinky", llamó Filius con suerte. El elfo doméstico que más lo ayudó fue el que apareció. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?", Preguntó, consciente de que ya se lo estaba preguntando, pero sabiendo que el elfo doméstico interpretaría sus palabras correctamente.

"Sí, puedes", respondió Jinky con un asentimiento. "Aunque Jinky no respondió algunas preguntas".

"Noté que Luna, la rubia de tercer año, recibió algo de comida decente en el almuerzo. ¿Por qué?"

"Loveygirl está siendo amable", dijo Jinky asintiendo. "Ella está siendo víctima de intimidación también, de otras garras".

Filius cerró los ojos por un segundo. Eso realmente había dolido físicamente para escuchar. "Gracias, Jinky".

Jinky asintió. "Sir siempre está siendo amable", dijo, antes de irse, regresó un segundo después con un sándwich grande de carne asada, dejándolo sobre su mesa.

"Sir ha estado fallando en su trabajo", dijo Filius con tristeza. Miró el sándwich con pesar, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, dejando el sándwich sobre la mesa.

Entró y vio a los Ravenclaw reunidos alrededor de escritorios y sofás, como siempre.

"Reunión de la Cámara", llamó. Le tomó cinco minutos a todos sus hijos estar sentados en filas frente a él. Él levantó su varita. Con algunas películas y pinchazos, llamó el encanto de la verdad. Mientras que algunos de sus mayores podrían vencerlo, ninguno de los más jóvenes sería capaz de hacerlo.

Se paró frente a ellos, en un pedestal, y lo miró por un largo momento. "He sido negligente en mis funciones. Manos arriba, todos los que han estado involucrados en la intimidación de otro Ravenclaw".

La cantidad de manos que subieron lentamente le rompió el corazón. Realmente no quería saber si aún más personas estaban involucradas en la intimidación entre las casas.

Pomona Sprout miró el retrato de Helga Hufflepuff. Por primera vez, sintió que el retrato la juzgaba y la encontró deseosa.

Había estado tan emocionada cuando Cedric había sido elegida para competir, y tan molesta cuando Potter había engañado su camino. Ella, como el resto de sus 'Puffs, había sentido como si Harry hubiera robado parte de su trueno. Ni una sola vez miró las cosas desde la perspectiva de Harry.

A pesar de todo, había escuchado las palabras despiadadas de Severus, y se permitió creer lo peor de Potter. Y esta mañana, estaba complacida con la muestra de apoyo a Cedric, y había ignorado el otro mensaje. Ella casi había usado uno ella misma.

Ella se consideraba afortunada de no haberlo hecho.

Pero ni una sola vez había pensado en cómo se llamaba cuando una escuela entera se voltea contra una persona inocente, y peor, cuando los profesores lo permiten.

"Adelante", llamó, después de llamar a su puerta. Cedric entró y se sentó frente a ella. "Profesora Sprout", dijo en voz baja. "¿Qué pasa si Potter no puso su nombre?"

"Se me ocurre", respondió Pomona, "Que el Sr. Potter es lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar las protecciones del Profesor Dumbledore, sin que nadie lo sepa, o es inocente". Sintió que se le encogía el estómago. "¿Carty?"

El elfo doméstico apareció. "Carty, ¿Harry Potter puso su nombre en la taza?"

Carty negó con la cabeza. "Harry el Grande nunca se acercó a la copa; él no quería tener nada que ver con eso".

"Gracias."

Carty asintió y desapareció.

"Mierda", murmuró Cedric.

Pomona no pudo encontrarlo en su corazón para castigarlo. Si ella hubiera hecho esa pregunta hace veinticuatro horas, nada de esto habría sucedido. Se levantó. "Le diré a los demás".

Pomona volvió a mirar el retrato de su Fundador.

Severus Snape miró alrededor de su oficina, y luego a sus posesiones. Veinticuatro horas atrás, había estado encantado de poder descargar algo de su odio hacia James Potter por su hijo. Incluso esta mañana, había estado feliz de aprovechar la situación con la comida.

Solo que, de alguna manera, el sistema de puntos no había funcionado, y Potter no había sido culpable. Pensó que porque James Potter lo habría hecho, su hijo también lo hubiera hecho.

Y ese, posiblemente, era su problema. Siempre vio a James cuando miró a Harry.

Él no estaba dando vueltas en Hogwarts. Sabía que Albus no podría protegerlo de la I.C.W. investigación, y con Lucius bajo una investigación separada, se quedó corto de aliados.

Iba a tener que ir por su cuenta y pagar su deuda informándose a Albus desde afuera. Dejaría a Albus un búho tan pronto como tuviera un lugar seguro donde quedarse. Al menos no hubo problemas mágicos con la ruptura de su contrato. Él nunca podría volver a enseñar, pero eso fue una bendición más que una maldición.

Miró sus pertenencias una vez más, y tuvo la necesidad de hacer pucheros. Cada vez que intentaba empacar algo que no era suyo, como los ingredientes comprados con el presupuesto de su departamento, fueron retirados de su caso.

Suspiró, recogió la bolsa y salió. Todavía podría haber salido con la suya, si no fuera por esos niños entrometidos.

Barty Crouch Junior, disfrazado de su víctima secuestrada, miraba por la ventana, preguntándose cómo todo había ido tan mal.

Había colocado a Potter en la competencia, y ahora debido a algunos estúpidos elfos domésticos, todo estaba cayendo. ¡Duendes domésticos, de todas las criaturas!

Negó con la cabeza y abrió el cofre que sostenía a su víctima. Se encontró con los ojos llenos de odio del verdadero Alastair Moody, antes de levantar su varita. Moody se tensó. "Avada Kedavra", dijo. Moody saltó, pero la maldición aún lo golpeó.

Crouch se volvió, recogió su bolso y se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Él no estaba dando vueltas por el I.C.W. para investigarlo Eran burócratas sangrientos, y no había forma de que le permitieran beber de su frasco durante las interminables entrevistas que tendrían que hacer.

Albus gimió cuando los guardias informaron una maldición asesina. ¿Podría empeorar este día? Saltó de inmediato a la habitación que las guardias informaron, para encontrar a nadie allí. Miró a su alrededor y vio el baúl abierto. Él miró y jadeó. Rápidamente, saltó y flotó hacia abajo. Moody estaba atado, pero todavía respiraba.

Dumbledore lo soltó, y Alastor se puso en pie de un salto, y tropezó cuando su falsa pierna se partió. El Auror retirado se apoyó contra una pared, antes de alejarse, y golpear a Albus tan fuerte como pudo.

Albus retrocedió tambaleándose, antes de aterrizar en su trasero. "¿Cómo, en el dulce nombre de la magia, no podrías reconocer que Barty Crouch Junior me estaba haciendo pasar por un Polyjuice, no te enseñé nada sobre Vigilancia Constante?, ¡Senil ignorante!"

Albus suspiró. "Sí", pensó, "Mi día podría empeorar".

Minerva McGonagall estaba en un dilema completo. No sabía si debía entregar su renuncia o intentar arreglar las cosas.

Su problema era que ella llevaba demasiados sombreros. Ella era la profesora de Transformaciones, la vice directora y la directora de la casa de Gryffindor.

Y de los tres, ella había fallado más en el último, y casi tanto como vice directora. Todavía no sabía por qué no había detenido las insignias esta mañana. Ella sabía que eran algo malo, pero no lo había solucionado.

Y luego tuvo que mirar como tres de sus Gryffindor habían rechazado total y completamente al resto de los estudiantes, y lo que es peor, habían sido cuidadosos en sus votos para que la culpa recayera en sus Gryffindors y en ella.

Todo podría haberse evitado si ella simplemente le hubiera preguntado a Harry si había puesto su nombre. Pero no lo habían hecho, y ella no, y después no lo había defendido.

Y no pudo responder la simple pregunta de por qué.

¿Por qué no había interferido con las insignias? ¿Por qué no había revisado a Harry anoche? ¿Por qué no había discutido el problema con sus Gryffindors?

Ella suspiró una vez más. Ella necesitaba quitar al menos un sombrero. E iba a ser el sombrero de la directora adjunta o el sombrero de jefe de Gryffindor.

Y ella no sabía cuál elegir.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Aclaración:** Este trabajo pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , yo solo lo traduje.

 **Capítulo 2**

"¿Te gustaría cenar aquí?", Preguntó Cully.

Harry levantó la vista de la mesa en la biblioteca donde habían estado sentados. Ninguno de los otros estudiantes había estado en la biblioteca hoy, por lo que tenían rienda suelta. No habían visto a ninguno de los profesores desde el desayuno, tampoco.

"Por favor", dijo. "Sabes que no tienes que servirnos, ¿Verdad?"

Cully inclinó la cabeza. "A los elfos domésticos les gusta el trabajo, pero a los elfos domésticos no les gusta ser forzados a castigar a sí mismos. Harry Potter sir trata a los elfos de la casa como amigos, y si Harry Potter, que es un gran y poderoso mago, puede ser amable con los elfos domésticos, entonces también deberían ser buenos elfos domésticos." Él asintió con firmeza, agitando sus largas orejas. "Así que Cully, y todos los demás elfos domésticos, trabajan y están orgullosos de ello, pero ahora pueden tener juicios y no servir a personas desagradables". Hizo una pausa. "El elfo doméstico de Malfoy ahora está trabajando en mi cocina, él está cocinando tus alimentos, él está muy feliz".

Harry se rió. "Gracias, nos encantaría cenar".

Segundos después, aparecieron cuatro tejas de pizarra, cada una con cuatro vieiras fritas en el caparazón y puré de guisantes. En el medio de la mesa, apareció una cesta de pan casero, junto con un plato de aceite de oliva con vinagre balsámico flotando en el medio de la misma.

"Wow", murmuró Romilda.

"Sí", agregó Astoria. Usó su tenedor para atravesar una concha de peregrino y llevársela a la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron de placer.

Harry también mordió, y cuando el sabor explotó en su boca, no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de tragar, recordó el día y tuvo una sensación persistente de que habían estado un poco desenfocados.

"Está bien", dijo. "No estoy llegando a ninguna parte realmente rápido. ¿Qué estamos buscando realmente aquí?

"¿Hay algo que te ayude a reclamar el objeto?", Dijo Hermione, después de terminar sus vieiras.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "¿Pero no es el punto del estilo, no la acción?"

Romilda asintió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo hago eso?"

Astoria frunció el ceño. "¿Velocidad?"

"No, no, no", dijo Romilda, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tiene que ser dramático, necesita ser poderoso, debe mostrar al mundo que Harry es Harry Potter, y hacer que los malos teman a Harry".

Harry se rió de su entusiasmo. "¿Y cómo hago eso?"

"¡Con una espada, deberías atacarla!"

"Él será aplastado", dijo Astoria secamente. "Incluso con un escudo realmente poderoso. Digamos que es un Nundu, se abriría camino a través de él".

"¡Entonces necesita una armadura!"

"Necesitarías una armadura hecha de una criatura igual de poderosa", señaló Astoria, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Y necesitaríamos encontrar un herrero". ¡Y no ha habido un herrero mágico en años, ya que todos usan magia, y no tenemos exactamente a una criatura poderosa dispuesta a darnos sus huesos!"

Cully apareció, con otro elfo doméstico. "Esto es ser Beaty", dijo. "Beaty estaba siendo el elfo doméstico para el último trabajo de Mago Herrero".

"Beaty está dispuesto a mostrarle a Harry cómo herrero," el elfo doméstico de cabellos grises le ofreció tímidamente, mirándole los pies.

Harry parpadeó. Fuego, martillos, ruido; Herrería sonaba divertido.

"Herrería Hoggywarts", agregó Cully, "No se usa en muchas lunas".

"Aun así", señaló Astoria, "De todos modos, no tenemos el material".

"Creo que podría saber dónde hay un basilisco muerto", dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Exigieron Romilda y Astoria al unísono.

"Maté a uno en mi segundo año".

"Eso lo haría", dijo Hermione. "Contaremos la historia más tarde, Harry. Pero realmente, la herrería no es algo que puedas recoger de la noche a la mañana".

"No", asintió Astoria. "Sin embargo," murmuró, "Hay hechizos y pociones de experiencia que puedes usar".

"Cierto", murmuró Hermione. "Si encontramos los hechizos, y encontramos el conocimiento extra de los libros..."

"¡Entonces bam!" Gritó Romilda, saltando sobre sus pies. Ella imitó una espada, y bailó salvajemente, "¡Bash, crash, wallop!". Ella saltó y arrojó la espada imaginaria hacia abajo. "¡Toma eso, bestia asquerosa!", Declaró ella.

Harry comenzó a reírse de su entusiasmo y aplaudió su interpretación.

Hermione y Astoria también aplaudieron. Sin ningún sentimiento de vergüenza, Romilda se inclinó y volvió a tomar asiento, justo cuando llegó el siguiente curso.

"Ese es el camino a seguir", dijo Romilda felizmente. "Tendremos que encontrar un hechizo genial para que se vea bien cuando "El Harry" se levante, y luego saldrá; ¡maten a la bestia y al poof, ¡Ahora tenemos un héroe público malo que puede liberar al pobre Lord Black!"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo la emoción ante la idea de tener un hogar disparándole otra vez.

"Es un buen trabajo que Madam Pince no esté aquí, o que nos echen", dijo Astoria.

"Me pregunto dónde está", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, antes de encogerse de hombros. "No importa, supongo".

"¿Mamá?" Gritó Astoria alegremente mientras saltaba sobre su nueva cama. Giró el espejo para que su madre pudiera ver el nuevo lugar. "Esta es mi habitación en nuestra pequeña ala. Romi y Hermione tienen sus habitaciones al lado. Harry está abajo en el ala opuesta. Y, ¡Todos tenemos en-suite!" Ella se dejó caer.

"Eso es genial, querido", dijo Cressida Greengrass con una sonrisa. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña chispa".

"¿Chispa?" Preguntó Astoria. "Nunca me has llamado así antes".

"¿Cuál es mi cuarta regla de oro?"

"Si tienes información, úsala donde gane la mayor recompensa", recitó Astoria al instante.

"Tu pequeña chispa sobre el cáliz provocó una enorme explosión", dijo Cressida con una mirada feliz. "En un día, tienes a Dumbledore fuera de la I.C.W., a Doolores y Lucius bajo una despiadada I.C.W. La investigación, junto con Fudge, ahuyentó a un Mortífago que se hizo pasar por Ojoloco Moody, causó la caída de Barty Crouch padre, arrastró todo el Torneo de los Tres Magos por el barro y, por último, pero no menos importante, se libró de Snape."

Astoria parpadeó. "Oh", dijo ella. "No lo sabía". Hizo una pausa, y luego soltó una risita. "Guay."

"Muy bien, mi pequeña chispa. Daph lamenta haber llevado la insignia. Ella no pensó en eso".

"Lo sé" suspiró Astoria. "Harry es realmente agradable, ¿Sabes? Y él tiene ojos tan maravillosos".

"¿Y mi pequeña chispa está enamorada?"

Astoria se sonrojó y asintió. "Sí, Romi también, pero no estamos siendo estúpidos al respecto. Lucharemos por él en unos años. Por ahora, vamos a divertirnos y disfrutar siendo amigos con él y Hermione." Ella sonrió. "¡El maloliente se ha ido de su círculo de amigos!"

"Tú y Romilda tienen la amistad más extraña que he visto en mi vida", suspiró Cressida.

"Ambos sabemos que es poco probable que dure, pero hasta que pase algo, solo somos mejores amigos".

Cressida asintió. "De todos modos, déjame ponerte al día en detalle".

Cuando su madre terminó, Tori dejó su espejo y miró la hora. Eran las once en punto. No había posibilidad de que ella pudiera irse a dormir sin hablar de esto. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Romi. La chica estaba boca abajo, su cuerpo extendido como águila debajo de la cubierta, mientras ella dormía. "Yo, gitana", gritó Tori.

"Maldición, te maldeciré tanto", murmuró Romilda en su almohada.

"Mamá me dio algunas noticias increíbles. Voy a agarrar a Hermione y luego voy a despertar a Harry".

"¿Harry en pijama?", Preguntó Romilda, animada. "No hay maldiciones para ti, no hoy", decidió.

"Por qué, gracias", respondió Astoria secamente. Romilda se levantó de la cama, vistiendo los pantalones de pijama y la camiseta sin mangas en la que siempre dormía. Juntos, entraron a la habitación de Hermione. La niña estaba sentada, leyendo un gran libro. "Mamá me acaba de dar algunas noticias realmente importantes sobre las repercusiones de hoy, tenemos que discutirlo".

"¿No puede esperar hasta la mañana?" Preguntó Hermione. "Harry está bastante cansado".

Astoria negó con la cabeza. "En serio, podría afectar su cosa de Sirius".

"Bien, vámonos." Hermione llevaba una camiseta sin mangas similar a la de Romi, pero con pantalones cortos en su lugar. Los tres de ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry. "¿Harry?" Llamó Hermione.

"Greeomslasd," Harry murmuró.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero tenemos que hablar", Hermione lo intentó de nuevo. Harry se sentó lentamente, y Astoria sintió que la pubertad escogió ese momento exacto para entrar, cuando Harry se sentó, mostrando que cualquier cosa que llevara en la cama, no tenía una camisa.

Hermione se subió a un lado de la cama de Harry, y se sentó, cruzó las piernas, junto a él. Harry se fuerte contra la cabecera. Romilda colapsó sobre su estómago al lado de los pies de Hermione, y Astoria tomó el último lugar.

"Entonces, básicamente, ¿Nuestra cosita esta mañana? Bueno, Snape desapareció antes del anochecer, Fudge, la zorra de su subsecretaria, y el padre de Malfoy están todos bajo la investigación seria de la I.C.W., así como Dumbledore tuvo que renunciar a la I.C.W."

"Sorpresa, sorpresa", murmuró Harry.

"Sí, es porque el Ministerio ha mantenido en secreto el hecho de que el cáliz es ilegal durante cientos de años".

"Tenías razón," dijo Hermione distraídamente. Se puso el codo derecho en la rodilla derecha y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano. "Esto sí cambia las cosas". Harry podría hacer una apelación al I.C.W. sobre Sirius".

"¿Qué?" Romilda lloró, levantando la vista. "¡No!"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Harry.

"Porque entonces no tendrás motivo para volverte loco con la bestia, y no habrá armadura, no habrá diversión, y ¡Acabaremos viendo algo aburrido como la gente transfigurando rocas en wombats o algo así!"

Romilda se puso en pie de un salto, "Quiero acción, atrevimiento, valentía, emoción. Quiero a Harry parado allí, con su espada en alto, desafiando al mundo, dando un mensaje a los Mortífagos de que no les permitirá tomar el control, y que él sabe que sus amigos están ahí para ayudarlo." Ella saltó, "Quiero que los políticos teman trabajar en su contra, quiero que el Profeta sepa que los lincharán si mienten acerca de él, ¡Y quiero que las cosas en este apestoso estancamiento de un país se mejoren!

"Harry es grandioso, es poderoso, tiene ojos verdes profundos, y se verá increíble en armadura. Quiero que Harry se divierta, que se emocione, que realmente lo acepte, y que lo abrace a la gente, que sea "El Harry Potter" mientras que él sabe que puede volver a casa y ser Harry con nosotros, sus amigos." Ella se dejó caer y suspiró profundamente. "Es solo que, ya sabes, todos todavía tienen miedo del Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos, y estoy harto de eso. Y ahora tienes la oportunidad, y no hay razón para que lo hagas, excepto para divertirte, para ser reverenciado, para ser todo lo que puedas ser, puedes ser "El Harry."

"Desearía tener tu poder", terminó en un suspiro, antes de esconder su cara en la funda nórdica.

Astoria parpadeó cuando su mejor amiga terminó su diatriba. Ella revisó la cara de Harry, para verlo pensar mucho. Y teniendo en cuenta el rebote sin trabas que acababa de ocurrir, estaba aliviada y esperanzada por sus propias posibilidades en el futuro, por no mencionar impresionada. Ella se lamió los labios lentamente. "¿Erm, Harry?" Dijo ella en silencio.

"¿Sí?"

"Estoy con la gitana".

"Yo también", dijo Hermione después de unos segundos.

Harry suspiró ruidosamente. "Bien", gimió. "También estoy con la gitana".

Romilda levantó la vista. "¿De Verdad?"

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa ligera, una que Astoria no recordaba haber visto antes de él. "Sí, estoy convencido. Mañana revisaremos la herrería y veremos si podemos encender la fragua."

"Oooo, ooo", dijo Astoria, saltando desde su posición sentada. "Hermione, no hay manera de que te saltes las clases, ¿Verdad?"

"Absolutamente no," contestó Hermione inmediatamente.

"Pero, como campeón, Harry no tiene que ir a clases. ¡Entonces, puedes compartir el aprendizaje con él, Romi y yo podemos hacer lo mismo con las clases que estamos haciendo para que él realmente los conozca! Si él no estaba tratando de esforzarse el año pasado, entonces un buen resumen será genial para el futuro".

"Sí", interrumpió Romilda, "Mi dedo izquierdo sabe más sobre adivinación que sobre ese fraude".

"De todos modos", Astoria continuó con un guiño y un bufido. "Harry puede pasar su tiempo con el herrero, elfo domestico; haremos todos nuestros deberes allá abajo y pasaremos el tiempo siempre que podamos, para que no esté solo".

"¿Así que Harry puede aprender una nueva habilidad, podrá sobrevivir al torneo y aun así poder mantenerse al día con su educación?", Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí."

La cara de Hermione se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. "Lo apruebo."

"¡Sí!", Gritó Romilda, volviendo a ponerse en pie y haciendo un pequeño baile. Astoria intentó realmente no tener celos ya que el resultado injusto de la genética de su amiga hizo más distracción.

"Bien, cama", decidió Hermione.

"¡Oh, espera, casi lo olvido! Moody, él no era el verdadero; alguien lo estaba suplantando, ¡Mientras que el verdadero estaba encerrado en un baúl!

"Un baúl, pobre hombre; debe haber sido estrecho, "dijo Harry.

"Nah, fue uno de los que se expandieron, con una habitación dentro, como una tienda de campaña", respondió Astoria.

"¿Un tronco en expansión?"

"Eran furor hace unos años, pero se les cayó la moda", dijo Romilda.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Hermione. "Suenan útiles".

"Porque al final del día, ¿Quién quiere vivir en un baúl?", Cuestionó Astoria.

"Nadie, sería como dormir en un armario", se rió Harry. "Noche todos."

"Noche", gritaron y salieron. "Nox", dijo Harry, enviando a la habitación a la oscuridad detrás de ellos.

"¿Tori, Tori?"

Harry se volvió y vio a Daphne Greengrass dirigiéndose hacia su pequeño grupo.

"¿Daph?", Le preguntó su nueva amiga a su hermana.

"¡Snape se ha ido!"

Astoria asintió. "Eso he oído. Son buenas noticias".

"¿Entonces regresas a Slytherin?"

Astoria negó con la cabeza. "Me quedo con mis amigos".

"Oh", dijo Daphne, y se le cayó la cara.

"Eso no significa que no seas bienvenido a visitar a tu hermana", ofreció Harry.

Daphne le dirigió una sonrisa cegadora. "Gracias."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Esa es una oferta solo para ti".

"Está bien", asintió Daphne. Hizo una pausa y se puso de pie. Luego hizo una reverencia, "Lo siento mucho por usar esa placa fea, Sr. Potter".

Harry parpadeó. "Estás perdonado", dijo en voz baja.

Daphne sonrió de nuevo cuando se levantó. "Correcto, es hora de volver a ser un Slytherin". La expresión desapareció de su rostro, levantó la nariz en el aire y se separó de ellos, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin.

"Gracias, Harry", dijo Astoria.

Harry se sentó y esperó a que los demás también se sentaran. "Hermione," dijo en voz baja, "¿Sabes esa sensación que sientes cuando hago algo estúpido, y quieres protegerme?"

"Demasiado bien", respondió Hermione secamente.

Harry miró a la Greengrass mayor. "Tengo una profunda sospecha de que hay una chica realmente agradable, dulce e inocente, y que necesito mostrarle que tiene un hermano mayor".

"Ella es más vieja que tú", dijo Romilda con un tono descarado.

Harry no la miró. "Ella podría ser mayor en el calendario, pero, es como un cachorro jugando un papel".

Astoria soltó una risita. "Mi hermana no haría daño a una mosca, y sí, ella es un poco ingenua, es por eso que papá la hace interpretar el papel. Él era un poco así en la escuela también. Solo que cometió algunos errores por su ingenuidad".

"Bien, es hora de algo estúpido", decidió.

"Han pasado horas, por lo que te mereces", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

Harry se rió entre dientes, y caminó alrededor de la mesa, hacia el lado de Slytherin. Hubo algunas miradas, pero Malfoy parecía demasiado distraído como para siquiera reconocerlo. Saber que tu padre probablemente iba a perder casi todo lo que lo hacía un miembro respetado de la sociedad probablemente le haría eso a un chico como Draco. "Señorita Greengrass", dijo, agachándose ante su forma sentada. "¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros, correctamente?"

Su expresión no cambió cuando lo miró.

"Tendrás tres hermanas y un hermano cuidando de ti, para que puedas ser tú mismo".

Esperanza apareció en sus ojos. "No quieres, ya sabes, ¿conmigo?"

Extendió la mano y le resultó fácil tratar con una chica a la que no tenía ningún interés en follar, y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella no se inmutó. "Eres una chica muy bonita; Daphne, pero tú no eres mi tipo." No creía que mencionar que su tipo en ese momento era "femenino" y "boobs" y después del último día, "su edad" lo ayudaría a lograr su objetivo.

De repente, Daphne sonrió como lo había hecho antes. "Está bien". Arrugó la nariz. "¿Qué era esa cosa de la casa otra vez?"

"Yo, su nombre completo, renuncio a mi reclamo de la Casa Slytherin", dijo Harry en voz baja, "Y luego dices por qué".

Daphne asintió ansiosamente. "Yo, Daphne Eugenie Greengrass, renuncio a mi reclamo de la casa Slytherin porque la mayoría de los chicos huelen, la mayoría de las chicas son perras, nadie sonríe y todos los chicos quieren ponerse mis bragas".

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reír, cuando los colores abandonaron la túnica de Daphne y ella se levantó. No miró hacia atrás mientras caminaba felizmente hacia su paso hacia su hermana.

"Hola", dijo alegremente. "Hola Romi, Tori. Y Hermione, nunca hemos hablado realmente, pero es bueno verte".

Hermione sonrió lentamente. Ella se movió hacia allí. "Siéntate", invitó a Daphne.

"Oh, esto es muy divertido", dijo Daphne mientras se sentaba. "Nuestro propio pequeño grupo." Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada, "Aunque, no soy tan listo como ustedes".

Harry vio como la cara de Hermione atravesaba varias expresiones, antes de sonreír y abrazar a Daphne. "No importa, te ayudaré", prometió. "Todos lo haremos".

La cara de Daphne se iluminó una vez más, y una vez más, Harry pensó en un cachorro excitable recibiendo la atención que deseaba desesperadamente.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y los profesores entraron. Harry esperó a que se sentaran antes de acercarse a la mesa. El profesor Dumbledore lo miró y suspiró. "¿Señor Potter?"

"Según las reglas del torneo Tri-Wizard, le informo que pasaré el tiempo de clase hasta la primera tarea de preparación".

"¿Y tú educación?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Tengo amigos inteligentes", respondió Harry.

"Entonces buena suerte, Harry", dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa. "En realidad, Harry, me gustaría hacer una declaración pública aquí." Se levantó.

"Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, me disculpo formalmente con Harry James Potter por no asegurar el cáliz de fuego adecuadamente.

"Le tomó al verdadero Alastor Moody menos de cinco minutos descubrir que un amuleto de Confundus había sido colocado en el cáliz, engañándolo para pensar que había cuatro escuelas participando. La firma mágica del amuleto coincidía con la persona que había capturado a Alastor. Tu nombre fue arrancado de un ensayo de defensa que escribiste al comienzo del trimestre. También he escuchado un testamento de los elfos domésticos de la casa de que no se acercaron al cáliz. Todo esto es una prueba más que concluyente de que no ingresaste a ti mismo.

"Entonces, lo siento mucho, Harry, que tengas que competir en los desafíos que se avecinan, como se establece en las reglas presentadas al Cáliz".

Harry parpadeó. "Gracias, Profesor Dumbledore," dijo en silencio. "Acepto tu disculpa."

"He visto en qué se está convirtiendo Hogwarts, y siento la culpa de que esté sucediendo bajo mi supervisión. Como tal, lo arreglaré; No pasaré a la historia como el director que dejó caer a Hogwarts. Durante las próximas semanas, un equipo independiente de la I.C.W. estará auditando a Hogwarts, y seguiremos sus recomendaciones.

"También he visto que parece que condonamos la intimidación. Nosotros no. Y como es mejor tarde que nunca, cincuenta puntos de cada estudiante que usó esas insignias ayer por la mañana. Algunos de estos puntos serán devueltos si el iniciador da un paso adelante y acepta su culpabilidad".

Harry sonrió lentamente, y asintió con la cabeza al director. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

"Y finalmente, el Profesor Snape ha presentado su renuncia, con efecto inmediato. Cubriré sus lecciones hasta que un Maestro de Pociones aprobado por la I.C.W. se puede encontrar".

"¡Ooo, ooh!" Gritó Romilda, antes de irse corriendo y pararse junto a Harry. "¿Puedo hacer que Gran lo haga, si quieres? Nadya Vane de P.U.P.P.E.T.

"Si pudieras acercarte a ella, te estaría muy agradecido, es notoriamente difícil contactarla", dijo Albus con una pensativa inclinación de cabeza.

Romilda sonrió, y juntas, ella y Harry volvieron a su pequeña parte de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry podía sentir muchas miradas muy arrepentidas por parte de los estudiantes, pero él los ignoró. Lo peor fue la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde varios miembros lloraban.

Cuando Harry se sentó, apareció Cully. Miró a Dumbledore. "Estás haciendo bienes", decidió. "Estás consiguiendo mejores comidas ahora. A los elfos domésticos no les gustan los matones, les recuerdan a los elfos domésticos cómo los elfos domésticos fueron tratados por algunos pueblos", dijo, mirando a varios estudiantes de pura sangre de varias casas. "Los elfos domésticos libres, los elfos domésticos funcionan, pero los elfos domésticos no trabajan para los matones". Hizo una pausa. "Y los estudiantes malolientes todavía no se lavan la ropa. Los elfos domésticos han abierto una lavandería para estudiantes".

Dumbledore asintió. "Gracias, Cully. También me disculpo, ya que debería haber tomado sus quejas mucho más en serio que yo".

Cully sonrió y asintió con firmeza. "Cully está contento de que el Gran Albus Dumbledore siga los pasos del Gran Harry Potter. Si estos pueden ser honorables para los elfos domésticos, entonces no hay excusa para otros." Con otro asentimiento, Cully desapareció, y llegó la comida.

"Entonces", dijo Daphne alegremente, "¿Qué vas a estar haciendo en lugar de clases?"

En voz baja, Harry dijo: "Voy a aprender a forjar, así puedo hacer una armadura".

"¿En serio?" Jadeó Daphne.

Harry asintió.

Daphne se zambulló de la mesa y corrió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde recogió una bolsa de debajo del asiento donde había estado sentada y regresó corriendo. Ella se dejó caer en su asiento y tomó una libreta. "¿Plata? ¿Metal?", Preguntó en un susurro.

"Hueso, creemos, basilisco".

Ella hojeó el cuaderno, y luego sonrió. "¡A-ha!" Ella lo dejó sobre la mesa. Harry parpadeó, y luego miró a Daphne y luego al dibujo.

Romilda silbó lentamente.

"Daph", dijo Astoria con voz sorprendida, "¿Qué... cómo?"

"He tenido que tener un hobby", dijo Daphne encogiéndose de hombros. "Es algo que aprendí mientras estabas con mamá, aprendiendo cosas. Papá y yo dibujaríamos. Pasamos por una fase en el verano donde dibujaríamos armaduras y armas. Este es uno en el que pensamos en la armadura del dragón".

La imagen fue increíble. Hecho a lápiz, mostraba a un hombre alto con un traje de armadura marrón oscuro. Tenía un casco con dos cuernos doblados a noventa grados que salían de él. La coraza tenía garras en los hombros para proteger el cuello, y luego una gran pieza de cofre. Los guanteletes subieron hasta los codos y estaban hechos del mismo hueso. Debajo, tenía cuero grueso, con bandas de hierro que ofrecerían cierta protección pero que aún permitirían el movimiento.

La ingle y los muslos estaban cubiertos por huesos, y las botas llegaban a las rodillas, con la misma apariencia que el resto de la armadura.

"Va a ser mucho trabajo", dijo Harry lentamente.

"Tendremos que descubrir cómo trabajar el cuero, así como el hueso", asintió Astoria.

"Y tal vez algunas runas para hechizar la armadura", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

"Y algunas pociones para ayudar a aumentar la habilidad de Harry", agregó Romilda.

"¿Vas a usar esto?", Preguntó Daphne con incredulidad.

"Sí", dijo Harry simplemente. "Absolutamente."

"No, no, no", dijo Daphne, agarrándolo. "Es solo un boceto tonto".

"Daph", comenzó Astoria.

"No", dijo ella con firmeza. "Si te gusta, haré una adecuada para ti, no solo un boceto". Sonrió. "Soy parte de esto, así que quiero ayudar".

Astoria sonrió y miró con orgullo a su hermana. La espalda de Daphne se enderezó, y otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Bien, come, entonces podemos explorar", dijo Harry. Ahora estaba ansioso por ver la habitación donde estaría trabajando. Harry comió más de lo normal, ya que esperaba que estuviera trabajando duro hoy.

Cuando todos terminaron, Harry llamó a Beaty.

El elfo doméstico apareció al instante. "¿El gran Harry Potter señor quiere ir?"

"¿Podríamos dejar caer al 'Genial' al 'Potter' y al 'Sir' y simplemente llamarme Harry?", Preguntó Harry. "He visto el trabajo que todos ustedes hacen, y el esfuerzo y el orgullo que ponen, y hacen que mi vida sea mucho más fácil. Entonces, si alguien es digno de respeto, son usted y sus compañeros elfos domésticos. Y nadie a quien respeto tanto necesita llamarme otra cosa que no sea Harry".

Los ojos de Beaty se agrandaron. "Y si pudieras hacer que todos los demás elfos domésticos hicieran lo mismo, te lo agradecería", continuó Harry.

Beaty desapareció de repente, y Harry se encontró envuelto en un abrazo de Hermione. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti", dijo solemnemente.

Harry le sonrió. "Gracias."

"¿Puedo estar orgulloso también?", Preguntó Daphne. "Papá siempre dice que deberíamos tratar y tratar a los demás, ya que nos tratarían a nosotros mismos".

"Sí", dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Unos segundos más tarde, Harry se encontró abrazando a Daphne, y la abrazó, como lo había hecho con Hermione. Daphne se apartó, "Realmente no quieres hacerme", dijo felizmente. "Es como si estuvieras con Hermione".

Harry se sonrojó. "Amo a Hermione", dijo en un apuro, en voz tan baja como pudo. "Ella siempre está ahí para mí".

Hermione soltó una risita y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo. "Pobre chico", dijo con voz burlona. "Y lo que él quiere decir, Daphne, es que él podría ser así contigo".

Daphne asintió ansiosamente cuando Beaty regresó.

"Estamos listos", Harry le dijo al elfo doméstico. Otros cuatro elfos de la casa aparecieron, y literalmente salieron del Gran Comedor, y en una habitación cavernosa que parecía estar en las entrañas de Hogwarts.

Una serie de antorchas cobraron vida, revelando algo parecido a un horno redondo como la pieza central de la habitación. Un gran yunque estaba cerca, con un banco a la derecha de eso. En la esquina izquierda estaba lo que parecía una pieza de piel pegada a un marco de metal. A la derecha de eso había una mesa de metal que estaba cubierta de polvo, y más a la derecha había montones y montones de lingotes de diferentes colores, barras redondas, barras cuadradas y pisos de metal oscuro.

El techo era alto, con un pequeño tragaluz a la derecha de una chimenea gigante que desapareció por el techo. Finalmente, a la izquierda, había una serie de tablas que parecían haber sido movidas.

"Wow", dijo Harry lentamente.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

Astoria y Romilda tomaron asiento en las nuevas mesas. "Bien", dijo Astoria felizmente. "Podemos hacer toda nuestra tarea aquí".

"Hace un poco de frío", señaló Hermione.

"Harry", dijo Beaty, y luego se encogió.

"¿Sí, Beaty?"

Beaty se relajó cuando Harry no se ofendió. "Primera lección: ¿Conoces el abecedario de asistente?"

"Sí."

"Aquí hay un martillo: por cada letra que golpees en esta barra, gírala y luego vuelve a golpearla. Haz esto rápido y fácil".

"Está bien", dijo Harry, caminando hacia el yunque. Levantó el martillo, levantando su peso, y luego levantó la varilla con su mano izquierda.

"A", dijo con un gruñido, golpeando la varilla y luego girándola noventa grados para otro golpe.

Para cuando llegó a "O", la vara estaba ardiendo. Estaba brillando en rojo por "U" y era blanco y brillante en "Z".

Beaty saludó a la forja "Ahora enciéndelo", ordenó.

Harry hizo lo que le pedían, empujando la vara. No pasó nada durante unos segundos. "Ya viene", dijo Beaty entusiasmado, antes de que se oyera un silbido audible y la fragua se incendiara.

Un brillo naranja apareció en el medio, y una ola de calor lo inundó. El humo del herrero subió directamente a la chimenea, a pesar de la completa falta de viento en la habitación.

"Mucho mejor", anunció Hermione.

"De acuerdo", dijo Daphne.

"Entonces", preguntó Harry, "¿Qué debo hacer primero?"

"Cuchillo", dijo Beaty. "Cuchillo está siendo lo más fácil, usa menos metal y cuero, es barato y es bueno para practicar. Los primeros cuchillos serán inútiles, pero aprenderás. Beaty piensa que la fabricación tradicional de anzuelo es aburrida en primer lugar y no ayuda a Gran Harry a vencer a la bestia".

Harry sonrió. Se quitó las túnicas y las dejó en uno de los escritorios.

"¡Harry!", Daphne chasqueó, mientras ella se precipitaba y doblaba su bata con cuidado. Ella bufó juguetonamente hacia él.

Harry le sonrió, mientras se arremangaba la camisa. "Claro", le dijo al elfo doméstico. Él respiró profundamente. "Enséñame."

"Lo primero es vestir bien", dijo Beaty.

"¿Harry?"

"Adelante", dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba con un gemido.

Daphne entró. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos sedosos y una camiseta sin mangas. Ella se movió y se sentó a sus pies, curvando sus piernas debajo de ella.

"Oye", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches", respondió él, con curiosidad por ver lo que ella quería.

"Sucedió de nuevo hoy", suspiró. "Chris Warrington".

"¿Sexto año, Perseguidor Slytherin?" Preguntó Harry.

Daphne asintió. "Dijo que quería hacerme y luego me llamó perra cuando le dije que no. Los elfos domésticos saltaron y dejaron de suceder. ¿Soy una perra, Harry?

"Definitivamente no eres una perra, Daphne", dijo Harry con firmeza. "Y una vez que la primera tarea esté fuera del camino, hablaré rápidamente con el señor Warrington".

Daphne inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Podrías preguntarles a los elfos de la casa amablemente?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Esto requiere un toque más personal. Nadie llama una puta a mi hermana por ser sincera consigo misma".

Daphne sonrió, antes de que ella suspirara. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me gustan los niños", susurró.

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, cada niño que he conocido olía o era rudo. No me gusta que me toquen mucho en el mejor de los casos, y a veces, me encuentro mirando a otras chicas y preguntándome cómo sería besarlas".

Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de que esta conversación se estaba dirigiendo a áreas en las que no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia. "Bueno", dijo, tratando de averiguar qué, si acaso, podía decirle. "Por lo poco que sé, podría ser que aún no hayas encontrado al chico correcto. O podría ser que te gusten las chicas. Sé que me gustan las chicas. Él se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no importa".

"¿No es así?", Preguntó ella.

"Lo que sea que decida, su familia siempre se mantendrá a su lado".

"¿Promesa?", Preguntó, luciendo muy vulnerable.

"Daph, siempre que seas feliz, podrías salir con toda la escuadra de porristas búlgaras y nada cambiaría. Claro, estaría preocupado, pero lo que una familia decente quiere es que seas feliz, y eso es todo".

Daphne exhaló lentamente. "Nunca se lo dije a nadie", confesó.

Harry le sonrió suavemente. "No tienes que decírselo a nadie, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy aquí".

"Y eso también te va a ti, Harry. Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices cómo era la vida con esos muggles?

"No es una historia muy bonita".

"Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo", le aseguró. "No es necesario, pero siempre he descubierto que hablar sobre lo que sucedió me permite dejarlo ir".

"Bueno está bien. A menos que traigas dementores, mi primer recuerdo es un armario..."

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y Harry había caminado hacia la herrería para usar el fuego.

"Harry", dijo Sirius, apareciendo su rostro. "He escuchado los rumores, ¿son verdad?"

"Probablemente, mira, Sirius, tenemos un plan. Voy a jugar a ser el gran Harry Potter, así que podemos preguntar por qué no obtuviste una prueba y luego conseguirte una".

"Harry", dijo Sirius, "¡No tienes que hacer eso!"

"Quiero hacerlo, y es mi vida. Entonces, lo que necesito de ti es una promesa de que vas a salir del país, para que no seas besado antes de que pueda hacer las preguntas".

"Pero…"

"Sirius, todo va mal con nosotros. ¡Mira lo que sucedió cuando tuvimos a Pettigrew!

Sirius asintió lentamente.

"Entonces, por favor, salgan del país y confíen en mí". Ve un poco de calor, mira pájaros en bikinis y come bien".

"Se supone que es mi consejo para ti". Él sonrió. "Y hubo este rumor sobre ti y cuatro chicas".

"No es así. Mira, Sirius, por primera vez en mi vida, siento que sé lo que estoy haciendo".

Sirius respiró profundamente. "Está bien, Harry. Estaré en Bermuda. Hay un hotel en el que se alojaron sus padres para pasar la luna de miel de quien se maravillaron. Siempre quise verlo de todos modos".

Harry sonrió masivamente. "Eso es genial. Con seguridad, no tendré que preocuparme, y puedo concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer".

"Me has convencido, Harry. Por favor, ten cuidado en el estúpido torneo".

"Seré. Tengo amigos inteligentes, y me ayudarán a interpretar a Harry Potter. Será grandioso."

"Está bien, seguiré a la prensa lo más cerca posible".

"Nos vemos pronto, Sirius".

"Hasta pronto, Harry".

Hermione estaba sentada con Daphne en todas sus clases, y para su sorpresa, no le importó en absoluto ese hecho. Ahora que no estaba jugando al Slytherin, Daphne era muy divertida. Y aunque no era la bruja más brillante, era una gran trabajadora, y eso era algo que Hermione apreciaba.

Con la retirada de las chicas, Hermione solicitó clases con Daphne, y Astoria se unió a Romilda en sus clases. Por varias razones, todos estaban siguiendo el cronograma de Gryffindor.

Los puntos de la casa ya no le importaban. Con todas las casas en graves puntos negativos, iba a ser un "quién es el menos malo" como ganadores. No es algo de lo que nadie pueda estar orgulloso.

El efecto de su pequeña revolución había sacudido a toda la escuela. Hermione estaba impresionada con el Libro de Historia de Greengrass, y esperaba poder leerlo algún día. Algunos de los fragmentos que le habían dado habían sido increíbles. Documentación íntegra de tratos y sobornos detrás de escena, escrita por una familia dedicada a reunir toda la información que podría tener.

El único problema real que tenía era que la gente le preguntaba si podían ver a Harry. Desafortunadamente, la única forma de llegar a la forja fue a través del transporte de los elfos domésticos. Y los elfos domésticos no tenían ningún interés en ayudar a nadie a llegar a Harry.

El hecho de que él estaba trabajando, bueno, como un elfo doméstico, hizo que las chicas deliraran de alegría. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo disfrutar de algo productivo. Claro, le encantaba volar, pero eso era divertido, esto era otra cosa.

Cada vez que ella se caía, él estaba trabajando duro, usando un delantal de cuero y sus pantalones y zapatos, derritiéndose o martillando sobre algo.

"¡Hermione!" Miró hacia arriba, mientras Hannah Abbot se movía frente a ella. "Mira, yo, uh... ¡Oh, esto es realmente difícil! ¿Sabes lo de la insignia? No era realmente mi culpa, todos los demás eran... yo, O sea, ¿Podría decirme dónde está Harry, así que puedo, ah, decirle que realmente lo siento y espero que me perdone?

Hannah fue la cuarta persona en las últimas dos horas en acercarse a ella, incoherente e ilógicamente pidiendo perdón.

"Harry está en La Herrería de Hogwarts", dijo Hermione, siendo educada y objetivamente correcta. "La única forma de entrar es a través del transporte de los elfos de la Casa, y Harry les ha pedido a los elfos domésticos que no permitan que nadie que no aprueba lo haga, y eso incluye a los profesores. Le pediré a Harry que se una a nosotros para cenar pronto, para que la gente tenga una oportunidad entonces".

La cara de Hannah cayó, y luego se iluminó, mientras Hermione recitaba su respuesta de memoria. A diferencia de Romilda, quien quería que cayeran muertos, sentía que el enfoque más formal sería mejor para la reputación de Harry a largo plazo si podía aceptar las disculpas y seguir adelante.

Es cierto que ella estaba bastante segura de que él ya había avanzado.

Su clase actual, Historia de la magia, terminó, e incluso antes de que pudiera preguntar, dos elfos domésticos aparecieron para ver si estaban listos.

Ella les sonrió. Ellos amaban ayudar y ser útiles. Un segundo después, ella y Daphne estaban en la fragua, cerca de su escritorio. Daphne se sentó junto a Tori, quien ya estaba allí con Romi. Los dos segundos años estuvieron mirando a Harry atentamente. Era obvio que no habían hecho más de cinco minutos de trabajo a pesar de haber estado allí durante al menos una hora.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que las dos chicas más jóvenes se habían enamorado de su amigo. Y también sabía que Harry simplemente no pensaba en ninguno de ellos así, todavía no. Por el momento, eran amigos, y hasta que todos fueran mayores, así es como las cosas se quedarían.

Observó cómo Astoria se volvía y miraba a sus ojos, y en ellos, podía ver que tenía razón, y que tanto Romilda como Astoria lo sabían, así que solo estaban disfrutando la amistad mientras disfrutaban del Harry sin camisa trabajando duro.

Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza a Astoria, quien sonrió ligeramente, luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Hermione también lo hizo, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces ella misma.

Solo habían pasado cuatro días y, sin embargo, ella podía ver la diferencia. Su apetito había aumentado, y todo el tiempo que pasó martilleando en el metal caliente se estaba mostrando en su cuerpo. ya realmente notó el comienzo de algunos músculos visibles. También había quemado todo el pelo de su brazo izquierdo.

Había riachuelos de sudor vertiéndose por su espalda, haciendo cintas brillantes a través del hollín. "Oh, Dios mío", murmuró.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Daphne. "Si otras chicas pudieran verlo así, lo superarían como abejas en las flores".

Hermione soltó una risita. "Pobre Harry. Es una pequeña flor tan delicada, lo despedazarían".

Daphne se inclinó más cerca, y susurró, "¿Crees que él lo disfrutaría, sin embargo?"

Hermione miró a Daphne, sonrió y asintió. "Él es un adolescente".

Harry se movió hacia una piedra de afilar, y se sentó, lentamente puliendo el objeto que estaba haciendo. Le tomó veinte minutos, pero cuando terminó, se lo dio a Beaty.

"Harry Potter lo ha hecho bien; esto no es basura ", dijo Beaty.

"¡De acuerdo!" Harry vitoreó, mientras se quitaba los protectores de oídos. Él se levantó y se estiró. "Oye", les gritó mientras se acercaba. Él colocó el cuchillo frente a ellos. Brillaba oscura sobre la mesa, con un mango de cuero y una hoja gruesa con una parte delantera y trasera curvas. "Hierro, mercurio, cuero y una piedra lunar refinada", explicó Harry. "Es mi daga ciento veintiséis, y mi quinto intento con las técnicas Elficas".

"Parece malvado", dijo Daphne.

Harry asintió. "Esos hechizos que tú y Astoria encontraron, Hermione, han sido increíbles. Realmente siento que entiendo lo que está sucediendo cuando forjo ahora. Y Romi, esa poción para ayudar con mi forjado es increíble. Por no mencionar el que me permite seguir todo el día".

"Es solo Blisterwort, un hongo brillante, un diente de sable y algo de savia de Spriggan".

"Ni siquiera he oído hablar de la última", dijo alegremente.

Daphne hizo un puchero, antes de sonreír. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un trozo de pergamino. En él había un diseño completo para la armadura, con cada parte reventada en detalle.

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y tiró de Daphne sobre ella, para darle un gran abrazo.

"¡Harry!" Protestó Daphne, antes de soltar una risita, mientras Harry besaba su frente. "¡Estás todo sudoroso!"

"Eso se ve brillante", elogió.

"Tori me ayudó a investigar a Basilisk, así que sabía cómo serían los huesos".

"Beaty, ¿Qué piensas?"

El elfo doméstico se acercó. "Beaty cree que a Beaty le gusta que le pregunten qué piensa Beaty." El elfo doméstico lo miró antes de asentir. "Beaty está pensando que Daphne está siendo una buena armadura de brujo".

Daphne sonrió alegremente.

"Entonces", dijo Harry, "¿Quién está listo para un viaje a la Cámara de los Secretos?"

"Harry", dijo Hermione, "En serio, creo que debes hacer una aparición en el piso de arriba".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Harry, mientras arrugó la nariz.

"Porque ha llegado a un punto en el que las peticiones de entregar disculpas se vuelven irritantes", dijo Hermione.

"Lo sienten mucho", agregó Daphne.

"Por mucho que creo que eran idiotas, la mayoría de ellos solo se vieron atrapados", dijo Romilda con un suspiro.

"Pfft", gruñó Astoria. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo porque estoy harto de las miradas".

"Bien, bien", dijo Harry. "Ya lo he superado. Vámonos."

"Necesitas una ducha, primero", dijo Hermione con firmeza. No había forma en el infierno de que tuviera que lidiar con las repercusiones sociales de la apariencia pública de un Harry sudoroso y sin tapujos.

Harry miró hacia abajo, "Ah, sí", estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Beaty, te molesta llevarme a nuestras habitaciones?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Beaty felizmente, y desaparecieron.

"Esa es una hermosa daga", dijo Daphne, levantándola.

Romilda extendió su mano, y cuando Daphne colocó el mango, Romilda levantó el cuchillo y luego comenzó a girarlo entre sus dedos, antes de empujarlo un par de veces, y finalmente golpearlo, señalar primero, en la mesa y luego empujar el mango al lado.

"Muy buen equilibrio, y primavera decente", afirmó, y mientras las otras tres chicas la miraban, continuó, "¿Qué? Cuando jugabas con plataformas rodantes, las chicas gitanas aprendían a luchar con cuchillos y dagas. Va con los ojos y el pelo oscuro, queridas".

"Aterrador, Vane, aterrador", dijo Astoria.

"¿Eso de una familia que se preocupa por llevar siempre tacones de aguja?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hermione.

Astoria sacó una cuchilla delgada de algún lado, mientras Daphne pescaba una en otro lugar. "Últimos recursos", explicó Astoria.

"¿Tu mamá te enseñó eso?"

"Papá, en realidad", dijo con orgullo Daphne. "Él cree que es mejor tener algo no mágico en el que confiar, por las dudas".

"Y tiene razón", asintió Astoria.

"¿No tienes un estilete?", Le preguntó Hermione a Romilda.

Romilda puso su pierna izquierda en la silla, y levantó su falda. Atado a su muslo con un liguero había tres cuchillos diferentes. Ella sonrió, "Puedes ver por qué Tori y yo somos tan buenas amigas".

Hermione se rió.

"Crees que es gracioso", dijo Astoria, "Pero hace unos años había rumores de que los hombres agarraban a las niñas y luego borraban sus recuerdos".

De repente, a Hermione ya no le pareció divertido.

"Si eso me sucede, llevaré algunos de ellos conmigo y causaré suficiente daño a los sobrevivientes como para que mi clan los encuentre", dijo Romilda.

Astoria y Daphne asintieron con la cabeza. Hermione estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a Romilda y Astoria, cuando hizo una pausa. "Daph, ¿Me enseñarás cómo usar uno?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Daphne fue impresionante. "¡Me encantaría! ¡Aún tengo mis cuchillos de práctica! "

Hermione sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Los cuchillos en exhibición desaparecieron, y ahora solo había tres muchachas bonitas e inofensivas frente a ella.

Aparecieron cuatro Elfos Domésticos, y fueron rápidamente llevados a sus habitaciones, donde Harry se estaba secando el pelo. Llevaba una camisa ligera de color caqui y un par de pantalones caqui oscuro, con algunas botas marrones en los pies.

"¿Ropa nueva?", Preguntó Astoria.

"Sí, le pregunté a algunos de los Elfos, y ellos me prepararon algunos." Hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione, "Intenté pagar".

"Lo sé", dijo, con una mirada fija. "Vamos, es la hora de la cena".

Juntos, salieron de sus habitaciones y bajaron dos tramos de escaleras para llegar al Gran Comedor. Hubo un silencio audible cuando entraron, y Hermione conjeturó que algunos se sorprendieron al ver que Harry se veía en forma y saludable.

"Ahh, señor Potter", llamó Dumbledore alegremente, desde la mesa del profesor.

Harry saludó con la mano al director.

"¿Las cosas van bien, entonces?"

Harry asintió. "Extremadamente."

"Qué bueno oírlo."

Antes de que Harry terminara de sentarse, las puertas se abrieron y entró una anciana. Tenía el cabello largo y canoso y vestía túnicas de colores brillantes.

"¡Gran!", Vitoreó Romilda.

"Hola, cariño", dijo, caminando hacia su mesa. "Astoria, Daphne", dijo a los demás asintiendo. "Y este debe ser Hermione y el joven Harry".

"Encantada de conocerte, señora," dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de la mesa. "Romilda me ha contado mucho sobre ti". Él tomó su mano y se inclinó sobre ella. Hermione corrió tras él.

"Fuera de clase me llamarás Nadya", declaró la mujer. "Me complace que hayas escuchado cuando habló Romilda".

"Yo también, Nadya", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Nadya frunció el ceño y miró su cicatriz. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Una cicatriz?", Respondió Harry.

"Hmm", murmuró Nadya. "Hablaremos más tarde". Las ancianas miraron a Hermione, quien de repente sintió que estaba completamente desnuda.

"Encantada", dijo Nadya con una leve sonrisa, y la sensación desapareció.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a todos, y se dirigió hacia los profesores. "Albus", dijo asintiendo.

"Nadya", regresó Albus.

"Entonces, mi bisnieta me dice que finalmente has decidido obtener una matrícula competente aquí".

Albus hizo una mueca. "Severus..."

"Tú, niña, ¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas polvo de vampiro con la lengua de dragón?"

La chica en cuestión, un séptimo año Hufflepuff se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

Nadya puso los ojos en blanco y señaló a uno de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons. "¿Tú, chico?"

El estudiante se puso de pie. "Mezclar un elemento del grupo Curativo con otro del grupo de Mejora Lingüística provoca una reacción inflamable", recitó el alumno.

"¿Aprendiste eso cuándo?"

"Primer año, señora".

"Excelente", dijo Nadya con calma. "¿Lecciones de primer año sobre la interacción básica de los ingredientes y cómo se combinan los diferentes tipos?"

El chico asintió.

"Por favor, felicítelo con su profesor".

"Lo haré," el chico estuvo de acuerdo, mientras Nadya volteaba hacia Dumbledore.

Albus suspiró.

"Así que sí, he leído su carta", confirmó Nadya, "Y cubriré las clases hasta el final del año, con la condición de que contrate un P.U.P.P.E.T. profesor aprobado después de eso".

Albus sonrió y asintió. "Bienvenido al personal, señora Vane".

Nadya lo olfateó. "Me sentaré con mi bisnieta esta noche y trabajaré a partir de mañana".

Se giró y lentamente regresó a ellos, donde Harry la ayudó a sentarse en el banco. "¿Entonces, sal de tu lugar de trabajo, entonces?"

Harry asintió. "Mis amigos señalaron que algunas personas querían disculparse y que me estaba causando más problemas para estar ocupado".

"¿Pero ya no te importa?"

"Es en el pasado, si sigo preocupándome por eso, todo lo que sucederá es que me siento mal".

"Bien", dijo Nadya, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Y ahora no sabes cómo lidiar con eso, sin hacer sonar al fanfarrón?"

Harry se sonrojó y asintió.

"Excelente", aprobó Nadia. "Demuestra que tu corazón está en el lugar correcto, y que no estás aquí solo para aceptar disculpas, así te puedes sentir mejor". Se volvió, "Cualquiera que quiera disculparse puede hacerlo más tarde", afirmó. "Cualquiera que no quiera, está bien también. Las falsas disculpas me enferman".

Harry realmente se rió entre dientes, y Hermione se encontró sonriendo también a esta vieja gitana. "Entonces, ¿Comida?" Preguntó Nadya.

"Ahh, sí, Romilda ha estado trabajando con los elfos domésticos", dijo Hermione. "¿Taft?"

Apareció un elfo doméstico alto. Miró a su alrededor, vio a Nadya y luego se inclinó. "¿A la señora le gusta algo de Papricaş?"

"Sí por favor."

El elfo doméstico se frotó las manos. "Taft ha estado practicando con Romilda", dijo el elfo doméstico, y salió. Unos segundos más tarde, seis cuencos vacíos de comida, con dos cuencos más grandes, uno de pasta y el otro de un plato de carne, aparecieron en el medio de la mesa.

Hermione no comenzó y se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Él asintió y siguió su señal, y esperó a que el viejo gitano lo probara primero. Ella lo hizo, y luego sonrió a Romilda. "Lo has hecho bien, niña".

"Gracias, Gran", dijo Romilda.

Hermione tomó un bocado, y sonrió. Podía probar el pimentón que le dio su nombre al plato, junto con las cebollas, los pimientos, el tomate, la mejorana y el ajo.

"La última vez que estuve en Inglaterra, los elfos domésticos eran pobres y flacos pequeños. Parecen más felices ahora".

"Lo son", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Por supuesto, deberías preguntarles".

Nadya soltó una risita. "Harry, nos llevaremos bien, muchacho. Entonces, ¿Cuándo puedo ver tu área de trabajo?"

"Bueno, tan pronto como terminemos, tenemos una sorpresa. Podemos hacer el área de trabajo después de eso" ofreció Harry.

"Harry", dijo Daphne en voz baja, "¿Las disculpas?"

"Oh, sí, lo olvidé", dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

"Bien, entonces, deja que esto sea un desafío para ti, joven muchacho", dijo Nadya, "Puedes venir con un discurso para decir que están perdonados, sin parecer un fanfarrón".

Harry hizo una pausa, y luego miró a Astoria. "¿Ayuda?"

"Inteligente", alabó Nadya. "Si no sabes cómo hacerlo tú mismo, busca a alguien que lo haga y aprende de ellos".

Astoria sacó una libreta y comenzó a garabatear.

Hermione se concentró en la comida maravillosamente exótica.

Cuando todos terminaron, Harry tomó el cuaderno que le ofrecía y se levantó. Hubo un silencio cuando todos lo miraron. Harry se sonrojó levemente, y luego comenzó a hablar. "Muchos de ustedes se han acercado a mis amigos para pedirme una disculpa."

"Para ser honesto, no quiero una. No era el uso de las insignias; era saber que toda la escuela estaba en mi contra que me molestó. Acepto que las emociones fueron altas, debido a mi entrada inesperada y no dispuesta en el Torneo, y me pareció que estaba usurpando la posición del Sr. Diggory."

"Apoyo totalmente a Mr. Diggory como el campeón de Hogwarts. Ahora soy un extraño, por elección y por acción, y estoy contento con eso. Entonces, por favor, continúen mostrando su apoyo a Mr. Diggory, el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts."

"Entonces, agradezco a todos con el mismo grado de sinceridad que ofrecen sus disculpas, y espero que en el futuro podamos dejar esto atrás, después de haber aprendido las lecciones que nos ha enseñado a todos."

"Gracias." Harry asintió brevemente, y se sentó. "Gracias, Tori", añadió en voz baja.

Hermione se unió al aplauso que espontáneamente comenzó alrededor del pasillo.

Harry se sonrojó y miró a Nadya. "Entonces", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Cómo te gustaría unirte a nosotros en una expedición hasta la Cámara de los Secretos donde cosecharemos un cadáver de basilisco de mil años de antigüedad?"

"Hola."

Hermione parpadeó. De pie junto a ellos estaba el profesor Dumbledore. El mismo profesor al que podría haber jurado estaba en su asiento menos de un segundo antes.

"¿Profesor?" Preguntó Harry, sonando tan sorprendido como ella.

"Hola", dijo de nuevo alegremente. "A propósito, nada, me preguntaba cómo pasaría mi velada, ahora que Hogwarts tiene un profesor de pociones de reemplazo".

"Profesor", dijo Harry lentamente, "¿Te gustaría unirte a la expedición también?"

"Por qué, gracias por ofrecer". Estaría encantado" dijo el profesor Dumbledore radiante, mientras conjuró una silla, y se sentó. Romilda se encogió de hombros y le ofreció un cuenco que ella había limpiado mágicamente. "No, gracias, querida", respondió, "No debería haber comido ya, porque eso se ve bastante notable".

"Estoy ignorando a los hombres viejos con una audición ridículamente buena", murmuró Nadya, "Estaría encantado de hacerlo, Harry".

"Sí, es algo que recogen la mayoría de las personas mayores", asintió Dumbledore serenamente. "He tenido la intención de pedirle a Harry que me llevara allí por un tiempo, pero seguí estando ocupado, y no quería traer malos recuerdos". Suspiró. "También tengo la inquietante costumbre de llegar a una conclusión errónea y no molestarme en verificar mis datos".

"Un hombre cuya mente está cerrada pierde las maravillas del mundo", dijo Astoria, un poco tímidamente.

"Tienes toda la razón, querida", admitió Dumbledore. "Cuando llegas a mi edad, se necesita algo bastante dramático para hacerte comprender que has cerrado tu mente".

"Lo importante", dijo Harry, "Es que ha sucedido y has hecho algunos cambios positivos".

"Gracias", respondió Dumbledore, luciendo feliz.

"Claro", dijo Harry con decisión. "¿Listo para ir de aventuras?"

Daphne saltó a sus pies. "Harry necesita un sombrero", anunció. Se concentró con fuerza, su lengua asomó levemente desde un lado de su boca, mientras agitaba su varita con precisión. Un sombrero de fieltro de ala ancha apareció, en un color de marta.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo puso en un ángulo ingenioso.

"Excelente conjuración, señorita Greengrass", dijo Dumbledore. "Toma diez puntos para..." se detuvo, y luego se encogió de hombros, "A tu grupo".

Harry sonrió. "Vamos, no he estado en la cámara desde que sucedió, y tenemos que explorar".

Nadya y el profesor Dumbledore los guiaron, con Hermione a la retaguardia con Daphne.

"Es un lindo sombrero, uno que no esperaría que un Sangre Pura haya visto. Y definitivamente es un crimen que Harry no lo haya reconocido".

Daphne soltó una risita. "¿Te diré si puedes guardar un secreto?"

Hermione asintió.

"¡Papá y yo hemos estado escabulléndose al cine desde que tenía seis años! Siempre he sido la niña de papá, mientras que Tori definitivamente es la niña de mamá".

"Yo fui la niña de papá hace muchos años", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione con un leve suspiro. Miró a su alrededor, "Papá haría lo mismo por mí, y tendría que prometerle que no le contaría a mamá sobre las palomitas de maíz".

Los ojos de Daphne eran brillantes y felices. "Oh, estoy tan contenta de tener una verdadera amiga", dijo, y Hermione se encontró abrazada.

Llegaron al baño de Myrtle, donde Harry murmuraba en un lavabo. Un segundo después, pareció hundirse en el piso, revelando un túnel.

"¿Te deslizaste hacia abajo?", Preguntó Romilda.

Harry asintió. "Es bastante largo".

"¿Tiene escaleras?" Preguntó Hermione.

Harry se giró para mirarla.

"Serían más prácticos", señaló.

"Hermione", dijo Nadya en voz baja, "La vida no siempre se trata de practicidad. ¿Qué parece más divertido, subir escaleras interminables o deslizarse por una tubería gigante en la oscuridad, a toda velocidad?

Hermione hizo un puchero. "El tobogán", suspiró. "Apuesto a que es desordenado".

"Somos brujas", señaló Nadya.

"Y magos. Bien ", dijo Harry. "Iré primero, como lo hice, y puedo establecer un lugar suave para que aterrices. Hasta pronto." Y con eso, giró y se zambulló en el túnel.

"Como el Director, estoy tirando de rango", Dumbledore anunció alrededor de treinta segundos más tarde, cuando oyeron un ruido sordo. "¡Cowabunga!" Se zambulló detrás de Harry, y escucharon sus gritos de alegría.

"Yo el próximo", declaró Nadya. "Yippie-ki-yay, hijo de puta", gritó, mientras se zambullía en la pipa.

Astoria y Romilda estallaron en carcajadas, cuando Hermione se encontró riendo con Daphne.

"Un pequeño paso para una mujer, un tobogán gigante para la mujer", citó incorrectamente Astoria, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Romilda se encogió de hombros. "¡Gerónimo!", Gritó ella, zambulléndose de cabeza en el agujero.

Daphne miró a Hermione, y pasó una mano lentamente por su cabello, "Humé un arenque, cariño, volveré para el desayuno." La luz en el baño de repente pareció rebotar en sus dientes, antes de que ella también se sumergiera en.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más con ellos, y por lo tanto, absolutamente ninguna necesidad de que ella dijera nada. "Ciérralo", murmuró. Ella sacó su varita, y conjuró un par de gafas de sol. "Bueno", dijo arrastrando las palabras, "Está a ciento seis metros hasta el final, tenemos un grupo completo de estudiantes locos, medio paquete de octogenarios locos, está oscuro y llevo gafas de sol". Hizo una pausa. "¡Golpéala!" Se zambulló en el tubo, y gritó de placer cuando se abalanzó.

Era mejor que cualquier tobogán de agua en el que había estado, y parecía que duraba unos buenos tres minutos. Ella se desilusionó cuando explotó por el final, y aterrizó en el hechizo de amortiguación de Harry. Ella saltó a sus pies. "Deben cobrarles a las personas una tarifa por conducir eso, convertirlo en un evento de caridad para Hogwarts".

"Una excelente idea, señorita Granger", dijo Albus alegremente. "Si podemos encontrar un camino seguro hacia arriba, haremos exactamente eso".

Hermione parpadeó, mientras miraba una piel de serpiente gigante. "¿Es eso…?"

"Una piel vieja", Harry estuvo de acuerdo alegremente. "¿Vale la pena algo?"

Nadya lo pinchó un par de veces. "Una fortuna", dijo secamente.

"Profesor Dumbledore", llamó Harry. "¿Alguna vez has considerado un ala de la biblioteca de Lily Potter, llena de ciencia, arte y entretenimiento muggle?"

"Desde hace unos veinte segundos, sí", respondió Dumbledore.

Harry señaló la piel de serpiente.

El director sonrió y asintió.

Hermione chilló feliz y abrazó a Harry con fuerza. "Tantos libros nuevos", dijo, respirando rápido. "¡Películas! ¡Demostraciones de ciencia! "

"Vamos, Hermione", dijo Daphne, tomando su mano. "Tenemos más para ver todavía".

Hermione asintió, y se dirigieron hacia un túnel oscuro. Harry y el profesor Dumbledore trabajaron juntos para despejar el camino de la mampostería caída. De repente, le sorprendió lo segura que estaba Harry con solo unos pocos días de no intentar desaparecer.

Finalmente caminaron hacia una puerta que tenía dos serpientes entrelazadas como decoración. Ambas serpientes tenían ojos esmeraldas.

Nadya saltó a primer plano y los examinó de cerca, antes de que ella hiciera un puchero. "Son falsos", olfateó. "Vidrio, polvo y algunos amuletos".

Harry abrió las puertas, y luego entró. Hermione lo siguió, y miró a su alrededor ansiosamente, antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en el basilisco.

Hermione de hecho sintió que su mente se detenía. Miró a la bestia que la había petrificado, luego a Harry, recordando lo pequeño que había sido dos años atrás, y luego volvió a mirar a la bestia. Incluso ahora, mucho más grande, aún estaba empequeñecido por la cabeza de la serpiente. "Esa pequeña perra egocéntrica, desagradable", gruñó.

"¡¿Hermione?!"

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba. "Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore, profesor Vane," se disculpó profundamente.

"Muy bien", el director se rió entre dientes. "¿Tal vez deberías explicar?"

"Estaba pensando que Harry tomó esa cosa hace dos años para salvar la vida de Ginevra Weasley. ¿Cómo se atrevió a escupir a Harry como lo hizo en este torneo?"

Romilda se frotó las manos alegremente. "Podría darle tal maldición por eso, otra traición".

"Al igual que tu madre", dijo Nadya con cariño. "Alguna posibilidad de una buena maldición".

Romilda asintió con orgullo. "¡Estoy orgulloso de mantener viva mi herencia familiar!"

Harry agitó su mano alegremente. "Hoy no. Aunque Tori escribió las palabras, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellas. Mira, las cosas pasaron, fue malo, pero la gente se disculpó, y ahora estoy aquí con cuatro buenos amigos, el profesor de nuez favorito de todos, y un nuevo amigo en Nadya. Entonces, ¿Qué pasa si Ginny se unió a todos los demás? No importa, y prefiero estar aquí ahora, así, que en cualquier otro lugar".

Hermione notó que el profesor Dumbledore estaba un poco más recto, y su rostro mostraba que acababa de tomar una decisión importante.

Harry se agachó. "Fue aquí", dijo, su voz un poco distante, "Que sabía que iba a morir". Solo tenía uno de sus colmillos atravesado por mi brazo, había derrotado el diario que poseía a Ginny, apuñalándolo con el colmillo, y podía sentir el veneno ardiendo dentro de mí, me dolía tanto que quería morir, antes de que Fawkes llorara por mi herida".

"¿Un diario que poseía un estudiante?" Nadia preguntó: "Esa es una magia muy seria para hacer un libro tan poderoso".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Albus.

"¿Y se necesitó el veneno de basilisco para derrotarlo?"

Harry asintió.

"Albus", dijo Nadya lentamente.

Levantó las manos, "Solo un indicio, iba a discutirlo más tarde, honestamente".

"Ahora" gruñó Nadya. "Arrodíllate", le ordenó a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros, e hizo lo que le pedían, ignorando el desastre en el piso.

Ella se movió y puso sus manos sobre su cicatriz, y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco.

Nadya dijo que se riera unos segundos después. "Horcrux", afirmó.

"¿Un qué?" Dumbledore jadeó de horror. "¡No!"

"¿Qué es un horcrux?" Preguntó Romilda, mirando entre su risita Nan y el horrorizado Dumbledore. Hermione se sintió incapaz de decidir qué sentir tampoco.

"Es un recipiente de alma", dijo Dumbledore suavemente, "Creado con los actos más peores. Es lo que permitió a Voldemort sobrevivir. Él dividió su alma en pedazos, para poder evadir la muerte".

"Espera", dijo Romilda, "¿Harry tiene un pedazo del alma del Señor Oscuro atrapado en su cicatriz? ¿Y Señor Oscuro todavía está vivo?"

"Me temo que sí", entonó solemnemente Dumbledore.

Romilda comenzó a reírse también, seguida de cerca por Astoria. Harry miró confundido a las dos chicas que se reían, luego a la mujer que se reía.

"Entonces", dijo lentamente, "El profesor Dumbledore está horrorizado, pero dos gitanos piensan que es gracioso, y Tori, que conoce muy bien a los gitanos, también piensa que es divertido. Ahora, sé que no se están riendo de mí o de mi desgracia, porque somos amigos, eso significa que Voldemort hizo algo estúpido que el profesor Dumbledore simplemente no entiende. Y acabo de recordar lo que le vamos a hacer a Pettigrew, con solo un poco de su pelo de rata, apuesto a que Romilda ya está pensando en las maldiciones que le podemos dar a Voldemort cuando tenemos acceso a una parte de su ¿Alma?"

Romilda y Astoria se miraron, vitorearon y luego se abalanzaron sobre Harry y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"Bien hecho, joven", dijo Nadya con un aplauso. "Con una parte de su alma, no hay mucho que no podamos hacerle".

"Oh", dijo el profesor Dumbledore lentamente. "¡No pensé en eso!"

"Entonces podemos matarlo, ¿Verdad?", Preguntó con optimismo Daphne.

"Espera", dijo Harry. Se retiró del abrazo de las dos jóvenes y comenzó a pasearse. "Creo que me he infectado con Gypsy", murmuró, antes de mirar a Nadya. "¿Podríamos matar a Voldemort en este momento?"

Ella asintió.

Harry frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. "No", declaró finalmente.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Hermione, seguida de cerca por Dumbledore y Daphne.

"Matarlo no soluciona las cosas, simplemente aleja el problema. Necesitamos hacer más. Debe ser público; tenemos que humillarlo, hacer que todos sus seguidores parezcan idiotas, destruir reputaciones, sacar la suciedad de nuestra sociedad para que todos podamos vivir cómo queremos vivir".

Hermione parpadeó. "Maldecimos a Voldemort para que corriera desnudos por las calles, y obligamos a todos sus seguidores a hacer lo mismo", preguntó lentamente.

"Desnudo, aparte de un tutú rosado brillante y calcetines de tubo a juego. Hacemos que Malfoy haga un acto de canto y baile proclamando su amor por la serpiente de pantalones de Voldemort. Hacemos que otros Mortífagos piensen que son invisibles y muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos".

"¡Muestren melodías!" Exclamó Hermione. "No hay nada más humillante que ser sorprendido cantando melodías de espectáculos", continuó, metiéndose en el espíritu de las cosas.

"Maldecimos a Voldemort para exigir todo el dinero de sus seguidores, y luego lo donamos a la caridad", continuó Harry. "Logramos que se jacte de todas las personas del Ministerio que ha corrompido. Los rompemos, en todos los sentidos, forma y forma, y luego, solo entonces lo matamos".

Daphne se deslizó hacia adelante y abrazó a Harry, antes de bailarlo por la habitación en un extraño baile que hubiera horrorizado a cualquier instructor de baile competente. Astoria y Romilda se miraron, y luego se unieron, moviéndose al lado de las dos, y tomando sus manos para que cuatro de ellas parecieran arrojar al azar partes del cuerpo.

Hermione se preguntó si esta parodia de movimiento era deliberada o si todos estaban teniendo algún tipo de ataque.

Nadya se movió, y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de Harry, el otro alrededor de Romilda, y los guío en un círculo.

"Solía estar tan cuerda," gimió Hermione, cuando se unió al círculo. Ella descubrió que, girando en círculos, agachándose y saltando era muy divertido, y no estaba sorprendida cuando Dumbledore se unió.

Después de un minuto o dos, todos cayeron al suelo, mareados como el infierno.

"¿Así que lo apruebas, entonces?" Harry preguntó sin aliento.

"Sí," contestó Nadia remilgadamente.

Harry estiró sus piernas frente a él, y usó sus brazos como apoyo detrás de él. "Esa es una gran serpiente".

Hermione soltó una risita. "Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo. Todos pasaron unos minutos mirándolo, maravillados de su tamaño. Las escalas solo fueron enormes.

"¿Alguien sabe cómo lidiar con eso?", Preguntó Daphne.

Romilda levantó la mano.

"Lo hago también", dijo Nadya. "Creo que dividiremos las tareas ahora. Hermione, Daphne y Albus, ¿Por qué no exploras? Enseñaré a Harry y Astoria los encantos, mientras Romilda comienza a trabajar".

Hermione se puso de pie. Miró a su alrededor otra vez, mirando la enorme estatua y el enorme agujero en su boca. Hizo una pausa y miró la estatua de nuevo. "Horripilante."

"Sí, parece que debería frotarse las manos y cancelar la Navidad", asintió Daphne.

Albus rió suavemente. "Sus retratos fueron considerados muy favorecedores por Godric, en una carta que Godric envió a Helga después de que ella se había retirado".

"¿Tienes cartas de los fundadores?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Algunos se mantienen en la oficina del director. Como no tienen ningún valor real, aparte de la curiosidad, tienden a ser tratados como una ventaja del trabajo".

"¿Puedo leerlos?"

"Por supuesto, acaba de convertirte en Directora".

Hermione hizo una pausa. "Trato", ella estuvo de acuerdo alegremente.

Daphne parpadeó. "¿Vas a trabajar para convertirte en Directora aquí?"

Hermione asintió.

Daphne la abrazó. "¡Eso es genial! Ahora, ¿Cómo vamos a meternos en la boca?

"Flotaremos", respondió Hermione.

Daphne hizo un puchero, "No soy tan bueno".

"Tonterías", respondió Hermione. Ella miró a su amiga. "He estado sentado contigo por unos días, y eres mucho mejor de lo que crees. Claro, tú no eres tu hermana, pero eso no importa, porque eres tú. Y usted es un individuo muy trabajador, haciendo todo lo que puede con lo que tiene. Trabajas increíblemente duro, y es ese esfuerzo el que te permitirá tener éxito cuando algunas personas más talentosas pero perezosas, como un ex-amigo sin nombre, terminarán por lograr nada más que la existencia.

"Ahora, ¿sabes el hechizo?"

"Wingardium Leviosa", dijo Daphne solemnemente.

"¿Y sabes los movimientos de la varita?"

Daphne asintió y les hizo una mueca.

"Entonces ponlos juntos, Daph," animó Hermione. "Y aunque dudo que lo necesites, estaré aquí para atraparte".

Daphne tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro mientras se concentraba con fuerza, y agitó su varita, antes de decir las palabras. Lentamente, pero seguramente, comenzó a levantarse, subir la estatua, hasta que se posó delicadamente en la parte superior.

"¡Woohoo, camino a seguir Daph!" Harry gritó, "¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!" Astoria, Romilda y Nadya estaban aplaudiendo y animando.

Daphne sonrió, antes de mirar a Hermione, y murmuró "Gracias".

"Creo", dijo Dumbledore lentamente, "Que tal vez acaba de dar el primer paso para ser Directora. Por supuesto, tratar con estudiantes dedicados como Miss Greengrass es fácil, son los difíciles, los que no quieren aprender, son a menudo los más desafiantes".

Hermione asintió lentamente. "Tengo algo de tiempo para crecer".

"Será un camino largo y arduo, señorita Granger".

"¿Pero satisfactorio?"

El director miró a Harry, Astoria y Romilda, que estaban lanzando hechizos al basilisco muerto. "Inmensamente."

Hermione sonrió.

"¡Vamos, golpes lentos!"

"Después de ti", Albus ofreció alegremente.

Harry colapsó, mirando los restos del Basilisk. Tenían cinco pilas, una de carne, cuidadosamente conservada, una de huesos, dos de escamas (una fresca y otra de la piel abandonada) y una pila de veneno en botellas tapadas. Estaba completamente agotado. "¿Dobby?", Preguntó mientras se sentaba con Romi, Tori y Nadya.

El elfo doméstico apareció con su entusiasmo habitual y miró a su alrededor. "Wow", dijo, sus ojos enormes mientras miraba las partes.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Puedes obtener ayuda y mover los huesos y las escamas nuevas a la fragua? ¿Y luego conseguir que algunos Elfos domésticos nos ayuden a subir? Analizaremos el veneno, las escamas viejas y la carne cuando sepamos qué hacer con ella".

Dobby asintió ansiosamente. El pauso. "¿Harry?"

"¿Sí, Dobby?"

"Algunos estudiantes se niegan a hacer sus propios lavados, incluso cuando huelen".

Harry asintió. "Usa el Lago Negro", sugirió.

Dobby inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Dobby no está entendiendo?"

"Si se niegan a limpiar su ropa, la dejan y su ropa en el Lago Negro". De una manera u otra, necesitan bañarse".

"¿A Dobby se le está permitiendo arrojar a los estudiantes al lago?"

"No quiero lidiar con que huelan".

Dobby sonrió. "Harry Potter es el mejor", anunció, antes de irse.

"Harry", dijo Dumbledore lentamente, mientras se unía a ellos con Daphne y Hermione. "Solo por mi propia curiosidad, ¿Eres responsable de la felicidad actual de los elfos domésticos?", Preguntó mientras se relajaba. "Oh, solo para que lo sepas, no había mucho que encontrar. Solo algunos huesos viejos de comida que el basilisco comió allí. Parece que Salazar tenía planes, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de implementarlos".

"Lástima", dijo Harry. "Hubiera sido agradable encontrar algo sin descubrir durante un eón. En cuanto a los elfos domésticos, hablando estrictamente fuera del registro, sí, lo estoy".

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente les dejo tomar la magia que quieren de mí".

Dumbledore parecía sorprendido. "Oh", dijo en voz baja.

"Sabes", dijo Harry lentamente, "Leí esta frase una vez, en una revista en una sala de espera mientras Dudley estaba controlando su peso". Hizo una pausa. "Y había mucho peso para verificar. De todos modos, describió cómo las personas que vivían en Ivory Towers a menudo quedaban atrapadas en espirales autorreferenciales".

"Soy la persona más inteligente que conozco, por lo tanto, mi consejo siempre es el mejor", dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. "Creo que tienes razón".

"Entonces, viejo tonto, puedes pasar este verano paseando por Europa con nosotros en carros", ofreció Nadya.

"Tendré tiempo libre por primera vez en años", concordó Albus lentamente. "Ahora que estoy fuera de la I.C.W. y renunciaré a mi posición ceremonial como Jefe Warlock. Y me sacaría de aquí. Gracias. Suena aterrador y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. No puedo pedir mucho más que eso de un verano".

"Oh, hablando de verano", continuó Harry. "Voy a donar tanta sangre como sea necesaria para sacarme de los Dursley".

Albus pasó una mano frente a su cara. "¿Fue tan malo?", Preguntó en voz baja.

Harry asintió con firmeza.

"¿Debo informar a las autoridades?"

Harry frunció el ceño. Daphne se movió junto a él, arrodillándose, para poder abrazarlo. "Diles", susurró.

"Probablemente, pero ¿Es malo por mí que creo que el peor castigo es dejarlos estar? Nunca pueden ser felices, nunca estar contentos, solo seguirán siendo personas horribles que pretenden ser algo que no son".

"No, no, no, no, no, Harry", dijo Romilda. "Estás hablando con personas que creen en la venganza, no solo en el castigo".

"Y dejarlos ir no es solo", agregó Daphne. "Merecen mucho peor".

"En ese caso", dijo Romilda con entusiasmo, "Creo que debes practicar". Haces tres maldiciones simples, una para cada una de ellas, ¿Quizás eso enfatiza una parte particularmente mala de sus personalidades?"

"A mi tía le gusta cotillear", dijo Harry lentamente.

"Entonces la vieja maldición estándar de Cassandra, estilo muggle. Ella dirá la verdad por el resto de su vida, pero nadie le creerá".

Harry sonrió. "Mi tío es un matón con sobrepeso. Me rompió el brazo una vez y no me permitió ver medico durante unos días".

La magia explotó fuera de Dumbledore, y parecía furioso. Él recuperó el control. "Cully, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda tener la botella que guardo en mi escritorio?"

El elfo doméstico apareció con él un segundo después, junto con dos copas. Dumbledore vertió una medida en cada vaso, y le entregó uno a Nadya. Chocaron vasos antes de derribarlo, y las llamas salieron de sus oídos.

"Harry", dijo en voz baja, "Juro que haré todo lo que pueda para compensar mis errores. En mi arrogancia, pensé que todo lo que tenía que hacer era protegerme de la interferencia externa. Fue un error peligroso e ingenuo de un anciano que no se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupado y creía en su prensa".

Harry asintió. "No dije eso como una exageración", le dijo al profesor. "Puedo entender que pensaras que la familia haría lo correcto".

"Deberían haberlo hecho", dijo Hermione con fuerza. "O te llevaron a un orfanato o llamaron a servicios sociales y me dijeron que no podían arreglárselas". ¡Ellos no deberían haber tomado sus frustraciones en tu vida!"

Harry sintió a Romilda mirándolo por un momento. "Entonces, ¿La maldición?", Preguntó ella.

Él le sonrió, agradecido por la distracción.

"Hmm", dijo Astoria. "¿Qué tal un metabolismo acelerado?"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Daphne.

"Él come, él defeca". Y apenas obtiene los nutrientes que necesita, por lo que también pierde peso".

Harry sonrió. "¿Qué rápido?"

"¿Instante?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Quieres decir que Vernon tendría que comer todas las comidas sentadas en el inodoro?"

"A menos que quiera usar un pañal", sugirió Romilda.

"Me gusta eso", estuvo de acuerdo. "Dudley es un chip del antiguo bloque." Harry miró a Dumbledore, "No te estoy atacando de nuevo, pero el juego favorito de Dudley era Cazar a Harry con su pandilla. Le estaba huyendo que me teletransporté la primera vez".

"Aparecido", corrigió Hermione distraídamente. "Muchos niños lo hacen si corren un grave peligro".

"De hecho, mantiene a nuestra población en marcha", dijo Nadya.

"Y, sin embargo, estoy molesto de que tengas que hacerlo", dijo Albus. "Creo que lanzaré una investigación de todos modos, no a su familia, sino a la gente que lo rodea. Tus maestros y profesionales médicos deberían haber notado y hecho algo".

"Los Dursley me dijeron que era un alborotador".

"Un educador no escucha esas tonterías", dijo Albus con firmeza. "¿Cuántos otros niños podrían estar sufriendo?"

"No había pensado en eso", admitió Harry. "Mi problema con maldecir a Dudley es que se comportó como lo criaron, así que no es exactamente su culpa".

"Eres demasiado agradable", dijo Astoria con una sonrisa.

"Entonces hacemos algo simple", dijo Romilda. "Cada vez que actúa como un matón, siente que le han pateado las pelotas".

"¿Puedes hacer eso?", Preguntó Harry.

"¿Gran?"

Nadya asintió. "Es una pequeña maldición", estuvo de acuerdo.

"Ahí vamos, los maldeciremos todos más tarde".

"Harry", dijo el director, "¿Te gustaría que use mis contactos para tratar de encontrar compradores para esto?"

"Sí, por favor", dijo Harry, "Y quiero que Nadya, Astoria, Romilda, Hermione, usted y Daphne obtengan el cinco por ciento de las ganancias cada una. El resto del dinero que quiero donar a la escuela, a la Ala de la Biblioteca Lily y si queda algo, entonces me gustaría una Fundación James Potter Quidditch, para asegurarme de que la escuela siempre tenga buenas escobas".

Hubo una explosión de ruido, ya que todos trataron de protestar a la vez. Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Esto no estaba disponible para discusión", dijo, alejándose de Daphne. "Dobby, llévame a la herrería, por favor".

Él fue inmediatamente llevado lejos. "Ha sido un día extraño, Dobby", anunció Harry, mientras se quitaba la camisa y se trasladaba a la fragua.

Dobby se sentó en una mesa y observó, moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro.

"Pero creo que hice lo correcto".

"Harry está haciendo buenos amigos en mejores magos y brujas, y está haciendo que la escuela sea mejor", dijo Dobby. "No muchos magos podrían hacer eso".

Harry tomó un par de barras gruesas. "Hay suficiente dinero en mi cuenta para que me dure toda la escuela", dijo, "Cuando salga de la escuela, quiero trabajar para mi propio mantenimiento". Quiero ser necesario. No quiero ser solo rico, y el dinero de Basilisk se llevaría eso".

"Muchos magos piensan que muchos no son suficientes".

"Creo que sí", dijo Harry.

"Y es por eso que Harry Potter señor es un gran y poderoso mago", dijo Dobby en voz baja. "Harry Potter quiere ser él mismo primero y más importante".

"Y en parte gracias a ti, Dobby." Dobby prácticamente se cayó de la mesa. "Si no hubieras señalado lo que estaba haciendo, no estaríamos aquí".

"Harry le está dando demasiado crédito a Dobby. Dobby ayudó un poco con la magia de relajación, pero lo que hace que Harry Potter sea Harry Potter siempre estuvo ahí".

Harry sonrió a su pequeño amigo. "¿Hazme un favor? Solo quiero trabajar esta noche. ¿Mantener a los demás fuera?

Dobby asintió con la cabeza, y continuó mirando, moviéndose al yunque de vez en cuando para sostener las pinzas cuando Harry necesitaba ambas manos para mover el martillo y la herramienta.

Harry encontró su compañía silenciosa bastante agradable.

La herrería sonó con el sonido del martillo en el yunque hasta pasada la medianoche.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Aclaración:** Este trabajo pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , yo solo lo traduje.

 **Capítulo 3**

"No debería obtener ningún dinero", objetó Daphne, logrando ser la más ruidosa, y logrando que los demás se callaran. "¡No hice nada, excepto explorar una cueva vacía!"

"No hice tanto", asintió Astoria. "¡Solo unos cuantos encantos, eso no vale miles de galeones!"

"Ese chico," gimió Hermione. "Director, me gustaría hacer una donación al ala Lily Potter de la biblioteca".

"Ooh, me gustaría donar a la Fundación James Potter Quidditch", dijo Romilda.

"Biblioteca", agregó Astoria con una sonrisa.

Daphne frunció el ceño. "No me gustan tanto las bibliotecas, ni el Quidditch. ¿Podría donar para una sala de arte de James y Lily Potter?"

"Donaré mi parte a la idea de Daphne", agregó Nadya.

Albus se rió entre dientes. "¿Sabías que James Potter alguna vez encanto mis calcetines favoritos para huir de mí?"

Todos lo miraron.

"Así que creo que obtendré una venganza tardía sobre James, y donaré parte de mi parte al Premio James Potter al Mejor Prefecto, y el resto a la nueva sala de arte".

Hubo algunas risas, mientras el Director sonreía.

"Venganza, un plato que se sirve frío", dijo Nadya con aprobación.

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?" Llamó Hermione, sonando como si acabara de recordar algo. "¿Cómo se otorgan y se deducen los puntos?"

"¿Estás preguntando por qué los puntos de Severus no fueron eliminados?"

Hermione asintió.

"Me encantaría decir que fue un encanto complicado para toda la escuela, pero eso sería una mentira. Los elfos domésticos se ocupan de eso".

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, antes de comenzar a reír. "Probablemente es bueno que Harry ya no sea parte de una casa".

"Sí", asintió Astoria. "Puedo ver el elfo de los elfos domésticos accidentalmente y darle puntos a Harry a la izquierda, a la derecha y al centro".

"Nunca antes había hablado con un elfo doméstico, nunca los tuvimos. A mamá y papá no les gustó la idea de obligar a la gente a trabajar para nosotros ", dijo Daphne. Ella frunció el ceño. "Algunas personas también fueron realmente groseras al respecto".

"Lo bueno es, Daph, que todas esas familias ahora están jodidas. Ellos no saben cómo cocinar. Los Parkinson intentaron contratar a algunos magos y brujas para que lo hicieran, solo, trataron a los empleados como los Elfos Domésticos, y todos se dieron por vencidos. Así que están viviendo de pan y mantequilla, porque ni siquiera saben dónde está su cocina, sin importar que los hechizos sirvan para su horno", dijo Astoria alegremente.

"Pobres Parkinson", dijo Hermione con una risita. Ella se estiró. "Correcto, estoy tan destrozado como puedo recordar". ¿Podemos por favor tener un poco de transporte?"

Los elfos domésticos ansiosos aparecieron.

"¿Puedes llevarnos a Nadya y a mí a mi oficina, por favor?", Preguntó Albus.

"¿Y el resto de nosotros a nuestras habitaciones?" Agregó Hermione.

Las dos semanas hasta que la tarea pasó volando, como Harry pasó todos los días trabajando en la fragua. Todas las noches se juntaba con sus amigos para cenar, luego pasaba un tiempo asegurándose de estar aprendiendo lo que los otros estaban en clase.

Incluso Hermione había admitido que la educación estándar no le iba bien, y esta educación personalizada sí.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la paciencia de Astoria y Romilda. Sabía que, hace dos años, no habría tenido la paciencia de ver a alguien trabajar en una fragua como lo habían hecho. Pero él apreciaba inmensamente su compañía.

Las dos chicas eran buenas amigas, trabajaban con él, lo apoyaban, hablaban con él, y lo único que querían a cambio era su amistad.

Nunca sintió que estaba pisando cáscaras de huevo, a pesar del hecho de que la familia de Astoria era rica, y que Romilda era comparativamente pobre

De una manera extraña, él estaba más cerca de Daphne que de Hermione. Hermione era su mejor amiga, pero Daphne había deseado desesperadamente tener un hermano mayor, alguien con quien hablar, protegerla, ser su mejor amigo y todo lo demás, excepto un amante, y Harry honestamente no podía encontrar una sola razón para no hacerlo, ser esa persona para ella

Era extraño, un poco, ya que Daphne a menudo venía y hablaba con él tarde en la noche, sentada en su cama, vistiendo solo el uniforme en el que todas las chicas parecían dormir, y ni una sola vez sintió la tentación de intentar besarla.

Suponía que eso significaba que Daphne en realidad no era su tipo, y que era posible tener una amiga platónica así.

Tuvo que pasar unos segundos mirando el trasero del campeón francés, solo para asegurarse de que todavía era heterosexual.

Y él estaba

Se había perdido parte de la ceremonia de apertura, un peso de las varitas. Había estado en medio de una espada nueva en ese momento, y su trabajo se habría perdido por completo si se hubiera detenido. Con acero caliente, algunas cosas simplemente no pueden ser interrumpidas. Así que simplemente había enviado a Dobby con su varita.

Al día siguiente, Hermione, riéndose, le mostró la página principal del Diario El Profeta, donde tenía una gran sección en blanco. Resultó que a algunos elfos domésticos no les habían gustado las mentiras que un reportero había escrito, por lo que los elfos domésticos habían tomado medidas para garantizar que no se imprimieran.

Harry se había asegurado de agradecer a Dobby, pidiéndole que le transmitiera las gracias, según correspondiera.

Y entonces, hoy fue el día. Iba a confiar en sus amigos y en sí mismo. Habían encontrado los hechizos para darle la experiencia que necesitaba, habían encontrado runas para ayudarlo a fortalecer su armadura, y le habían hecho pociones para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia, y aumentar su habilidad de herrero.

Habían descubierto cómo encantar a los tontos, para poder aprender a manejar su espada. Pasó horas todas las noches aprendiendo a mover la espada, y lo encontró muy divertido, si es agotador.

Y Daphne había rediseñado su armadura de huesos de basilisco, ahora que había visto los huesos reales.

Levantó la vista hacia el maniquí que estaba usando su nueva armadura, y sintió una gran oleada de orgullo. Él había hecho eso, y se veía increíble.

Dobby apareció. "Es hora, Harry".

Harry respiró profundamente.

"Dobby tiene todo su salario con los corredores de apuestas en Harry Potter", dijo el elfo doméstico. "Dobby sabe que Harry Potter es grandioso y poderoso".

"No te defraudaré, Dobby".

Dobby sonrió. "Dobby lo sabe. ¡Ahora, Harry Potter necesita ir y patear el botín! "

Harry se rió cuando Dobby saltó sobre sí mismo, y él fue derribado y frente a una gran carpa. El entro.

"Ahh, señor Potter", dijo Ludo Bagman con entusiasmo. "Bienvenido, Bienvenido. Justo a tiempo."

Harry asintió.

"¡Tu primera tarea será recuperar un huevo de oro de un dragón! Lo necesitarás, ya que es una pista para la próxima tarea".

"¿Todos lo sabían?" Preguntó Harry, notando la falta de sorpresa en las caras de Diggory, Krum y Delacour. "Bueno, estoy aliviado".

"¿Aliviado?" Preguntó Diggory.

Harry sonrió, "Sí, pensamos que iba a ser un nundu, así que nos hemos estado preparando para eso".

"Eso no es tranquilizador", murmuró Diggory.

"De todos modos", dijo Bagman, "Vamos a ir por orden de los dragones recogidos de esta bolsa". Harry fue el último, y sacó Horntail húngaro.

"¿Alguien sabe lo grande que son estas cosas?", Preguntó Harry distraídamente.

"Cerca de 30 pies de largo," gruñó Krum. "Hocico a la cola". Párese a unos 12 pies de altura".

Harry hizo algunos cálculos mentales. "Impresionante", animó. "Logramos mantenerlo, después de que lo hayamos matado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Matarlo?" Ludo se rió entre dientes. "¡Oh, no podrás hacer eso, se necesitan muchos magos para aturdir a uno!"

"Por supuesto", estuvo de acuerdo Harry educadamente. "Pero, imaginando que podría matar al dragón, ¿Podría quedármelo?"

"Si, si, por supuesto. De todos modos, señor Diggory, es el primero.

Harry se acercó a una silla y se sentó en ella. Sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y leyó algunas notas falsas para ayudarlo a pasar el tiempo.

Cada veinte o treinta minutos, había un rugido de la multitud, algunos bramidos furiosos, seguidos de algunos aplausos, y luego se llamaba a otro concursante.

Harry descubrió que solo estaba ligeramente nervioso. Comparado con un nundu, un dragón era realmente preferible.

Finalmente lo llamaron, y él salió de la tienda y entró en una arena. Los cuatro jueces estaban sentados en una larga mesa frente a una gran plataforma. El estrado se encontraba frente a la arena misma, una zona rocosa de hierba, con el gran dragón en el otro extremo.

Incluso desde aquí, podía ver que el dragón no estaba contento de estar allí, y le estaba mirando mal. Una mirada que repentinamente se cambió a los manejadores y luego a los jueces.

Harry saludó a la bestia casualmente, antes de volverse y mirar para ver si podía ver a sus amigos. Una pancarta llamó su atención, y sonrió. 'Ve Caballero Oscuro, por el equipo', lo aprobó. Daphne y Romilda estaban cada una sosteniendo un extremo, con Hermione y Astoria sentadas entre ellas.

Volvió a mirar al dragón, mientras Bagman lanzaba chispas sin cesar. Finalmente, la palabra que estaba esperando. "Comienza", la voz de Ludo Bagman hizo eco en todo el estadio, y los aplausos comenzaron.

Tiempo para el primer encanto. Se levantó, con las piernas separadas al ancho de los hombros y los brazos abiertos. "¡Armadura!", Gritó.

De la hierba, el metal líquido negro se hinchó y se encharcó sobre sus pies, y luego trepó por sus espinillas, hasta sus muslos y caderas. Cuando se detuvo, formó las grebas de color marrón claro y las botas de su armadura. Al mismo tiempo, más metal se derramó en sus manos y formaron los guantes, luego el basilisco de cuero debajo de la armadura, antes de formar una coraza. Su casco se formó, con su visor abierto, al mismo tiempo que su placa del pecho. Los últimos pedazos de líquido formaron un escudo en su brazo izquierdo, y una espada ancha envainada en su cadera izquierda.

Hubo un silencio atónito, aparte de que Romilda declamara: "¡Fue lo mejor que he visto!"

Sonrió y sacó su espada, su mejor trabajo hasta el momento, huesos de basilisco, hierro y el corazón de un gato montés. Incluso tenía pequeños surcos donde podía liberar veneno de basilisco.

"Oh, mi", susurró la voz mejorada de Ludo Bagman.

Harry caminó hacia el dragón, que le gruñó, moviéndose de un lado a otro contra la cadena que lo mantenía en su lugar. Con un rugido, el dragón retrocedió contra la cadena, se retorció y retrocedió de nuevo. Llevó al cielo, luchando contra la cadena, antes, con una gran llave, la cadena se rompió.

Harry realmente sonrió, y bajó su visor. Su única reserva, de no querer luchar contra una bestia encadenada, ahora se había ido. Solo eran él y el dragón. Y él estaba listo.

El dragón lo rodeó, antes de lanzar una corriente de fuego directamente hacia él. Harry se agachó, sosteniendo su escudo frente a él para desviar el fuego.

Su escudo se calentó un poco, y se alegró de que estuviera usando un relleno mágico, ya que lo último que quería era ser asado al vapor dentro de su propia armadura. Las runas disiparon rápidamente el calor. Mientras el dragón gritaba en protesta, podía escuchar los gritos de la multitud.

Al ver que el dragón seguía dando vueltas, él giró, "Las reglas del torneo significan que esta es mi pelea, así que déjame competir", le gritó a los que manejaban los dragones, que habían comenzado a correr hacia la arena.

Vio a Dumbledore hacer una mueca de dolor, antes de hablar con los manejadores de dragones, quienes luego trabajaron juntos para arrojar un escudo para proteger a la multitud.

El dragón pasó volando, atacando de nuevo. El fuego parecía más caliente esta vez, y Harry tuvo que morder un grito; resolvió trabajar en el diseño de su escudo. Necesitaba un mejor blindaje para reflejar el calor y no pasarlo a su brazo.

Mientras él deseaba, también deseaba tener un arco y una flecha para dispararle a la maldita cosa.

Con un golpe sordo, el dragón aterrizó a unos seis metros de él. Avanzó tan rápido como pudo, antes de esquivar a un lado y dar su primer golpe al dragón.

La espada se estrelló contra el cuello del dragón. Rugió de dolor, y se deslizó hacia él. Se agachó y empujó con fuerza en el vientre desprotegido del dragón. La cuchilla afilada, con su veneno de basilisco golpeó profundamente, dejando un rastro de sangre cuando Harry la sacó con un movimiento de sacacorchos.

El Horntail gritó y se lanzó al aire, volando alrededor y lanzando otra ráfaga de fuego.

Harry rodó hacia la derecha, evitando la llama esta vez, y dejó caer su escudo, antes de adoptar una postura lista, su espada con ambas manos, a la altura de la cintura, con la hoja apuntando más allá de su hombro.

El dragón aterrizó una vez más. Harry corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia él, antes de esquivar una ráfaga de calor que sintió chamuscó su cabello a través de su casco.

El dragón lo golpeó, y él saltó hacia un lado para esquivarlo, antes de pasar la cabeza, y con el golpe más fuerte que había dado, se hundió profundamente en el ala. El dragón rugió e intentó quitarse la cabeza con la cola.

Harry dio un paso atrás, permitiéndole eludirlo, antes de levantar su espada por encima de su cabeza y derribarla en un golpe, justo en la cola.

El dragón aulló de nuevo, y se voltearon, se pararon, a unos dos metros de distancia, mirándose el uno al otro. El dragón lo quería muerto, y el sentimiento era completamente mutuo.

"Tráelo", rugió, antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y lanzar un golpe a dos manos directo a las fauces abiertas del dragón. El dragón respondió al intentar freírlo. Harry ignoró el dolor ardiente mientras su armadura se sobrecalentó, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez, intercambiando delicadeza por golpes brutales.

El dolor era increíble, pero apretó los dientes, saltó a un lado y giró la hoja para ganar impulso, antes de aterrizar directamente detrás del cuello del dragón, con el grano de sus escamas. La hoja mordió profundamente, y Harry se echó hacia atrás, y golpeó de nuevo, saltando como lo hizo, de modo que toda su fuerza, todo su peso y todo su impulso, estaba detrás del golpe.

Hubo un suave golpe, cuando la cabeza del dragón tocó el suelo, seguido por un golpe más fuerte mientras el cuerpo hacía lo mismo.

Harry jadeó con fuerza, mientras limpiaba su espada con un trapo que sacaba del interior de su armadura y lo envainaba en la vaina de su cadera. Ignorando el dolor, caminó hacia el nido y recogió el huevo de oro. Miró a los demás y se sintió aliviado de que no fueran auténticos huevos de dragón. Fue algo reconfortante saber que las personas que dirigen el torneo no eran idiotas completos.

Se volvió y descubrió que todas las personas de la multitud lo miraban en silencio. Miró a sus amigos, justo cuando Romilda dejó escapar un grito ululante mientras se ponía de pie. Casi en el mismo movimiento, Astoria, Hermione y Daphne comenzaron a animar también.

La alegría fue rápidamente adoptada por otros.

Harry sonrió y se echó hacia atrás la visera, antes de caminar hacia los jueces. Los manejadores de dragones bajaron el escudo, y o lo miraron boquiabiertos o le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

"Solo para que quede claro, reclamo el cadáver del dragón", afirmó en voz alta, a los jueces y manipuladores. "Dobby, ¿Puedes tú y algunos elfos domésticos llevarlo a la Cámara?"

Apareció un Dobby excitado, con otros cincuenta elfos domésticos, y todos salieron con el dragón, así como con el suelo empapado de sangre que rodeaba el cadáver. Dobby se echó hacia atrás, y Harry le entregó el huevo de oro, antes de acercarse a los jueces. Desenvainó su espada, antes de pararse cómodamente, con las manos sobre el pomo de esta espada y la punta apoyada en el suelo.

Ludo Bagman extendió la mano y se dio una palmada en la cara. "Los puntajes", graznó. La multitud calló.

Dumbledore asintió con orgullo a Harry, antes de que su varita se moviera, y un diez apareció en una cinta plateada. Hubo un rugido de la multitud. La directora francesa era la siguiente. Ella sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, antes de levantar su varita, y aparecieron otras diez. Otro rugido.

Karkaroff fue el siguiente, y gruñó, antes de disparar un cuatro. Abucheos y abucheos de inmediato comenzaron.

"Objeción, juicio parcial", espetó Harry de inmediato. "Llamo al cáliz para que juzgue".

Karkaroff saltó de su asiento. "¿Qué está pasando?", Gritó. "¡Duele!"

"Juraste juzgar con justicia", señaló Harry. "Tú también eres parte de este torneo. El cáliz de fuego juzga tu juicio".

Karkaroff envió otra cinta, esta vez a la nueve, y pudo hundirse en su silla, y mirar a Harry.

"No me mires fijamente", dijo Harry con frialdad. "Tú eres el único que admitió haber intentado engañar a tu campeón".

Ludo Bagman fue el último y envió otros diez. Harry asintió y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia un lado. Los vítores fueron inmensos mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. Asintió educadamente a McGonagall y se dirigió directamente hacia él. Se sintió aliviado de ver allí a Madame Pomfrey, con lo que parecía ser la mayor parte de la enfermería.

"Finalmente", alabó, "un estudiante que se lo tomó en serio". ¿Qué tan malo es, Harry?

"Algunas quemaduras, creo", dijo Harry. Él respiró profundamente. "Armadura".

Sintió un ligero desgarro cuando la armadura se retrajo y se llevó parte de la piel antes de transformar la ropa interior acolchada en pantalones cortos y pantalones. "Ouch", murmuró, mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

"Bueno, estás muy quemado en algunos lugares, pero nada que no podamos arreglar fácilmente. Considerando que fuiste forzado a enfrentarte a un dragón, lo hiciste excepcionalmente bien. ¿Hiciste la armadura tú mismo?

"Sí", dijo Harry, suspirando de alivio cuando la enfermera comenzó a pegar algunas cosas verdes pegajosas en su espalda y pecho.

"¿Y tú apetito ha aumentado?"

"Estoy comiendo como un cerdo, a veces", admitió Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado.

"Excelente, porque he estado preocupado por ti por un tiempo. No sufriste ningún daño nutricional grave en las pruebas que hice cuando recién llegaste, pero sí pensé que eras un poco escuálido. Pensé que terminarías corto. Sin embargo, todo este ejercicio y comida parece haber iniciado su pubertad. ¿Podrías escribirme lo que has estado haciendo y la comida que has estado comiendo? Creo que podría escribir un artículo sobre ti para el Diario de San Mungo.

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Con un movimiento de su varita, las cosas verdes desaparecieron, y Harry se sintió mucho mejor.

"Aquí," dijo Poppy, entregándole su camisa, después de repararla. "Ahora, salgan de aquí, tengo pacientes reales para tratar".

"¿Diggory?" Preguntó Harry, mirando al niño. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta en la misma porquería.

"Estoy bien, Potter", contestó Diggory. "Principales quemaduras en la cara, pero nada más. Y es Cedric, por cierto. Buena esa. ¿Lo mataste, entonces?

"Sí", dijo Harry alegremente. "Ahora puedo hacer una armadura aún mejor con escamas de dragón y huesos".

Cedric, que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta de goo, se rió entre dientes. "Bien hecho, de todos modos".

"Gracias. Te veo luego."

Harry se levantó y se fue, ignorando a los otros dos campeones. Tan pronto como puso un pie afuera, se abrazó con entusiasmo y animó a Astoria y Romilda. Él los abrazó, antes de que Hermione y Daphne tomaran su lugar. Ambas chicas casi lo regañaban incoherentemente.

"Eso fue increíble", dijo Romilda, mientras Hermione y Daphne daban un paso atrás.

"Brillante", agregó Astoria. "Al igual que Romilda dijo, Harry Potter movió su espada, y los dragones más poderosos se acobardaron ante ti". Hizo una pausa. "Oh, lo siento, Harry, esta es mamá y papá".

Harry levantó la mirada, para ver a una mujer mayor muy atractiva, a quien podía ver era el original del que Astoria era prácticamente una clonada joven; Harry miró al hombre al lado de ella. "Gah", murmuró, "Pensé que tenía problemas con mi sexualidad cuando Daph se sentó en mi cama y no estaba interesado en ella. Maldición, eres bonito".

El hombre se rió mostrando los dientes perfectos. "Escuché que Daphne te ha adoptado como a un hermano. Bienvenido a la familia, Harry ", dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Soy Derek, y esta es Cressida, ella es el cerebro del equipo".

Cressida lo codeó firmemente.

"Odia cuando digo eso", continuó. "Entonces, tengo hojas de permiso del Director para ti Harry, y de tus padres, Hermione, para invitarlos a cenar, ¿Interesado?"

"Sí", dijo Harry al instante, al ver la cantidad de personas reunidas más allá de su grupo. Él quería escaparse, rápido. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Nuestra casa, tengo una mejilla de buey que he estado bramando durante seis horas".

"Dobby, ¿Podemos transportarnos al lugar de Greengrass?" Harry llamó. Sobre el hombro de Greengrass, pudo ver el grupo de personas que se dirigían hacia él. Un segundo después, todos fueron reventados frente a una casa solariega georgiana.

"Wow", dijo Derek, "Eso es mejor que la aparición. Y, no te incomoda, ¿Verdad?

"Hermione", dijo Cressida, mirando a la niña, "Cuando hablamos con Albus sobre esto, les preguntó a tus padres si podía darnos tu dirección. Cuando dijeron que sí, aparecimos para pedir permiso para traerlo aquí".

"Daph, ¿Sabías que los padres de Hermione son dentistas? Hacen un trabajo increíble para asegurarse de que las personas tengan dientes sanos y buenos".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Daphne. "Eso es genial."

"Lo es, ¿Verdad?", Estuvo de acuerdo Derek. "Bien, Tori, Daph, muéstrale a nuestros invitados mientras Cress y yo terminamos la cena. Comeremos en la habitación aburrida".

"Esa es 'habitación formal'", señaló Cressida con cariño.

"El nombre de papá es mejor", Astoria sonrió.

Derek parpadeó, y luego sonrió a Astoria. "Fuera de trotar" Harry siguió a Astoria y Daphne por los escalones de piedra y al interior del edificio.

El hall de entrada tenía un piso de mosaico principalmente blanco, con pequeños cuadrados negros dispuestos en un patrón geométrico. Enormes escaleras de madera hasta el segundo piso dominaban la izquierda del pasillo, siguiendo la pared alrededor de noventa grados, hasta una gran puerta doble en la parte superior. La barandilla fue apoyada por hierro forjado enormemente adornado.

Harry dio un paso adelante para echarle un buen vistazo y asintió lentamente. Podía hacer eso, si se tomaba el tiempo, pero se parecía demasiado al trabajo como para considerar seriamente la idea.

Debajo de la puerta y las escaleras, había otra puerta negra. Salpicados alrededor de los espacios restantes había sillas de madera dura con acabados ornamentados y sin cojines.

Treparon por las escaleras y por las puertas. Entraron en un pasillo largo, con pisos de madera, y un corredor rojo y dorado ligeramente desteñido que siguió todo el largo del pasillo, y cubrió tres cuartos del ancho.

Astoria los condujo por el pasillo, abriendo la primera puerta. "Todas las habitaciones de invitados son iguales, solo con diferentes cuadros".

Harry entró, y miró a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un viejo color de magnolia. Los muebles eran de caoba vieja de madera. Cada uno tenía una cama con dosel, con colchas blancas y rosas. Las cortinas, naturalmente, combinaban con la colcha, y el piso era de madera y teñido de color marrón oscuro, aparte de la alfombra a juego, que era más grande que todo el plano de la casa de los Dursley.

El mobiliario era florido y muy vertical.

"Está prácticamente intacto y en su estado original", dijo Astoria.

Hermione estaba acariciando el escritorio adornado. Ella lo miró detenidamente, "Tori, ¿Es esta genuina Swietenia Mahogani?"

Astoria sonrió y asintió.

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Romilda.

"Una forma de caoba que está extinta ahora. Y, pregunto, porque, en una suposición aproximada, a juzgar por la marca, el hecho de que es original, y en perfecto estado, diría que el mobiliario de esta sala vale cerca de cuatrocientos mil galeones, al tipo de cambio actual de cinco libras para el galeón. Lo vi en un episodio de Antiques Roadshow".

Romilda y Harry saltaron de los muebles.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Astoria, luciendo sorprendida.

"Tori, tienes muebles auténticos del siglo XVIII, en estilos que aparecieron en The Gentleman and Cabinet-Maker's Directory. Incluso si no fueron hechas por el mismo Chippendale, están lo suficientemente cerca como para que a los muggles no les importe".

"Oh", dijo Tori. "¿Y si todavía tenemos el recibo, firmado por Thomas Chippendale para todos los muebles de la casa?"

Hermione se sentó en el piso abruptamente. "He oído hablar de un escritorio que acaba de terminar en ese momento, al estilo de un Chippendale, que se vende por ciento cincuenta mil galeones. Muebles genuinos de Chippendale. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Todas las demás habitaciones tienen los mismos muebles", admitió Astoria. "Es bueno saber que, si estamos en la ruina, podemos vender esto. Y es bueno saber que nuestro bisa, bisa, bisabuelo grandioso, grandioso y grandioso abuelo tenía realmente buen gusto en los muebles".

"Lo mejor", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

"¡De acuerdo, bastantes de las habitaciones formales, veamos mi habitación!", Dijo con entusiasmo Daphne, mientras tiraba de Hermione y la arrastraba por el pasillo hasta la habitación del otro lado.

La habitación de Daphne era mucho más cálida, sin dejar de mantener la sensación especial de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rico color verde oscuro, los muebles eran más ligeros y parecían mucho más usados, y el dosel de la cama era color crema.

"Me gusta", dijo Harry, mientras vagaba y se sentaba en la cama de Daphne. Daphne sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Su escritorio estaba cubierto de lápices y otros materiales de arte cuidadosamente ordenados por tipo.

"No he estado aquí por años", murmuró Astoria. "Creo que fue un error."

"Ambos estábamos ocupados, Tori," dijo suavemente Daphne. "Harry puede usar mi baño para ducharse y refrescarse, ¿Puedes llevar a Hermione y Romi a la tuya para que puedan limpiarla antes de la cena?"

"Buena idea."

Tan pronto como se fueron, Daphne lo abrazó con fuerza, y enterró su rostro contra su pecho. "Estaba tan asustada", susurró.

"Está bien, todos pusimos el trabajo y funcionó correctamente".

"Lo sé, pero cuando esa desagradable criatura se liberó, pensé que te iba a comer".

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda suavemente. "No iba a ser derrotado por ese gusano demasiado grande".

Daphne soltó una risita mientras se retiraba. "Correcto, ve y lava, báñate, en este momento tienes un poco de dinero, te limpiaré la ropa".

"Algún día", dijo Harry seriamente, "Harás del hombre o mujer más valiente del mundo la persona más afortunada, al casarte con ellos".

"¿Más valiente?", Preguntó Daphne.

"Claro, tienen que convencerme de que son dignos de ti".

Daphne soltó una risita. "Ve, ducha".

Harry se giró y entró al baño. A diferencia del resto de la casa, en realidad era muy moderno. Había una cesta colgante al lado de la ducha, con más botellas que las que había visto antes en una tienda.

Él asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Daph?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podrías conseguirme algo que no sea demasiado, bueno, con olor femenino?"

"¡Oh, por supuesto!". Salió corriendo de la habitación y regresó treinta segundos más tarde con una botella que era de un color marrón oscuro más masculino.

"Gracias", dijo con una sonrisa, y cerró la puerta, antes de meterse en la ducha.

El agua era hermosa y caliente, y se sintió bien alejar el olor de su armadura y la corriente subterránea de Harry chamuscado que había llevado.

Cuando salió de la ducha, su ropa se había ido, y una bata estaba al lado de las toallas. Se secó, tratando de no hacer un desastre, y se puso la bata. En la habitación había un nuevo par de jeans y una ajustada camiseta azul. Sin ver zapatos ni calcetines, caminó descalzo fuera de la habitación de Daphne.

"Aquí abajo", llamó Astoria. Estaba sentada en una silla de respaldo duro, leyendo un libro. Él se acercó a ella y ella lo condujo escaleras abajo, a una hermosa habitación grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cáscara de huevo, y los grandes espejos y pinturas estaban todos enmarcados en plata muy ornamentada. La gran mesa en el centro era de caoba otra vez, con un mantel blanco.

"Horrible, ¿verdad?", Comentó lúgubremente Derek. Estaba descansando en la cabecera de la mesa, de una manera ligeramente indolente que estaba fuera de lugar en los alrededores. Todos los demás, Cressida, ya estaban sentados.

"Soy británico, me encanta esto", dijo Harry secamente. "Pero solo he visitado un lugar como este una vez, así que todavía es notable para mí".

"Siempre siento que me ahogo en mi herencia ancestral. Y lo que es peor, es que la mayoría de ellos eran tan feos en apariencia y personalidad que necesitaban comprar esposas con riqueza".

"Desafiaste la tendencia entonces".

"Mi padre pagó una verdadera fortuna para mi madre", suspiró. "Ella era una mirada. Tristemente, su intelecto era algo deficiente. Sus apetitos, por otro lado..."

"Papá", regañó Astoria. "La familia importa, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Tonterías, Daphne adoptó a Harry como su hermano mayor, eso lo hace parte de la familia. Romi ha pasado tanto tiempo aquí como tú, y los padres de Hermione son increíblemente exitosos en solucionar problemas dentales, y ese es uno de los trabajos más importantes del mundo, así que, si ella no es una familia, debería serlo".

"Papá odia los dientes malos", dijo Daphne con una risita.

"Sí, solo mira al gran tío boca abajo allí; parece que fue golpeado en la cara con una pelota de cricket".

Harry miró el retrato y se rió. El hombre parecía tener solo tres dientes, cada uno de los cuales parecía apuntar en una dirección diferente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Cressida?" Preguntó Harry, tratando de dirigir la conversación en una dirección diferente.

"Bueno, fue después de que me fui de Hogwarts, y me preguntaba qué hacer conmigo mismo. Estaba bastante seguro de que había mucho más en la vida que ser realmente, realmente, ridículamente apuesto. Y planeé descubrir qué es eso.

"Hice algunos modelos por un tiempo. Tenía esta apariencia, azul acero, eso era furor. Pero nunca estuve realmente cómodo. Y luego, un día, conocí a Cress. Ella era hermosa, y más, era más inteligente de lo que soy guapo, y estoy muy, muy bien parecido." Harry notó que toda la jactancia en realidad se decía con la lengua de Derek firmemente en su mejilla, lo que dio una historia grado de humor que Harry apreció

"Y así, en lugar de dedicar mi vida a ser profesionalmente apuesto, dediqué mi vida a mi querida Cressida y la ayudé en todo lo que pude".

"Y lo hace, mucho", dijo Cressida al entrar, una serie de platos flotando detrás de ella. "Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es golpearlo continuamente hasta que se dé cuenta de que tiene un cerebro decente, y que solo le gusta jugar al idiota del pueblo".

"El idiota ridículamente guapo", Derek corrige serenamente.

"Entonces, Cressida, ¿debería decirle que alguien en su familia ha estado trabajando realmente duro, y ha estado sacando hazañas de magia que pensó que no podía hacer?"

"Tori siempre ha sido genial", dijo Derek con una mirada cariñosa.

"No hay discusión allí, pero estaba hablando de Daphne", corrigió Harry.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Cressida, mientras Derek hacía una elaborada toma triple y se quejaba mientras miraba a su hija mayor.

Daphne se sonrojó, "Harry", se quejó. "Mira, estoy sentado junto a alguien tan inteligente como mamá y Tori, ¡Por supuesto que estoy mejor!"

"Oh, no", corrigió Hermione, "Estás trabajando duro y estudiando adecuadamente; estás haciendo el trabajo, obtienes el crédito".

"Sí, bueno, Tori ha estado usando maquillaje", espetó Daphne.

"¡Daph!" Se quejó Astoria.

"Chicas", advirtió Cressida.

"Lo siento, Astoria", dijo Daphne, mirando su plato.

"Está bien", dijo Astoria en voz baja. "Y sí, he usado un poco de maquillaje. Yo soy una niña."

"Una muy bonita", dijo Derek con firmeza.

"De hecho, Harry, somos muy afortunados de ser hombres aquí, rodeados de esas miradas".

"Oh, lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"Hermione tiene los pómulos más increíbles, y ese cabello, agrega ese carácter. Apuesto a que cuando quiera hacer un esfuerzo y suavizarlo, será tan linda como Daph y Tori, y en cuanto a Romi, por qué, esos ojos oscuros y turbulentos y sonrisa misteriosa, y ese calor interior, wowzer."

"Y por supuesto, Cressida", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, "Si Daph y Tori crecen hasta ser la mitad de bonitas que ella, tendrán suerte." Hizo una pausa, "Y por supuesto, está Derek, que no habría necesitado para usar armadura en el dragón, él simplemente le habría sonreído, y el dragón habría entregado el huevo pulcramente".

Derek parpadeó, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla cuando Cressida comenzó a reír. "Mi esposo, flirteado por un adolescente. Ahora, actúa de manera normal".

Derek hizo un puchero, antes de sentarse derecho. "Lo siento, todos", dijo casualmente.

"Hermione, Harry", dijo Daphne, "A papá le gusta jugar al aire acondicionado ridículamente bien parecido".

"Lo hago", estuvo de acuerdo. "De todos modos, come".

Y lo hicieron, y fue fabuloso. Harry ni siquiera se sintió culpable de haber comido tres platos.

Albus puso sus pies sobre el escritorio y silbó alegremente para sí mismo. Estaba leyendo distraídamente a través del Quisquilloso, cuando el amuleto de la puerta le indicó que Minerva estaba entrando.

Suspiró y dejó el periódico, y sus pies en el suelo. La puerta se abrió. "Buenas noches, Minerva", dijo.

"Albus", lo saludó, antes de sentarse. "¿Recuerdas el primer consejo que me disté cuando tomé el puesto de Directora Adjunta?"

"Considera entregar la casa de Gryffindor a otra persona", dijo Albus al instante.

"Me negué, por supuesto. Es solo cuando miro hacia atrás que me doy cuenta de qué buen consejo era. Albus, lo siento, pero realmente tengo que renunciar como jefe de Gryffindor. No puedo hacer bien ese trabajo".

Albus suspiró. "¿Qué pasó?"

Minerva suspiró y se miró las manos. "Después de la primera tarea, Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, como si yo fuera solo otro adulto que lo hubiera defraudado. Uno de los míos no me reconoció realmente y, lo que es peor, no tenía motivos para hacerlo".

"Ahh", dijo Albus en voz baja.

"Debería haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera pude disculparme. ¿Sabías que los elfos domésticos no llevarán a nadie a su forja sin su permiso directo?

"Lo hago", estuvo de acuerdo Albus. "Pedí que me tomaran y me dijeron que no".

"¿Sabes qué lo empeora? El hecho de que debería estar tan orgulloso en este momento. ¿Viste esa armadura?

"En efecto lo hice. Todo lo forjó a sí mismo. Él tenía ayuda, por supuesto".

"Por supuesto, pero él fue quien puso el martillo al metal". ¿Y el hechizo donde salió del suelo y lo envolvió? Tenía la piel de gallina, Albus".

"Al igual que yo. No puedo evitar pensar que los resultados de Barty Crouch Junior al poner a Harry en el torneo han sido mayormente a nuestro favor".

Minerva sonrió débilmente. "Principalmente. Pudo haber sido más, si hubiera hecho realmente mi trabajo".

"La culpa no es solo tuya".

"Tú eres el Director; Soy su Jefe de Casa. Actúo in loco parentis para todos los Gryffindors. Como tenía la mayor responsabilidad directa, tuve la mayor falla".

"¿Tiene una recomendación para su sucesor?"

"No en este momento."

Albus suspiró suavemente. Cogió un pergamino y lo colocó frente a ella. Ella lo miró y luego lo miró horrorizada. "Sí", dijo sombríamente. "Algo que debería haber tratado hace años, en lugar de jugar con el Wizengamot y el I.C.W. No puedo decirle cuán avergonzado estaba de sentarme aquí y pedirles a los investigadores que entreguen el informe preliminar.

"¡Minerva, tenemos estudiantes tomando las almohadas en una lección!"

"¿Qué hemos hecho, Albus?" Preguntó Minerva.

"Nos pusimos en una posición en la que ahorramos dinero que debería haberse gastado, y pensamos que podíamos hacer todo, porque tenemos magia". Albus suspiró. "Hemos fallado una generación de niños. Afortunadamente, a pesar de todo, Severus ha resultado ser un buen número de buenos expertos en pociones. Lamentablemente, la gran mayoría del resto de los estudiantes odia a Pociones con pasión".

"Bueno, al menos él se ha ido".

"No he sabido de él desde que se fue". Albus se sacudió. "Entonces, ¿Quieres algunas buenas noticias?"

"Sí por favor."

"Tengo más de trescientos mil galeones para agregar una nueva ala a la biblioteca, financiar una clase durante una década y proporcionar nuevas escobas para todas las casas".

"¡Qué! ¿Cómo?"

"Harry donó prácticamente todas las ganancias de basilisco que vendí a través de I.C.W. a la fundación James y Lily Potter. El veneno de Basilisk se vende a diez galones por mililitro, y teníamos casi dos litros de él. El ministerio sudafricano pagó cincuenta mil por la carne; tienen algunas pociones históricas que lo necesitan mal, y por supuesto, todas las escalas y demás han ido a los ministerios de todo el mundo por una suma ordenada.

"Harry dio algo de dinero a sus amigos, a mí y a Nadya, pero todos también donamos al fondo de mejoramiento escolar". Albus sonrió, "Me desvié un poco, para un proyecto personal".

"¿Oh?"

"El Premio James Potter a la excelencia en la prefectura".

"¿Acabas de inventar esa palabra?"

"Posiblemente."

"Me encanta", dijo Minerva con una sonrisa. "James golpeará su cabeza en el cielo".

"Sospecho que James nunca se acercaría a preocuparse. ¡Estaría demasiado ocupado recordándole a todos que su hijo derribó un dragón por su cuenta!"

Minerva se rió entre dientes y asintió. "Fue, por un camino tan largo, una victoria para él. Hizo que los demás parecieran niños. ¿Has oído lo feliz que era Poppy?

"Ella se aseguró de decirme también. Entonces, Minerva, si tienes más tiempo, ¿Cómo te gustaría supervisar los cambios?

Minerva comenzó a asentir, y luego se detuvo. "Albus", dijo en voz baja, "No puedo, a menos que renuncie a la enseñanza de la Transfiguración también".

"Esperaba que dijeras eso," dijo Albus felizmente. "Aprender de nuestros errores es importante. En serio, sin embargo, es tu elección. Me complace contratar a alguien por un año o dos, si desea supervisar este proyecto, además de sus deberes como vicedirectora".

"¿Tengo que responder ahora?"

"Por favor, tómese unos días para pensarlo".

Minerva sonrió una vez más. "Ahora, consigue esa botella que crees que nadie conoce, y hablemos de la tarea un poco más".

"Antes que nosotros, hay otra cosa. Espero que alguien encuentre muerto a Barty Crouch Senior pronto".

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, se suponía que era el quinto juez hoy, y al Cáliz no le gusta que la gente no siga las reglas".

"Oh querido."

La habitación informal, como la había llamado Derek, tenía un gran fuego de leña rugiente, numerosas sillas cómodas y sofás dispuestos a su alrededor, y estaba completamente alfombrada y aislada. Sobre el fuego había una pintura antigua de un estanque, con árboles a cada lado, lo cual, en humilde opinión de Harry, era bastante pobre.

Harry fue guiado a uno de los dos sillones, donde se sentó con los pies sobre un taburete.

La habitación era adorable y tostada, que, cuando se combinaba con la comida, tenía a Harry tan relajado como podía recordar.

"Mamá, tenemos que encender un fuego nuevo", dijo Astoria en el cómodo silencio. "Resulta que Sirius Black no tuvo un juicio, y en realidad es inocente".

Cressida se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿No hay prueba?"

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Fue una de las razones por las que decidimos ir por la dirección heroica de la tarea. Queríamos que la gente supiera que Harry Potter también estaba presente, y que, si hace preguntas, la gente debería caerse sobre sí misma para responderlas".

"Inteligente", murmuró Cressida. "Bueno, solo hay una cosa para eso. Por la mañana, iremos al Profeta y hablaremos directamente con el editor en jefe. Le encantará el hecho de que tendrá la oportunidad de lanzar una campaña contra el Ministerio. Se jubilará el próximo año, así que una última patada con ellos lo hará feliz".

"Suena bien", bostezó Harry. "Tan cálido, cómodo." Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Y cuando los abrió, estaba boca abajo, en una gran cama con dosel, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. "Oh", murmuró. "¡Ups!"

Se levantó de la cama y descubrió que llevaba un pijama azul pálido y una camiseta. Su ropa estaba en una cómoda, así que se vistió y salió. No había nadie alrededor, así que bajó las escaleras a la cocina.

"Harry", dijo Derek con deleite. "¿Sentirse mejor?"

"Perdón por la noche pasada."

"Tonterías, peleaste contra un dragón ayer, y te las arreglaste para parecer bastante inteligente haciéndolo. Espero que no te importe que llame a tu elfo doméstico y te llevemos a la cama.

"De ningún modo. Gracias."

"De nada. Ahora siéntate, mientras te cocino algo bueno y relleno. Después de eso, ¿quieres unirte a mí en el gimnasio? No puedes quedarte tan ridículamente bien como nosotros dos sin un poco de trabajo".

"Deberías venir a mi herrería", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Juro que entrenar en el calor es el mejor entrenamiento del mundo".

"Y la sudoración actuaría como un sauna", reflexionó Derek. "Romi me mostró una de las dagas que hiciste. Muy impresionante."

"Gracias."

"Así que sí, me gustaría ver la herrería", agregó Derek.

"Y me gustaría ver el gimnasio", respondió Harry.

"Excelente, entonces podemos comer lo que queremos en el desayuno", saludó Derek. "Las chicas probablemente estarán despiertas más tarde, y felizmente comerán su comida de conejo mientras inhalan café".

Harry se rió entre dientes y engulló la salchicha, el tocino, los huevos, los frijoles, las papas fritas, la morcilla y los hongos fritos, junto con varias tazas de té inglés para el desayuno.

Derek agitó su varita cuando terminaron, y las ollas, sartenes y platos comenzaron a lavarse. Aproximadamente treinta minutos después de que habían terminado, se dirigieron al gimnasio, que estaba en el sótano de la casa, y parecían contener cada pieza de equipo de ejercicio conocido por el hombre.

Después de un entrenamiento cardiovascular, se dirigieron a los pesos.

"Tengo que probar algo de Herrería", dijo Derek con incredulidad. "¿Ya has levantado antes?"

"No", Harry gruñó, mientras bajaba la barra a su pecho, y se levantó.

Derek refunfuñó para sí mismo, y dejó que Harry terminara sus repeticiones, antes de tomar el control.

"Tengo veinte años más que tú y he estado haciendo esto toda mi vida".

"Tengo cinco yunques y un soporte de yunque. Mi yunque doble es más de cien kilos ", dijo Harry, mientras vigilaba a Derek. "Y tengo varios otros que uso para diferentes cosas, así que los cargo mucho. También tengo un martillo corto de cinco kilogramos que tiendo a usar como herramienta contundente".

"¿No usas magia?"

"Nah, es una buena manera de fortalecerse, y es parte del trabajo, me hace sentir más cerca de lo que estoy trabajando".

Derek levantó los brazos y colocó la barra en el estante. Se sentó, respirando pesadamente, y se frotó la cara con una toalla. "¿Hecho?"

Harry asintió. El reloj en la pared decía que eran las diez de la mañana.

"Un tramo rápido y una ducha, entonces, y podemos unirnos a las damas".

"Suena como un plan", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, mientras se dirigían a través de un arco bajo hacia el área acolchonada.

Vestidos de nuevo, subieron las escaleras hacia la casa. Astoria, Romilda, Daphne, Hermione y Cressida estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Buen entrenamiento?" Preguntó Cressida.

"Sí", dijo alegremente Derek. "Este buen aspecto no se desvanecerá por lo menos un día más. Después de que hayas llevado a Harry a encender tu fuego, Harry me invitó a su herrería".

Cressida asintió. "¿Por qué no llevar a las chicas de compras, mientras estoy con Harry?"

"Suena como un plan."

"Harry, ¿estás listo?" Preguntó Cressida.

Harry asintió.

"¿Entonces iremos?"

"Dobby, transporte para dos al Profeta, por favor." Aparecieron dos Elfos Domésticos, y se los llevaron. "Gracias", dijo Harry, cuando llegaron a un pasillo.

Los elfos domésticos sonrieron. "Estamos encantados de ayudar a Harry", dijo el de la izquierda. "Hoy es nuestro día para hacerlo, ¡Así que pida un montón!"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Estoy seguro de que habrá, y las chicas y Derek querrán transporte pronto".

Los elfos domésticos se separaron, mientras Cressida negaba con la cabeza. Ella abrió su puerta, y Harry la siguió a la oficina. "Cressida", dijo un viejo calvo que fumaba una pipa. Luego miró a Harry e hizo una doble toma clásica. "¿Esto va a ser divertido?", Preguntó, una chispa de esperanza iluminando sus ojos.

"Más divertido que una portada en blanco", respondió Cressida.

"Benedict Crowther, editor en jefe por otros cuatro meses, antes de que mi editor Barnabas Cuffe se haga cargo, niño", se presentó el hombre, antes de darle a Harry un pedazo de papel.

Harry lo leyó y parpadeó. "Punto cuatro", leyó en voz alta, "Rita Skeeter no sufrirá restricciones editoriales, y será la única autoridad en sus propias palabras".

"Marque la parte inferior".

"Firmado en nombre de la Junta, por el Presidente Silus Silus el tercero." Miró a Cressida. "El 'el tercero' está realmente deletreado".

"Entonces", dijo Benedicto, "Mi punto al mostrarte eso es que no tengo control sobre lo que imprime la bruja". Los propietarios simplemente vieron el dinero que podían aportar y le permitieron establecer sus propios términos".

Harry asintió.

"Por eso me deleité por completo cuando nuestras imprentas dejaron de imprimir su columna sobre ti. Fue un trabajo de hacha sin ningún hecho".

Harry sonrió lentamente. "¿Dobby?"

El elfo doméstico apareció.

"¿Crees que podrías tener a algunos Elfos Domésticos siguiendo a Rita Skeeter, y se asegurarán de que no se le permita mentir sobre nadie?"

Dobby se frotó las manos con entusiasmo. "Dobby puede estar arreglando eso", dijo alegremente. "Incluso cuando Skeeter se convierta en escarabajo, podemos seguirla".

Cressida levantó sus cejas. "¿Skeeter es un animago? Oh querido, Ben ".

Benedict comenzó a reírse. "No sé qué camino tomar", dijo. "En realidad, lo hago. ¿Podrías reemplazar sus mentiras con las palabras: "¿Imprimir mentiras es malo?", Le preguntó a Dobby.

"Los elfos domésticos pueden estar haciendo eso, líder-editor".

"Excelente. Lo haremos, y luego de que haya aprendido su lección y su reputación se haya ido, la entregaremos a la justicia".

Cressida asintió. "Ella es una bruja venenosa, pero siempre ha tenido cuidado de no cruzar la línea con la gente en el poder, Harry".

"Ah, está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es el Niño-Que-Vivió y la primera persona desde San Jorge en pelear con un dragón con una sola mano, pelear con un dragón y ganar, hacerlo en mi oficina?"

"Sirius Black es inocente y nunca fue juzgado", afirmó Harry.

"Sabía sobre el juicio, había algunas personas en esos días que simplemente fueron retiradas", dijo Benedict ausente, mientras fruncía el ceño. "Sin embargo, con Crouch involucrado en este fiasco de Tri-Wizard, bueno, tal vez sea un momento para un control completo de todos los que estuvieron encerrados".

"Creo", interrumpió Cressida, "Que tenemos que garantizar un cambio en la ley para que no vuelva a ocurrir". La detención indefinida sin juicio de un estado es la peor abrogación de los derechos humanos conocida por el hombre. Y francamente, como abogado, la idea de personas encarceladas sin juicio va en contra de todo lo que represento".

"El I.C.W. masacrará al gobierno" dijo Benedicto felizmente. "Bueno, estaba planeando cumplir mi tiempo lo más fácilmente posible, pero creo que tengo la energía para una cruzada más".

"Bien", dijo Harry con una sonrisa dura. "Sirius es mi padrino, y preferiría vivir con él, que mis parientes Muggle. Estoy dispuesto a usar Harry Potter para ayudarme con esto" agregó Harry.

Benedict dio un salto y se dirigió a su puerta. Él asomó la cabeza. "Smudgley, trae tu trasero y tu pluma aquí", gritó, antes de regresar a su asiento detrás de su gran escritorio.

"Gritaste," un hombre alto y casi obscenamente delgado entró tambaleándose, ojos oscuros y hundidos en su cara pálida. "Greengrass, Potter", dijo asintiendo.

"Black es inocente. Vamos a lanzar una campaña para que todos aquellos que no tuvieron una prueba, una antes del verano. Y Harry aquí va a arrojar a Harry Potter detrás de eso".

"El mismo Harry Potter que donó trescientos mil galeones a Hogwarts recientemente", agregó Cressida.

Harry parpadeó. "¿Tanto?"

"Floté a Albus esta mañana y le pregunté", explicó Cressida.

"Bien", asintió Benedict. "Así que vamos a querer una página de tres partes. Más sobre su victoria de ayer, una nueva sobre su donación a la caridad, y el titular de la pancarta de Potter, exige justicia. ¿Por qué su Padrino no fue declarado culpable en un tribunal de justicia?

Cornelius Fudge sabía cuándo había sido arrinconado. Por un lado, tenía el I.C.W. haciendo todo tipo de preguntas que él no quería responder pero que se había visto obligado a hacer, y por el otro, tenía al héroe actual, el Niño que Vivió y Cortó la Cabeza de un Dragón, haciendo más preguntas.

El jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica entró y se sentó.

"¿Cuántos?", Preguntó.

"Cinco."

"¿Culpable?"

"Les habría dicho a todos esta mañana", suspiró Amelia. "Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a apostar mi escasa pensión a que Potter tiene evidencia de que Black es inocente. Nadie pide un juicio cuando alguien ya está siendo castigado".

"Vamos a tener que tener un juicio", dijo Fudge. "¿No creo que Black podría tener un accidente?"

"Si es inocente, o más exactamente, si Potter cree que es inocente, usará todo lo que tenga para destruir al Ministerio. E incluso si estuvieras dispuesto a arriesgar eso, él te destruiría y destruiría. Y déjame recordarte que él puede hacer una armadura y una forma de escudo desde el suelo".

"Eso es lo que pensé", suspiró Fudge. "¿Quién demonios dona trescientos mil galeones a su propia escuela?"

"¿Importa?" Preguntó Amelia. "El solo hecho de que esté mejorando cosas tiene a más público de su lado. Combine eso con el I.C.W. investigaciones, y el hecho de que mató a un dragón mientras estaba vestido con armadura mágica. Francamente, podría exigir que todos renunciemos, y el público estaría de acuerdo".

"Las cosas realmente han ido mal este año", gruñó Fudge. "Necesitamos algo positivo para el Ministerio".

"Empezaremos con las pruebas", sugirió Amelia, "Y arrojarán a Bagnold, a Crouch ya todos los demás que podamos encontrar bajo las ruedas de la justicia". También haremos un alboroto de firmar algunas salvaguardias para que esto no vuelva a suceder".

"Excelente", estuvo de acuerdo Fudge. "Ahora, ¿Qué hay de Potter? Estaba pensando en darle una recompensa, pero cualquiera que done ese tipo de efectivo sin publicidad directa no es alguien que lo necesita".

"No", estuvo de acuerdo Amelia. "Mi sobrina está en Hogwarts. Hasta principios de este año, mantuvo un ojo lejano en Potter. La mayoría de las veces, solo quiere que lo dejen en paz. Entonces, tal vez, ¿Podríamos intentar eso?

"¿Dejándolo solo y viendo si él hace lo mismo con nosotros?"

Amelia asintió.

"Sin duda es la forma más barata de avanzar", dijo Fudge con una sonrisa. "¿Alguna suerte con los elfos domésticos?"

"Logré hablar con uno, y todos los rumores son ciertos. Han encontrado un suministro de magia que significa que no tienen que pedir prestado de nosotros. Y, por supuesto, sin eso, no tienen ningún motivo para servirnos".

"Ni siquiera sabía que ese era el vínculo. No estoy seguro de que muchos otros lo hicieran tampoco".

"No lo hice", dijo Amelia.

"Muchos Sangre Pura están muy molestos. Afortunadamente, no me están culpando. Sin embargo, están culpando a Potter, ya que todos saben que los elfos de la casa todavía están trabajando con él y en Hogwarts".

"Puede que tengas que tomar una decisión, Cornelius, los Sangre Pura, o Potter".

"Un grupo putea y grita y espera dinero para llevarlos a todas partes, el otro forja una armadura mágica, mata dragones gigantes y da la mayor donación en la historia de Hogwarts a la escuela. Sé por dónde sopla el viento".

"Yo había decidido lo mismo", estuvo de acuerdo Amelia.

"¿Quieres mi trabajo?", Le preguntó Cornelius a Amelia después de unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el I.C.W. van a sugerir que me retire. Así que también puedo hacerme legendario molestando a la llamada élite y poniendo algunas reformas en su lugar mientras pueda".

Amelia se rió entre dientes y se levantó. "Organizaré una prueba de emergencia y publicaré un comunicado de prensa que garantice la seguridad de Black", dijo.

"Haré una entrevista inalámbrica, acordando que se debe hacer justicia y mostrando nuestra disposición a cooperar".

"Ven a cenar esta noche, tengo uno de los platos viejos de mi madre en camino".

"Gracias, estaría encantado".

"Eso es todo, he tenido suficiente", dijo Romilda con firmeza. "¡No he ayudado a maldecir a nadie en meses, meses! Alguien necesita una buena maldición, y debe suceder ahora".

Harry tuvo que detenerse físicamente para no levantar su martillo y comenzar a trabajar. Acababa de mostrarle a Derek antes de que se fuera con los Elfos para volver a casa.

Harry miró a Astoria, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione, que tenía otra pequeña sonrisa, y Daphne, que asentía con entusiasmo.

"¿Lucius Malfoy?" Sugirió. "Es un buen blanco como cualquiera".

Las sonrisas se volvieron positivamente malvadas.

Lucius Malfoy estaba disfrutando de lo que con suerte no iba a ser la última comida con su esposa durante mucho tiempo. Estaba tomando todo lo que tenía, incluso sobornando y corrompiendo a otros para que se enamoraran de él. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera capaz de escapar.

Le sonrió a Narcissa. Él realmente había tenido suerte con ella, ya que ella era hermosa, y la mayoría de los matrimonios arreglados a veces parecían estar entre el hombre y la bestia.

El débil tatuaje en su brazo latió, pero lo ignoró con una larga práctica, y volvió a mirar a su linda esposa. De hecho, ella era tan bonita; solo tenía que cantarle una canción.

Se subió a la mesa y miró alrededor del restaurante. Todos lo miraban, lo cual era bueno. En una voz sorprendentemente alta, comenzó a cantar.

"Cuando era solo un pequeño mago,

Le pregunté a mi madre, ¿qué voy a ser?

¿Mataré Muggles, seré rico?

Esto es lo que ella me dijo

Que será, será

Lo que sea será

Tú gobernarás el mundo, ves

Que será, será

Lo que será, será

Cuando era joven, me enamoré

Le pregunté a Voldemort qué hay por delante

Mataremos a los muggles, día tras día

Esto es lo que Voldemort me dijo.

Que será, será

Lo que sea será

Inclinarse, mi amigo, ves

Que será, será

Lo que será, será

Ahora tengo un hijo propio

Él le pregunta a su padre, ¿qué voy a ser?

¿Mataré Muggles, compraré libertad?

Le digo tiernamente

Que será, será

Lo que sea será

Adorarás a Voldemort, ves

Que será, será

Lo que será, será"

Lucius terminó y se sentó feliz.

"¿Te acostaste con el Señor Oscuro?" Gritó Narcissa. "¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más, monstruo repugnante! Escuchará a mi abogado de divorcio lo antes posible." Ella salió furiosa. Lucius se puso de pie, pero un aturdidor lo dejó caer antes de que pudiera moverse.

Dos Aurores fuera de servicio, que habían estado disfrutando de una cena, decidieron que había suficiente en la canción que justificaba una investigación, incluso si las circunstancias de la canción habían sido un poco sospechosas.

Daphne se dirigió al desayuno sola. Hermione estaba teniendo una mentira, y Romilda y Astoria aún no habían sido vistas. Estaba bastante segura de que Harry estaba mirando los restos del dragón.

Entró en el gran salón, tan feliz como podía recordar, cuando una voz familiar la empujó hacia abajo.

"¿Dónde está Potter?"

Daphne inclinó la cabeza hacia Malfoy. "Dime, ¿Todavía estás siguiendo a tu padre?"

"Mi padre es un gran hombre", respondió Malfoy enojado. "¡Seré como él!"

"Mis condolencias", le dijo a Pansy, quien, como siempre, se movía alrededor de Draco como una especie de polilla de nariz chata cerca de una antorcha especialmente tenue.

"¿Eh?" Demandó Malfoy.

"¿Todavía no has leído al Profeta?", Preguntó Daphne sorprendida. "Oh, bueno, lo hace todo más divertido para ti". Mi mamá y tu madre estuvieron hablando la mayor parte de la noche".

"¿Qué?"

Daphne se volvió y se sentó en su lugar al pie de la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a Malfoy de pie allí. Él sacó su varita.

"¡Draco Malfoy!" Tronó McGonagall. "¿Cómo te atreves a sacar tu varita mágica a un compañero de clase? Eso será una detención, conmigo, durante las próximas dos semanas. Además, cien puntos de Slytherin, y estás prohibido las visitas de Hogsmeade".

"¿Qué?" Gritó Malfoy. "Cuando mi padre escucha sobre esto..."

"Él no hará nada, ya que soy la vicedirectora de la escuela, y él no es más que un padre. Él puede, por supuesto, sacarlo de Hogwarts, pero no habrá reembolso y ha pagado toda su matrícula por adelantado. ¡Ahora siéntate y cállate!

Acobardado, Malfoy se retiró a su asiento. Daphne sonrió, cuando llegó el Profeta. Además de la información sobre la falta de juicio de Sirius Black, tenía una foto de Lucius, junto con las palabras, "¿El Boy-Toy del que no debe ser nombrado?"

Además, en la historia, mencionó que Narcissa Malfoy había retenido a Cressida Greengrass como su abogado de divorcio.

Daphne miró al pálido y casi hiperventilante Malfoy. "¿Igual que tu padre?", Murmuró.

Él realmente parecía enfermo.

Daphne sonrió para sí misma. Romilda tenía razón. La venganza era buena para el alma. Con eso decidido, ella armó una bandeja y decidió sorprender a Hermione con el desayuno en la cama.

Harry se quedó en las sombras, mirando el Gran Comedor. Después de unos momentos, su objetivo salió, con otros dos niños. Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, él sacó su varita. Dos aturdidores rápidos y los niños estaban en el piso.

"Armadura encendida", llamó, mientras daba un paso adelante, y agarró a Worthington por el cuello. "Así que estamos muy claros, mi hermana, Daphne, no es una perra. Ella no debe ser llamada perra. Ella no debe ser tratada de ninguna otra manera que no sea con el mayor respeto. ¿Eso de alguna manera no está claro?"

"N-n-no", tartamudeó Worthington.

"Voy a dejarte ir ahora. Espero que trates de maldecirme, porque me dará la excusa que necesito para retirar tus manos de la muñeca." Dejó caer al niño y le dio la espalda. Se fue, realmente, realmente esperando que Worthington le diera una excusa.

El chico no lo hizo, y Harry permitió que su armadura se desvaneciera, mientras lo sacaban a la Cámara de los Secretos.

"Buenos días, chica rica", dijo Romilda alegremente, mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga.

"Grmmeornorf", murmuró Astoria.

"Sí, pero creo que soy un poco joven para estar lamiendo crema de aerosol de su pecho".

Astoria abrió los ojos.

"Mis padres son completamente humanos", agregó con una sonrisa.

"Malditos gitanos", murmuró Astoria.

"Ligeramente", asintió Romilda. "Ahora, siéntate, te tengo un poco de café".

Astoria lo hizo, y tomó la taza. "Gracias."

"No hay problema. Hoy, solo quiero pasar el día contigo".

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, todo ha estado sucediendo a la velocidad de la luz recientemente".

"Oh, lo sé, es una locura, en un momento estamos tan solo dos segundos con un enamoramiento, y luego, seguimos siendo sus amigos, viendo a Harry con armadura vencer a un dragón, ¡Y sabiendo que fuimos nosotros quienes lo llevaron allí!"

Romilda se rió. "Sí, fue solo, ya sabes, increíble. Pero, ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Astoria se encogió de hombros. "Hermione sabe que ambos estamos enamorados de él".

Romilda arrugó la nariz.

"Y el hecho de que, si bien nos gusta a los dos, no nos quiere así".

Romilda hizo un puchero.

"Porque somos doce", terminó.

Romilda suspiró.

"Entonces somos amigos durante dos años, ¿Y luego luchamos?"

Romilda respiró profundamente. "Si, pero no. Luchamos por él, pero no el uno para el otro".

Astoria inclinó la cabeza.

"Siempre nos reímos y dijimos que nunca seríamos amigos para siempre, porque los dos somos muy parecidos y muy diferentes".

Astoria asintió lentamente.

"No quiero eso más. Quiero relajarme con tu mamá y tu papá, y quiero que te quedes con mi mamá y papá y deambules por Europa con nosotros".

"¿Pero qué pasa si uno de nosotros gana?", Preguntó Astoria.

Romilda respiró profundamente. "Le pregunté a Gran, ¿Y sabes lo que ella dijo?"

Astoria negó con la cabeza.

"Ese amor, incluso el amor verdadero, no puede sobrevivir por sí mismo. Necesita algo para mantenerlo en funcionamiento, y si uno de nosotros pierde, será difícil, será devastador, pero no será para siempre. Y si somos fuertes, si creemos en nuestra amistad, lo superaremos".

"¿Y si ambos perdemos?"

"Entonces maldeciremos a la perra que gane", dijo Romilda a la ligera, antes de encontrarse abrazada por su amiga.

"Sí, definitivamente sí. He estado tan preocupado por nosotros, porque te conozco, harías una maldición sin pensarlo en mí".

Romilda hizo una mueca.

"Y sin mí, harías algo estúpido para impresionar a alguien, y lo arruinaría, y entonces mamá se vengaría también, sutilmente, por supuesto, ¡Y los dos acabaríamos siendo miserables!"

"Por supuesto," rió Romilda. "Entonces, ¿Amigas para siempre?"

"¡Para siempre!" Astoria respiró hondo, y cuando se retiró, Romilda pudo ver que había llorado. "Hagamos un plan simple", dijo. "Tenemos ocho semanas en el verano, ¿Verdad?"

"Derecha."

"Entonces, dos semanas para que Harry pase solo con Sirius, se establezca y para que pasemos tiempo con nuestras familias solo, luego una semana en la que todos nos reunamos con él, luego una semana en mi casa para todos, y luego nos unimos a su familia por el resto del verano".

"¡Ooh, ooh, ooh! Podemos comenzar en Dublín, luego ir a Lisboa, a Madrid, luego a Barcelona, Marsella y Milán, luego dirigirnos a Zagreb, Budapest, luego a Bucarest, y luego dirigirnos a Moldavia y terminar en Minsk".

"¿Vamos a ver con Hermione y Daph?"

"Buen plan", asintió Romilda, sacando a Astoria de la cama y corriendo, con la mano de su amiga en la de ella, a la habitación de Hermione.

Hermione y Daphne estaban sentadas en la cama de Hermione, charlando, mientras irrumpían. Romilda se zambulló en la cama. "¡Tenemos un plan!"

"¿Oh?"

Romilda rápidamente describió la escala de tiempo que se les ocurrió y las cosas que harían.

"Tantos países, tanta cultura", gimió Hermione, con los ojos vidriosos. "Sí", dijo ella treinta segundos más tarde. "Sí."

Romilda aplaudió, consciente de que Astoria estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"Bien, Romi, hablas con Nadya, hablaré con mamá y papá, y luego podremos ir a hablar con Harry", dijo Astoria.

Romilda dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ella voló tan rápido como pudo por los corredores, hasta que llegó a la mazmorra de pociones. Jadeando, se dejó entrar. Como era de esperar, su Nan estaba trabajando duro. "Gran, ¿Podemos organizar un mini gran viaje para Harry?"

Nadya levantó una ceja. "Explica en detalle, cariño".

Romilda lo hizo.

Nadya sonrió lentamente. "¿Por supuesto que sabes que la mayoría de tus primos varones van a estar después de las lecciones de herrero de Harry?"

Ella asintió.

"Y que algunas de tus primos femeninos pueden estar más interesados personalmente".

Romilda automáticamente buscó debajo de su falda, y sacó la daga que Harry había hecho. "Tori y yo tenemos un acuerdo de que tenemos la primera oportunidad cuando cree que tenemos edad suficiente", dijo. "¡Lucharé para mantenerlo así!"

"¿Y el hecho de que una pelea tradicional se haga por la noche, frente al fuego, con ambos topless no tiene nada que ver con eso?"

Romilda se sonrojó. "Él podría pensar que estamos listos un poco antes", murmuró.

Nadya soltó una risita. "Dale tiempo, niña, informaré a las chicas que él está fuera de los límites. A menos, por supuesto, que se acerque a ellos".

Romilda hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada. Ella no podía controlar a Harry, por mucho que ella también lo quisiera a veces. Los parientes le habían dicho en numerosas ocasiones que controlar a las personas solo conduce a la miseria. Ella no estaba convencida, pero confiaba en su familia.

"Pero sí, es una excelente idea. Haré los arreglos para que el clan se reúna en Dublín, y adjuntaremos los pegasos a las caravanas, y volaremos a todas partes. El clan tenía previsto visitar algunos de estos países en cualquier lugar, por lo que a nadie le importará un cambio de horario".

"Woohoo", vitoreó Romilda y abrazó a Nadya con fuerza. "Hasta luego, Nan", llamó, y salió corriendo.

Con Harry trabajando en el dragón, Romilda y Astoria se dirigieron a caminar alrededor del Lago Negro y divertirse juntos.

Alrededor de un cuarto del camino alrededor del lago, Astoria se volvió hacia ella. "¿Romi?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te duelen las tetas?"

"¡Oh, Merlín, sí, todo el tiempo! Pero es la picazón lo que me afecta. ¡La mitad del tiempo que estoy en clases solo quiero rascarlas!

Astoria parecía revivido. "No solo yo, entonces", suspiró aliviada. "No puedo preguntarle a nadie sobre eso", confesó.

"Tuve que preguntarle a mi hermana. Estaba tan avergonzado. Fue a principios del año pasado, y sí, estaba feliz de que crecieran, pero en mi primer período, le di un puñetazo a mi primo, estallé en lágrimas y luego pasé un día en la cama abrazando un amuleto de calentamiento. Pensé que iba a morir".

"Mis mensualidades no han sido tan malas".

"'Mensualidades'", dijo Romilda, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Tu crianza está mostrando".

"¿Cómo lo llamas, visita de la tía Flo?"

"Tiendo a llamarlo mi período", dijo secamente Romilda. "Soy un gitano, no necesito eufemismos bonitos. ¡Simplemente significa que mi cuerpo está listo para que el chico correcto me doblegue y vaya a la ciudad!"

"¡Romilda Vane!" Chilló Astoria.

Romilda se rió de la respuesta.

"Uno, no estás preparado para eso", declaró Astoria, y Romilda no la corrigió. "En segundo lugar, dijiste que no necesitabas eufemismos bonitos, así que seguramente eso es 'jodete'".

Romilda sintió su mandíbula caer mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo normalmente remilgado.

"Esa es una vuelta para mí", dijo Astoria con aire de suficiencia. Romilda se abalanzó sobre ella, derribándola. "¡Romi!", Se quejó Astoria.

Juegan lucharon un poco, antes de que Romilda se pusiera de pie y ayudara a Astoria a levantarse. "¡No puedo creer que la pequeña señorita Pura sangre maldice de esa manera!"

"No puedo creer que dijiste eso tampoco, gitana".

Reanudaron su paseo alrededor del lago. "Susan Bones tiene enormes tetas".

"Sí", asintió Astoria. "Deben ser los más grandes en la escuela".

"Técnicamente, eso es Bulstrode".

"Es cierto", dijo Astoria, arrugándose la nariz. "Ella podría aplastar piedras con ellos".

"Primero los convierte en piedra con ese pelo, luego los aplasta. Le iría bien en la mitología romana".

"Griego," corrigió Astoria, su tono ligero.

"Sí, eso también". Romilda soltó una risita. "Recibí una nota de mi hermana, ella tiene un nuevo recuerdo para nosotros".

"¿De qué?", Preguntó Astoria ansiosamente.

"New Kids On The Block, los vio en un concierto en Barcelona".

"¡Increíble!", Gritó Astoria. "¡Donnie está tan caliente!"

"Me gusta Jordania", dijo Romilda, mientras agarraba su corazón. "Afortunadamente estará aquí esta noche, y podemos verlo en la cama".

"Sí. Mamá ha ordenado al nuevo John Grisham, y me lo enviará tan pronto como termine.

"Guay. Siempre me hace reír que tu madre lea novelas de abogados basura".

"Lo sé. A ella le gusta reírse de ellos, y piensa que todo está tan americanizado".

"Quiero ir ahí."

"¿América? Yo también. Quiero ver el Gran Cañón".

"¡Vegas, bebé!"

"¡Tendremos que trabajar para ello!"

"Toda la razón."

"¡Llegaremos a la ciudad tan fuerte que ni siquiera se mantendrá en pie!"

Astoria soltó una risita. Romilda sintió que agarraban su mano. "Vamos, vamos a escuchar música de banda de chicos cursis e inventar rutinas de baile".

"¿Cheesy?" Protestó Romilda juguetonamente, mientras permitía que la arrastraran.

Se sintió bien actuar su edad un poco.

Harry terminó de ocuparse del cadáver del dragón, y se detuvo. Un segundo más tarde, Dobby apareció al Profesor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry", lo saludó Dumbledore.

"Profesor."

"No sabrías nada acerca de que Lucius Malfoy admitiera que estaba enamorado de Voldemort, ¿O sí?"

"La primera maldición que hicimos con Voldemort", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Tenemos otro planificado para mañana por la tarde".

"¿El día antes del juicio tardío de Sirius?"

Harry asintió y sonrió. "Debería ayudar".

El profesor se veía pensativo, "Digamos que saldría a dar un largo paseo mañana por la tarde, ¿Debería haber un lugar que definitivamente debería evitar, para que no me interrumpa una maldición como esa?"

"Definitivamente evitaría Diagon Alley a las dos y cuarto si valoras tu cordura".

"Tristemente, Harry, me temo que mi cordura fue a dar un largo paseo hace bastante tiempo".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Entonces, estoy seguro de que no vale tanto como un basilisco, pero ¿Vale la pena el resto del dragón?"

"Los dragones generalmente no mueren sino por la vejez. Algunas personas me han preguntado si pueden comprar pedazos. Creo que podríamos obtener hasta cincuenta mil galeones por las partes que tienes allí. Los ojos intactos son la parte más valiosa. El corazón también es valioso".

"Desafortunadamente, lo necesito".

"Por supuesto", estuvo de acuerdo Albus.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal si gastamos este dinero en volver a instalar todas las salas comunes?"

Albus suspiró suavemente. "Al contrario de lo que se cree, Harry, Hogwarts ha estado funcionando con ganancias durante mucho tiempo".

"¿De Verdad?"

Dumbledore asintió. "El problema es que todos los altos cargos sintieron que podíamos hacer todo nosotros mismos, y como resultado nos extendimos demasiado. La arrogancia de la magia, si quieres".

"Bueno, lo sabrías mejor que yo". ¿Supongo que a San Mungo le vendría bien una donación?

Albus sonrió ampliamente. "Una excelente sugerencia." Hizo una pausa. "Va a haber un baile de Navidad este año. Pueden asistir a los cuatro años o más, tercer año si están invitados. Como campeón, se espera que abras el baile".

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Él sonrió a Dumbledore. "¿Qué esperas que diga?"

"¿Que no eres un campeón, y que no irías a un baile y dejarías a dos amigos cercanos sentados afuera?"

Harry sonrió y asintió.

"Y como pensé que dirías eso, mi contraoferta es que puedes invitar a la señorita Vane y a la joven señorita Greengrass, y asistir como una persona normal".

"Gracias, profesor, estaría encantado de asistir".

"Excelente", dijo Albus. "Ahora, ¿qué es esto de que le permitas a Derek ver la forja, y no a mí?"

"¿Te gustaría ver a la herrería, profesor?"

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías".


	4. Capítulo 04

**Aclaración:** Este trabajo pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , yo solo lo traduje.

 **Capítulo 4**

Harry entró en su pequeña sala común para ver a Hermione y Daphne estudiando juntas en un sofá, y Romilda y Astoria en otro sofá, estudiando minuciosamente un mapa.

Harry tomó la silla grande entre ellos. "Va a haber una bola de Yule", llamó. Los otros cuatro levantaron la vista. "Cuarto año y más, tercer año si es invitado".

Astoria y Romilda parecían enojadas. "A menos que seas Harry Potter", continuó, "¿Entonces puedes preguntar un par de atrevidos segundos años si quieren venir también?"

"Sí", respondieron al instante.

"Y gracias por no olvidarnos", agregó Astoria con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí", asintió Romilda.

"¿Qué estás planeando, Harry, que vayamos como grupo?"

Harry asintió. "Eso es lo que estaba pensando, pero si quieres un compañero, está bien también", agregó.

"No tengo ganas de pasar una tarde con un imbécil tratando de moverme las tetas como un perro tratando de abrir una puerta", dijo Daphne olisqueando. "Ir con mis amigos suena divertido".

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, no conozco a mucha gente fuera de nuestro grupo, y sinceramente, tampoco deseo hacerlo".

"Otros niños huelen", señaló Romilda.

"Estoy de acuerdo", terminó Astoria.

"¿Sabes lo que significa esto?", Preguntó Daphne con entusiasmo.

"¿No?"

"¡Práctica de baile!"

"¡Sí!", Vitoreó Romilda.

"No", gruñó Astoria. "I Odio bailar."

Romilda se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. "Pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar uno para el equipo", agregó rápidamente Astoria.

"Viendo que la única vez que bailé fue cuando estábamos en la Cámara, probablemente sea un buen plan. Entonces, ¿Qué tal si miramos este huevo por un momento y luego comenzamos?" Preguntó Harry.

"Buen plan", aprobó Hermione.

Dobby apareció y le dio el huevo a Harry. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando Harry dijo: "Por favor, quédate, Dobby, es posible que puedas ayudar".

"Dobby lo intentará", asintió, luciendo encantado. Harry creó una pequeña silla para él, y Dobby se sentó con orgullo.

Después de mirar, golpear suavemente, temblar y generalmente examinar el huevo durante unos minutos, Harry lo abrió. Un chillido llenó inmediatamente la pequeña habitación. Harry se estremeció y rápidamente lo cerró.

Hermione se estremeció. "Sonó como un centenar de gatos siendo torturados, como un gallo aplastado por un hipogrifo".

Harry se rió. "Sí", estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Nadie?"

Daphne, Astoria y Romilda negaron con la cabeza.

"Dobby pregunte," declaró el elfo doméstico, y desapareció. Él regresó con Cully. "Cully está pensando que está reconociendo la descripción".

"¿Puedes volver a hacer ruido?", Preguntó Cully.

Harry abrió el huevo, mientras las chicas se apresuraban a poner sus dedos en sus oídos. Lo lanzó rápidamente, antes de volver a cerrarlo.

Cully se estremeció. "Suena como ruido cuando el Director habla con peces-hombres cuando están por encima del agua. Diferente en agua".

"Los magos son tan estúpidos", anunció Daphne. "Durante años, hemos ignorado un gran recurso bajo nuestras narices".

Ambos elfos domésticos se sonrojaron y parecieron complacidos.

"Gracias, Cully, Dobby", dijo Harry. Dejó el huevo y lo enrolló en una esquina. "Entonces, ¿Supongo que puedes enseñarnos a bailar, Daph?"

Daphne sonrió. "No puedo, así que sería mucho mejor si le pidiéramos a uno de los maravillosos elfos domésticos que traiga a papá aquí".

Harry parpadeó. "Buen punto", estuvo de acuerdo. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, cuando Dobby y Cully se marcharon, y menos de dos minutos después, Derek y Cressida aparecieron, cada uno con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

"Entonces, ¿Escuché que necesitas un instructor de baile ridículamente guapo?" Derek sonrió radiante, mientras giraba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, y soltó un pequeño puchero.

Harry tragó saliva, y luego tuvo que parpadear repetidamente.

"Y ese es el poder de Acero Azul", Daphne vitoreó.

"Intensa", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios recién humedecidos.

Cressida le dio un codazo a su esposo. "Claro, tú y Daphne pueden ayudar con las chicas, me llevaré a Harry".

"Maravilloso", dijo Derek.

"Vamos, Harry", gritó Cressida. "¿Estoy seguro de que tienes un lugar con espacio suficiente?"

"Mi habitación probablemente sea lo suficientemente grande".

"Espléndido." Harry siguió a la mujer mayor a su habitación.

"Cierra la puerta", llamó Derek, "Es mucho mejor avergonzarte a ti mismo en privado".

"Si tú lo dices", respondió Harry. Cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Cressida había dejado la caja sobre la mesita de noche y se quitó los zapatos.

"Quítate el tuyo, Harry, para empezar, estarás pisando los dedos de mis pies mucho, y es más fácil decir que lo estás haciendo con los amuletos de protección para los pies si no estás usando zapatos".

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron, y luego añadió un hechizo refrescante, por las dudas.

Se levantó y miró a la bruja mayor. Ella le sonrió cálidamente. "Tendrás que llamarme Cressida", dijo, "O Cress, no me importa. Pero vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así que es mejor que te acostumbres".

"¿Un montón de tiempo?"

"Probablemente todas las noches hasta la pelota. Bailar no es fácil, y la práctica hace al maestro".

"¿No se interpone esto en el camino de tu tiempo privado?"

"No somos recién casados, Harry. Un par de horas a la noche en donde las gastamos con Daph, Tori, Romi y Hermione, ¿O usted? Eso no es algo malo, Harry. Tenemos el resto de los días para el tiempo privado".

"¡En ese caso, enséñame!"

Albus compró un cono de helado, en su sabor favorito de TuttiFrutti, y se sentó cómodamente fuera de la heladería de Fortescue.

Fue notablemente agradable simplemente sentarse allí y no estar ocupado. Tenía un amuleto que no me llamaba la atención. Estaba llegando al final de su tratamiento, cuando escuchó gritos.

Peter Pettigrew corrió entre la multitud y saltó a una mesa cerca de él.

Albus rápidamente terminó su helado, y luego levantó su cámara.

"¡El Señor Oscuro los matará a todos!", Gritó Pettigrew. "¡Ahora, teme al Poderoso Basilisco del Señor Oscuro!" Dejó caer su túnica, y luego sus pantalones, y giró sus caderas hacia adelante.

Los gritos se detuvieron bruscamente. Hubo algunas risas entre la multitud.

"Está funcionando; ¡El Basilisco de mi Señor te está convirtiendo en piedra! Movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y hacia un lado, antes de abruptamente se subió los pantalones y se Apareció.

"Ese fue Peter Pettigrew", gritó alguien entre la multitud. "¡Si está vivo y trabajando para El que no debe ser nombrado, entonces Los Black deben ser inocentes!"

Albus sonrió, mientras otros miembros de la corona comenzaban la misma conclusión. Lo que fue la guinda del pastel, fue cuando alguien murmuró: "Tienes que preguntarte si el Círculo Interno era toda la gente a la que le gustaba fastidiar al Señor Oscuro".

Albus se apareció directamente en las oficinas del Diario el Profeta. Después de todo, tal actuación de poderoso Basilisk del Señor Oscuro necesitaba el estado de la página principal.

"¿Sería un elfo doméstico tan amable de pedirle a Harry que estuviera aquí en diez minutos?", Preguntó Albus al vacío. "Estoy seguro de que querrá ver el juicio de Sirius".

Cully apareció unos segundos después. "A Harry le dicen, profesor. Él estará listo".

"Gracias, Cully. Dime, ¿Es importante la sangría de Harry?"

"No para un gran y poderoso mago", dijo Cully.

Dumbledore asintió.

"Ahora tenemos permiso para trabajar en la solución adecuada, pero tenemos siglos todavía".

"Estaría encantado de ayudarte, si quieres pasar algunas ideas más allá de mí".

Cully sonrió y asintió ansiosamente. "Wes estará haciendo eso", estuvo de acuerdo.

"Fawkes, ¿Te importaría recuperar a Sirius de su residencia de vacaciones?"

Su fénix graznó, y desapareció en una nube de fuego. Un minuto después, la bronceada y limpia afeitada de Sirius Black apareció frente a él. Llevaba traje y corbata, con la cadena dorada de un reloj de bolsillo sobresaliendo de su bolsillo de la cintura.

"Albus," lo saludó Sirius.

"Te ves bien, Sirius".

"No podía dormir, y me estaba quejando a un bar tender. Él sugirió que intente con un psicólogo. Resulta que fue una gran idea. Voy a necesitar mucha terapia, pero siento que estoy en el camino correcto para hacer mi vida, y una vez que esté junto puedo hacer que Harry viva conmigo".

"No puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso. Ahora, ¿Has oído sobre la broma que tu ahijado ha logrado?

"¿No?"

Albus rápidamente explicó sobre el Horrocrux, y lo que significaba para su capacidad de usar eso para apuntar a cualquier persona con una Marca Tenebrosa, y luego lo que le habían hecho a Lucius Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew.

Al final de la historia, Albus no pensó que alguna vez había visto a Sirius tan despreocupado y feliz. Especialmente cuando le pasó la última edición del Profeta. Sirius comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que estaba llorando.

"Entra, Harry", llamó Albus, mientras las barreras en la puerta registraban la firma mágica de Harry.

Harry entró; él también estaba vestido con un traje inteligente. "Harry", lloró Sirius, y lo abrazó.

"Sirius", lloró Harry, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su Padrino un par de veces.

"Oye, tranquilízate, podrías romper una costilla así", se rió Sirius. Empujó a Harry hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarlo por completo. "Has crecido varias pulgadas", declaró Sirius, "Y si hubiera sabido que la herrería podría ayudar a poner músculos así, lo habría estado haciendo cuando estaba en la escuela. Debes estar tirando de las aves como si no fuera asunto de nadie".

Harry sonrió e ignoró la pregunta a medias. "Entonces, vámonos", dijo. "Vamos a aclararte".

"Gracias a ti, sí. ¡Y luego podemos planear el verano!"

"Oh, tengo un plan, si te parece bien", dijo Harry.

"Estoy escuchando". Harry explicó rápidamente, y Sirius sonrió, "Suena genial".

"Lo verifiqué con Nadya, y puedes venir".

"No podrías mantenerme lejos", le prometió Sirius. "Cuatro semanas recorriendo Europa suenan divinas". Hizo una pausa. "¿Te importaría si me perdiera la Navidad?", Le preguntó a Harry.

Harry inclinó la cabeza.

"Estoy en tratamiento en la isla, y creo que debería terminarlo, y tengo miedo de que, si paso la Navidad contigo, me convenceré de que estoy reparado y no volveré".

Harry sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Sirius. "Esa es la mejor razón", le aseguró. "Mejorará el verano".

"Lo hará, por lo que también me iré en el viaje de verano", dijo alegremente Dumbledore.

"Eso es genial, profesor", dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

"De todos modos, ¡Vamos a irnos!" Albus tendió una vieja copia del Beano. Y cuando todos lo tocaron, sintió la familiar sensación de que su columna vertebral le atravesaba el ombligo.

Llegaron en medio de un grupo de personas, fuera de una sala del tribunal. El ruido era ensordecedor.

"Tranquilo", gritó Harry. Albus sospechó que un poco de magia accidental lo ayudó. "Gracias. En este momento, nos estamos concentrando en el juicio y le permitimos a mi padrino la oportunidad de contar su versión de la historia, doce años tarde. Ahora, si nos disculpas".

Harry se adelantó y la multitud se separó de él. Sirius lo siguió, y Albus lo siguió, muy divertido por todo.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala de la corte, se encontraron con Amelia Bones. "Señor Black, ¿Si me acompaña?"

"Te veo más tarde, Harry".

"Diría buena suerte, pero todo lo que necesitas es la verdad", respondió Harry. Albus siguió a Harry hasta las gradas, donde tomaron dos asientos cerca del frente.

Albus subrepticiamente lanzó algunos encantamientos de confort y se relajó. "Normalmente, estaría en el Wizengamot, pero como me retiraré pronto, se me ha pedido que me separe de esta".

Harry asintió y miró hacia el balcón vacío que tenían delante.

"Todo se levanta", llamó un empleado. Albus se puso de pie cuando Amelia Bones, Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge entraron.

Cincuenta magos con túnicas rojas entraron.

Finalmente, Sirius entró y se sentó en una silla solitaria frente a ellos.

Albus frunció el ceño ya que después de cuatro décadas en el Wizengamot finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que parecía desde el otro lado. Fue muy intimidante.

"Ah-dobladillo", Umbridge tosió. Dumbledore se pateó a sí mismo por no haberla destruido hace años. Ella era un síntoma de todo lo que estaba mal con su mundo en este momento. Se consoló con la idea de que al menos el I.C.W. estuvo muy cerca de arrestarla.

"Estamos aquí para escuchar la apelación de Sirius Black..."

"Objeción," lo interrumpió Sirius. "Como nunca he tenido un juicio, ni he sido declarado culpable por mis compañeros, soy legalmente completamente inocente. Referirme a mí en cualquier cosa que no sean esos términos es una calumnia contra la Noble y Más Antigua Casa Black, y será tratada como tal." Su voz era fría y tranquila, con una furia subyacente que era casi palpable. "Y permítanme recordarles que aunque años de encarcelamiento injusto me han dejado incapacitado para batirse en duelo con alguien, la fortuna Black es más que adecuada para contratar abogados para cualquier cantidad de demandas".

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Harry se relajó.

"¿Disculpe?" Comenzó Umbridge.

"No, no lo haré". Su intento deliberado de socavarme en este procedimiento ha sido notado y será tratado oficialmente más tarde. Ahora, sugiero que aclaremos este malentendido lo más rápido posible. Estoy totalmente dispuesto a tener el hechizo de la verdad en mí, así como a tomar Veritaserum al mismo tiempo. Quiero que quede muy claro que estoy diciendo la verdad".

"Veritaserum es una poderosa poción de la verdad", le susurró Albus a Harry, para asegurarse de que Harry supiera lo que estaba pasando. "Es posible luchar contra los efectos, pero con el uso de un encanto de verdad también, nadie dudará de su testimonio".

"Un plan excelente", aceptó Amelia, "Oficinista, busque el Veritaserum. Yo mismo lanzaré el hechizo de la verdad, como jefe de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Agitó su varita un par de veces, hizo un chasquido y luego señaló a Sirius. Un brillo verde brillante lo rodeaba. Cuando terminó, el escriba apareció con la poción.

"Antes de tomarlo, ¿Quién hará las preguntas?" Exigió Sirius.

"Lo haré", dijeron Umbridge y Amelia al mismo tiempo.

"Como Jefe de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, tengo el último derecho", espetó Amelia. "Y te agradecería que no intentaras usurpar mi autoridad otra vez." Amelia levantó su varita. "Yo, Amelia Susan Bones, por la presente juro que yo y solo haré preguntas al sospechoso. Juro que las preguntas que hago serán relevantes para los eventos del 31 de octubre de 1981."

Sirius asintió e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndoles colocar tres gotas en su lengua.

"El sospechoso ha sido dosificado", dijo Amelia. "Ahora habrá silencio en la corte. Cualquiera que hable será arrestado de inmediato, juzgado, y si es encontrado culpable, sentenciado a cuatro semanas en Azkaban.

"¿Eres Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Orion Black, sí".

"¿Eras el guardián secreto de James y Lily Potter?"

"No."

"Silencio en la corte", dijo Amelia de inmediato, mientras susurros en voz baja estallaban.

"¿Quién era el Guardián Secreto?"

"Peter Pettigrew. Él nos traicionó a Voldemort. Después de enfrentarlo, cortó un dedo en su mano, creó una explosión y huyo en su forma animaga.

"Mientras escapaba, de repente me di cuenta de que había sido yo quien había sugerido que cambiáramos de guardianes secretos, ya que yo era la opción obvia. Recuerdo que caí de rodillas, diciendo que era mi culpa. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en Azkaban".

Hubo un completo silencio en la corte.

"La corte nota que Peter Pettigrew está realmente vivo, con su foto en la portada del Diario el Profeta de esta mañana", dijo Amelia en voz baja.

Umbridge levantó su mano derecha. "Puede dirigirse a mí", dijo Bones.

"¿Cómo escapó de Azkaban?"

Bones frunció el ceño. "En primer lugar, eso no es relevante. En segundo lugar, como fue internado ilegalmente en Azkaban, no se puede considerar que haya escapado".

"¿Es él un Mortífago?"

"Buena pregunta. Black, ¿Eras un Mortífago?

"Nunca."

"¿Tienes más preguntas sobre la noche en cuestión?"

Fudge y Umbridge sacudieron la cabeza.

"Habrá un receso de veinte minutos, mientras que el Wizengamot tomará una decisión sobre la participación de Sirius Black en la noche en cuestión." El Wizengamot se puso de pie y se fue.

Albus sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a Sirius.

"¿Albus?" Preguntó Amelia.

"Simplemente un hechizo de silenciamiento", explicó Albus alegremente. "Hasta que la poción desaparezca".

Amelia asintió. "Gracias."

"Ahora viene la parte aburrida, esperando", dijo Albus en voz baja a Harry.

"No me gusta esa mujer".

"¿Umbridge? Sí, una mujer particularmente terrible".

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Para mí, eso fue bien".

"Sí, Amelia Bones, que es la tía de Susan, una chica Hufflepuff de tu año, es una empleada ministerial competente".

Sirius parecía terriblemente aburrido, se sentó en su asiento. Se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, luciendo completamente relajado, a pesar de su situación actual.

Albus mantuvo una conversación ligera con Harry, mientras esperaba. Finalmente, el Wizengamot regresó. Elphias Doge se puso de pie y se movió al frente. "Nosotros, el Wizengamot, borramos por unanimidad a Sirius Black de toda sospecha en el acto en el que fue internado ilegalmente. Además, ordenamos al Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que inicie una investigación pública sobre cómo ocurrió esto".

"Lo haré", prometió Amelia.

Albus resistió el impulso de acariciar su rostro. Estaba contento de que ya no estuviera involucrado en la I.C.W. porque ese tipo de declaración descuidada y vaga solo le habría causado más vergüenza.

"Sirius Black, eres un hombre inocente." Hubo un aplauso de la audiencia, uno en el que Albus notó que Harry estaba muy interesado en participar.

Sirius se levantó y miró a Albus, quien eliminó su hechizo. Sirius se giró. "Señora Bones, tengo la intención de demandar al Ministerio de Magia por su confinado internamiento ilegal. Lo haré este verano, cuando haya completado mi rehabilitación".

Amelia, Cornelius y Umbridge palidecieron.

Sirius les dio la espalda. "Vamos", dijo directamente a Albus y Harry.

Albus se apresuró a salir de su asiento y bajar al piso de la sala de audiencias, donde fue ignorado por Harry quien abrazó fuertemente a Sirius.

Fueron rápidamente rodeados de simpatizantes, entrometidos y la prensa.

"Para la herrería", oyó que Harry llamaba, y un segundo más tarde, fue agarrado por un elfo doméstico y se escapó.

Llegaron a la forja de Hogwarts, que ahora estaba decorada con una gran pancarta que decía: "¡Felicidades, Sirius!". El techo había sido decorado con serpentinas y cuatro chicas vestían sombreros de fiesta.

Harry apareció al frente. "Señoras y señores", él llamó, "Permítanme presentar a Sirius Orion Black, el exonerado Jefe de la Noble y la Casa más antigua de Black".

Las chicas aplaudieron.

"Sirius, ¿recuerdas a Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione," dijo Sirius, con una gran reverencia, obviamente jugando junto.

"Y esta es Daphne Greengrass, que ha diseñado toda mi armadura".

"Encantada", dijo Daphne, con una reverencia formal.

"Es un honor conocer a una bruja así", dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry se movió hacia Romilda. "También tenemos a Romilda Vane, del clan Romany Vane. Ella es personalmente responsable de la maldición que afectó al aún no condenado señor Pettigrew, y le hizo mostrar al mundo el poderoso basilisco de Voldemort".

"Encantado", dijo Romilda con una sonrisa.

"Una bruja con ingenio para combinar con su belleza", dijo Sirius, sus ojos vagando demasiado lejos para el gusto de Harry. Romilda se sonrojó, mientras Harry golpeaba a Sirius en la cabeza.

"Y por último, pero de ninguna manera menos importante, Astoria Greengrass, la bruja que inició todo lo que hacemos con una pequeña chispa de conocimiento".

"Mi Señor", dijo Astoria, dando otra reverencia,

"Tengo que saber", dijo Sirius, dejando caer su actuación, "¿Con quién se casó tu papá? Porque él es el único hombre que me hace cuestionar mi sexualidad. Ligeramente."

Harry se rió. "Pensé lo mismo."

"Cressida Dumarks", respondió Astoria.

"Cressida, Cressida..." Murmuró Sirius.

"Ella estaba en el sexto año cuando comenzó", dijo Albus amablemente.

"Oh, sí, y espantosamente inteligente", dijo Sirius. "Prefecto también, ella siempre parecía sorprendernos cuando íbamos a bromear con Ravenclaw".

Astoria sonrió orgullosamente.

"De todos modos," dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. "Quería agradecerles a ustedes cuatro por quedarse con Harry y ayudarlo como usted. Significa mucho para mí y significa que no me voy a sentir culpable cuando regrese a mis sesiones de asesoramiento. Me voy a perder la Navidad este año, para poder cuidar bien a Harry desde el verano".

"Sirius," dijo Hermione, "¡Eso es genial! Verdaderamente."

"Sí, tuve suerte", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. "Pero hablar deprimente es para otra noche. ¡Necesito saber qué sucedió en la primera tarea!"

"En realidad, Sirius, tengo un Pensieve. ¿Te gustaría verlo más tarde?" Albus interrumpió.

"Sí, haz eso", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Los elfos domésticos han estado cocinando todos tus favoritos, tenemos algo de música, un poco de whisky para ti y el profesor Dumbledore, incluso tenemos un pastel de limonada para el profesor Dumbledore después, y Remus debería estar llegando..."

Hubo un estallido, y Remus apareció, y se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a Sirius.

Albus sonrió; absolutamente feliz de que Harry lo incluyera. Se sintió tan afortunado de que sus errores no lo atormentaran. Soltó un breve pensamiento para la pobre Minerva, cuyos errores aparentemente no fueron perdonados tan fácilmente, luego volvió su atención a la fiesta.

"¿Mamá?", Gritó Astoria, mientras Cressida salía de la habitación de Harry. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Astoria.

"¿Si cariño?"

"Necesito una nueva túnica".

"Lo sé."

Astoria hizo un puchero. "He visto el nuevo vestido de Romilda, y no es justo".

"¿Qué no es?"

"Bueno, si tuviera un vestido que mostrara mis mejores activos como que muestra sus tetas, apenas cubriría mi trasero y la gente me llamaría puta, pero si Romi tiene su escote en el show, ¡A nadie le importa!"

Cressida se rió entre dientes. "Si cariño. Sin embargo, todavía tienes doce años. Hay mucho tiempo. No comencé a madurar hasta los catorce años".

"¡En ese momento, las tetas de Romilda darán vuelta las esquinas antes que ella!"

"Creo que estás exagerando, cariño".

"Un poco", asintió Astoria. "Solo estoy despotricando; Haría lo mismo si pudiera". Suspiró. "Entonces, ¿Puedes conseguirme uno?"

"Tu padre y yo elegiremos uno para ti y Daphne".

Astoria asintió, antes de hacer una pausa. "¿Crees que papá nos ayudaría con nuestro cabello de antemano?"

"Creo que deberías preguntárselo tú mismo".

"Sí lo haré."

La mañana de Navidad comenzó oficialmente con cuatro cuerpos que aterrizaban en su cama. Estaba contento de que todos lo extrañaran. Aún recordaba una desafortunada mañana en la que un rebote excesivamente entusiasta había terminado con un codo en el que no debía aterrizar.

"Vamos", exigió Daphne. "¡Es hora de Navidad! ¡Papá tendrá el desayuno listo pronto, y tenemos que llegar!"

Harry parpadeó. "¿Vamos a tu casa?"

"Por supuesto", confirmó Hermione. "¿Por qué quedarse en Hogwarts cuando podemos pasar un tiempo con gente realmente genial?"

Harry inclinó la cabeza y miró a Hermione.

"Ahora no", dijo a su pregunta no formulada. "Algún día tal vez."

"¿Romilda?" Preguntó Harry.

"Mi familia no celebra la Navidad, por lo que hoy es un día divertido para pasar con mis amigos".

"Bien, entonces, salgan, todos ustedes", exigió Harry. "Estaré listo en cinco minutos".

Las cuatro chicas soltaron una risita y se marcharon, no sin algunas reticencias de juego de personas que ya estaban atrapadas en el espíritu navideño, dejando a Harry con una ducha rápida como el rayo y luego poniéndose algo de ropa y zapatos. Los encontró en su pequeña sala común cuando aparecieron cinco elfos domésticos para llevarlos a la mansión de Greengrass.

Aparecieron cerca de la puerta entre la cocina y la sala de estar. La cocina había sido completamente decorada, y la sala de estar ahora tenía un gran árbol en la esquina, completo con lámparas flotantes. También fue decorado con entusiasmo.

"Excelente", Derek vitoreó cuando los vio. "Ven a sentarte. Vamos a fumar salmón y huevos revueltos para el desayuno, luego haremos regalos, y luego tendremos un almuerzo tardío, antes de que te prepares para el baile esta noche".

"Sí, siéntate", ordenó Cressida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry comenzó a, antes de detenerse, y luego fue y abrazó a Cressida, y Derek, antes de sentarse.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Hermione.

Él sonrió. "Me siento en casa aquí".

"Por qué gracias", dijo Derek. Colocó un plato frente a Harry y colocó una gran porción de huevos sobre el salmón.

"No gracias. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, siempre me sentí bienvenido con los Weasleys, pero siempre fue solo un poco..." hizo una pausa, "¿Tenso?"

Hermione asintió. "Qué, con Ginny mirándote fijamente, los gemelos queriendo bromear contigo, Percy queriendo despotricar contra ti, y Molly queriendo alimentarte más de lo que querías comer".

"Sí, es solo aquí, me caí, bueno, respetado como persona".

"Si tratas a las personas como niños, actuarán de esa manera. Todos ustedes son lo suficientemente mayores como para actuar de forma madura, por lo que lo tratamos como tal".

"Sí, es agradable", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"Incluso si tenemos que hacer que nuestro pequeño Tori se divierta", dijo Derek con una juguetona arruga de su cabello.

"Papá", se quejó juguetonamente.

"De todos modos, cava", ordenó Derek.

La conversación se calmó, ya que todos se concentraron en comer. Tan pronto como terminaron, las placas desaparecieron. Harry parpadeó. "¿Dobby?"

Dobby apareció. "Es Navidad", dijo Dobby con timidez, "Así que Dobby quería hacer un poco de trabajo para ti".

"Derek, ¿tienes suficiente comida para almorzar?"

"Sí."

"¿Y te importa que te ayude con eso?"

"¿Puedes cocinar?"

"Sí."

"Entonces estaría encantado".

"Excelente, en cuyo caso, Dobby, me gustaría que te sentaras con nosotros, para cenar." Hizo una pausa. "Er, perdón, Derek, Cressida. ¿Te importa si invito a alguien a cenar a tu casa?

"No, está bien", dijo Cressida. "Pero por favor pregunte la próxima vez".

"¿Harry quiere cocinar para Dobby?"

Harry asintió con firmeza.

"Dobby sigue siendo honrado", dijo el elfo doméstico, con voz temblorosa. "Dobby volverá a almorzar", prometió, y se fue,

"Entonces", dijo Harry, en el silencio, "Tengo un montón de regalos para las personas que no van a abrirse".

"¡Regalos!" Daphne vitoreó.

"Supongo que es hora", coincidió Cressida. Daphne, Astoria y Romilda corrieron a la sala de estar, Derek las siguió de cerca. "Continúa", instó Cressida.

Harry entró y encontró una silla cerca del fuego. Se sentó, se quitó los zapatos y se enroscó un poco. Derek estaba sentado en la base del árbol, cerca de todos los regalos.

Cuando Cressida tomó su asiento, Derek agarró el primer paquete. "A Cress, de Romilda".

Cress abrió el paquete, y sonrió cálidamente. "Gracias, querida", dijo, mientras le tendía el chal negro con un intrincado diseño de rosas.

Los regalos se aceleraron, y Harry estaba encantado de que no hubiera nada extravagante, solo obsequios entre todos. Sus propios dones fueron bien recibidos, y estaba encantado con los que recibió a cambio. Especialmente una nueva jaula para Hedwig de Cressida.

"Y penúltimo, Hermione, de Derek y Cressida," llamó Derek, entregándole un sobre delgado a Hermione. Ella lo abrió ansiosamente, y el chillido de placer. Ella se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Derek, y luego a Cressida.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Harry.

Hermione le entregó el papel. Harry lo leyó en voz alta. "Un día para leer el Libro de Historia de Greengrass".

Romilda, Astoria y Daphne estallaron en carcajadas. Hermione les sacó la lengua.

"Y finalmente, Daphne, de Harry".

Daphne abrió los regalos con entusiasmo y miró con curiosidad los títulos.

"Oh, Harry", dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Los amarás, Daph, lo prometo".

"El viento en los sauces", leyó.

"Vamos, vamos a cocinar", le dijo Harry a Derek, mientras Daphne sacaba el primer libro y lo abría. Astoria y Hermione también sacaron rápidamente nuevos libros, e incluso Cressida se unió a ellos.

Romilda puso los ojos en blanco y se unió a ellos en la cocina. Ella se sentó a la mesa, "No puedo hervir agua, pero puedo hacerte compañía".

Harry miró hacia un lado, y vio todos los ingredientes. "¿Qué tal si cuido las chirivías, las coles de Bruselas y las tostadas?"

"Suena como un plan", estuvo de acuerdo Derek, mientras se dirigía a un enorme estante de carne. "Nunca he sido un fanático del pavo", explicó. "El plan es cocinar todo a la vez, y lo mantendremos a la temperatura adecuada con un pequeño hechizo ingenioso que mi madre me enseñó".

"¿Tienes algún tocino?"

"En la nevera."

"Genial." Harry tomó los brotes y los arrojó frente a Romilda. "Puedes ayudar con esto, necesita un cuchillo".

Romilda se inclinó debajo de la mesa, y un segundo después, la daga élfica que él había hecho estaba en su mano.

"Me preguntaba dónde fue eso", dijo. "Estos brotes ya están pelados, por lo que solo quieres hacer un pequeño corte en la base".

"¿Está limpio el cuchillo?" Derek llamó.

"Por arte de magia", respondió Romilda. "Mantengo todos mis cuchillos limpios y afilados".

"Buena niña. Lávate las manos primero".

Harry comenzó con un poco de tocino en una sartén, y lo puso en el fuego, cuando Romilda apareció para lavarse.

Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a pelar las chirivías. Esto se sentía tan diferente de las veces que se había visto obligado a cocinar para los Dursley. Aquí, fue divertido, y estaba feliz de que estuviera cocinando para gente que realmente le importaba.

"Entonces, me enteré de que eres un buen volador", dijo Derek.

"Lo mejor en la escuela", confirmó Romilda.

"Sí, me gusta volar, pero este año, bueno, también me encantó la herrería".

"Lo haces con la misma intensidad", intervino Romilda. "Es tan... que podría verte todo el día".

"Lo haces", dijo Harry secamente.

"¿Tal vez después del almuerzo, todos podríamos ir a por una mosca?", Sugirió Derek, volviendo a encarrilar la conversación. "Tenemos algunos Cleansweeps de vuelta".

"Los Greengrasses siempre tienen una mosca después de la cena", dijo Romilda.

"Silencio, tú", llamó Derek, sacudiéndole un poco de agua. "No quería presionar a Harry".

"Y Harry se hubiera horrorizado si hubiera dicho que no y desperdiciado una tradición", respondió Romilda con una sonrisa descarada.

"Ella tiene razón", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Me encantaría ir volando".

"Terminado", llamó Romilda.

Harry miró la olla con el tocino, y como estaba bien dorada, añadió un poco de agua y un par de buenas salpicaduras de vinagre de sidra, y luego añadió los brotes. Él apagó la calefacción.

"Aquí", dijo, "Corta estos, así". Cogió el cuchillo e hizo un rápido trabajo con una de las chirivías.

"Lo haré", asintió Romilda.

Harry regresó y comenzó a pelar las papas. "¿Tomillo?", Le preguntó a Derek.

"Jardín de hierbas."

Harry asintió y volvió a pelarse. Había algo tan puro sobre pelar patatas que amaba. No estaba pensando en nada, simplemente repitiendo una acción una y otra vez.

"Terminado", llamó Romilda.

"Póngalos en una sartén, Romi, luego agregue un poco de agua y póngalos en la estufa con la tapa puesta. Los estimularemos para empezar".

Romilda hizo lo que le dijeron, bailando entre él y Derek, antes de retirarse.

"Cortar", dijo Harry, colocando las patatas delante de ella, "En pirámides ásperas, queremos maximizar el área de superficie para obtener como crujientes como sea posible." Él se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, y fue golpeado con envidia a la Jardín de hierbas. Cogió un par de ramitas de tomillo y volvió a entrar.

Tan pronto como terminó Romilda, puso las papas para hervir a punto, y puso una gran fuente de grasa de pato en el horno superior. Como no le quedaba nada más que hacer, se limpió rápidamente y luego se sentó con Romilda. Derek colocó el estante de carne en el horno; estaba cubierto con polvo de mostaza.

Rápidamente terminó de preparar las otras verduras, y se unió a ellas en la mesa.

"¿Postre?", Preguntó.

"Tenemos un poco de fritura en el refrigerador y un pudín de Navidad".

"Por supuesto, Derek prefiere la tarta de manzana", dijo Romilda con una sonrisa.

"No tengo pastelería", señaló Derek. "Estará bien."

"Tonterías", dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de pie. Echó un vistazo a los armarios y sonrió. "¿Correcto, voy a necesitar un voluntario ridículamente guapo?"

Derek agitó su mano.

"¿Y un pequeño gitano con gran habilidad con los cuchillos?"

Romilda agitó su mano también. "Ooh, ooh, elígeme, ¡Puedo hacer eso!"

"Vamos a hacer nuestra propia pastelería".

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Derek. "Yo nunca he hecho eso."

"Mi educación no fue buena", dijo Harry en voz baja, "Y a mi tía no le gustaba la pastelería comprada en la tienda, así que lo aprendí". Hubo un momento de silencio. "Esto va a ser complicado", advirtió.

Derek se quitó la camisa, dejándolo con una camiseta azul. Romilda se quitó la rebeca; ella tenía una camiseta sin mangas ajustada.

Harry colocó un cuenco delante de cada uno de ellos, así como una gran cantidad de mantequilla, un poco de sal, un poco de agua fría y dos alfileres. Agregó un poco de harina a cada uno de los tazones, y luego un poco de mantequilla. "Correcto, usando los dedos, frote la harina y la mantequilla, hasta que se parezca a las migas de pan".

Sacó algunas manzanas y comenzó a pelarlas, vigilando a los dos chefs de repostería.

"Ahora agregue un poco de agua, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacer una masa. Amasar la masa lo suficiente como para humedecerla, no más que eso, luego cubrirla y ponerla en la nevera. Los observó echando agua con cuidado, diciéndoles que se detuvieran cuando pareciera suficiente.

Mientras lo hacían, él terminó la peladura, desangró las manzanas y las cortó en rebanadas, antes de ponerlas en una sartén, junto con un poco de agua y un gran trozo de mantequilla.

"La parte divertida es la siguiente, después de que esté fría, a medida que enrollamos la mantequilla en la pastosa".

Romilda y Derek se sonrieron el uno al otro.

El problema con la pasta de hojaldre fue que fueron cinco minutos de actividad, seguidos de media hora de espera y la otra comida. Les permitió hablar.

Al final, ambos habían hecho unos pasteles aceptables y los habían enrollado en hojas delgadas. Harry engrasó el fondo de un plato, y utilizó el de Derek en el fondo, añadió la manzana medio cocida, junto con un poco de canela, y puso la masa de Romilda encima. Cortó el borde con un cuchillo, y luego usó sus dedos para doblar los bordes.

Romilda y Derek sonrieron. Harry los miró y se rió suavemente. "Ustedes dos se ven como si hubiera una explosión en el molino".

Derek se miró y asintió con la cabeza. Agitó su varita un par de veces, y todo y todos pronto estuvieron limpios.

Harry colocó el pastel en el horno ahora vacío, y volvió a sentarse.

"Huele fantástico aquí", anunció Cressida al entrar en la cocina.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Derek, "Eso es porque alguien es realmente un buen cocinero". Señaló a Harry.

"Así es Derek," protestó Harry.

"Estoy dispuesto a apostar que esta cena va a ser la mejor que hemos tenido", continuó Derek, haciendo caso omiso de Harry. "Echa un vistazo a las chirivías glaseadas con miel".

Cressida se acercó e inhaló. "Estoy impresionado", dijo ella. Su mano salió volando, regresando con un brote. "Dulce Merlín, estos son comestibles", dijo ella sorprendida.

Derek parecía satisfecho. "Te lo dije. Y echa un vistazo al horno".

Ella lo hizo, y se rió. "¿Un pastel de manzana? ¿A dónde fuiste a buscar la pastelería el día de Navidad?

"Derek y Romilda lo hicieron desde cero", dijo Harry.

"Pfft", dijo Derek, "El chef Potter nos dijo exactamente qué hacer; todo lo que teníamos que hacer era seguir las instrucciones".

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo lograste", dijo Harry.

Cressida alborotó su cabello y se sentó junto a él. "Amo a mi esposo y a Romilda", dijo en voz baja, "Y él es un muy buen cocinero, pero no hay nada de malo en ser mejor que alguien en algo. No si has trabajado duro para eso".

"Está bien", dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿A qué hora del día comen tus parientes?", Preguntó Romilda.

"El día de Navidad, tienen un desayuno completo, el asado en el almuerzo, luego el chocolate a las tres y otro asado en la noche".

Los adultos parecían ligeramente enfermos.

"En cuyo caso", dijo Romilda, "¡Es hora de una maldición!"

Harry se rió. "¿Cuándo no es el momento de una maldición?"

"¡Nunca!"

Harry, Derek y Cressida se rieron junto con la gitana feliz de la maldición.

Romilda se sentó en el suelo, y Harry se sentó frente a ella. Él tomó sus manos, y trajo su magia.

"El equilibrio se ha roto, la justicia no ha sido servida. Los errores no fueron correctos. Para los espíritus de mis antepasados, pido que los culpables sean castigados justamente por su crimen. Romilda hizo una pausa por un segundo. "¿El nombre?"

"Vernon Dursley", dijo Harry con firmeza.

"¿El crimen?"

"Abuso infantil."

"¿La duración?"

"Más de diez años".

"¿El castigo?"

"Que se le maldiga a nunca volver a disfrutar de la comida, que toda la comida que se consume le da la nutrición mínima necesaria para sobrevivir, ya que atraviesa su cuerpo al instante".

"¡Toma esta ofrenda de magia para que se haga justicia!"

Harry soltó su magia en el hechizo que Romilda había lanzado. Sintió que salía corriendo de él, y sonrió. La maldición había sido aceptada, como justa y responsable.

De hecho, se sintió más ligero, como algo que Nadya le había dicho cuando le había preguntado acerca de quitarle una maldición. "La forma más sencilla es no hacer algo que pueda hacerte maldecir".

Una filosofía de "hacer a los otros" que le gustaba.

Soltó las manos de Romilda y la abrazó rápidamente.

"¿Te sientes mejor?", Preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y luego inhaló profundamente. "¡Creo que es hora de comer!"

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Derek de inmediato. Sacó su varita y creó un lugar y una silla más alta para Dobby.

"¿Dobby?" Harry llamó. "Hermione, Astoria, Daphne. ¡Comida!"

Daphne se escabulló y le dio un gran abrazo. "Me encanta el señor Toad, y Ratty, y Mole", declaró.

"Me alegro", dijo en voz baja.

Ella sonrió y se sentó. Dobby apareció y se sentó. Hermione y Astoria entraron al último, "Ooh," dijo Hermione, "Huele increíble aquí. ¿Y es ese pastel de manzana?"

"¿Sabías que Harry puede hacer hojaldre?", Preguntó Romilda. "Él enseñó a Derek y a mí".

"Creo que, ahora que Harry está haciendo lo mejor que puede, nunca me sorprenderá lo que puede hacer", respondió Hermione con orgullo.

Harry agarró algunos guantes del horno y movió la carne delante de Derek. "Tallas, mientras yo clasifico todo lo demás".

Muy acostumbrado a alimentar a los demás, Harry pronto tuvo un sistema de línea de producción en su lugar, donde pudo tomar las rebanadas de Derek y luego llenar los platos.

"Esto es demasiado", dijo Hermione mientras miraba su gran porción.

"Come lo que puedas, el resto hará una gran burbuja y chillar mañana", respondió Harry, mientras colocaba una gran jarra de salsa en el centro de la mesa.

"Gracias", dijo Dobby con timidez, mientras Harry ponía un plato, deliberadamente igual al de los demás, frente a él.

Harry se sirvió a él mismo y Derek al último, y se quitó la bandeja de la carne, y se sentó.

"No te detengas", dijo Derek, "¡Comamos!"

Hubo poca conversación mientras todos cavaban, la espera y los olores habían despertado un gran apetito en Harry, y estaba encantado de que la comida supiera tan bien. Aproximadamente a la mitad de la comida, las conversaciones comenzaron a aumentar, pero Harry sintió algo pinchando su magia.

"Dobby, ¿Estás usando magia?", Preguntó.

Dobby asintió ansiosamente. "Dobby está transmitiendo", dijo el elfo doméstico con entusiasmo. "Los elfos domésticos no recuerdan la última vez que alguien cocinó para un elfo doméstico. Entonces, Dobby comparte la comida con todos los elfos domésticos".

"Eso es genial, Dobby", dijo Harry. "Ustedes son tan buenos en magia".

"Harry Potter es genial", respondió Dobby. "Harry Potter ayuda y le gusta ayudar. Todos los elfos domésticos están de acuerdo".

Harry se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "De todas formas…"

Dobby soltó una risita. "Y a Harry Potter no le gustan los elogios. Pero Dobby tiene que hacerlo. Dobby y otros elfos domésticos creen que es la mejor navidad de todos los tiempos. Y bonito Derek y gran Harry Potter con la ayuda de maldiciendo Romi han hecho que las comidas de los elfos domésticos estén orgullosas".

"Escucha, escucha", estuvo de acuerdo Cressida.

"Y no puede haber mayores elogios que eso", dijo Derek.

"Me alegro de que todos puedan asistir esta noche", dijo Albus mientras abría la reunión de personal. "Debería ser muy divertido, y espero verte a todos en la pista de baile también".

"Ahora, antes de comenzar correctamente, me gustaría decir que espero que todos estemos atentos esta noche. Es una oportunidad de mostrar el I.C.W. que hemos aprendido lecciones, y que estamos avanzando.

"Entonces, por favor, sean proactivos. Nip cualquier cosa adversa de raíz. La idea de Minerva de prohibir visitas a Hogsmeade es espléndida. Te animo a que todos lo usen, como una amenaza y como un seguimiento.

"Supervisaré a todos los que estén prohibidos durante todo el día, la detención de un director, si lo desea.

"Y aunque no me gustan los casos especiales, también me gustaría utilizar esta noche para mostrarles a Harry y sus amigos que podemos ser los maestros que él, sus amigos y todos los demás estudiantes se merecen".

"Bien dicho", estuvo de acuerdo Filius. "Estoy planeando hablar con mis Ravenclaws de antemano, y recordarles que estén en su mejor comportamiento".

"Buena idea, haré los 'Puffs', estuvo de acuerdo Pomona.

"Haré los Gryffindors", agregó Minerva.

"Y haré los Slytherins, con la ayuda de Aurora, entonces", dijo Albus. "Ahora, ¿Todos obtuvieron buenos regalos?"

Hubo algunas risas alrededor. "¿Y tú, Albus?" Preguntó Aurora Sinistra.

Albus se permitió volar. "Recibí el mejor regalo", admitió. "Cinco pares de los mejores calcetines de lana de argyle".

"¿Alguien te dio calcetines?" Preguntó Pomona con incredulidad.

"Le dije a Harry, hace muchos años, cuando estábamos discutiendo el Espejo de Erised, que me vi a mí mismo sosteniendo gruesos calcetines. Y debe haberlo recordado, porque hizo que Cully me entregara un paquete esta mañana".

"Solo tú, Albus", Minerva gimió. "¡Sólo tú!"

Harry descubrió que uno de los problemas de ser hombre era que realmente no le tomaba demasiado tiempo prepararse. Después de la cena, tuvieron una mosca, y luego se sentaron y hablaron, y Harry se encontró durmiendo la siesta. Honestamente, no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan relajado.

Luego tenían una porción del pastel cada uno, y comenzaron a prepararse para el baile de la noche. ¡Se había sentido particularmente complacido cuando Hermione lo había pronunciado mejor que la de la Sra. Weasley!

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era afeitarse, ducharse, lavarse y ponerse la ropa que Derek le había tendido.

Después de eso, lo único que tenía que hacer era usar la suciedad en el pelo para que se pusiera de pie, tal como Derek le había mostrado (seis veces). Y con eso hecho, él estaba listo.

Él se paró en el fondo del hall de entrada. La puerta en la parte superior se abrió, y Hermione entró. Lentamente y con cuidado, bajó por la enorme escalera de madera.

Harry parpadeó e hizo una doble toma. Él abrió y cerró la boca. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, con cubre hombros diáfanos. "Voy a necesitar mi armadura", finalmente soltó. "¡Diablos, Hermione, eres hermosa!" Su cabello estaba medio arriba, la mitad hacia abajo, y parecía largo y suave.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Gracias", dijo en voz baja.

"Quiero decir, en serio, siempre has sido realmente bonita, pero con tu pelo alisado y ese maravilloso vestido, te ves apto para la gracia del brazo de cualquier hombre en el mundo".

"¿Y desde cuándo has estado tan tranquilo?" Bromeó Hermione.

"Siempre lo pensé, nunca tuve la confianza para decirlo", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Y tenía tres horas para matar mientras te preparabas. Derek y Cressida hablaron conmigo por un tiempo. Derek me dijo que tengo la parte 'sincera' y ahora tengo que trabajar en la parte 'encantadora', luego ambos me dieron algunos consejos para ser encantador".

"Daph," llamó Hermione. "He terminado."

Daphne salió a continuación; ella vestía túnicas plateadas que resaltaban su cabello oscuro maravillosamente. Ella le sonrió con esperanza. Su túnica era hasta la pantorrilla, y llevaba tacones plateados a juego. Su cabello estaba prolijamente trenzado en un elegante estampado que le caía por la espalda.

"Lo dije antes, Daph", dijo Harry, "Que algún día harás de alguien la persona más afortunada del mundo. Eres increíblemente hermosa, y esa sonrisa, esa feliz Daphne sonríe, solo te hace radiante".

"Oh, Harry, vas a hacer que llore y arruine mi maquillaje", regañó Daphne, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. "Gracias."

"Te protegeré", le susurró a ella. "Solo diviértete esta noche y muéstrales a todos lo que podrían haber llegado a saber si no apestaban".

Daphne soltó una risita. "Tori, Romi," llamó ella.

Las dos chicas más jóvenes aparecieron. Romilda vestía un vestido de profundo azul con un corpiño con escote bajo y una cintura cerrada. Su cabello oscuro y rizado estaba suelto y colgaba sobre su hombro izquierdo en una onda ingeniosamente caótica.

Astoria llevaba un vestido de princesa de una sola pieza, con una tela sobre el hombro izquierdo. Mientras se movía, Harry notó que tenía una hendidura en la parte delantera, donde se podía ver su pierna derecha desnuda justo por encima de su rodilla y sandalias de marfil a juego.

Harry silbó lentamente. "Cuando hice este plan de ir como amigos, no me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo en peligro. Cuando los otros chicos vean que tengo cuatro mujeres increíblemente hermosas conmigo, ¡Van a querer matarme!

"¡Tori, Romi, ambos se ven absolutamente increíbles, y francamente, cualquiera de los cuatro pondrá a la chica Veela francesa en la vergüenza!"

Astoria y Romilda se sonrojaron, pero parecían felices.

"Imágenes", llamó Derek, mientras aparecía con una cámara bastante moderna.

Diez minutos de posar en varias combinaciones más tarde, se terminaron.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Harry. Las cuatro chicas asintieron con la cabeza, y todas se apartaron. Aparecieron frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Algunas personas entraban, a excepción de los campeones, que estaban dando vueltas cerca de la puerta. Krum estaba con una chica que Harry nunca había visto antes. Cedric estaba con Cho Chang, y Harry recordó que la había aplastado lo que pareció hace una vida. Llevaba un favorecedor vestido rosa pálido y tenía el pelo recogido. Y ella no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él en absoluto.

Delacour estaba con Roger Davies, que parecía completamente enamorado. Harry se abstuvo de hacer un comentario, y comenzó a entrar.

"¿Harry?" Cedric llamó.

Giró la cabeza para mirar al chico mayor.

"¿No te unes a nosotros?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Escuchaste los resultados de la investigación. El cáliz solo me eligió como campeón de una escuela de uno. Eso no es un campeón, eso es un defecto. Y como no soy un campeón, no hay manera de que me cruce en tu camino".

Daphne y Hermione se movieron frente a él, mientras que Astoria y Romilda se pararon a su lado, cerca, y entraron al Gran Comedor. Rápidamente encontraron una mesa, y Harry se apresuró para poder sentarse con cada una de las chicas, chasqueando la lengua hacia Hermione cuando ella comenzó a sentarse.

Los campeones, y sus fechas, entraron el último y se sentaron en la mesa principal. "¿Quién es ese en la mesa?", Preguntó Harry a la ligera.

"Dirk Cresswell, es bastante mayor en el Ministerio, debe ser el reemplazo de Crouch", respondió Astoria.

"Ahh", dijo Harry. Mientras todos se sentaban, él podía ver y escuchar a la gente decir el nombre de la comida en voz alta, y apareció.

"¿Harry?"

Harry se volvió, como un elfo doméstico que no había visto antes apareció. "Estoy siendo Crenky", anunció el elfo doméstico con timidez. "Solía ser desagradable Malfoy cocinando el elfo doméstico. Crenky estaba tan feliz de ser libre ", agregó. "Crenky está cocinando tu cena, ¿Si está bien?"

"Eso es genial", dijo Harry en serio. "No tenía idea de qué pedir, y cocinaste la última comida especial que tuvimos, en la biblioteca la primera noche después de que ustedes fueran liberados".

"Harry está recordando", dijo el elfo doméstico con asombro. "Crenky está cocinando la mejor comida", prometió el elfo doméstico, y desapareció.

"Sí", vitoreó Romilda. "¡Esto va a hacer rock!"

Al comienzo de la sopa de calabaza con especias siguió una silla de venado frita en sartén, con batata, ajo asado y buñuelo de romero, y patatas asadas con grasa de pato. Fue seguido por una mousse de chocolate oscuro, con espuma de avellana.

Y lo mejor fue que era liviano. Crenky era claramente consciente de que habían comido mucho antes.

Después de la cena, los tres campeones se llevaron a la pista de baile. Harry negó con la cabeza, Krum, a pesar de su gracia en una escoba, bailaba como un saco de patatas. Cedric era adecuado, al igual que Cho, pero eso era todo, y aunque Fleur bien podría haber sido la mejor bailarina, su compañero era un inepto como se esperaba de alguien que carecía de una función cerebral superior.

"Eso es patético", murmuró Hermione. "Derek estaría llorando".

Daphne soltó una risita. "Es cierto", ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Harry, quiero bailar después".

Harry frunció el ceño, "¿No se verá eso como si tratara de presumir?"

Daphne hizo una pausa y miró a Astoria. Astoria hizo una mueca y asintió. "Sería mejor dejarlo para algunos bailes, para que no haya una comparación directa".

Daphne hizo un puchero.

"¿Qué tal una bebida?" Harry sugirió. Mientras las chicas asentían, y antes de que pudiera moverse, aparecieron cinco bebidas para ellos. Harry se rió entre dientes. "Gracias", dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Así que, dado que estoy de espaldas a todos los demás, ¿Todavía me están mirando?"

"No tanto miradas, como miradas de celos", dijo Hermione. "Perfectamente comprensible, ya que estás sentada con cuatro brillantes muestras de perfección femenina". Se limpió las uñas y todos rieron. "Entonces, mientras esperamos las mejores oportunidades para bailar, ¿Cómo van tus planes para la nueva armadura, Harry?"

"Me distraje un poco", dijo. "Un gitano robó uno de mis cuchillos".

"¡El ladrón!" Dijo Romilda, con un falso tono de horror.

"Y voy a tener que pedirlo de vuelta, más tarde".

Romilda hizo un puchero.

"Porque te hice todo uno." Ante su señal, cuatro pequeñas cajas de nueces aparecieron frente a ellos, transportadas por los elfos domésticos. "Solo hice lo suficiente para tus cuatro, así que no quería darlos antes." Casi como uno, Daphne, que estaba sentada junto a él, y Hermione, Romilda y Astoria que estaban frente a él, abrieron las cajas.

"Oh, Harry" suspiró Hermione, mientras sostenía la suya. Los cuatro cuchillos eran idénticos. Cada uno tenía una manija de acero, envuelta en cuero. El cuero en el quillion había sido inscrito con la cresta de Hogwarts. La cannelure de acero estaba rodeada por una pieza de hueso de dragón muy trabajada.

"Es un sabor intenso", dijo Harry, "Lo que significa que es una sola pieza de acero trabajada en forma". Luego, el cuero se envolvió para mayor comodidad y decoración, y luego se unió al hueso con runas. Incluso logré encajar en algunas runas siempre afiladas hasta el hueso, para que nunca se vuelva aburrido".

"Este es un trabajo increíble", dijo Romilda en voz baja. Ella lo sostuvo en su dedo, equilibrada cuidadosamente. "Solo el resto". Ella negó con la cabeza. "Vas a tener tanta demanda", dijo entre risas. "Este tipo de cosas se puede vender por miles de galeones".

"Mucho más", dijo Daphne. "Fue hecho por Harry Potter. Él podría vender basura, y se vendería, ¿Pero vendiendo tal calidad? La gente hará cola por millas para conseguir uno".

"Estoy pensando en trabajar muy duro en esto durante los próximos años", admitió Harry, "Y tratar de llegar al escenario donde pueda hacer cualquier cosa. Si puedo hacer eso, estaré listo para abrir una tienda comercial y vender el tipo de artículos que quiero vender".

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Astoria.

Harry se encogió de hombros, "Cualquier cosa, desde rosas de acero hasta espadas." Respiró hondo, "Estoy pensando en ver si puedo hacer que Daphne trabaje conmigo".

"¿Yo?" Chilló Daphne.

Harry asintió. "Tus diseños para mi armadura han sido brillantes. Imagine qué más podría diseñar para una casa, o para un mago con más dinero que el suyo propio".

"Oooo", los ojos de Daphne se abrieron de par en par.

"Y después de que ustedes dos comiencen", dijo Romilda, "Necesitarán un pequeño gitano para vender cosas para ustedes".

"Y un investigador para agregar protección, fuerza, advertencias, comunicación y todo lo demás que la gente quisiera tener unido al acero y al hierro", agregó Astoria rápidamente.

Harry se rió. "No había pensado tan lejos".

"Me encantaría, Harry", dijo Daphne. "Hagámoslo. Pondremos un año o dos juntos y veremos dónde terminamos. De esa manera, si no nos gusta, es solo un año, o si fallamos. Y si nos encanta, entonces tenemos nuestras carreras establecidas".

Harry rodeó a Daphne con un brazo y la abrazó.

"Es una idea excelente, Harry", dijo Hermione con aprobación. Ella guardó su cuchillo con reverencia. "Por lo que he escuchado, hay una gran brecha en el mercado para este tipo de cosas. Y quién sabe, cuando termine la universidad, es posible que esté ganando lo suficiente como para contratarme para ejecutar todo por usted y asegurarse de que realmente gane dinero. Eso me permitirá obtener alguna experiencia fuera de la educación antes de volver a la Universidad para obtener mis títulos docentes.

"He oído en el mundo muggle que algunos herreros verdaderamente grandes y otros artesanos solo hacen cosas en comisión y tienen listas de espera de varios años. Deberíamos investigar si lo mismo es cierto en el mundo mágico. Y luego investiga la inmortalidad, porque esa es la única forma en que podrás cumplir todas tus comisiones"

Harry se rió del tono burlón que Hermione usó. Miró hacia atrás y notó que habían sido al menos cuatro canciones desde el baile de apertura. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Daphne.

Ella sonrió y la tomó, de pie con gracia. Se movieron hacia la multitud, y cuando comenzó la canción, bailaron.

Hermione se encontró bailando con Astoria y Daphne, mientras Romilda y Harry estaban tejiendo alrededor de la pista de baile, en un baile energético que no estaba segura de tener.

La noche había sido una cantidad sorprendente de diversión. Una vez que comenzaron a bailar, todos pudieron rotar con el único varón y bailar el uno con el otro el resto del tiempo.

Cuatro tipos diferentes le habían pedido que bailara cuatro veces, lo que le había dado un impulso al ego, y había demostrado que el asombro de Harry ante su nueva apariencia no había sido fingido.

Aunque se sentía un poco como un fraude. Como esto no era realmente ella, era como una versión idealizada, tal vez, lo que podría ser. Y quería un niño que entendiera que no sería así la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aun así, lo mejor de la noche fue la falta total de presión. A los quince años, no creía estar preparada para más que un extraño beso, y una velada como esta podría llevar a todo tipo de eventos que ella podría aceptar en un ataque de hormonas, y lamentar después.

En realidad, ese fue el segundo mejor, lo mejor fue ver a su mejor amigo tan relajada. Ella había visto a Ron acercándose a ellos antes, solo para que McGonagall la interceptara, y lo mismo con Malfoy. Todos los demás, aparte de los admiradores, los dejaban en paz. Se preguntó si los profesores habían tenido una conversación con los estudiantes, advirtiéndoles que no molestaran a Harry, o si era simple miedo al asesino de dragones.

Harry y Romilda aterrizaron junto a ella, y un segundo después, ella estaba en los brazos de Harry, bailando lentamente mientras la canción cambiaba.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y se preguntó si la vida volvería a ser así de simple otra vez. Cinco amigos, un buen momento, sin preocupaciones, y después de un día tan cálido y afectuoso en la casa de Greengrass.

Ella no dejó que su mente se preocupara por el futuro, por Voldemort. Por un día solo eran adolescentes. No tenían que pensar en magos oscuros o malvados, simplemente podían relajarse y divertirse.

Y fue increíble.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Aclaración:** Este trabajo pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , yo solo lo traduje.

 **Capítulo 5**

"¡Sentar!"

"No soy un perro", respondió Harry de manera pareja.

"¡Estás trabajando como uno!"

"¿Qué significa eso, Hermione? La mayoría de los perros que conozco prefieren pasar el tiempo tomando la siesta o lamiéndose sus propias pelotas".

"¡Harry!" Protestó Hermione. "Primero, no seas crudo, segundo, su etimología se basa en los aserradores que trabajan en un sistema de dos niveles para cortar grandes árboles. El de arriba era el de arriba, mientras que el de abajo era el de abajo. Así que significó trabajadores manuales, que trabajaron increíblemente duro".

"Oh."

"Entonces, siéntate." Hermione miró a su alrededor. "Ustedes tres también".

Harry suspiró y se sentó. Estaba ansioso por ir a la fragua y comenzar a trabajar por el día.

"Claro", dijo Hermione, ahora parecía más feliz. "Harry, sé que casi has terminado con tu nueva armadura, pero realmente necesitamos discutir la siguiente tarea, y lo que vamos a hacer con ella. Mientras estabas ocupado, llevé el huevo al baño y lo sostuve bajo el agua. Básicamente, alguien será secuestrado y colocado bajo el lago. Tendrás una hora para buscarlos".

"De acuerdo", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan inicial?"

"Camino hasta allí, recojo a la persona y vuelvo".

Hermione hizo una pausa. "¿Cómo vas a respirar bajo el agua?"

"Normalmente, diría que la poción de Waterbreathing", dijo Romilda, "Pero con la armadura, sería mucho mejor encantar el yelmo con la misma cosa".

Hermione asintió. "¿Tori?"

"Estoy con la gitana. También podemos encantar sus botas para que no tenga que nadar, y añadir algo de prisa, para que pueda moverse rápidamente sin hundirse en el fondo". Hizo una pausa. "Pero realmente necesitamos asegurarnos de tener las runas en su timón".

"Lo haremos" prometió Romilda. "Esa sería la peor forma de morir". Se estremeció profundamente.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Por qué ese, Romi?"

"Estoy aterrorizado de ahogarme", explicó Romilda después de reunir su valentía visiblemente. "Me da tales pesadillas. Es una manera realmente horrible de morir. De hecho, debes agregar estas runas a todo lo que hagas, por las dudas. ¡No quieres morir con armadura!

Astoria se acercó y tomó la mano de Romilda, exprimiéndola.

Harry levantó sus manos. "Está bien, está bien", prometió con una sonrisa. "De todos modos es una buena idea".

Romilda sonrió. "Por supuesto, eso es mejor de lo que le tiene miedo a Tori".

"Romi," se quejó Tori juguetonamente. Romilda le sacó la lengua. "Multa. Zombies".

"¿Zombies?"

"Ellos nunca se detienen. ¡Ellos siguen viniendo!"

"¿Te refieres a Inferi?"

"¡Quiero decir zombis!", Dijo Astoria con firmeza. "¡He visto los programas!"

"Eran películas", murmuró Romilda.

Astoria la calló. "Puedes sacarlos con disparos a la cabeza, motosierras o decapitación con plata, pero eso es todo. Incluso el fuego no está garantizado. Por eso siempre pongo algunas runas de plata en las matrices que le doy a Harry" terminó con aire de suficiencia.

"Estoy de acuerdo", murmuró Hermione, claramente sin prestar atención a Astoria. "Eso suena horrible".

"De acuerdo, prometo que siempre agregaré runas plateadas a mis espadas, así como las cosas que respirarán en mis yelmos", dijo Harry, "Puedo usar una armadura de respaldo para esta tarea".

"Espera, ¿Por qué armadura de respaldo?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Porque una vez que encantas algo, es permanente, y esos no son encantamientos que quiero en mi armadura principal. Hay un límite en cuanto a la cantidad de cosas diferentes que puedes aplicar a una sola pieza", explicó Harry.

"Sí", continuó Astoria. "Cuanto más agregas, menos eficaces se vuelven. Es la ley de los rendimientos decrecientes".

"Oh, eso es lógico. Entonces, ¿Podemos hacer esto en una semana?

"Por supuesto", dijo Harry casualmente. "Tengo varias piezas por ahí que, con la ayuda de Daph, puedo convertirlo en algo ordenado".

"No hay problema", añadió Daphne alegremente.

"En cuyo caso", dijo Hermione, "Tenemos un día libre".

Harry retrocedió. Su varita salió. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger?", Exigió.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso", murmuró Hermione. "Todos hemos estado trabajando sin parar desde Navidad, y me siento un poco agotado. ¿Y sospecho que algunos de ustedes también?

"Ligeramente", asintió Romilda. "Es difícil parar cuando estás en racha".

"Sí", asintió Astoria. "Aprendí mucho sobre pociones, encantamientos y peleas de cuchillos".

"Lo sé, lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. Ella misma se dejó caer en una silla y se unió al círculo. "Soy de la misma manera. Adoro aprender cosas nuevas, Daph me ha permitido golpear a un humano a diez pasos con un cuchillo, y llegué a una pulgada de hablar con el profesor Binns para seguir adelante".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Daph?"

"Estoy obteniendo las mejores calificaciones que he tenido", dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Entonces, todos hemos estado practicando nuestras habilidades, aprendiendo nuevas cosas y trabajando duro", resumió Harry. "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

"Relájate juntos", dijo Hermione al instante. "Necesitamos pasar un buen rato".

"Hmm", murmuró Harry.

"¿Es ese tú, 'estoy a punto de tener una idea loca' hmm?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Posiblemente."

"¿Me arrepentiré de esto?"

"Potencialmente."

"Tráelo, Potter".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bien, un plan para el día. Primero, desayuno. Segundo, haremos una maldición".

"¡Sí!" Romilda interrumpió felizmente.

"Entonces, vamos a entrar en Londres y deambular por el Tate".

"Sí," interrumpieron Astoria y Hermione juntas.

"Tendremos un almuerzo tardío en alguna parte, ve a ver una película".

"Sí," dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

"¿Y luego?" Preguntó Hermione cautelosamente.

Harry solo sonrió. "Si vas a usar faldas, usa shorts debajo".

Para su sorpresa, Daphne se sintió enérgica. El día había sido divertido; había disfrutado la maldición de Dudley, caminar con Harry y Romilda por el museo y almorzar. Astoria y Hermione también habían estado juntas, teniendo un nivel de conversación mucho más alto que ellos. Después, Harry los había dirigido a un cine, pero había echado un vistazo a lo que estaba pasando y cambió de opinión.

Y así terminaron en un gran teatro viendo "El Fantasma de la Opera."

Y ella lo había adorado total, absolutamente, completamente. Tan pronto como pudiera, iba a agarrar a sus padres y llevarlos a verlo.

Daphne se dio un apretón mental. Hasta el momento, habían hecho algo que cada uno de ellos disfrutaba, y ahora era el momento, o eso esperaba, de hacer algo que a Harry le gustaba.

Él era un niño, por lo que probablemente sería físico, pero estaba bien. Ella se puso los pantalones después de su ominosa advertencia. Alzó la vista desde su lugar en el suelo mágicamente calentado cuando Harry se precipitó sobre ella. Habían regresado a Hogwarts y se habían sentado donde les había dicho.

Dejó una bolsa en el suelo frente a ellos. Se sacudió de manera alarmante. Harry se arrodilló y lo abrió, sacando dos piezas de metal. Se arrastró hacia Daphne y empujó el metal contra la suela de sus botas. Sintió una ligera presión sobre sus pies a través de sus botas, y luego lo que se sentía como un amuleto amortiguador alrededor de sus tobillos y espinillas. Ella sacudió su pierna ligeramente pero el metal no se movió,

"Mantén las piernas rectas", le dijo, mientras los estiraba. Se movió rápidamente hacia las otras chicas, antes de atar las placas idénticas a sus propios zapatos, poner las manos en el suelo y empujar hacia arriba.

Y Daphne sintió su mandíbula abierta, y parecía que no podía enviar las señales correctas para cerrarla de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, y se sintió aliviada de que Hermione, Astoria y Romilda estuvieran tan estupefactas.

"Harry", susurró Hermione, "Pareces estar flotando alrededor de un pie del suelo".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Se puso en cuclillas, apretó, saltó y fue catapultado al cielo, donde dio la vuelta, y aterrizó en sus pies con un alegre rebote.

Romilda se levantó y rió aturdida. "Vamos", ella llamó. Ella comenzó a rebotar y luego pateó sus piernas, y luego volvió a entrar mientras aterrizaba sobre sus pies.

Daphne se levantó con cautela, solo para descubrir que mantener el equilibrio era bastante fácil. Con un encogimiento de hombros, probó una voltereta, sus pies volando en el aire, para encontrar que sus pies realmente impidieron que cayera al suelo, y ella terminó de nuevo sobre sus pies.

Con un entusiasmo emocionado, ella rebotó.

"Harry, ¿cómo en el nombre de Merlín has hecho esto?" Exigió Hermione.

"¿Quieres respuestas?", Preguntó Harry.

"Sí", dijeron Astoria y Hermione juntos.

"Entonces vas a tener que atraparme".

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el edificio de la escuela, con grandes saltos, lejos de ellos y hacia Hogwarts.

"Claro, chicas", dijo Hermione, "¿Puedo contar con su apoyo?"

"Sí", asintió Daphne, y sonrió.

"Claro", dijo Romilda. "¡Vamos por él!"

"Él es nuestro", afirmó Astoria.

Daphne se encontró moviéndose más rápido que nunca, y no pudo evitar reírse. Harry pronto dejó de correr, y se burló de ellos, antes de saltar alto sobre sus cabezas, y corrió hacia ellos, riendo.

Romilda parecía haber recuperado los actos físicos más rápido ya que estaba empezando a igualar los saltos y saltos de Harry.

"Daph, ve a la derecha", gritó Astoria, y siguió las instrucciones, ya que todos comenzaron a rebotar para que Harry no pudiera repasarlos.

Lo tenían atrapado en una pared de un castillo, formando un semicírculo que rebotaba demasiado alto para que él pudiera saltar.

"Uh huh", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y corrió por la pared antes de detenerse para sacarles la lengua. "¡Meep meep!", Gritó.

Daphne corrió detrás de él. Si él pudiera hacerlo, ¡Ella también podría! Era como si la gravedad cambiara cuando sus pies chocaron contra la pared, permitiéndole caminar de lado. Ella chilló de risa y se fue tras él.

En la parte superior, Harry tensó las piernas y la espalda se cayó de la pared, cayendo rápidamente. Él rebotó, casi tan alto como lo había dejado, y cubrió una inmensa distancia. Daphne no dudó y lo siguió.

¡Esto fue más divertido que nunca!

La persecución continuó durante una hora, en todo el terreno de Hogwarts, desde la puerta de entrada al Lago Negro hasta el Bosque Prohibido y el campo de Quidditch. Ocasionalmente tenían que esquivar a los estudiantes cuando aterrizaban, pero eran fáciles de eludir. Incluso cuando no estaban parados y mirando fijamente, los perseguidores que rebotaban eran mucho más rápidos que era fácil tratar a los caminantes como objetos estacionarios

Fue Romilda quien logró etiquetarlo primero, con un triple contragolpe contra una pared, rebotó como un cohete y atrapó a Harry en medio del rebote.

Astoria se abalanzó sobre ellos, seguida de cerca por Hermione. Daphne estaba a menos de un segundo detrás de ellos, lo que la hizo durar, pero que la puso en la cima de la pila de perro.

"Está bien, me tienes", rió Harry mientras los empujaba. Lentamente levantó una pierna y se quitó la pieza de metal. Lentamente se hundió cerca de medio pie del suelo, y se inclinó, de modo que tuvo un pie sobre la nieve. Luego quitó la otra pieza y se retiró. Daphne se encontró ayudada a seguir, antes de quitarle los platos a Hermione, Romilda y Astoria.

Astoria y Hermione estaban jadeando, pero tenían una gran sonrisa en sus caras. Romilda estaba realmente radiante de felicidad, y Daphne entendió cómo se sentía.

"Harry", Hermione finalmente rompió el silencio, "¿Qué... tú... Cómo?"

Harry se rió entre dientes y comenzó a caminar hacia su escuela. "Te explicaré durante la cena. ¿Hambriento?"

"¡Sí!", Coincidieron Romilda y Astoria al unísono. Daphne sintió que podía comerse un centauro, ligeramente asado. Ella tropezó levemente. Ya echaba de menos los amuletos. Caminar parecía definitivamente aburrido ahora.

Hermione sacó su varita mágica y lanzó algunos hechizos para deshacerse de los resultados de su ejercicio. No era perfecto, pero funcionaría hasta que pudieran golpear las duchas y limpiarse adecuadamente. Al menos de esta manera no estarían despojando a nadie de su comida.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, Daphne al último, y como tal, pudo ver la expresión de envidia y diversión en las caras del otro estudiante. Los chicos de Durmstrang parecían estar tratando de acercarse para hablar con ellos, los estudiantes de Beauxbatons tenían algo que parecía envidioso mientras que el resto parecía desaprobar. El Director y parecía divertido, mientras los miraban.

Se volvió hacia su mesa al pie de la mesa de Gryffindor, notando de repente el hecho de que tenían los peores asientos en el pasillo. Ella se sentó al lado de Romilda, frente a Astoria y Hermione, quienes tenían un espacio para Harry entre ellos.

"Regresaré dentro de veinte minutos", dijo Harry, "No comas". Se lo llevaron.

"Ese chico", gruñó Hermione. "Tengo hambre."

"Harry no solo nos dejaría caer", señaló Astoria. "Probablemente esté haciendo algo divertido para nosotros".

Hermione refunfuñó pero no se quejó. Romilda le hizo una pregunta sobre encantos, que comenzó una discusión que duró hasta que Harry regresó con cuatro cajas de cartón grandes.

"Hola."

Daphne parpadeó. ¡Acababa de ver al Director en su asiento hace unos segundos!

"Hola."

Daphne parpadeó nuevamente, ¡Nadya también había estado allí!

"Profesor, Nadya", dijo Harry con calma, "¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para la cena? Tengo algo extra".

"Por qué gracias, Harry", dijo Dumbledore mientras creaba un sofá para dos personas al final de la mesa.

Harry abrió cuatro cajas y las puso en el medio de la mesa. Un delicioso aroma flotaba directamente en sus fosas nasales, que hizo que su boca comenzara a salivar.

"Harry, sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?", Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un pedazo grande de lo que parecía pan cubierto con salsa de tomate, queso y vegetales. De la manera más deshonesta en que Daphne había visto actuar a Hermione, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó el fino borde de su cuña en su boca y le dio un gran mordisco.

Había una expresión de felicidad y relajación en su rostro, así como una pequeña gota de salsa de tomate.

Daphne intercambió una mirada con Astoria, y ella se acercó y tomó un trozo. Ella siguió el ejemplo de Hermione, y dio un mordisco. Sus papilas gustativas estallaron cuando una variedad de texturas y sabores los asaltaron.

Para el momento en que ella había terminado su primer mordisco, Astoria, Romilda, Dumbledore y Nadya estaban cavando también.

"No he tenido esto por casi quince años", mencionó el profesor Dumbledore. "Estaba en Estados Unidos, creo, y tenían una cabaña completa dedicada a eso. ¡Esas chozas estaban en todas partes!"

Nadya se rió entre dientes. "Puedes obtener mejores en Nápoles", dijo, "Pero esto es bastante bueno. ¿A dónde fuiste, Harry?"

"Vernon solía conducir veinte millas hacia Guildford para recoger esto. Y pensé que si ese cerdo de lardo se fuera de su camino para conseguirlos, deberían ser bastante buenos".

Hermione soltó una risita. "Sí, mejor que nuestra pizzería local". Suspiró. "Lástima que no hay cerveza".

"¡Hermione!", Regañó Astoria, sonando juguetonamente sorprendida.

"Oh, claro, lo siento", murmuró Hermione. "Es solo que la pizza y la cerveza van juntas como Simon y Garfunkel".

"¿Huh?"

Hermione agitó su mano. "Van bien juntos".

"¿No es ilegal beber alcohol?", Preguntó Daphne con curiosidad. "No podemos conseguirlo en Tres Escobas".

"No, es ilegal comprarlo", dijo Romilda, "No beberlo". Ella hizo un puchero, "No es que mi madre me permita beber".

"Y tiene razón al no hacerlo", dijo Nadia divertida. "Nunca es el niño el que tiene que aclarar el vómito después de la primera vez que un miembro de nuestra familia bebe mucho".

"No soy un alcohólico furioso", dijo Hermione con un movimiento de sus ojos. "Una botella fría de cerveza dorada es el mejor acompañamiento para la pizza, si no quieres pudrirte los dientes".

"Por eso no recogí una botella de Coca-Cola", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Hermione le sonrió. "Entonces, vamos, Potter. Descubrir el pastel."

Harry se relajó. De hecho, se inclinó demasiado hacia atrás, pero de alguna manera no se cayó. Daphne se concentró con fuerza, y pudo darse cuenta de que su magia lo estaba sosteniendo a través de un tenue resplandor verde.

"Estaba jugando con ideas para mis botas", dijo, entre bocados, y después de tragar. "Fui un poco por la borda con el poder de un hechizo de amortiguación. Pensé que si ponía mucha potencia, estarían realmente cómodos. Me olvidé de la magia a la que tengo acceso hoy en día.

"Cuando los probé, era como caminar en un inflable gigante e inútil. Así que cambié las suelas de mis botas y mantuve las suelas hechizadas como un proyecto paralelo. Había usado demasiada magia solo para arrojarlos, pero no sabía qué más hacer con ellos.

"Unas semanas más tarde, agregué el amuleto estabilizador y el amuleto de gravedad localizado que permite correr en las paredes, y eso lo hizo más divertido. Así que solo jugué con ellos cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo libre, agregando más amuletos y algunas runas, hasta que el resultado es lo que tuviste.

"Una vez que tuve el prototipo hecho, fue fácil hacer copias. Iba a llevarlos a jugar en Semana Santa, pero luego tuvimos este día de descanso forzado".

"Harry", dijo el profesor Dumbledore, "¿Te importaría si tengo una oportunidad más tarde?"

"Por supuesto que no, profesor".

"Espléndido", dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa. "¿Nadya?"

"Sí, sigue, Gran", dijo Romilda con entusiasmo. "Los encantos hicieron que todo fuera realmente suave".

"Además, no puedes caer sobre nada más que tus pies", agregó Harry.

Nadya suspiró. "Voy a intentarlo".

"La única objeción que tengo al que abandones el sistema de la casa es que no puedo otorgarte puntos", dijo Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió. "Estoy contento de tener cosas que he hecho en uso. Daph y yo vamos a crear un negocio de herrería cuando salgamos de la escuela. La idea es que intentemos tener éxito y que podamos contratar a Romi y Tori cuando abandonen la escuela y luego a Hermione cuando termine la universidad".

"Qué idea tan maravillosa", dijo Albus. "¿Vas a aceptar comisiones?"

"Sí. También podríamos ver si tenemos un negocio encantador en el sitio. Todavía no lo sé."

"Bueno, las Puertas de Hogwarts están un poco peor por el desgaste. ¿Te apetece reemplazarlos?

"Ooooh", dijo Daphne. Se limpió las manos en una servilleta y sacó un trozo de papel y un lápiz.

"Disculpen a Daph", dijo Harry, mientras se concentraba, "Tiene una idea".

Daphne lo desconectó y se concentró. Ella comenzó con una versión de hierro forjado de la cresta de Hogwarts como la pieza central. A continuación, agregó cada una de las cuatro insignias de las casas, dos a cada puerta, antes de fruncir el ceño, voltear el papel y comenzar de nuevo.

Esta vez, dibujó cuatro contornos, una de cada una de las insignias de la casa, antes de agregar las letras de Hogwarts en la parte superior y el lema debajo. A partir de ahí, ella dibujó en los puntales, agregó un arco en el centro, y remates una flor de lis. De memoria, ella agregó los pilares de piedra a cada lado con los verracos alados.

Terminado, levantó la vista y descubrió que la pizza había desaparecido, aparte de las tres rebanadas que tenía bajo un amuleto dorado.

Pasó el boceto a Harry, quien le dio una sonrisita que ella había venido a valorar de él. Era orgullo de su habilidad y orgullo en ella. Pasó el boceto al profesor Dumbledore.

"Considérate encargado", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Daphne sintió una ráfaga de felicidad disparar a través de ella.

"Bien, Tori, puedes pensar qué protecciones podemos agregar", dijo Harry a las dos chicas.

"Está bien", dijo Astoria con una sonrisa segura. Alcanzó y tomó prestado el lápiz de Daphne, antes de comenzar a garabatear en un cuaderno que sacó de su bolso.

"Profesor", dijo Romilda, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. "Normalmente, una pieza personalizada como esta es cara, pero somos conscientes del estatus de Hogwarts como uno de los castillos más importantes del mundo, por lo que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer un trato".

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Naturalmente, fotografiaremos todas nuestras instalaciones, para mostrarles a los clientes potenciales, y algunas palabras de su augusto personal para nuestros folletos publicitarios. Si está contento con el trabajo que hemos realizado, y la aceptación de que tenemos el logotipo de nuestra compañía discretamente en uno de los pilares, y podríamos hacerlo por el costo del material".

"¿Al costo?" Preguntó Albus.

"Bueno", dijo Romilda con una pequeña sonrisa, "Estaríamos utilizando la forja de Hogwarts hasta que todos salgamos de la escuela, y Hogwarts es nuestra querida escuela".

"Creo que tenemos un trato, señorita Vane." Se dieron la mano, mientras Nadya se reía suavemente. "¿Nadya?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Supongo que una puerta decente, como la que se diseñó, vale de dos a tres mil galeones. Acabas de aceptar arrendar a Hogwarts a Harry y Daphne por dos años más, hasta que Romilda y Astoria se gradúen, ¡Alquila gratis!

Albus abrió su boca, y luego la cerró de nuevo, antes de mirar a Romilda.

Romilda le sonrió tiernamente.

"¿La publicidad fue una distracción?"

"Mayormente", asintió Romilda. "Ayudará, pero quería la ubicación gratuita".

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes. "La reputación de tu clan es segura para otra generación".

Daphne aplaudió con entusiasmo y abrazó a Romilda.

Astoria volteó el cuaderno y lo puso frente a Harry. Harry y Hermione lo miraron, y luego Harry asintió. Astoria colocó la libreta frente al Profesor Dumbledore, quien arqueó las cejas.

"En realidad, podríamos obtener el valor de nuestro dinero", dijo con otra sonrisa. "Excelente, señorita Greengrass." Pareció pensativo por un momento. "Vamos a comenzar a planear la Biblioteca Lily Potter Memorial y los otros proyectos al comienzo del próximo trimestre. Me gustaría invitarlos a todos a unirse al comité de diseño".

"Estaríamos encantados, señor", dijo Hermione en voz baja, ya que Harry parecía que no podía decir nada.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Daphne. "Honrado."

Nadya miró a Harry. "Entonces", dijo con ligereza, "¿Dispuesta a ver a dos personas mayores hacerse el ridículo?"

"¿Puedo obtener un par de elfos domésticos, por favor?", Preguntó Harry. Cuando cuatro aparecieron ansiosamente, les sonrió. "Gracias", dijo. "Quiero ponerlos a ustedes a cargo de mis botas encantadoras. Los estudiantes pueden alquilarlos por treinta minutos cada vez, por cinco hoces. No se les permite alquilar cuando deberían estar en clase. Todo el dinero debería dividirse entre ustedes y una organización benéfica.

"Hermione ha escrito una hoja de información si alguien tiene preocupaciones, y tendrán que firmar el descargo de responsabilidad de que Astoria hizo que su madre escribiera para nosotros. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Podemos aceptar reservas previas?", Preguntó uno.

Harry asintió. "Por supuesto, lo ejecutas como mejor te parezca".

Los elfos domésticos brillaron felices y se volvieron. Frente a ellos había una gran cola de gente esperando por ir.

"Mopsy está pensando que tenemos que inventar deportes", murmuró uno de los elfos de la casa. "Y obtiene más botas hinchables".

"Ohh, a Trixies le gusta eso".

"Buena suerte chicos, y si necesitas algo, solo pregunta por mí".

Todos los elfos domésticos asintieron con visible felicidad y comenzaron a trabajar.

Harry se rió entre dientes, y le pidió a Dobby que lo llevara a su herrería.

"¿Damas?" Albus Dumbledore llamó, era el día antes de la Segunda Tarea, y necesitaba ayuda. Las cuatro chicas se volvieron como una sola. "¿Podrías acompañarme a mi oficina? Tengo un problema con el que necesito tu ayuda".

"Por supuesto, Director", dijo Hermione al instante, y lo siguió hasta su oficina. Su gárgola saltó inmediatamente hacia un lado para él.

Tomó el sillón de la esquina e invitó a las chicas a sentarse en el sofá y otras sillas. Astoria y Romilda tomaron el sofá, dejando a Hermione y Daphne para tomar las otras sillas.

"¿Té?", Ofreció.

Romilda medio levantó la mano. "¿Señorita Vane?"

"Erm, ¿Podría probar una de tus famosas gotas de limón?"

Albus sintió el placer puro disparar a través de él. Nunca, en todos sus años, alguien realmente pidió probar uno. Normalmente él ofrecería, y ellos dirían que no. "Por supuesto, cariño", dijo felizmente, y agitó su varita, convocando el plato.

Romilda extendió la mano y enganchó una, arrojándola en su boca. Sus labios se fruncieron por la acidez, y sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Estos son geniales!"

Las otras tres chicas se encogieron de hombros y también alcanzaron una. Albus tomó uno y se recostó. Si había una cosa que sabía por exposición prolongada, era que las gotas de limón y el té no iban bien juntos.

"Como sin duda sabes", dijo, alrededor del dulce, "Mañana es la segunda tarea. Y ese algo de valor está siendo tomado de Harry y escondido en el fondo del lago".

Las cuatro chicas asintieron con la cabeza, demostrando que tenía razón al suponer que habría decodificado la pista.

"Para el señor Krum, el señor Diggory, utilizaremos a sus amigas. Para la Sra. Delacour, utilizaremos a su hermana menor. Cada uno de ellos será encantado de estar completamente dormido, y habrá dos merpeople por personas listas con Gillyweed en caso de que algo salga mal. El resto de los merpeople actuará agresivamente, para garantizar que las competiciones tengan algunos desafíos, y hemos transfigurado algunas rocas para que luzcan y actúen como Grindylows.

"Mi problema es que hay cuatro de ustedes, y solo podemos usar un rehén, por lo que me gustaría que uno de ustedes acuerde ser voluntario para ayudar en esta próxima tarea".

Astoria y Romilda se miraron. "Debería ser uno de ustedes dos", dijo Astoria. "Ninguno de nosotros quiere estar por encima del otro... todavía".

"Sí", asintió Romilda.

"Debería ser Hermione," sugirió Daphne, "¿Si es la persona que más extrañaría?"

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto", respondió Hermione. "Nunca he pasado horas en su habitación hablando, como lo hacen los dos por la noche".

"¿Algo por lo que deba preocuparme?", Preguntó Dumbledore suavemente.

Daphne negó con la cabeza. "Harry es el primer chico que conozco que no quiere hacerme, así que le llevo todos mis problemas", dijo felizmente. "Él escucha y me da consejos y me tranquiliza".

Albus reprimió una sonrisa ante la expresión en el rostro de Hermione, al escuchar la declaración demasiado honesta de Daphne.

"¿Daph?" Astoria preguntó en voz baja, "Tú sabes que yo también te amo, y siempre te ayudaré".

"Lo sé, Tori", dijo Daphne, "Es solo que Harry puede explicarme las cosas para que las entienda, y él siempre me dice que no importa lo que haga, o cómo viva mi vida, él siempre estaré ahí para mí, Hermione es su mejor amigo en el mundo; Soy más como su hermanita".

"Lanza una moneda", sugirió Romilda. "Todos sabemos que Harry luchará contra el mundo por todos nosotros".

"Es una buena idea", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. Ella sacó un galeón de su bolso. "Llama". Ella lo tiró. "Dragones", llamó Daphne rápidamente. Hermione lo atrapó con su mano derecha, y golpeó su mano en la parte posterior de su izquierda. Ella luego reveló la moneda. Mostraba un dragón.

"Ahora que está ordenado", dijo Astoria, "¿Por qué no revisamos todas las protecciones para Daph una vez más?"

Albus se rió alegremente. Fue agradable saber que no tomaron las cosas al pie de la letra, y realmente cuestionaron lo que tenían delante. Demasiado a menudo, sentía, que el mundo mágico estaba demasiado ansioso por seguir sin cuestionar o pensar, y ver a cuatro estudiantes desafiando esa tendencia le dio una sensación maravillosa para el futuro.

"Oh, pero antes que tú", interrumpió Hermione. "Si Daph se mantiene bajo el agua, con los otros rehenes, y los competidores se dirigen bajo el agua, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que la multitud va a ver?"

Albus casi tosió en su gota de limón. Tragó saliva rápidamente, "¿Por qué no discutimos eso después?" Sugirió. "¿Wooster?"

Apareció un elfo doméstico bien vestido. "¿Podrías cortar y decirle a Harry que he pedido prestado a sus amigos por la tarde, y luego decirle a los maestros relevantes que saqué a estos cuatro de la clase para ayudarme a solucionar un problema bastante obvio que me había perdido?"

Harry terminó de atar la última correa de cuero al hombro y asintió feliz. No era su mejor armadura, pero serviría para nadar. Como una espada iba a ser un poco difícil de manejar, había tomado prestado el concepto de un arma de arpón, con runas para alimentarlo. Lo había hecho con forma de ballesta, para que coincidiera con el resto de su armadura.

El concepto de la coincidencia de partes había sido algo sobre lo que Daphne había sido muy firme, y probablemente por eso se había dado por vencido y solo le había dejado elegir cómo deberían ser las cosas. Ella era increíblemente buena en eso.

Y ese pensamiento, acerca de que alguien fuera increíblemente bueno en algo, le hizo pensar en Ron y en el ajedrez. Echaba de menos a su mejor amigo varón: jugar al ajedrez, hablar de cosas increíblemente estúpidas, hablar de tetas y otras cosas importantes.

Pero luego miró alrededor de la fragua, y en su armadura y las cuchillas que había hecho, y la sensación se fue. Ganó mucho más, y ni una sola vez tuvo que usar amuletos para refrescar el aire. Excepto una vez cuando Romilda tuvo un accidente con un poco de perfume.

Riéndose para sí mismo, levantó la vista cuando apareció Dobby. "Es hora, Harry".

"¿Estás apostando por mí esta vez?"

Dobby negó con la cabeza. "Dobby tiene suficiente dinero, y Dobby se siente culpable por tomar dinero de personas que son tan tontas como para apostar contra Harry". Hizo una pausa. "Otros elfos no se sienten culpables".

Harry soltó una risita y tomó la mano ofrecida del elfo, y se apartó. Llegó en una línea con los tres campeones principales, y notó expresiones de preocupación en sus caras.

Los otros tres campeones llevaban batas con los colores de su escuela. Como estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color verde esmeralda con runas que se calentaban por dentro, se sintió un poco vestido.

En las gradas, pudo ver el mismo cartel desde la primera tarea, pero con Romilda y Derek sosteniendo los extremos, y Astoria, Cressida y Hermione en el medio agitando y animando.

No tomó las habilidades de razonamiento de Hermione para detectar al extraño, y entender a quién tenía que salvar.

Sobre el lago, una pantalla gigante flotaba, sostenida por tres pilares flotantes, cada uno con la cresta de una de las tres escuelas en él.

Harry sonrió, reconociendo la obra de diseño de Daphne. Dumbledore agitó su varita, y se vio a sí mismo, con los otros campeones, aparecer. La pantalla se divide en cuatro, y cada esquina muestra a uno de los campeones. Harry miró a Dumbledore y asintió, impresionado.

Dumbledore asintió, hizo una mueca de autocrítica y luego señaló a sus amigos.

"¿Estás listo, Harry?"

Harry miró a Cedric y sonrió. "Claro", estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Vas a devastarnos de nuevo?"

"Sip", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Este debería ser más fácil que el último. No hay dragones".

"No es que eso te haya detenido", murmuró Krum.

"Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"¿Cuánto me costaría conseguir algunas de mis botas de rebote?", Preguntó Cedric. "¡Son más divertidos que el Quidditch!"

"Ya", estuvo de acuerdo Krum acercándose. "Krum haf hermana, es birfday pronto. Bounce-boots haría Krum mejor bruvver en el mundo, nunca. A Krum le gusta eso".

"No he pensado en los precios", admitió Harry. "Tendré que conseguir que Romi y Tori lo investiguen. Pero, en el corto plazo, los convertiré en un par en el espíritu del torneo". Lanzó un hechizo de medición rápido a sus pies, y memorizó el resultado.

Viktor se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Krum estaba equivocado, Krum aprende la lección sobre prejuzgar las cosas. Krum escucha que Potter puede volar y rebotar. ¿Potter vuela con Krum?

Harry sonrió. "Estaría encantado, y llámame Harry".

"Harry", estuvo de acuerdo Krum. "¿Tú también, Diggovy?"

"Cedric", dijo Cedric rápidamente. "Me encantaría, pero la franqueza me obliga a admitir que no soy tan bueno como Harry".

Krum se encogió de hombros. "¿Delacour?"

"¡¿Cómo pueden ustedes tres hablar así?!" exigió Fleur.

"Me distraigo de las cosas que no puedo cambiar y me relajo para hacer un mejor trabajo", respondió Cedric al instante.

Fleur parpadeó. "Oh", dijo con voz mansa. "Lo siento". Ella respiró hondo. "Sí, me encantaría volar, después de superar esto".

"Der, mira", anunció Krum. "Volar, juntar a todos. Entonces tal vez tenemos rebote, ¿da? "

"Los Elfos Domésticos han estado inventando un juego", dijo Harry, "¿Qué tal si hacemos eso, ustedes tres contra mí y dos de mis amigos? Ni siquiera he visto las reglas, así que tengo tan poca idea como jugar como lo harás, así que debería ser una risa".

"A Krum le gusta la competencia".

"Suena divertido", estuvo de acuerdo Cedric. Fleur parecía dudosa.

"Te arrojaré botas de rebote personalizadas, junto con las de Krum y Cedric".

"Trato", estuvo de acuerdo Fleur.

"Bienvenido a la segunda tarea", sonó la voz de Dumbledore. "Los concursantes tienen una hora para rescatar a sus rehenes del fondo del lago. Gracias a la señorita Granger, la señorita Vane y las dos señoritas Greengrasses, podrán seguir el progreso de cada concursante en las pantallas. Comenzó a aplaudir, al igual que el resto de la multitud. Durante unos segundos, la imagen en la pantalla mostraba a los sonrojados amigos de Harry.

"Ahora", continuó Dumbledore, "Comenzaremos en el bang".

Desde la distancia, un fuego artificial se disparó en el aire, antes de que explotara con una ola de sonido y luz. Harry dio un paso adelante, y luego se detuvo, para ver que los otros no se habían movido.

"Estoy esperando ver la armadura", dijo Cedric con una sonrisa. "Lo perdimos la última vez".

Harry se encogió de hombros y se giró, "¡Armadura!", Gritó, quemando su magia. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y dos fragmentos de metal rodearon su pie, antes de colapsar en su bota. Dio otro paso y el proceso se repitió. A medida que continuaba moviéndose, los árboles de metal crecían desde el suelo, lo que le permitía entrar en sus espinilleras y luego convertirse en su cocinera. Mientras continuaba girando en un lento círculo mientras se movía hacia adelante, levantó los brazos, permitiendo que la pieza de su pecho se acomodara en su lugar, antes de que su coraza aterrizara sobre sus hombros, su yelmo se envolviera en su lugar, y finalmente se colocaron armas en su manos.

Le tomó menos de tres segundos para que todas las partes estuvieran en su lugar.

"¿Ustedes se sienten como niños pequeños?" Escuchó a Cedric preguntar.

"Da", estuvo de acuerdo Krum. "Krum necesita lecciones de estilo".

"Soy francés y soy parte, Veela, se supone que no debo ser eclipsado", murmuró Fleur.

Harry se detuvo al borde del lago, y luego comenzó a marchar. Sintió que los encantos se activaban cuando el agua subía hasta su cintura.

Harry no pudo evitar contener la respiración mientras el agua le cubría la cabeza, y fue con un aliento tentativo que usó su encantamiento. Mientras habían probado en el baño, esto era real. Un aire frío y dulce entró en sus pulmones, y sonrió. Comenzó a correr, los amuletos de prisa en sus botas le permitían moverse suavemente a través del agua a un ritmo constante.

Mientras él se alejaba, refunfuñó ante el hecho de que había sido forzado a entrar primero, y como tal había perdido la oportunidad de mirar a Fleur en su bañador.

Se adentró más en el lago, permitiéndose una buena mirada a su alrededor. Los amuletos en su casco mantenían el agua lejos, permitiéndole una vista perfecta del lecho del lago. No fue tan interesante como esperaba, no en comparación con las imágenes de la Gran Barrera de Coral que había visto en la televisión. Hizo una nota mental para ver si podían organizar unas vacaciones allí en el futuro. Podía hacer el trabajo, y Daph podía diseñar cascos geniales, para que todos pudieran explorar.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos corriendo hasta que se encontró con su primer problema: un banco de Grindylows nadaba hacia él. Levantó su ballesta y disparó un cerrojo en la cabeza del líder. Se hundió en las profundidades, y los otros dieron vueltas a su alrededor en confusión, antes de nadar.

Harry se encogió de hombros y vio algunos edificios en la distancia. Él puso un poco más de velocidad y corrió hacia él. El agua se separó ante él, uno de los encantos de Hermione le hizo algo a la presión del agua que ella y Astoria entendieron, y él no. Pronto entró en la aldea de los merpeopla y se permitió echar un buen vistazo, las chozas parecían medievales, y se preguntó por qué necesitaban techos.

No era como si tuvieran un clima inclemente aquí abajo.

En el centro del pueblo, cerca de una estatua, cuatro niñas flotaban, sostenidas por gruesas enredaderas. Todos parecían estar inconscientes, con los ojos cerrados y las extremidades a la deriva con remolinos ociosos.

Se dirigió hacia Daphne, pero se detuvo cuando dos tritones nadaban frente a él. Harry levantó su ballesta de arpón y disparó contra la pared de la cabaña más cercana. El cerrojo se disparó, enterrándose a medias en la madera.

Los tritones levantaron sus manos y retrocedieron lentamente.

Harry se movió hacia Daphne una vez más y sacó uno de sus cuchillos. Cortó la enredadera, y Daphne flotó en sus brazos. Él la atrapó y se dio vuelta para irse, antes de gruñir para sí mismo. Tenía que asegurarse de que todos salieran de allí a salvo.

Estaba bastante seguro de que nadie estaba en peligro, pero era mejor estar seguro que lamentar más tarde. Se sentó en una roca grande y deseó tener algo para pasar el tiempo. Cruzó las piernas por el tobillo, relajó la espalda y comenzó a pensar en la próxima armadura que podría hacer.

Tenía su armadura de pantalla ahora, y sería bueno para la mayoría de las cosas. Pero tal vez podría diseñar algo específicamente para ayudar a matar a los mortífagos.

Tal vez ese debería ser completamente negro, y construido para resistir maldiciones.

La idea de matar a un humano deliberadamente en realidad lo hacía sentir un poco aprensivo, pero no iba a permitir que esta escoria continuara con sus métodos asesinos.

Francamente, quería que muchos de ellos murieran para poder concentrarse en la herrería, y otras cosas que eran mucho más divertidas.

Cedric fue el primero en llegar, y lo miró con curiosidad. Harry se encogió de hombros y le ofreció su cuchillo a Cedric. El niño lo tomó y miró a los tritones. Los tritones se encogieron de hombros resignados y señalaron a Harry. Cedric sonrió y cortó a Cho, luego miró a Harry otra vez. Harry lo espantó, después de recuperar su cuchillo.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza y se alejó nadando con Cho. Viktor llegó a continuación, y rápidamente mordió a través de la enredadera a su chica, una morena esbelta con algunos de los pechos más grandes que jamás haya visto.

Se acomodó y esperó hasta que solo quedaban cinco minutos. No había señales de Fleur, así que llevó a Daphne y también cortó a la hermanita de Fleur. Tomó un pequeño arreglo para llevar ambos, y al final puso al niño encima de Daphne, y llevó a Daphne en un estilo nupcial.

Se largó a toda velocidad, solo para asegurarse de llegar a tierra antes de que terminara la hora, por las dudas.

Rompió el agua y miró hacia abajo, para ver que los ojos de la joven se abrían, y luego los de Daphne.

Estaba tan completamente orgulloso como la primera reacción de Daphne fue abrazar a la niña y darle un abrazo.

Llegó a tierra, para encontrar a Fleur, que parecía completamente aliviada, esperándoles. Cuando la alcanzó, ella extendió la mano y abrazó a la niña. "Muchas gracias, 'Arry', dijo en voz baja. "No sé cómo habría conservado la cordura, si no te hubiera visto esperando en la pantalla".

Harry dio otro paso, por lo que estaba completamente en tierra firme. "Armadura, derretir", llamó. Como tenía a Daphne todavía en sus brazos, no podía quitarle la armadura de la misma forma en que se la había puesto, así que permitió que se fundiera en líquido y se transportase de vuelta a su muñeco de armadura en la fragua.

"De nada", le dijo a Fleur, antes de dirigir su atención a la chica que amaba como a una hermana. "¿Estás bien, Daph?"

Ella puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo usó para levantarse y besarlo en la mejilla. "No estaba preocupado", dijo seriamente, "Porque sabía que me rescatarías".

"Siempre", prometió, antes de concentrarse con fuerza y lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento sin su varita mágica. El aire caliente barrió a Daphne, secándose la ropa y secando su cabello.

Daphne chilló de risa. "Cosquillas", explicó, después de que estaba seca. "Gracias, Harry".

"¿Quieres bajar?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy feliz de que todos sepan que mi hermano mayor es increíble. Mientras no sea demasiado pesado para ti".

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba un poco mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa de jueces. "Ni siquiera estás cerca de ser demasiado pesado".

Krum y la chica estaban de pie junto a él.

"Harry, es Esmeralda. Esmeralda, es Harry" gruñó Krum.

"Disculpe a mi hombre de las cavernas con una intención", dijo Esmeralda. "Tiene un sentido del humor deformado y cree que hablar en tercera persona es divertido".

"A Krum no le gusta el inglés".

"Es cierto", la mujer estuvo de acuerdo. "Debería agradecerte, ya que solo estoy aquí gracias a ti".

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, la única otra chica que le gustaba a mi héroe era esa peluda. Pensó que podría pasar una noche tranquila con ella y no enredarse. Cuando ya no estaba, me mandó llamar. Lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio".

"Da, da" murmuró Krum.

Cedric y Cho, y Fleur y la chica no identificada se unieron a ellos.

"Esta es Gabrielle", le presentó Fleur. Luego habló con la niña en francés, y Harry hizo todos sus nombres.

Gabrielle se movió frente a él y le hizo una reverencia, antes de decir lo que él suponía era un agradecimiento. Miró a Fleur y luego volvió a bajar hacia la niña. "De nada."

Gabrielle trotó hacia Fleur y se unió al lado de su hermana.

"Y ahora los puntajes", la voz de Dumbledore sonó con un ritmo perfecto. "Los jueces han conferido. Para un encanto de cabeza hueca perfectamente ejecutado y un valiente intento, le otorgamos a Fleur Delacour veinte puntos".

Hubo una ovación que fue lo suficientemente profunda como para sugerir que la mayoría de los aplausos eran de la población masculina, y tal vez tanto para Fleur en traje de baño como para sus esfuerzos.

"Merezco nada" murmuró Fleur.

"Oye", espetó Harry, "Poner todo lo que tienes en algo y fallar, no te convierte en un fracaso. Significa que trabajas más duro la próxima vez, y aprendes, no dejas que te afecte".

Fleur parpadeó. "Oui", murmuró.

"Luego, por su transfiguración parcial, y al llegar con cinco minutos de ventaja, le otorgamos a Viktor Krum treinta y cinco puntos.

"Para Cedric Diggory, que usó correctamente un amuleto burbujeante y regresó con quince minutos de sobra, otorgamos treinta y siete puntos.

"Y a Harry Potter, que fue el primero en alcanzar a los rehenes, pero se quedó para asegurar que todos fueron rescatados y regresaron con dos rehenes a tiempo, otorgamos los cuarenta puntos completos".

Los vítores de la multitud eran los más fuertes hasta el momento, y Harry sonrió felizmente.

"Papá me envió esta mañana y me dijo que tiene algunas mejillas de cerdo", anunció Daphne, "Y se las puso para cocinar esta mañana. Él tiene una montaña de papas lista, y la salsa tiene una botella de rojo y una botella de puerto".

"Entonces vamos a buscarlo a él y a los demás", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la multitud. Cogió fácilmente el alto cuerpo de Derek y se llevó a Daphne. Cressida, Hermione, Astoria y Romilda estaban con ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a alguien aparecer. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que darse la vuelta y agacharse para proteger a Daphne cuando el flash verde se disparó hacia él.

Lo último que sabía era el hechizo que lo golpeaba, entonces todo quedó en blanco.

En lo que parecía ser cámara lenta, Romilda vio a alguien levantarse y lanzar una maldición a Harry. Fue tan repentino e inesperado que todos parecieron congelarse.

Y luego Harry se desplomó en el suelo, y Daphne gritó su nombre.

Romilda corrió hacia el hombre, agarrando automáticamente el cuchillo que Harry había hecho para ella, sacándolo de debajo de su falda.

Las maldiciones le dispararon, y detrás de ella, pero ella las ignoró; algunos la echaron de menos, otros golpearon un escudo que apareció frente a ella. El hombre comenzó a protegerse de las otras maldiciones, con una expresión de pánico en su rostro, mientras se agarraba a algo. Romilda saltó, un fuerte grito de guerra salió de sus labios cuando aterrizó contra él, enviándolo a volar. Se lanzó hacia adelante, cortando la hoja contra su varita mágica, cortando los tendones y dejando la varita inútil, antes de girar la hoja en sus dedos y apuñalarla profundamente en el hombro del hombre. Ella quería a este hijo de puta vivo.

El grito. Romilda soltó el cuchillo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, aplastándole la nariz, antes de juntar ambas manos, balanceándolas hacia su izquierda, antes de derribarlas con todo su impulso contra su mejilla.

Estaba bastante segura de que sintió su pómulo romperse contra su puño reforzado mágicamente.

Astoria apareció frente a ella, y lanzó a Stupefy hacia la persona caída que se había atrevido a maldecir a Harry. Romilda gruñó y sacó su cuchillo bruscamente, teniendo cuidado de retorcerlo, justo como su madre le había enseñado, mientras tiraba.

Astoria tomó su mano, y dejaron al hombre al cuidado de los Aurores que los habían rodeado a los dos. Juntos, corrieron hacia Harry.

Cuando llegaron allí, pudieron ver a Daphne llorando, Hermione llorando también, Cressida pálida mientras Derek parecía enojado e indefenso.

"¡No!", Gritó Astoria.

Los eventos de los últimos treinta segundos de repente golpean a Romilda, y la oscuridad la envolvió.

Ira, rabia al rojo vivo corrió a través de Albus Dumbledore. Los recuerdos de su hermana lo habían perseguido toda su vida, y ahora, al ver otro corte, ver a otro tan lleno de promesas y vidas muertas lo ponía tan increíblemente enojado,

En los primeros segundos después de que Harry colapsó, y Romilda había atacado, había activado las salas de la escuela al máximo, asegurando que nadie pudiera entrar, y lo más importante, fuera. Luego ayudó a maldecir a Barty Crouch Junior, para permitir que Romilda, y Astoria detrás de ella, tiempo para acercarse a él.

Él tomó un aliento tembloroso. "Accio Barty Crouch Junior, Accio Veritaserum," gruñó. De una manera u otra, él iba a descubrir exactamente qué había sucedido.

"Rennervate", escupió al hombre, que ahora estaba flotando frente a él, sostenido por la magia alimentada por la ira de Albus. Apareció un vial y flotó sobre él, y cuando Crouch gritó, Albus arrojó unas gotas directamente en su garganta.

Con un giro de su mano, cortó las señales de dolor del cuerpo de Crouch a su cerebro. "¿Nombre?" Gruñó.

"Bartemius Crouch, Junior," respondió Barty, su voz afectada por su nariz claramente rota.

"¿Por qué has matado a Harry Potter?"

La cara de Barty se torció en una sonrisa maliciosa. "Mi Señor sabía que era su alma lo que estabas usando para avergonzarlo", escupió, "Así que me ordenó a mí, su sirviente más fiel, destruir el Horrocrux dentro de Potter, y si lo mataba, mejor".

"¿Quién es tu maestro?"

"¡Voldemort!"

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí y qué hiciste?"

"Me colé con los otros espectadores, luego me desilusioné y esperé el momento adecuado".

Dumbledore soltó los bloqueadores del dolor y dejó que Crouch cayera al suelo. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que doliera, y el grito posterior sugirió que sí.

Él se volvió. Romilda y Astoria se presionaron contra Cressida, llorando a todo pulmón. Daphne y Hermione lloraban juntas, mientras Derek levantaba a Harry con cuidado, y con una inquietante firmeza, comenzó a llevarlo hacia la escuela.

Amelia Bones se movió hacia él, mientras los Aurores asombraban a Crouch. "Rompiste muchas leyes en ese momento, Albus".

"En este momento, Amelia, no me importa en particular", respondió distante. "Y haría exactamente lo mismo otra vez".

Amelia suspiró, "No hay una corte en el mundo que te condene", dijo. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo haría".

Albus se encogió de hombros. "Creo que voy a perseguir a Voldemort y arrancarle las extremidades, una a la vez", murmuró. "Y mira si eso mata al bastardo, no importa lo que diga la profecía".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Amelia.

Antes de que pudiera repetir, hubo una conmoción en la entrada de Hogwarts. Él se volvió; esperanza más allá de la esperanza disparando a través de él.

Dio un paso, apareciendo junto al grupo mientras terminaba. Y luego comenzó a reír, como, improbablemente, Harry estaba de pie, en medio de un frenético abrazo grupal.

Se encontró con los ojos de Harry, y se tranquilizó ante la completa falta de acusación en el verde brillante.

No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar al chico, mientras los ojos de Harry se movían en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se desmayaba. Albus hizo una pausa por un momento, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que esta vez solo era cansancio.

Harry miró a su alrededor, y luego miró hacia abajo. Una pequeña criatura sangrienta envuelta en harapos estaba en el suelo. Estaban parados en una versión fantasmagórica de Plataforma 9 y ¾s en la estación de Kings Cross. Con un encogimiento de hombros, Harry arrancó a la criatura de la plataforma y la llevó a los rieles, y esperó que pronto llegara un tren.

Hubo una suave risita detrás de él y él se volvió, y al instante vio ojos idénticos a los que veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.

"¿Mamá?" Jadeó.

La mujer sonrió, una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa, llena de amor y angustia. "Mi bebé", susurró, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y lo abrazó. Él la rodeó con sus brazos mientras se abrazaba con desesperación.

"Mamá", susurró de nuevo.

"Estoy aquí", susurró ella. Sintió sus propias lágrimas en su rostro, mientras se aferraba a ella y sollozaba por todas las veces que la había deseado crecer, pero no podía tenerla.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, y simplemente no le importó. "Mamá."

Ella se retiró lentamente, y se apartó el pelo de la cara. "Mi bebé", susurró. "Yo, no, nosotros, estamos muy orgullosos de ti".

"¿Papá?" Preguntó esperanzado.

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Solo uno de nosotros pudo venir, y tu padre hizo la cosa más desinteresada que jamás haya visto. Él me dejó ir".

Harry respiró hondo, trabajando más allá de un gran nudo en la garganta. "Cuando lo veas, por favor, di gracias por mí. Y que lo amo".

Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

"Como te amo, mamá".

"Oh, mi bebé", sollozó Lily, abrazándolo con fuerza otra vez. "Mi bebé maravilloso, increíble". Ella sollozó. "Se supone que debo estar aquí para darte la opción", murmuró.

"¿Elección?", Preguntó.

"Sí, esta es la encrucijada, estás casi muerto, pero la maldición fue absorbida por el Horcrux, así que puedes regresar, si quieres, o puedes seguir con nosotros".

"Mamá", dijo, "te amo, sinceramente, pero tengo que volver, tengo demasiados amigos, demasiados planes, demasiado para hacer para dejarlo ahora, tengo que derrotar a Voldemort, tengo que asegurarme que el nombre de Potter no termina conmigo".

Lily alzó una mano suave y le acarició la cara, antes de levantar la barbilla un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Hemos estado contigo, Harry, viendo con frustración impotente lo que te pasó cuando crecías, y luego maravillándote con la persona en la que te convertiste, y luego mirando con asombro este año, mientras tomabas tu destino en tus propias manos y forjó una vida más fuerte que cualquier espada.

"Pero de todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que harás, nada, nunca, me hará sentir más orgulloso de lo que acabas de decir. Cuando vuelva a verte, quiero saber que tengo nietos y que has vivido una vida larga y maravillosa, haciendo algo que amas, y que, mi hermoso bebé, es el secreto de la vida. Lily sonrió con tanto amor y afecto que Harry sintió en su corazón.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. "Cuando dices que has estado viendo..."

Lily soltó una risita, "Cuando nos necesites", le aseguró. Ella mantuvo su mano, y los movió a un banco para que pudieran sentarse.

"¡Wheew!" Exclamó Harry aliviado. "Mamá."

"¿Si cariño?"

"Simplemente me gusta decirlo", explicó.

Lily lo abrazó de nuevo. "Dile a Remus y Sirius que esperamos que vivan también, ¿Quieres?"

"Por supuesto."

"Y Harry, tu generosidad al donar a la escuela y al hospital hizo que tu padre y yo estuviéramos rebosantes de orgullo. Puede que no lo sepas, pero has establecido un nuevo estándar; la gente no aceptará más contribuciones falsas a la caridad, como Malfoy ha estado haciendo".

"Oh Dios."

"Y, por supuesto, el dragón". Los ojos de Lily parecían irradiar orgullo y alegría. "Fuiste increíble, tomándoselo cabeza a cabeza, preparado con la armadura que hiciste con tus amigos. Tu padre todavía está hablando de eso, y ya no le importa que sigas con la tradición del Merodeador".

Harry sonrió. "Bien, porque no creo que tenga ninguna broma en mí. Cada vez que pienso en uno, recuerdo lo que era estar aislado o intimidado, y no quiero hacerlo".

"Eso es muy maduro", dijo Lily suavemente.

Harry sonrió. Todo lo que quería hacer era disfrutar en compañía de su madre.

"Me gustan Derek y Cressida", dijo, antes de mirar a su alrededor. "Y", continuó en un susurro, "Estaba tan enamorada de Derek cuando estaba en mi tercer año".

Harry soltó una risita. "Es ridículamente guapo".

Wormtail corría de un lado a otro lo más rápido que podía. Una puerta apareció frente a él y entró corriendo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, cambió de nuevo a su forma humana y corrió a la habitación. Enterrado cerca de la parte posterior de la habitación, debajo de una sábana, estaba el pedestal que estaba buscando. En ella estaba la Diadema de Ravenclaw.

Él lo tomó y se apresuró a salir. Volvió a su forma de rata, y sostuvo la diadema con los dientes, apoyándola sobre su espalda también, y corrió por un pequeño agujero.

Hogwarts era viejo, y estaba algo decaído en algunos lugares, y conocía todos los agujeros de los cerrojos y dónde esconderse de los gatos. Más que los otros, había podido explorar el castillo en su forma de rata, y lo sabía cómo la parte posterior de su pata.

Le llevó más de una hora recorrer la distancia hasta el borde de las salas, colocar la Diadema en un traslador y luego enviarla en su camino.

Él respiró hondo y corrió hacia Hogwarts. Era hora de la tercera y última parte del plan verdaderamente audaz de su Señor.

Lily suspiró mientras miraba a su hijo. "Lo siento", susurró, "Pero mi tiempo se ha acabado".

"Mamá", dijo Harry en voz baja. "Mamá". Respiró hondo. "En este momento, esto ha sido simplemente lo mejor que me ha pasado. Prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendré nuevos recuerdos y un mejor recuerdo".

"Eso es todo lo que pido", respondió Lily suavemente. "Recuerda, quiero saber sobre los nietos".

Harry sonrió. "No por un tiempo, no estoy listo".

"No, no lo eres, pero cuando eres..."

"Cuando lo este".

Ella se adelantó y besó suavemente su frente. "Te sentirás más libre sin él en tu cabeza", dijo, "Y ya no tendrás dolores de cabeza cuando él esté cerca".

"¡Increíble!" Hizo una pausa. "¿Algún indicio?"

Lily se rió. "No, estamos muertos, no somos omniscientes. Te seguimos, no el mundo".

Harry hizo un puchero. "¿No podrías simplemente decirme la forma más rápida de acabar con él?"

"¿Con una espada?", Adivinó.

"Trato", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Se puso de pie, y la levantó, para poder abrazarla de nuevo. Incluso en sus formas espirituales, Lily se maravilló de lo fuerte que era su hijo. Ella pensó en contarle cómo había visto a Romilda y Astoria con sus enamoramientos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Depende de su hijo vivir su vida como él quiera, y no que ella interfiera.

Incluso si ella realmente, realmente, realmente quisiera.

"Recuerda, mamá, que siempre te amaré, y siempre te recordaré a ti y a papá".

"Se supone que soy yo quien te lo está diciendo", susurró en voz baja.

"Meh", respondió.

Ella soltó una risita. Y luego sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír, y no estar triste. Ni siquiera se había quejado cuando lo llamó bebé. "Gracias", susurró. "Por hacer esto fácil".

Sacudió la cabeza.

Avanzó una vez más y abrazó a su hijo tan fuerte como pudo. Se inclinó hacia atrás y vio que sus propios ojos la sonreían con dolor y alegría. "Dios mío..." ella comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos parecieron chispear.

"Nunca te despidas, porque nunca serás olvidado", dijo con intensidad. "Esto es solo una despedida para poder conocer las historias que tú y papá necesitan y merecen".

"Adiós", susurró.

"Adiós", repitió y comenzó a desvanecerse. Un segundo después, él se había ido, dejándola sola en la plataforma. Ella saltó sobre los folletos y aterrizó cerca del fragmento del alma de Voldemort. Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia adelante y lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo. La criatura voló en el aire y rebotó, antes de bajar una vez más y pasar por un gran agujero que tenía llamas lamiendo fuera de ella.

Ella levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo, antes de asentir bruscamente para sí misma. Ella tenía fe completa de que su hijo también podría enviar al resto de él abajo.

Ella giró y subió las escaleras que no estaban allí. En la cima, James estaba esperando, brincando ansiosamente. "¿Bien?"

"Él te ama", dijo en voz baja. "Él nos ama y no se unirá a nosotros hasta que haya vivido una vida larga y feliz".

James sonrió.

"James", dijo seriamente, "Nuestro hijo es increíble".

"Lo hicimos bien", estuvo de acuerdo James. "¿Mi aspecto, tu inteligencia y ambas determinaciones para hacer lo correcto? ¡Es brillante!"

Wormtail colocó su varita en el suelo junto a él, y luego puso una pata sobre ella. Él respiró hondo y luego se transformó en un humano. "Stupefy", llamó, en el momento en que era lo suficientemente humano como para hacerlo. Su hechizo atrapó al elfo doméstico al instante.

"Stupefy", dijo de nuevo, atrapando al niño en la cama del ala del Hospital. Se escabulló y miró al hijo de dos de sus amigos de la infancia. Había visto a Crouch tener éxito en la primera parte anterior, y todos sabían que habiendo sobrevivido a la muerte otra vez, no había forma de que la enfermera lo dejara dormir fuera de su enfermería.

Sus ex amigos nunca habían entendido por qué había tomado las decisiones que tenía, por qué tenía que sobrevivir por encima de todo lo demás.

Solo tenían una oportunidad en la vida, y él no iba a terminar muerto a una edad temprana. Como James y Lily.

Sacó un cuchillo y una botella. "Sangre del enemigo, tomada a la fuerza, resucitarás a tu enemigo", canturreó, mientras cortaba el brazo de Harry. La sangre se filtró y él la capturó en el vial. Hizo una pausa, y miró a Harry. Quería cortarle la garganta al chico, pero su Señor le había exigido que si el chico sobrevivía a la maldición asesina, entonces Pettigrew debía dejarlo con vida, para que su Señor lo matara personalmente.

Peter negó con la cabeza, antes de colocar cuidadosamente la botella. Era demasiado importante arriesgar la sangre transformándose con ella. Se convirtió en su forma de rata, tomó el vial y salió por una grieta en la pared. Lo logró justo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe detrás de él.

Albus tenía los pies sobre la esquina de su escritorio, una gota de limón en su boca. Todo lo que necesitaba era su fénix en su regazo para completar la imagen. Lamentablemente, sin embargo, Fawkes estaba en camino a los Flamels para mantenerlos actualizados.

De todas las cosas que había hecho, mentir sobre la muerte de Nicholas y Perenelle había sido la mejor. Actualmente estaban asumiendo nuevas identidades y planeando un nuevo libro sobre transfiguración. Albus había leído los primeros capítulos y esperaba con impaciencia el resto.

Si nada más, fueron autores fantásticos, y su dominio del inglés pre-normandico fue sobresaliente.

Sin fénix a mano, en cambio, tenía un divertido informe de I.C.W frente a él. Las maldiciones de Harry sobre Lucius habían valido la pena, y la ICW logró persuadir a un juez para que les permitiera dosificar a Lucius con un suero de verdad: su canción había sido el punto de inflexión que el juez había requerido, por lo que le hicieron varias preguntas. El dinero le había permitido evitarlo hace trece años.

El más grande había sido conseguir que Lucius admitiera que nunca había estado bajo la maldición Imperious.

Y, de repente, los crímenes anteriores de Lucius volvieron a estar sobre la mesa y con las confesiones que habían extraído, la familia Malfoy iba a tener una mujer regente durante al menos tres años, hasta que Draco Malfoy fuera un adulto. Lucius también había admitido haber hecho generosas contribuciones a la campaña de reelección de los ministros y sobornado a muchos burócratas, pero, para gran sorpresa de Albus, nunca había sobornado a Fudge directamente.

Era un consejero confiable, pero Fudge lo había tratado de la misma manera que Albus, como una persona sabia para intercambiar ideas.

Albus realmente había creído que Fudge era corrupto, y nunca había pensado que Fudge simplemente había tomado el consejo con el que se había sentido más cómodo.

Por supuesto, el hecho de haber seguido el consejo de Lucius con tanta frecuencia significaba que, al menos en opinión de Fudge, el juicio era muy pobre, pero Albus supuso que era mejor que él ser corrupto.

No es que la incompetencia fuera una mejora significativa sobre la corrupción.

Albus arrojó el informe sobre su escritorio, y miró el nuevo montón con un poco de alegría. Tenía la clara impresión de que cada vez que miraba hacia otro lado, aumentaba de tamaño.

Mucha gente estaba muy interesada en el Chico-que-simplemente-no-moria y quería entrevistarlo, hablar con él, invitarlo a varias cosas, hacer arreglos comerciales, hacer arreglos de una naturaleza más personal, golpearlo, pruébalo, y tenlo como una especie de mono ejecutante en su velada. Y eso sin mencionar las solicitudes que había estado recibiendo desde la primera tarea de todos los secretos de Harry, incluido su metal líquido.

Después de haber aprendido su lección, Albus se había acercado a Harry antes sobre ellos, y Harry le había preguntado si no le importaría tratar con ellos.

El hecho de haber obtenido la respuesta que deseaba le encantaba. Era una señal de que Harry todavía confiaba en él, a pesar de sus errores, y eran errores que no volvería a cometer. Y entonces el papeleo se sentó en su escritorio, esperando que Albus estuviera en el estado de ánimo correcto - cansado, irritable y en general molesto con todo el mundo, pero no del todo homicida - para disfrutar diciendo a mucha gente que se fuera de la raya - de la manera más políticamente correcta, por supuesto.

Con su gota de limón terminada, tomó un sorbo de agua para limpiar su paladar, antes de comenzar con su otra debilidad en la vida. La gran taza de chocolate caliente cubierto de remolinos de crema, con chispas de chocolate y una escama '99.

Una vez le dijeron que se suponía que debías mezclarlo para que el chocolate tuviera un sabor más agradable. Disparates. El palo de chocolate se usaba como cuchara para comer la crema cubierta de espolvoreado, luego se comía la cuchara y al final, tenía un chocolate un poco menos dulce para terminar.

Albus recogió el copo de chocolate, se pasó una gran cantidad de crema y luego gimió cuando las salas informaron dos hechizos deslumbrantes en uso en la enfermería. Él frunció el ceño. Era inusual, pero Poppy no estaba arriba usando Stunners para que los pacientes durmieran. En algunos casos, era mejor que las pociones para dejarlos inconscientes, y una vez allí, podía mantenerlos en ese estado mucho más fácil.

Sin embargo, ella siempre lo hizo saber después para que no se preocupara. Solo que, estaba preocupado. Era Harry en el ala, y la idea de que tuviera pesadillas no era agradable.

Lentamente dejó su taza, mientras la sensación de preocupación crecía. "Mierda", susurró, mientras bajaba al vestíbulo, respiró hondo y se dirigió a la enfermería, que era el pop más largo que había logrado.

Él irrumpió, y jadeó. Dobby estaba inconsciente en el piso; Harry estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, con una herida sangrante en el brazo. Casi distraídamente, Albus agitó su mano hacia el elfo, reviviéndolo.

Dobby se quedó sin aliento. "¿Qué?"

"No lo sé, joven señor Dobby", dijo Albus, mientras miraba a Harry.

"¿Albus?", Preguntó Poppy, mientras salía de su habitación con cara de sueño.

"Las salas registraron dos hechizos deslumbrantes. Encontré al Sr. Dobby en el piso".

"Harry" Poppy se quedó sin aliento. Se movió hacia Harry y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos de diagnóstico. "Está bien, perdió un poco de sangre, pero nada más." Ella curó el corte en su brazo y lo limpió expertamente.

"Voy a despertarlo", dijo Albus.

"¿No podría esperar hasta la mañana?"

"No lo creo," suspiró Albus. "Dobby, ¿Te importaría traer mi chocolate caliente de mi escritorio, y conseguir tres más para ti, Poppy y Harry?"

Dobby asintió y desapareció.

"Rennervate".

"¿Director?" Preguntó Harry bostezando, mientras se sentaba.

Dobby apareció, sosteniendo cuatro tazas idénticas. Los entregó, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Albus", regañó Poppy, "¿Qué te he contado sobre esto? ¡Tienes que cuidar tu salud! "

Albus sacó su lengua por un segundo, y luego se calmó. "Las salas me dijeron que se usaron dos encantamientos impresionantes aquí", le dijo en voz baja a Harry. "Cuando llegué, Dobby estaba inconsciente, y estabas sangrando por tu brazo".

"Dobby", dijo Harry.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Dobby con temor.

"¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hoy?"

Dobby asintió.

"Entonces, antes de decir algo, solo recuerda que fui embestido y murió. Y no culpo a nadie más que al bastardo que me golpeó, así que lo mismo debería aplicarse a usted. No estabas aquí como guardaespaldas, sino como mi amigo, ¡Y estabas perfectamente bien para estar durmiendo!

Dobby parpadeó, abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla. Finalmente, asintió lentamente. "Harry Potter es genial y sabio".

"Y tengo una buena higiene personal", estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa burlona, antes de agarrar la hojuela y comer algo de la crema.

Albus sonrió al ver que alguien más lo hacía de la manera correcta. Podía ver a Poppy ya revolviendo su crema, el bárbaro. Dobby estaba comiendo lo mismo que Harry; Si esto fue por el estilo y la cultura innata o porque estaba copiando a Harry, el Grande y el Sabio (y adecuadamente bañado), fue difícil para Albus decirlo.

"¿Qué piensas, profesor?", Preguntó Harry después de que los únicos sonidos habían sido cuatro personas disfrutando del chocolate.

Albus suspiró. "Barty nos dijo anteriormente que sabía sobre el fragmento de alma, y no puedo pasar por alto la probabilidad de que esto esté relacionado".

"¿Entonces crees que Voldemort tiene mi sangre?"

"Sí, o lo haré muy pronto".

"Profesor, ahora sería un momento realmente maravilloso para que me diga que no conoce ningún ritual donde Voldemort pueda recuperar su forma con mi sangre".

Desafortunadamente, Albus sabía cuatro.

"Mierda", Harry suspiró unos segundos después, obviamente al ver la expresión de su rostro. "Debo admitir que me siento un poco culpable".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Poppy.

"Porque podríamos haber matado a Voldemort, pero decidí que era más importante que arruináramos su reputación de antemano".

"Ahh", reflexionó Albus. "¿Quién fue el más efectivo de los Mortífagos de Voldemort en la primera guerra?" Como Harry no respondió, Albus miró a su enfermera. "¿Poppy?"

"Probablemente Malfoy", medio preguntó, medio declarada.

"En efecto. Y hoy, recibí un informe de la I.C.W que Lucius confesó por la fuerza a un número bastante grande de crímenes. Su sentencia potencial de cuatro años ahora será probablemente más cercana a los cincuenta años. De un plumazo, ha eliminado al más influyente de sus seguidores, y le ha dado la justificación del Ministerio para confiscar la mayoría de la fortuna Malfoy como fruto de actividades ilegales. Ahora tenemos a Crouch, auto descrito como el seguidor más leal de Voldemort, bajo custodia, siendo interrogado con más pociones de las que encontrarías en un boticario. Su objetivo declarado era arruinar su reputación y destruir su legado.

"¡Y has hecho eso! Sí, Voldemort podría haber regresado, y sí, puede haber algo de violencia, pero por muy mal que parezca, a veces las cosas malas suceden debido a las decisiones que tomamos, y por mucho que queremos proteger a las personas, tenemos que mirar la escala más grande también.

"El término el bien mayor es muy difamado. No significa que tenga un pase general para hacer cualquier cosa siempre que mantenga el objetivo final en mente. Es mucho más personal que eso. No es lo mejor para un grupo no especificado, es un bien mayor para la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Es el mayor bien para todos los individuos que conoces y amas. ¡Es un bien mayor para las personas que no pueden luchar, para las personas indefensas, para las personas sin la capacidad y el poder para defenderse!

"Es una línea estrecha, y una difícil de caminar, porque cometerás errores, la gente buena sufrirá, pero si al final, has logrado tus objetivos y has mantenido tu moral, entonces has ganado".

Harry asintió lentamente. "¿Así que todavía puedo sentirme culpable por eso, a pesar de que fue probablemente lo mejor?"

"Sí", concordó Albus con un suspiro. "La culpa es a veces una señal de que todavía estás en el camino correcto. Y mi mayor bien rara vez me ha consolado por la noche, y tal vez me alegra eso. Me ayuda a recordar que todos somos humanos".

Hubo una pausa silenciosa. Poppy y Dobby estaban sentados, mirándolos.

"¿Puedo tener a Daphne por un par de días, fuera de la escuela?"

"¿Con qué propósito?", Preguntó Albus con curiosidad. "No es que no confíe en usted, pero soy el director de la señorita Greengrass y soy responsable de su educación y bienestar general".

"He estado planeando una armadura de batalla, y creo que necesito trabajar sin parar para terminarla. Supongo que Voldemort va a querer anunciar su regreso en breve con un estallido. Me gustaría poder estar allí para detenerlo. Cuando esté listo, estaré listo para transportarlo a cualquier parte o hacer estallar en cualquier lugar con solo unos minutos de aviso".

"Debo decir que no me gusta la idea", dijo Albus con tristeza.

"Yo tampoco. Pero, si hay una persona aquí que tenga la habilidad de crear y usar la armadura, soy yo." Harry hizo una pausa. "Creo que mi nueva armadura podría detener la maldición asesina".

"Eso es imposible", espetó Poppy.

Albus dejó tranquilamente la taza de chocolate ahora vacía. No recordaba haberlo terminado. Pensó, con fuerza, antes de estirar la mano y quitarse las gafas con una mano y palmearse la cara con la otra. "Poppy, cariño, ¿Recuerdas cómo me he enfrentado a matar maldiciones?"

"Levantarías paredes o desterrarías cosas", respondió ella.

"Ahora, ¿Qué pasaría si reforzaras alguna armadura para que fuera prácticamente indestructible y añadas algunas runas para absorber la fuerza?", Preguntó Harry.

"El hechizo golpearía, y no harías nada, porque tomaría la maldición en lugar de ti," Poppy quedó sin aliento. "¡Harry, eso es increíble!"

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Albus. "Y apostaría que nuestros antepasados se están riendo de nosotros por olvidar las lecciones que nos habían enseñado. ¿Sabía que los registros de la maldición asesina muestran que su efectividad fue mucho menor hace cientos de años, de lo que es hoy? "

"Harry, esto cambia todo", dijo Poppy suavemente.

Albus sonrió. "Bueno, Sr. Potter, ¿qué tal un trato? Te doy a tus amigos por la semana. A cambio, ¿Nos permites probar tu armadura antes de ponértela, y, por una tarifa considerable, aceptas suministrarle cinco conjuntos de armadura estándar al ministerio?

"¿Qué quieres decir con estándar?"

"Claro, nada tan hermoso como el tuyo, por supuesto".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Profesor?"

"¿Sí, Harry?"

"No voy a salir de mi camino para mantener vivos a los Mortífagos, si me están atacando a mí o a personas inocentes".

Albus suspiró pesadamente. "Ese es un precio que esperaba que no tuvieras que pagar. A veces, sin embargo, tienes poca elección. Cuando te defiendes a ti mismo o a los demás es el único momento real en el que estás justificado."

"La gente tiene miedo de ellos, y les ayuda. Ellos también deben tenerme miedo".

"Lo sé", dijo Albus. "Lo sé". Estaba triste de que el chico tuviera que pasar por eso, pero Albus aceptó el punto de Harry. Y no podía evitar sentir que tal vez no estarían en esta situación si hubiera sido un poco más proactivo en sus tratos con Voldemort. "Poppy, ¿Puede Harry tener una poción para dormir sin sueños? Una buena noche de descanso sería lo ideal, ya que estará muy ocupado".

Poppy caminó hacia su armario de suministros y regresó con un vial.

"Buenas noches", dijo Harry, mientras se lo tragaba.

"Oh, querido, Albus", dijo Poppy mientras Harry se quedaba dormido.

"Lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo.

"Voy a hablar con algunos amigos. Ve si podemos hacer que un sanador mental pase algo de tiempo aquí. Mientras más podamos ayudar a Harry ahora, es menos probable que tenga serios problemas en el futuro".

"Una idea capital", estuvo de acuerdo Albus. "Mucho."

"Ha cambiado este año, y ahora, cuando lo miro, ya no veo al niño pequeño con la lesión de Quidditch. Veo al hombre que puede matar a un dragón y que se ha ganado el derecho a cumplir su palabra", dijo la enfermera mientras miraba al niño dormido.

"Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo y protegerlo", dijo Albus.

"¡Y Dobby estará seguro de que el señor Harry Potter está a salvo en Hoggyworts!" Dijo Ferozmente Dobby. "Todos los elfos domésticos serán útiles".

"Excelente, señor Dobby," concordó Albus.

"Y a ti", dijo Poppy con ese tono de curandero que no se podía negar, "Te irá directo a la cama y te prohibiré chocolate caliente durante una semana".

"¡Una semana!"

"Sí", dijo Poppy severamente. "Has sido advertido sobre tu consumo de azúcar, y si no puedes cortarlo, ¡Lo haré por ti! ¡Ahora afuera! ¡Cama!"

Completamente acobardado, Albus regresó rápidamente a su habitación, y se dirigió a la cama. Antes de hacerlo, le envió un mensaje rápido a Amelia.


	6. Capitulo 06

**Aclaración:** Este trabajo pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , yo solo lo traduje.

 **Capítulo 6**

Cuando Harry despertó, Poppy estaba dando vueltas. "Buenos días, Harry. ¿Estás preparado para un par de visitantes que no asisten a la escuela antes del desayuno?

"¿Derek y Cressida?" Harry adivinó. "Y buenos días."

"Sí", respondió la enfermera mientras dirigía algunos encantos sobre él. "Puedes irte cuando hayas terminado".

Él sonrió y asintió, sentándose.

Menos de dos segundos después, la pareja nombrada llegó en transporte élfico.

"Harry", dijo Derek exuberantemente, "Vamos a tener que hablar sobre esta extraña forma de arreglar tu cicatriz". ¡Maquillaje, esa es una respuesta a una cicatriz vívida u otra mancha, y no hay nada de malo con alguien tan ridículamente guapo como nosotros vistiendo maquillaje!" Derek se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se apartó y permitió que Cressida tomara su lugar para un abrazo mucho más ligero.

"Y hablando de eso, esta mañana tenía el pelo gris". Derek dijo: "¡Preocúpate! ¡Preocupado por ti!"

Harry se rió. "Lo siento", estuvo de acuerdo. "La próxima vez que me embosquen, me aseguraré de pensar primero en tu canas".

"Gracias", dijo Derek remilgadamente. Cressida lo alcanzó y lo golpeó en el brazo. Él sonrió en respuesta. "En serio, sin embargo, Harry, gracias por salvar la vida de Daphne".

"Gracias", añadió Cressida, una lágrima corriendo por el lado derecho de su rostro. "Y estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto y estés a salvo".

"Básicamente, Voldemort tenía una parte de su alma en mi cabeza", explicó Harry. "La maldición asesina fue absorbida por el fragmento de alma por lo que esta inesperada cirugía plástica en realidad me libró de él".

"¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual la cicatriz apenas se nota ahora?", Preguntó Derek.

"¿Lo es? Aún no he visto un espejo".

Hubo un crujido, y Derek pudo producir un pequeño espejo segundos antes de Cressida. Harry miró y vio que tenían razón, su cicatriz apenas era visible ahora. Él sonrió ampliamente. "No más personas mirando", dijo felizmente.

"No en eso", estuvo de acuerdo Derek. "Tú, como yo, todavía tendrás que sufrir las miradas envidiosas de otros hombres".

"Sí, lo entendí en el baile", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Astoria, Daphne, Hermione y Romilda se veían tan increíbles".

"Lo hicieron", estuvo de acuerdo Cressida. "Sé que no es algo con lo que te sientas cómodo, pero ayer, una maldición asesina estaba dirigida directamente a nuestra hija mayor, por un criminal que te había disparado antes de apuntar. Cuando la maldición se dirigió hacia ti, no te congelaste, no pausaste, te dejaste caer para que la maldición te golpeara, y no a Daphne.

"Sus acciones salvó su vida, y por eso, estamos en deuda con usted".

Harry se sonrojó. "SEGUNDO…"

"No, Harry", interrumpió Derek. "Aquí es donde le das las gracias a Lady Greengrass, y pides la mano de Greengrass en una amistad formal".

Harry inclinó su cabeza, y luego asintió lentamente. Él confiaba en Derek. "Gracias, Lady Greengrass," dijo Harry formalmente. "Si bien creo que mi papel ha sido exagerado, estoy encantado de que Daphne esté viva y bien. Y aunque no creo que mis acciones merecen una recompensa, estaría encantado con una declaración formal de amistad entre nuestras familias".

"Entonces que así sea", dijo Cressida. Había una pequeña sensación de magia que desapareció tan rápido como comenzó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Harry con un parpadeo.

"La amistad oficial es probablemente la forma más fácil de explicarlo", dijo Cressida. "La familia Greengrass ha formalizado nuestra amistad contigo. Importa a los sangre pura, y a los miembros de los cuerpos gobernantes. Significa que la gente no nos pedirá que hagamos nada que vaya en contra de esa declaración".

"También significa que todos nuestros amigos te tratarán como a sus amigos también", continuó Derek. "Puede que no estemos en los corredores del poder, pero soy ridículamente apuesto, y Cress ha sido el abogado de divorcios de muchos sangre pura, así que sabemos muchos secretos".

"Una amistad formal como esta es muy rara, porque lleva algo como salvar a Daphne para permitirnos hacerlo".

"¿A diferencia de nuestra amistad como lo fue antes?", Preguntó Harry.

"Exactamente. Lo que sentimos por ti no ha cambiado, pero la forma en que otros en el Wizengamot se sienten con respecto a ti cambiará, ya que has honrado sus tradiciones".

"Gracias", dijo Harry.

"Oh no, viejo frijol", dijo Derek. "Hoy eres el que estamos diciendo gracias". Se levantó y estrechó la mano de Harry, antes de que Cressida lo abrazara de nuevo.

"Saldremos de tu cabello", le dijo Cressida, "De todos modos tengo que ir a trabajar; el divorcio de Malfoy probablemente será mucho más suave con Lucius en la cárcel". Hizo una pausa. "Ah, y me temo que solo tendrás que vivir sin tu rival en el patio de la escuela". Parece que sus calificaciones no han sido buenas, y Narcissa está absolutamente furiosa. No tendrá tiempo de hacer nada más que estudiar, si quiere tener la oportunidad de heredar lo que queda de la finca Malfoy".

"Y tengo algunas reuniones", dijo Derek con un triste suspiro.

Harry se despidió cuando se los llevaron. Dio una pequeña risa al destino de Draco, antes de mirar la mano que Derek había sacudido, y luego leyó la nota que Derek le había puesto. Estaba agradecido por la advertencia que brindó.

"Bueno", dijo Poppy, "¿Qué estás esperando? Sal de aquí."

"Gracias", dijo Harry, mientras saltaba de la cama, y luego cedió ante el impulso de darle un abrazo rápido. Luego se volvió, y fue llevado a su habitación, donde podría cambiarse.

Tan pronto como estuvo listo, fue llevado al Gran Comedor.

"¡Harry!" Gritó Daphne, abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo. Romilda derrotó a Astoria y se unió al abrazo por menos de un segundo. Hermione, que había tomado el camino más lento alrededor de la mesa, a diferencia de Romilda, que simplemente había saltado, fue la última en unirse.

"Estoy bien", dijo Harry, "Hambriento y bien. Explicaré más, más tarde, después de haber comido".

"Nunca te interpongas entre un niño y su comida", dijo Daphne con una pequeña risita. "Normalmente", agregó. Ella se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Los otros retrocedieron, mientras Daphne daba un paso atrás. Ella enderezó sus hombros, antes de caer sobre ambas rodillas.

"Mi señor", dijo con voz clara y fuerte. "Ayer, me protegiste, aceptando una maldición asesina dirigida contra mí. Esta es una deuda que reconozco libremente a todos. Mi vida es tuya, soy tu vasallo para hacer con lo que deseas".

"Scion Greengrass", respondió Harry formalmente, citando las palabras sugeridas que Derek le había puesto. "Consideraré su deuda conmigo pagada en su totalidad, si continúa siendo la bella, increíble y maravillosa hermana que ha sido durante estos últimos meses".

Daphne deslizó su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su varita. "Yo, Daphne Eugenie Greengrass, juro como pago por la deuda de mi vida, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, que Harry James Potter es mi amado y adorado hermano mayor, con todos los derechos y responsabilidades que correspondan".

Harry se inclinó y la levantó con facilidad. "Y mi hermana nunca debería inclinarse ante mí".

Daphne sonrió, "¿Pero puede abrazar a su hermano?"

"Cuando quiera".

Daphne lo abrazó con fuerza. "Gracias", susurró. "¿Bien, comida ahora?"

"Absolutamente", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Se sentó, al lado de Daphne, y sonrió a sus otros amigos. "Chicos, ¿Puedo obtener carne, huevos, papas con mantequilla, tostadas con mantequilla, una gran taza de té, un poco de jugo de naranja y un poco de cereal para empezar?"

El cereal apareció al instante, y Harry pudo detectar un feliz zumbido de magia de elfos domésticos a su alrededor. Él fue capaz de terminar el cereal como un plato verdaderamente enorme - llegó un plato de comida, realmente - de comida.

Cinco minutos después, terminó y pudo relajarse. "Entonces, mañana", dijo con una sonrisa.

Hubo algunas risas. "¡Ese es el desayuno más grande que he visto comer a alguien!", Anunció Daphne.

"Sí", asintió Romilda. "Y pensé que mi hermano y mis primos podrían comer".

"He visto comer más, pero no con los modales en la mesa y con una razón tan maravillosa para tener hambre", agregó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros, "Creo que fue la maldición asesina, porque me desperté voraz. Me siento humano de nuevo. Y bueno", agregó. "El profesor Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con mi idea de una armadura que podría detener una maldición asesina".

"¡Qué!" Chilló Hermione. "¿Cómo?"

Harry parpadeó, "¿No lo mencioné?"

"¡No!"

"Oh", dijo, y se calló. Ver a Hermione frustrada fue divertido. Después de una pausa adecuada, con la medición del volumen de vapor casi visible que salía de sus oídos, continuó. "Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en que puedo tomar prestado a Daph por unos días para ayudarme a terminarlo. Nos va a costar, porque tenemos que hacer cinco copias de armadura aburrida para algunos Aurores después".

"¿Armadura aburrida?" Preguntó Daphne.

"Sí, cosas genéricas que vas a tener que diseñar".

"¿Al menos puedo hacer que sea un poco apuesto?", Preguntó ella.

"Si debes, simplemente no tan bueno como el mío".

"Por supuesto que no", dijo con una risita.

"Harry", gruñó Hermione. "¡Conocimiento, imparte!"

Harry negó con la cabeza juguetonamente. "¡Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Tori y Romi, frases fragmentadas y todo!" Miró a su alrededor para una distracción, y se le concedió una como una de las mujeres que había visto en el juicio, Amelia Bones, entró acompañado por un grupo de Aurores.

"¿Señora Bones?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"¿Esperaste que esperara?", Dijo, su entrega como si estuviera dando un dramático discurso a miles. "Todo el mundo tiembla ante la idea de protegerse de la maldición asesina. Sé que la armadura está hecha a medida, así que pedí algunos voluntarios, y estos son algunos de mis mejores. Están aquí para las mediciones".

"Maravilloso", dijo Dumbledore secamente. Parecía que quería decir más, pero estaba siendo educado. "¿Harry?"

Harry se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa, mirando a los Aurores, de aspecto un tanto incómodo, que estaban parados al lado de su jefe en una escuela llena de niños.

Llamó a su espada ancha, la que había usado con el dragón, y la sostuvo con una mano sin apretarla. Como uno, todos observaron la espada con cautela.

"Daph, ¿Puedes conseguir el hechizo de medición aproximado?"

Daphne asintió y comenzó a mover su varita. Harry levantó su espada y la sostuvo a la altura de los ojos. La punta se tambaleó un poco, pero se concentró y la hizo quieta. Después de quince segundos, bajó la espada y se la dio al primer auror. Medía unos cinco pies y medio de estatura con el pelo rosa en un corte de duendecillo. Ella tenía una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. "Levantala", ordenó.

Ella lo hizo, y luego luchó por sostenerlo correctamente. "¡Crikey, esto pesa una tonelada!"

"Pásalo", dijo Harry.

Ella lo hizo, para un Auror más grande. "Dale una oportunidad, Shack", agregó.

Los ojos del auror se agrandaron cuando lo levantó en su posición, pero solo pudo mantenerlo allí por unos segundos.

"Ustedes van a necesitar ponerse en forma, y me refiero realmente en forma", dijo Harry sin rodeos. "La armadura es pesada. Solo podemos poner uno o dos encantamientos en cada pieza, y no desperdiciaremos algo importante para hacerlo más ligero, no cuando puedas trabajar y ser más fuerte.

"Construiré la armadura, pero no la recibirás hasta que estés en condiciones de manejarla. La prueba de condición física se ejecutará una milla con un cuarto de su peso corporal en la espalda, manteniendo la espada hacia arriba durante veinte segundos, y ser capaz de balancear - correctamente - en un larguero durante dos minutos. Aún no he visto un escudo mágico que pueda detener una espada oscilante."

"En serio, sugiero que contrates a alguien para que te entrene en el manejo de una espada. Y busca las pociones de experiencia, pueden ayudar inmensamente".

"Que Nan puede suministrar, por un precio", añadió Romilda.

Todos los Aurores asintieron y parecieron nerviosos. "¿Puedes hacer ese ejercicio?" Preguntó el de cabello rosado.

"Más", respondió Harry secamente. Él asintió a Bones. "¿A la herrería, por favor?" Desapareció, y unos segundos más tarde aparecieron sus amigos, y él explicó su plan.

Amelia parpadeó cuando el chico desapareció con los elfos domésticos, sus amigos desaparecieron poco después. Ella había venido temprano para mostrarle cuán ansioso estaba el Ministerio por trabajar con él, y presentarle a los Aurores que había elegido.

Incluso había agregado a Tonks y Shacklebolt, como un gesto hacia Albus, ella sabía dónde estaban sus verdaderas lealtades. Lo que ella no había esperado era la forma en que Harry no parecía realmente interesado. Se permitió reírse un poco al ver el miedo en los rostros de sus Aurores.

"¿Política?" Alastor Moody gruñó mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia ella. Se sorprendió cuando él realmente había asumido el papel de maestro por el resto del año. "Hijo equivocado por eso, Amelia".

Amelia se encogió de hombros.

"Albus, ¿Puedo tener algunos cuartos para estos cinco?", Preguntó. "Será mejor si están fuera de la circulación normal durante unas semanas, mientras los ponemos en forma".

"Beaty, ¿Puedes arreglar algunos cuartos de invitados?"

"Beaty puede estar haciendo eso", dijo un elfo, apareciendo.

"Beaty", gruñó Alastor, "¿Tienes algún elfo doméstico que no le importe ordenar este lote?"

"Sí."

"Excelente. Bien, cinco, vete, vuelve con ropa durante dos semanas, di adiós a tus seres queridos. Regresa mañana a las siete. Beaty, diseñaré un horario y ayudaré a supervisar cuando pueda. Tus elfos domésticos supervisarán el resto del tiempo".

"¿Wes asegurándose de que están listos para la gran armadura de Harry?"

"Exactamente."

"Los elfos domésticos harán que funcionen".

"Me escuchaste", de repente rugió Alastor. "¡Salir!"

"Te divertirás", notó Amelia, mientras sus Aurores huían.

"Un poco", estuvo de acuerdo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Consejo?"

"Por supuesto."

"No juegues juegos".

Ella asintió. Y luego sonrió y asintió a su sobrina.

"Señora Bones, ¿La tiene?", Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella. Ella le tendió un pergamino. "Los tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas", dijo con un suspiro. "Pero tienes razón, es mejor obtener un permiso por adelantado que tener problemas más adelante".

De repente, Albus estaba frente a ella, con el pergamino en las manos. "Excelente", dijo mientras lo leía. "Esto está todo en orden; Se lo pasaré a Harry más tarde".

"No es una comisión completa para matar", advirtió Amelia.

"Por supuesto que no, solo una garantía de que no será procesado si algún Mortífago termina muerto cuando están peleando", concordó Albus. Él lo duplicó, y la copia desapareció. "El I.C.W ahora tiene una copia también", explicó alegremente.

Amelia parpadeó, y luego asintió. "Nos van a sacrificar por dejar que un niño haga esto".

"¿Qué niño?" Preguntó Albus, en su modo sereno. "Todo lo que veo es un hombre que puede enfrentarse a un dragón uno a uno y ganar".

Amelia suspiró y asintió. Ella no iba a vencer ese punto, principalmente porque estaba de acuerdo con eso. "Bueno, ha sido un placer como siempre, Albus".

Albus se inclinó suavemente. "Un placer profundo de hecho".

A Amelia no le gustaba el hecho de que ella nunca estaba segura de que Albus no tuviera un sentido del humor completamente perverso. Y que nunca podría decir si estaba hablando en serio o burlándose de ella, y de la mayoría de las demás personas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a su ex auror y se dirigió al aire libre. Se permitió reírse un poco ante la idea de los ejercicios agotadores por los que iban a pasar.

En las puertas, se apareció de nuevo al Ministerio, el Ministerio que tan desesperadamente necesitaba ser purgado. Tan pronto como se hiciera eso, ella se retiraría también. Necesitaba desesperadamente sangre y energía nuevas, y era parte de la vieja guardia.

Ella había estado consciente periféricamente de algunas de las cosas malas que habían sucedido, pero nunca había sentido realmente que valiera la pena arrullar el bote. Ella era una vieja sangre pura que había trabajado para el Ministerio toda su vida y quería que su retiro fuera agradable.

Harry se estiró mientras clavaba la última correa al protector de cofres. La forja estaba encendida, emitiendo un calor bajo que hacía que la habitación fuera agradablemente cálida; nunca salió realmente. Fue la última pieza para la primera armadura de los Aurores.

Le había llevado varias semanas, pero estaba satisfecho con lo que habían diseñado, y ahora podría eliminar copias de manera razonablemente rápida.

Hermione y Daphne se habían ido a la cama hace un par de horas. Astoria y Romilda se habían quedado con él, pero se habían quedado dormidas en sus escritorios. Romilda parecía tener un sueño más profundo, por lo que se mudó a Astoria y recogió a la niña. Ella instantáneamente se acurrucó en sus brazos. Estaba sorprendido, en cierto modo, por lo liviana que era. Sin embargo, él no sabía lo que había esperado.

Él respiró hondo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Él sonrió triunfante cuando llegaron. Había estado prestando considerable atención a cómo lo hacían los elfos domésticos, y estaba encantado de que ahora entendiera el diferente giro de la magia que tenían que usar.

Llevó a Astoria a su habitación y empujó las mantas hacia atrás. Él la colocó y se quitó los zapatos, antes de cubrirla. Él la besó ligeramente en la frente, antes de irse.

Romilda todavía estaba profundamente dormida, y estaba complacido de que ella no se hubiera despertado sola a una habitación vacía. Él la levantó, descubriendo que ella era más pesada que Astoria, más firmemente construida, más enérgica que su amiga, pero al igual que ella, ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

También se la llevó, e hizo exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Astoria. A diferencia de Astoria, tan pronto como estuvo en la cama, se volvió sobre su frente y se extendió echada bajo la cubierta,

Silenciosamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su Sala Común. Mientras lo hacía, Cully y Dobby aparecieron.

"Harry está apareciendo", señaló Dobby. "Los humanos no están apareciendo, nunca".

"Me has golpeado mucho", dijo Harry mientras se sentaba, indicando que los elfos domésticos deberían hacerlo también. "Así que acabo de copiar el giro que le das a la magia".

"¿Giro?" Preguntó Cully. "Cully estaba pensando que era magia del elfo".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Eso no tiene sentido. La magia es magia".

Culluy y Dobby se rascaron la cabeza. "La magia es magia", murmuró Cully. "¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó.

"La magia es como un lenguaje. Una forma de comunicación, con los Elfos Domésticos hablan una versión diferente a los humanos, lo que les permite expresar conceptos de una manera diferente", dijo Harry.

Ambos elfos domésticos asintieron. "Entonces, ¿Los elfos domésticos pueden ayudar a Harry a aprender un nuevo idioma?"

"Y Harry podría ayudar a los elfos de la casa a aprender también".

Ambos elfos domésticos se animaron masivamente. "Pero eso es algo a largo plazo", añadió Harry, "Algo que esperar cuando Voldemort sea quemado perpetuamente en fosas ardientes".

Ambos elfos domésticos se rieron tontamente. "¿Los elfos domésticos todavía necesitan, correcto, para otros?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Harry, mientras pensaba que podría hacer explotar a todos sus amigos de una vez, no quería hacer sentir a los elfos domésticos que no estaban ayudando. Él se estiró. "¿Crees que las reglas están listas para el juego del rebote?", Preguntó.

"Están listos", dijo Cully. "Mopsy y Trixie los tienen listos. Los elfos domésticos los han probado con botas, así que sabemos que está funcionando. Los elfos domésticos están disfrutando", agregó.

"Entonces, ¿Tendré que hacer algunas botas de élite?"

Cully y Dobby aplaudieron.

"Haré algo", prometió. "Jugaremos el domingo por la tarde".

Los dos elfos domésticos asintieron, y después de darle las buenas noches, se marcharon. Harry fue directamente al baño, antes de golpear el saco.

"Estabas despierto, agrio", dijo Romilda mientras entraba en la habitación de su amiga y aterrizaba en su cama.

"Mira quién habla, vaca", respondió Astoria mientras se sentaba. "¡Te dije que funcionaría!"

"¡Sí, fue tan romántico!" Romilda se desmayó felizmente. "¡Y él puede explotar!"

"Él es Harry. Está hecho de forma increíble, puede hacer cualquier cosa ", afirmó Astoria.

"Sí, ¡Y por eso voy a ganar!"

"¡Tráelo, perra!"

Se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, y luego se echaron a reír,

Astoria saltó de la cama y se dirigió a su baño. Diez minutos más tarde ella salió, para encontrar a su amiga leyendo en su cama. Se vistió rápidamente con jeans y una camisa, antes de agarrar la mano de su amiga y caminar con ella a la Sala Común.

"Buenos días", dijo Hermione. "Harry se está duchando, y se reunirá con nosotros para el desayuno".

"Está bien", asintió Astoria. "¿Podemos ser reventados, por favor?", Preguntó al aire libre. Cuando llegaron, ella miró a Romilda y soltó una risita.

Romilda se quedó en blanco por un segundo, antes de que ella también lo hiciera. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Daphne.

Los dos más jóvenes comenzaron a reír, ya que imaginaban la reacción de Hermione cuando sabía que Harry podía salir solo.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?", Preguntó Daphne a Hermione.

Y si por arte de magia, lo que era, Harry apareció.

La cabeza de Hermione tituló a un lado mientras miraba a Harry, antes de que se sacudiera directamente. "Harry James Potter", gritó.

"Hermione Jean Granger", respondió Harry. "Algo formal para una buena mañana, ¿no?"

"¿Acabas de salir por tu cuenta?"

"¿Qué? Oh, eso ", dijo Harry, mientras tomaba asiento. "Sí, no tienes una vaca".

"¡Ten una vaca!" Chilló Hermione. "Los humanos no explotan, los Elfos Domésticos pop, no eres un Elfo Domestico, por lo tanto, ¡No explotas!"

"Pero eso es solo una falacia lógica", señaló Harry. "Solo porque no entiendas la magia, no significa que el resto de nosotros tengamos ese problema", bromeó Harry.

"Pero..." dijo Hermione.

Harry barrió sus manos, y cada plato en el Gran Comedor comenzó a flotar, antes de que los bajara suavemente.

Astoria se sintió totalmente cautivada por la extraña conversación entre los dos amigos.

"¿Entonces cómo?"

"Dobby, Cully y yo estábamos discutiendo anoche, y se les ocurrió una gran analogía. Los elfos domésticos hablan un lenguaje de magia, los humanos hablan otro. Estoy aprendiendo a hablar un poco de elfo".

"Pero..." comenzó Hermione.

"La magia es magia", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que tratamos de ponerle reglas porque somos criaturas inherentemente lógicas, así que hemos formalizado todo lo que hacemos, pero tengo esta idea, he estado trabajando en ello por un tiempo, mientras trabajo en la fragua, esa magia no es eso." Miró hacia abajo. "Es justo, mis pensamientos han sido más claros desde el incidente, y ahora siento que lo entiendo más".

"No estás claro", señaló gentilmente Hermione. "Harry, respira, organiza tus pensamientos".

Harry asintió, se levantó del banco, lo pisó y comenzó a pasearse frente a su mesa.

"La magia es magia", repitió. "Ese es el punto. Estamos aquí en una escuela, aprendiendo magia, ¿Verdad?

"Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros", señaló Romilda alegremente, "Estás más aquí absorbiendo las lecciones como un pasatiempo mientras haces una armadura mágica".

"Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, mientras Hermione la silenciaba.

"Así que sí, no puedes enseñar ilógicamente, eso no tiene sentido, así que todo se formaliza, y antes de que te des cuenta, estás convirtiendo una cosa en otra." Con una facilidad casual, transfiguró sus cubiertos en miniatura muñecas Los cuchillos, ahora muñecas, se inclinaron ante los tenedores, ahora muñecas. Las niñas y los niños se juntaron y comenzaron a bailar el vals alrededor de la mesa.

Astoria notó que sus movimientos de baile fueron suaves, y que sus padres habrían quedado impresionados con sus habilidades técnicas.

"Magia", continuó, "Como la profesora McGonagall nos enseñó. Y eso es genial, es un hechizo, es algo que se puede enseñar y podemos entender. ¿Pero, qué es esto?"

"Primero", dijo Hermione, "Eso es transfiguración y encantos, dos cosas diferentes. Usaste el primero para hacer girar los cuchillos y tenedores, y el segundo para animarlos en este baile".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, "Pero ¿Qué es eso?"

"Magia", Astoria señaló lo obvio.

"Exactamente", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Es la forma en que nos enseñaron, la forma en que a todos aquí se les ha enseñado. Romi, ¿Cómo maldices?

"Es como una oración: rezas a la magia, explicas la razón, ofreces tu magia y esperas que la magia responda", respondió Romilda instantáneamente.

"¿Dónde está tu varita?"

Romilda abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

"No usas uno", dijo Hermione en el silencio.

"¿Y qué estás usando?"

"Magia", susurró Astoria.

"Daph, ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijo Snape sobre las pociones y cómo están hechas?"

"Nada de varitas tontas ondeando", recitó Daphne.

"Y, sin embargo, ofrecemos ingredientes, los tratamos bien, y a cambio la magia nos da las pociones. ¿Pero, qué es esto?"

"Magia", dijo Astoria de nuevo.

"Exacto, entonces, ¿Qué es la magia?"

"¿De acuerdo con lo que has dicho, un extraño subconjunto de latín, con algo de griego lanzado, invocado por una varita en un mini ritual para producir un efecto deseado?", Preguntó Astoria.

Luego se levantó del asiento, se abrazó exuberantemente y se besó en la mejilla antes de volver a dejarla caer. Era consciente de que estaba sonrojada como nunca antes, pero no recuperaría ese momento para el mundo. Había sentido cuán poderoso era Harry en ese momento, tanto mágico como físicamente, y aumentó su determinación de ser quien tenía todo eso mirándola, mientras lo recibía en su cuerpo.

Ella se sorprendió de la imagen que repentinamente había aparecido en su mente, y se dio cuenta de que la pubertad ahora la tenía muy firmemente asida. Y tan impactante como la imagen era, también era extremadamente cargada, y se sintió débil ante la idea.

"Tarta", susurró Romilda mientras Harry volvía a caminar. Astoria se acercó y agarró la mano de Romilda debajo de la mesa, usándola para tratar de centrarse y regresar de las áreas peligrosas a las que su mente se había abandonado

"Exactamente, un mini ritual formalizado como un hechizo. Pero, ¿Qué es eso, en esencia, qué es eso? ", Preguntó Harry.

"Una solicitud", dijo Hermione de repente. "Una solicitud a la magia para hacer algo por nosotros".

"Exactamente", dijo Harry. "¡Eso es exactamente lo que es! Y cada uno de los ejemplos que brindé nos pide una forma diferente de que algo suceda.

"Entonces cuando exploto, es lo mismo, solo una forma diferente de pedir que pase algo". Harry hizo una pausa y miró alrededor de la habitación. "Delacour", llamó. "¿Qué es Terroir?"

"No hay traducción directa", dijo la bruja francesa después de unos segundos de reflexión, "Es una combinación de muchas cosas, del sol, la tierra, la temperatura y muchas cosas interesantes, y se usa para describir las áreas que producen vino, café, chocolate, tomates y otras cosas en las que el suelo es tan importante como las plantas".

"Entonces, ¿Es difícil de explicar en inglés, pero se resume en una palabra en francés?"

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Fleur. "Y puedes llamarme Fleur".

Harry sonrió a la bruja francesa, y luego se volvió hacia ellos, "Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando", continuó ansiosamente, mirando a Hermione. "La magia es magia; ¡Es simplemente más fácil hacer cosas diferentes en diferentes sabores!"

"La magia es magia", susurró Hermione. "Daph, Romi, voy a tener que pedirles un gran favor a ustedes dos".

"Lo haremos", dijo Daphne brillantemente.

"Siempre debes preguntar primero", gimió Romilda. "Pero bien, estoy adentro".

"Solo quédate en clase", dijo Hermione. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del borde de la mesa, golpeando suavemente a Harry en el brazo mientras pasaba. Luego extendió su mano e hizo una mueca, antes de dirigirse a la mesa del profesor.

"Profesor Dumbledore," comenzó Hermione, "A juzgar por su expresión facial y las expresiones del resto del personal, ¿Esto no es algo en lo que haya pensado antes?"

"No creo que ningún humano haya tenido tanto contacto con los elfos domésticos como Harry", respondió Dumbledore. "Probablemente sean los seres más cercanos que usan una magia diferente para nosotros".

"O el momento de pensar en ello", sugirió Hermione, mientras asentía con la cabeza ante el argumento de Dumbledore.

"De hecho, normalmente, el pensamiento es impulsado por la necesidad o guiado por otros", respondió Dumbledore.

"En cuyo caso, tendré que abandonar las clases por un tiempo, junto con Astoria".

Astoria parpadeó, preguntándose por qué la necesitaban.

"Entonces, ¿Pueden escribir las ideas de Harry en un periódico?"

"Exactamente."

"Siempre que lo mire por primera vez", dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay de que te lean por primera vez, y si es lo suficientemente bueno, lo patrocinas?"

"De acuerdo", dijo Dumbledore. "La idea es absolutamente fascinante. Mi propio estallar es algo que imité, pero no es lo mismo; está limitado a la línea de visión o a lugares que conozco muy bien, y debo confesar que nunca me había preguntado cómo lo hicieron los elfos domésticos".

"¿Por qué lo harías?" Preguntó Hermione. "Todos somos productos de nuestra educación, es solo porque convencimos a Harry de ser él mismo, y lo sacamos del sistema educativo, que él tuvo el tiempo y las circunstancias para pensar realmente en eso, y estoy muy orgulloso de él podría estallar".

"Una sensación que conozco bien", asintió Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos. Astoria miró a Harry; él estaba sonrojado

Hermione sonrió mientras se volvía y caminaba hacia ellos; se detuvo y abrazó a Harry con fuerza, susurrándole algo al oído.

Él se rió entre dientes y la abrazó, antes de soltarla. Miró a su alrededor, y se encogió de hombros, "Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, jugaremos nuestro juego el domingo por la tarde, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Da, será divertido", dijo Krum.

Harry se apartó, regresando segundos después junto a Krum, y le dio un par de botas de montaña negras, antes de que se acercara a Cedric y le entregara un segundo par. Terminó con Fleur, entregándole un par de botas de combate de tropa de aspecto femenino en color azul de Beauxbatons con cordones azules más claros.

Fleur los miró, y luego a Harry. Harry simplemente señaló a Daphne. "¿Pero el trabajo de cuero ze?"

"Es fácil trabajar con cuero", dijo Harry. "El dragón es un dolor completo en la parte posterior para trabajar, no solo es resistente a la mayoría de la magia, sino que también rechaza su uso de alguna manera, por lo que debes sobrecargarlo".

"Oh", dijo Fleur. "Gracias."

"De nada." Dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia la mesa y se detuvo frente al Profesor Moody. "Entonces, a tu doble, le gustaba lanzar la maldición asesina. Como tú, de hecho. ¿Estaba exagerando acerca de tu destreza con eso?

"No", gruñó Moody.

"Genial, entonces, ¿Qué tal si arrojas algunas maldiciones sobre mi nueva armadura, después del desayuno?"

"¡Tonks, Shacklebolt!" rugió Moody. Astoria miró la mesa de los Profesores hacia donde estaban sentados los cinco Aurores. "Corre hacia la Puerta, luego ve y consigue el permiso de Amelia".

"Pero, desayuno", gimió la mujer. "Y podríamos usar el Floo..."

"Una buena carrera antes del desayuno", cacareó Alastor. "¡Ir!"

Aparecieron dos elfos domésticos, con chispas saliendo de sus manos.

Tonks y Shacklebolt saltaron sobre la mesa y salieron corriendo, los elfos domésticos detrás de ellos.

"Amo a los elfos de la casa", dijo Moody con una sonrisa ligeramente aterradora. "Siéntate muchacho, lo intentaremos después de la comida".

"Una cosa más", dijo Krum en voz alta. "¡Nuestra mosca!"

"¿Esta tarde?"

"¡Da!"

Harry asintió y se sentó. "Entonces, ¿Un papel?", Le preguntó a Hermione.

"Un papel académico", Hermione corrigió remilgadamente. "Revisado por pares, basado en investigación, evidencia duplicable, citas, todo".

"¿Y a qué vas a titular este escrito formal?"

"La magia es magia", dijo Hermione secamente. "Por Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, y un gran idiota".

Harry se rió.

"Mi mejor amigo, un filósofo", continuó bromeando Hermione, cuando finalmente llegaron los desayunos. "Y pensé que estaba golpeando el metal sin pensar como un batería demente".

"Pfft, eso de la chica que solo está feliz cuando está durmiendo en una pila de libros".

"La educación supera la ignorancia", respondió Hermione.

"Y sin embargo, a este ignorante se le ocurrió algo nuevo", respondió Harry.

"Pfft, incluso un bruto puede obtener una astilla de una idea, se necesita un pensamiento real para expandir eso en algo publicable", dijo Hermione con expresión sibilante.

Harry parpadeó y apareció detrás de Hermione, donde clavó los dedos en los costados, antes de echarse hacia atrás.

Hermione saltó, y luego le hizo un puchero. "Bruto", murmuró. Ella se sacudió a sí misma. "Tu idea, Harry, es increíble", dijo en serio. "Es sorprendente porque es muy complejo y, sin embargo, como todas las ideas verdaderamente brillantes, es muy simple. Cada libro establece las reglas de la magia, de una forma u otra, y pone limitaciones en su lugar, limitaciones que las personas han trabajado, a menudo, para usar su analogía, inventando un nuevo vocabulario, pero esto, Harry, podrías tomar más, e inventa un nuevo idioma para un nuevo campo.

"Las posibilidades son infinitas."

Harry sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Querrás estar cerca cuando empiece a enseñarle a los Elfos Domésticos nuestro lenguaje?"

Hermione soltó una risita y asintió. "¡Por supuesto que querrás hacer eso! Pero no te preocupes; puedes hablar mientras martilleas".

"Ug," Harry estuvo de acuerdo alegremente. Cuando terminaron de comer, se pusieron de pie, y Harry se movió un poco y le dio un gran abrazo a Romilda. "Todos me dijeron lo que hiciste mientras estaba muerto", dijo. "Gracias." Él la besó en la mejilla mientras tenía a Astoria.

Romilda se sonrojó y no parecía que fuera capaz de decir nada. Astoria se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. "Sé lo que estás pensando, tarta", susurró.

Romilda soltó una risita y volvió a la normalidad, mientras los elfos domésticos los llevaban a la fragua. El profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Moody llegaron unos segundos después.

Harry sacó un maniquí, con su nueva armadura negra.

Era francamente aterrador, con inserciones rojo sangre resaltándolo. El rojo parecía brillar con una luz sobrenatural de su propia generación. Era enorme, con inserciones y picos por todas partes. Eran asimétricos, que parecían atraer la atención y luego retroceder con una sensación de inquietud. El casco se veía casi como una corona, con dos cuernos grandes entre corchetes por dos cuernos más pequeños, por lo que el conjunto completo se acerca a los 7 pies de altura.

"Daph y yo íbamos por intimidación", explicó Harry. "Y si bien podría parecer que las extrusiones guiarían una espada hacia partes vulnerables, en realidad guían a las partes fuertemente reforzadas, y están diseñadas para desprenderse si es necesario". El material base es ébano mágico, reforzado con todo lo que podríamos pensar".

"Es hermoso y aterrador", dijo Astoria en voz baja.

"Gracias", dijo Daphne alegremente, "Eso es lo que esperábamos".

Astoria se acercó a Daphne y la rodeó con un brazo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Daphne le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la abrazó. Astoria no podía recordar la última vez que abrazó a Daphne de esta manera.

"Bueno, probemos entonces", gruñó Moody. Él sacó su varita. "¡Avada Kedavra!"

La luz verde salió de su varita y golpeó la armadura muerta en el centro. El muñeco se balanceó un poco hacia atrás, pero no hizo nada más. Harry se movió, lo miró y sonrió. "Armadura", llamó con entusiasmo. La armadura del muñeco desapareció, cuando un pequeño tornado levantó a Harry en el aire. A medida que avanzaba, aparecieron trozos de armadura, girando a lo largo de su propio eje y unidos a él.

El timón aterrizó en su cabeza al último, proyectando su rostro en la sombra, a pesar de que todavía estaba abierto. El rojo apagado comenzó a latir, como un latido del corazón, y el color fue un poco más profundo.

Era la armadura más completa que Astoria había visto de Harry, con piezas de malla de ébano negro que normalmente solo eran de cuero.

"Enciéndelo", Daphne vitoreó.

Harry se movió ligeramente, y luego sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un color verde sobrenatural. "¡Coloca tus varitas, ahora," dijo con voz profunda y grave, "O enfrenta las consecuencias de tus acciones!"

La voz tocó una parte de Astoria que era primitiva, y se estremeció de miedo, instintivamente agarrando su varita.

"La maldición, profesor Moody", alentó Daphne. Harry bajó la tapa, pero los ojos todavía parecían dominar su rostro, imposiblemente a través del metal.

"Avada Kedavra", dijo Moody. Harry se retorció cuando dio un agresivo paso hacia adelante, su mano izquierda parpadeó para atrapar la maldición. Continuó su movimiento, sacando su espada con la derecha y balanceándola. Acercó el golpe cerca de Moody.

Moody tragó saliva. "Por favor, Potter", susurró, "¿Puedo estar allí cuando le hagas esto a los Mortífagos? ¡Quiero verlos orinar con miedo!"

Daphne soltó una risita, y Astoria miró a su hermana, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no la conocía tan bien como debería, y de que Daphne estaba correctamente clasificada en Slytherin.

"Armadura", dijo Harry, y cuando se derritió, miró su mano. El frente era rojo crudo, mostrando el impacto que la maldición había causado. "Ouch", dijo lacónicamente.

"¡Harry!" Dijo Hermione, acercándose a él y tomando su mano.

"Nada es perfecto, Hermione", dijo. "La energía en la maldición tiene que ir a alguna parte, y el guantelete solo puede disipar tanta magia; mi pieza de cofre está mejor protegida".

"¿Entonces por qué?" Ella exigió.

"¡Porque estaba listo para cagarme cuando esta bestia descomunal de mis pesadillas agarró mi maldición asesina y me lanzó una enorme espada!" Dijo Moody rotundamente.

"Intimidación", explicó Harry en una versión ligeramente más clara de lo que había dicho el profesor.

Hermione se giró y miró a Daphne, "¿Por qué sigo esperando la sensatez de él?"

Daphne sonrió alegremente, "Como todavía estás tratando de salir de la mentalidad, te han enseñado acerca de la magia. Y defines todo lo que no sigue eso como locura".

Astoria alzó la vista sorprendida, ya que nunca había escuchado a Daphne defender a alguien tan directamente.

"Ven al lado loco, Hermione," susurró Harry. "Tenemos galletas".

En el momento justo, un plato de galletas recién horneadas apareció en la mesa al lado de ella.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. "Es cierto", ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Y tentador. Pero entonces, ¿Quién escribiría el periódico?"

"Entonces, profesor, ¿Paso?" Preguntó Harry.

"Lo haces", el Director estuvo de acuerdo. "Pedí y recibí de Amelia una comisión para ti que garantizará que no sufras ninguna repercusión legal por la lucha contra los mortífagos. Y tan pronto como escuchemos algo, se lo haremos saber. Tenemos algunos espías, y usaremos cualquier información de inmediato".

"Para que ataquen, pensando que es como en los viejos tiempos, pero luego aparece Harry y ¿Quién es esa puta?" Preguntó Romilda, mientras imitaba a Harry atacando.

"Bastante," dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Bastante."

"Y dentro de algunas semanas, se unirán otros", agregó Moody. "Realmente un gran trabajo".

"Gracias", dijo Harry. "Claro, antes del almuerzo, prometí que haría algunas botas elfo rebote, y necesitamos encontrar un nombre para ellas".

"Y proteger el hechizo de la imitación", agregó Astoria. "Al menos para empezar. Es posible que deseemos licenciar la producción más tarde y mantener un producto premium en casa".

"Oh, maldito", dijo Hermione de repente. "Acabo de tener uno de esos pensamientos".

"¿Quién es el tipo con suerte?", Bromeó Harry.

"No eso, idiota," replicó Hermione. "El tipo de pensamiento del que eres incapaz porque trata con la realidad, no con Harry Potter, el mundo extraño en el que vives y en el que sigues arrastrándonos."

"¿Qué pasa si la armadura no protege de la maldición asesina, y es solo el Sr. que ya he sobrevivido-dos-y-soy-ahora-inmune para quien trabaja?"

Hubo un breve silencio mientras todos contemplaban sus palabras y sus espantosas habilidades para nombrarlas.

"Si alguna vez tienes hijos, los voy a nombrar", decidió Harry. "Acabarías llamándolos Eugenie o algo igualmente horrible".

Hermione con gracia le pegó dos dedos a Harry.

"Levantas un buen punto", reflexionó el director.

Daphne suspiró y retiró su brazo de Astoria. Dio un paso adelante y tocó la armadura que Harry aún llevaba puesta. "Armadura", ordenó. La armadura fluyó de él, y de vuelta al soporte. "Armadura", dijo ella entonces. La armadura fluyó sobre ella, causando algunos chirridos de ella.

"¿Podemos apresurarnos, por favor?", Preguntó Daphne. "Esta armadura no está hecha para mí, y es realmente incómoda".

"Erm", comenzó Moody. "Estoy... bueno... es solo..."

"¿Hoy?" Espetó Daphne. "Estoy aquí de puntillas, y es mucho más íntimo de lo que me siento cómodo, y aunque pareces tener algunas dudas sobre las habilidades de Harry, no es así. Así que, si pudiéramos quitar esta maqueta, ¡Podré quitarme esta armadura antes de resbalar y arriesgarme a no ser virgen en mi noche de bodas!"

Astoria se sonrojó furiosa mientras miraba la cruz e incómoda expresión en el rostro de su hermana.

Alastor respiró profundamente. "Avada Kedavra", dijo. El hechizo se estrelló en el lugar del pecho.

"Armadura, inmediata", ordenó Harry un segundo después. La armadura desapareció, mostrando que Daphne estaba balanceada precariamente en los dedos de sus pies, antes de que Harry la arrastrara hacia un agarre nupcial. La llevó a una mesa y la sentó con cuidado, antes de que su mano se moviera y le guiara la cara para que ella lo mirara. "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto, mi hermano no hace basura barata".

Él se rió entre dientes y la abrazó. "Eso no significa que me guste que alguien le arroje una maldición a mi hermana", le dijo. "Me tomó todo el esfuerzo mental que no tuve para atacarlo".

En el fondo, Moody tragó saliva.

"¿Somos felices?" Preguntó Harry.

"Indubitablemente", Dumbledore respondió por todos ellos.

Cedric estaba en el patio de Hogwarts, con Fleur y Viktor, esperando a Harry. El chico no llegó tarde, solo llegaron temprano. Había muchos estudiantes dando vueltas, esperando ver a los campeones volar juntos.

Tenía su escoba Cleansweep Diez, Edición Buscador, mientras que Fleur y Viktor tenían Firebolts.

Cho y Esmeralda estaban esperando con ellos, pero en realidad nadie estaba hablando. Cedric se sintió intimidado por lo bueno que era Viktor y lo físicamente perfecto que era Fleur.

Era el campeón de Hogwarts y un muy buen mago, pero se sentía enormemente inadecuado, especialmente cuando se trataba del Campeón Predeterminado, como se llamaba a sí mismo. Tuvo que evitar resoplar. "Defecto". Si la armadura-forjado, el asesinato de dragones Harry era un defecto, ¿Qué hizo eso a Cedric? Sospechaba furtivamente que una respuesta distintivamente de segunda clase era la que nadie diría jamás.

Y ahora, incluso se le ocurrió una nueva teoría de la magia que estaba fuera de este mundo. Y la línea del gancho había mantenido a Cedric pensando todo el día. La magia es magia. No había nada en lo que pudiera pensar para contrarrestarlo, nada en absoluto.

Él resopló de repente.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Cho con curiosidad.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de que toda mi vida he tenido la sensación de que algo no está bien. Es magia."

"¿Lo siento?"

"La magia es magia", citó. "Cuando era más joven, siempre me pregunté por qué no podía volar sin una escoba. Mamá siempre me dijo que la magia no podía hacer eso".

"Me dijeron que la magia no podía hacer muchas cosas", estuvo de acuerdo Krum.

"Y tu siguiente punto", dijo Fleur con un lindo suspiro y un bufido, y un inglés ampliamente mejorado, "Es que la idea de que la magia no sea capaz de hacer algo es completamente falsa. Simplemente no lo preguntamos correctamente".

"Da", gruñó Krum. "Cuando era niño, parecía equivocado".

"Y lo fue, pero lo aceptamos y seguimos adelante". Cedric se sacudió. "Porque eso era conocimiento aceptado y ¿Por qué hacer preguntas tontas?"

"Porque los adultos nos lo dijeron y nosotros aceptamos".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Cedric. "Tienes que preguntarte qué va a pasar con esto".

"Una revolución completa de la magia", se unió a ellos una nueva voz. Se voltearon, para ver que Hermione había aparecido ante ellos. "Harry está en camino", agregó.

"Gracias", dijo Cedric por el mensaje.

Hermione asintió. "Ver a Harry forjarse es increíblemente relajante. Y cuando está en la zona, no le importa nada más, es solo él, la fragua y sus martillos. Y felizmente puede pasar más de diez horas a la vez haciéndolo. Es esa dedicación con la manera meditativa que lo maneja lo que le ha dado el tiempo para solo pensar. Dobby es probablemente su amigo masculino más cercano en este momento, y eso realmente no cuenta ya que están en diferentes niveles, así que no es de extrañar que Harry pensara en elfos domésticos. Y ha aparecido tanto como nosotros, la diferencia es que Harry es muy autosuficiente." Ella hizo un puchero, "Y él puede cocinar".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Fleur.

"Él hizo muy posiblemente las mejores patatas asadas que he probado en Navidad, y luego para una diversión, le enseñó a dos personas cómo hacer una hojaldre fantástica y luego se tiró una tarta de manzana que estaba fuera de este mundo". Se encogió de hombros. "De todos los que conozco, él es la única persona que podría perder su magia y transferirse instantáneamente al mundo muggle y ser un éxito".

Hubo una serie de estallidos, cuando llegaron los otros amigos de Harry, y luego Harry. El chico llevaba una camiseta verde, jeans y un par de zapatillas, a pesar del frío clima primaveral. En su mano izquierda estaba su Firebolt, en su derecha, una larga caja.

"Ahh, eso pensé", dijo Harry alegremente. Dejó caer la caja, que se astilló en las losas, revelando otra escoba Firebolt. "Aquí."

"Gracias", dijo Cedric con incredulidad, mientras le entregaban una escoba nueva.

"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿Listo para un vuelo?"

"Da", dijo Krum, sonriendo de repente.

"Estoy listo", estuvo de acuerdo Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sección de practica?"

"Además de una novia locamente celosa, lista." Cedric se movió para evitar la bofetada entrante, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Harry asintió. "Sí, puedo ver eso. Tal vez en otra ocasión, Chang", dijo Harry asintiendo, antes de simplemente despegar. Fue solo cuando estaba a tres metros en el aire que se molestó en llevar su escoba entre sus piernas y disparar al cielo.

Viktor fue el siguiente, copiando a Harry exactamente, ya que solo permitió que su escoba lo levantara en el aire por sus brazos, antes de balancear sus piernas.

"Oh", dijo Fleur con otro puchero devastadoramente lindo. "Zis va a ser divertido". Se subió a la escoba y se fue.

"Diversión", imitó Cedric con una mirada fija. Montó en su escoba y se fue también, amando la sensación del viento en su cabello. Era consciente de que su despegue no era tan emocionante como el de los otros dos hombres, pero uno era un jugador profesional de Quidditch y el otro era Harry Potter, por lo que podría ser excusado.

En el aire, Krum y Harry ya estaban involucrados en un juego de etiquetas de alta velocidad. Durante los primeros minutos, Cedric se concentró en aprender cómo reaccionó el Firebolt: extremadamente bien. Cuando estaba seguro, voló al área que los otros tres estaban usando.

Harry azotó debajo de él, luego hizo un alerón rodar alrededor de él y lo golpeó en el hombro mientras pasaba volando.

Cedric aceleró de inmediato, deslizándose para marcar el pie de Fleur. A gran velocidad, ella se fue tras Viktor, quien escapaba de ella con facilidad, antes de que Harry volviera al camino de Viktor, dejándolo lo suficientemente lejos como para que Fleur lo atrapara.

El juego continuó por un tiempo, con muchos gritos y risas mientras realizaban trucos y maniobras para etiquetarse al azar.

Krum fue el primero en detenerse, flotando mientras los demás se unían a él. "Krum se ha divertido, buenos vuelos, todo".

"Gracias", dijo Cedric.

"Krum no significa falta de respeto, pero Krum se está conteniendo. ¿A Cedric y Fleur no les importa si Krum y Harry van por eso?"

Cedric miró a Fleur.

"Ve por ello", decidió Fleur. "Veremos".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Cedric.

"Etiqueta", dijo Harry, dando un ligero empujón a Viktor, antes de zambullirse cerca de cien pies en menos de un segundo, y despegar. Viktor estaba inmediatamente en la cola, sin prestarle atención a cosas como la gravedad, las leyes de conservación del movimiento, o cualquier otra cosa, excepto su búsqueda de Harry.

Ambos rozaron el lago Negro con los pies, rozando el agua, mientras dejaban rastros detrás de ellos, antes de que dispararan hacia el castillo y tiraran de una de las torres.

"Zey es bueno", dijo Fleur en un eufemismo.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Cedric. "Harry ha perdido algo de velocidad, sin embargo".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, él es más grande ahora, y puedes ver que todavía no está acostumbrado." Incluso mientras hablaba, Krum pudo etiquetarlo y luego volar directamente hacia abajo. Harry lo siguió, mientras se precipitaban a toda velocidad, solo descendiendo horizontalmente en el último segundo posible.

Salieron al lago, ambos rodando en direcciones opuestas cuando apareció el calamar gigante. Harry tiró violentamente de su escoba, y disparó hacia arriba, yendo increíblemente alto, antes de que pareciera detenerse y solo se moviera.

La gravedad ejerció lentamente su atracción sobre él, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y disparaba a una velocidad increíble. Se detuvo, convirtiendo su movimiento vertical en uno horizontal, y disparó contra Krum, que no logró esquivar a tiempo.

Harry rodó y voló hacia ellos, con una mirada triste en su rostro.

Krum se les unió, miró a Harry y asintió. "Toma práctica".

"No es lo mismo, Vik", dijo Harry suavemente. "No soy el mismo".

"Da", estuvo de acuerdo Krum con una mirada triste. "Harry no puede tener dos amores. Escoba está celosa".

"Heh", dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa. "El yunque también está celoso".

"Viktor ha visto la armadura, Viktor ha visto botas de rebote, Viktor cree que Harry podría hacer su propia escoba, en metal, para Buscador".

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

"Sin embargo, Viktor quiere irse primero", agregó Krum.

Harry rió, mientras levantaba los pies y se relajaba en la escoba, mirando al cielo azul. "¿Vas a pagar?"

"¡Él!", Dijo Krum, "Viktor consigue que el equipo pague, Harry recibe dinero, no se siente culpable de cobrarle mucho a un amigo".

"Esta es la razón por la que conseguiré que Tori se encargue del lado del dinero", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"Ustedes dos son más amigables", señaló Cedric a la ligera.

"Diggovy y Delacour son divertidos, amigos de Krum, pero Harry es más; Harry entiende a Viktor".

"El precio de la fama, la carga no deseada cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es lo que amas", explicó Harry.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Fleur.

"Volamos", dijo Krum, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Fleur puso los ojos en blanco. "Hombres."

"De hecho", respondió Harry, "Porque podemos aprender todo lo que necesitamos saber sobre otra persona sin hablar. Vik es fuerte, directo y no le gusta el subterfugio. Él solo quiere hacer lo que ama, pero está muy consciente del precio por eso".

"Harry es similar, es muy fuerte, motivado, quiere ser el mejor, pero ya no está volando. Podría ser el mejor aviador, pero ahora solo lo ama, ya no tiene la obsesión de ir más allá de todos los límites".

Fleur inclinó la cabeza pensativa. Ella asintió bruscamente. "Repito mi declaración anterior", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que suavizó sus palabras.

Harry tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro. "Está bien", dijo lentamente. "¿Alguien quiere ver la herrería?"

"¡Sí!" Cedric medio gritó, superando a los otros dos por microsegundos.

"Vamos, entonces", dijo Harry, mientras caía como una piedra. Viktor estaba inmediatamente con él, ambos se detuvieron a centímetros del suelo, y se bajaron al mismo tiempo.

Cedric se abalanzó sobre Fleur, desmontó con pesar y le devolvió a Harry el nuevo Firebolt.

"Gracias", dijo el chico más joven, mientras sostenía ambos sacos de fuego en una mano.

"¿Podemos ir a la herrería por favor?"

Cedric se sorprendió y descubrió que era una forma mucho mejor de viajar que Aparición.

"Vik prestará mucha atención al trabajo de Harry", dijo Krum, "Aprende nuevos viajes mágicos, mejor que los viajes de un mago".

"De acuerdo", dijo Fleur.

"Chicos, ¿Pueden agarrar a Cho, Esmeralda, y...?" se detuvo, mirando a Fleur.

"A Gabrielle le encantaría", decidió.

"Y Gabrielle", terminó Harry.

Hermione, Astoria, Romilda y Daphne aparecieron a continuación, seguidas de cerca por Cho, Esmeralda y Gabrielle.

"Fleur, Cho, Esmeralda, ¿Llevas cuchillos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¿Cuchillos?" Preguntó Fleur.

Las cuatro chicas se metieron la mano bajo la falda y sacaron hermosos cuchillos. "Última opción en defensa propia", explicó Hermione. "Hay rumores de lo que puede pasar con las chicas y los amuletos de la memoria".

Fleur parecía indignada, mientras Gabrielle parecía confundida y tiraba de la falda de su hermana. Ella dijo algo en francés, haciendo que Fleur se agachara y dijera algo en términos amables.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron de par en par y ella se estremeció. Señaló a Harry, dijo algo, y luego se cruzó de brazos, como si lo que ella había dicho fuera el argumento ganador en una competencia nacional de debate.

Fleur miró a Harry. "No necesito un cuchillo, porque tengo al Sr. Potter para protegerme", citó.

Harry se arrodilló frente a Gabrielle, y la miró a los ojos. "Gracias, Gabrielle, por el cumplido", dijo en voz baja, "Pero mientras estoy bien, no soy una deidad. No estoy en todas partes, y aunque sé que estás en problemas, estaré allí, hay muchas cosas en este mundo que podrían detener a cualquiera, incluso a mí."

"Nunca es demasiado temprano para aprender cómo ayudar a defenderse, aunque solo sea para retrasar hasta que llegue la ayuda. Estamos encantados de enseñarte, siempre y cuando prometas escuchar con atención y nunca lucir con ella. Es un secreto que podría darte ventaja si pasa algo malo. Afortunadamente, nunca lo hará, pero preferiríamos estar preparados para ese momento, que desearlo".

Hubo una pausa mientras Fleur traducía, antes de que Gabrielle frunciera el ceño y asintiera lentamente. Levantó la vista hacia su hermana y dijo algo con un puchero.

"¡Gabrielle Delacour!" Dijo Fleur con voz enojada; eso comenzó una conversación que parecía bastante petulante de la chica más joven.

Después de otro minuto de esto de ida y vuelta, Fleur miró a Harry, "¿Puedes ir a Francia?"

Harry asintió. "Si sé el destino".

Gabrielle le gritó algo a Fleur, quien sacó su varita y silenció a la joven, antes de sonrojarse mientras miraba a Harry. "Merde", murmuró. "¿Te importa si te doy las instrucciones para tu mente?"

"No".

Fleur extendió la mano y tocó la frente de Harry. Harry asintió, y luego agarró el hombro de Gabrielle, quien reaccionó tratando de escapar. Fleur extendió la mano, la agarró y tomó la mano de Harry. Un segundo después, se habían desvanecido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Cedric.

"Hice un poco de francés antes de llegar a Hogwarts", dijo Hermione, "Y he estado de vacaciones allí varias veces. Gabrielle parecía exigir que Harry hiciera algo, y Fleur no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Trátala como Daph", dijo Romilda. "Exigió que Fleur le dijera a Harry que dejara a todos los demás y que cuidara de ella. Fleur le dijo que no fuera tonta, y Gabrielle respondió que como Fleur había fallado en la tarea, no podía ayudar, por lo que debería hacerse útil y traducir correctamente".

Cedric hizo una mueca.

"Es un poco mocosa", agregó Romilda con una sonrisa.

"El problema, Romi, es que esa fue probablemente la primera interacción de Harry con una chica así, y mientras trataba de ser amable, iba a colorear sus interacciones en el futuro", señaló Astoria.

"Es cierto", asintió Romilda frunciendo el ceño. "¿Podríamos hacer que mi hermana traiga a mi sobrina?"

Astoria soltó una risita. "De ninguna manera, ella es un completo koala, ella inmediatamente se subiría a los brazos de Harry y nunca la sacaríamos de ellos".

Romilda se rió también.

"Harry es lo suficientemente maduro, ahora, para entender que todos son diferentes", señaló Hermione de manera pareja. "Y una pequeña princesa mimada no va a cambiar eso".

"Chica Veela," gruñó Krum. "Todo el mundo es testarudo y fogoso y piensa que es para ellos".

"Y a ellos solos", coincidió Esmeralda. "Es una de las razones por las que muchos Veela se mantienen a sí mismos, no es hasta que comienzan a madurar que se vuelven tolerables".

Hermione tenía una mirada fascinada en su rostro, antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Está bien, eso no es importante, lo presentaré como interesante, pero no lo busques", se dijo a sí misma. Ella buscó. "Tengo la terrible costumbre de tratar de investigar todo, y eso no es necesariamente algo bueno".

"¿No es así?", Preguntó Cho, hablando por primera vez.

"Simplemente significa que tengo un montón de conocimiento general", explicó Hermione, "Y es por eso que a mi mejor amigo le llevó a pensar en una nueva teoría de la magia. Si voy a hacer algo por mí mismo, tengo que centrarme en una cosa más, y menos en todo lo que aparezca en mi radar".

"Da", estuvo de acuerdo Krum.

"No puedes hablar, tú Neandertal", gruñó Esmeralda, "Estás engañando a tu escoba conmigo".

"Escoba entiende", respondió Krum en voz baja.

"Pfft", dijo Esmeralda y le dio un codazo en el estómago, duro. Krum apenas se encogió.

Krum extendió la mano y la atrajo hacia su pecho, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. "Esto es por lo que Krum ama a 'Relda'", dijo. "Ella entiende que Krum tiene dos amores, pero solo uno con el que Krum espera tener bebés Krums".

Cedric vio como la irritación desaparecía de la cara de Esmeralda.

"Harry entiende", continuó Krum, "El mismo punto que antes, cuando vuela, para ser lo mejor, enfoca una o dos cosas, enfocar mucho significa poco progreso, concentrarse como ninguna otra cosa significa ganar".

"Y eso es lo que hace cuando está forjando", asintió Astoria. "De todos modos, me parece que Harry estaba preguntando por los cuchillos".

"Tengo uno", respondió Esmeralda. Ella se lo quitó de la falda y se lo entregó. Romilda lo tomó, lo miró, olfateó, y luego metió la hoja en el vicio, tirando de la manija hasta que la hoja se rompió con un crujido. Ella tiró la manija sobre su hombro. Se arqueó en el aire y aterrizó en una gran pila de chatarra.

La chica búlgara parpadeó, "Errm... ¡Acabo de comprar eso!"

"Basura", dijo Romilda. "Basura absoluta, un insulto a los cuchillos en todas partes. Estarías mejor con un silbato pidiendo ayuda." Le entregó a la otra niña su cuchillo. Esmeralda se alejó de Krum e hizo algunos movimientos de práctica, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Es un quince por ciento más liviano", afirmó Romilda, "Pero lo más importante es que el equilibrio es correcto". El acero es resistente, pero flexible, puede sentir que quiere moverse con usted, y se siente natural en su mano".

Esmeralda asintió ansiosamente.

"Bueno, como alguien que ha comprado un cuchillo recientemente, ¿Qué crees que valga?", Preguntó Astoria.

"Pagué quince galeones por esa basura", respondió ella. "Por este, pagaría cien".

"Estaba viendo los setenta y cinco galeón", dijo Astoria, "En función de cuánto tiempo le tome a Harry".

"Tomaré dos, uno para mí, uno para mi madre".

"Krum también tomará dos", agregó Viktor. "Krum tiene una hermanita. Krum se preocupa Krum piensa que 75 es un buen precio para la protección y la tranquilidad de Krum".

"No tengo ese tipo de dinero en la escuela", dijo Cho con un pequeño puchero. "¿Puedo pagar una vez que he llevado el dinero a casa?"

"Claro", dijo Astoria con una sonrisa. Levantó la vista cuando Harry y Fleur regresaron. "¡Romi hizo una demostración de tu cuchillo, y hemos vendido cinco de ellos!"

"¿Cuánto?", Preguntó Fleur, mientras tomaba el cuchillo de Esmeralda. Parecía bailar en sus manos mientras jugaba con él.

"Setenta y cinco."

"Creo que podrías estar bajando un poco", dijo Fleur.

"Es cierto, pero al establecer precios como este, ya hemos vendido más. Esmeralda ha ordenado dos".

Fleur asintió lentamente. "Se siente como una ganga", admitió. "Tendré cuatro. Mi muzzer querrá uno, al igual que mi tía, y a pesar de ser el mayor mocoso del mundo, mi hermana también amará a uno".

Harry parpadeó. "Espera, son nueve, cuchillos, es decir, ¿seiscientos setenta y cinco galeones?"

"Harry", interrumpió Astoria bruscamente, "¡No delante de los clientes!"

Krum se rió entre dientes. "No se trata de materias primas o tiempo, se trata de habilidad y resultado. Krum jugaría Quidditch gratis, pero a Krum se le paga mucho para ser el mejor. Cuando Krum juega, juega con corazón y alma, con años de práctica y experiencia. Krum se sienta en una escoba, vuela y atrapa a la snitch".

Harry sonrió lentamente. "Gracias, Vik".

Krum asintió. "¡Ahora, orden, haz cuchillos!"

Harry se rió. "Como son nuestros primeros clientes, siéntese con mi hermana y ella le hará un esquema de color personalizado".

"Ooo", dijo Fleur alegremente, moviéndose al instante.

Harry agitó una mano hacia la fragua; estalló en la vida, antes de que se quitara la camiseta y se pusiera un pesado delantal de cuero. Cada movimiento que hacía era suave y bien engrasado.

Romilda y Astoria comenzaron un comentario continuo mientras Harry trabajaba en la creación de los cuchillos para las niñas. Fue fascinante de ver e increíblemente calmante. Por un momento, el único sonido fue el rugido del fuego y el martillo que formaban el metal al rojo vivo.

Cedric golpeó sutilmente a Cho cuando la sorprendió uniéndose a Romilda y Astoria al pasar demasiado tiempo mirando los suaves músculos de la espalda de Harry cuando se tensaron y soltaron.

Los invitados reunidos se acomodaron en sillas conjuradas y se relajaron. Las conversaciones en voz baja comenzaron y se detuvieron orgánicamente, ya que todos se perdieron viendo a un maestro en el trabajo.

Mientras el metal aún estaba caliente, Harry sacó una plantilla e inscribió los cuchillos con una serie de runas antes de acusarlos. Luego calienta el metal hasta que se vuelve rojo brillante antes de meter cada cuchillo en un balde de aceite. Los cuchillos zumbaban cuando el aceite burbujeante tenía pequeñas llamas en la superficie. Harry sacó las cuchillas del aceite, mirando rápidamente las runas antes de que las cuchillas se encendieran en el aire. Con un asentimiento satisfecho, sumergió las cuchillas nuevamente, agitándolas suavemente antes de sacarlas. Esta vez fumaron, pero no se encendieron. Suavemente los colocó en el estante en frente de la forja y luego tomó un trapo para limpiarse las manos.

"No importa cuántas veces lo haga, todavía está bien", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a una mesa y comenzaba a trabajar con un poco de cuero.

La magia susurrada que utilizó para trabajar el cuero fue igual de impresionante, ya que cambió a los colores que las chicas habían pedido. Luego se unió a los cuchillos y el cuero, y lo último que hizo fue afilar cada uno.

Cuando terminaron, los exhibió en las mesas, cada cuchillo o cuchillos, frente a la persona que los había ordenado.

"Creo que habría pagado el dinero solo por mirar eso", admitió Cho.

Krum se rió. "Da, Krum no ha estado tan relajado en años. Viktor es amigo de Harry, ven a forjarte antes del gran juego, ¡Gana cada vez más rápido!"

Harry se rió.

"Pero más", continuó Krum, "¡Con botas de rebote y ahora cuchillo para hermana, Krum gana el premio al mejor brujo en el mundo!"

"Estos son maravillosos, Harry", coincidió Esmeralda. "Bien vale la pena el dinero. Siempre habrá un mercado para artículos de alta calidad, y el hecho de que también sean funcionales los hará muy buscados".

"No solo quiero hacer armas", dijo Harry asintiendo. "Daph tiene algunos diseños increíbles para todo tipo de cosas. Vamos a sacar un catálogo".

"Krum tomará uno", dijo Viktor al instante. "A Krum le gusta el trabajo con metales".

"A Bulgaria le gusta el trabajo con metales", corrigió Esmeralda. "Nuestros herreros no son tan buenos".

"Ni la nuestra", estuvo de acuerdo Fleur. Ella acariciaba uno de los cuchillos con amor. Ella se sacudió a sí misma, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. La sonrisa era increíble, hermosa, completamente fuera de este mundo. Era la sonrisa de un ángel, que lo favorecía con su presencia.

"Fácil, tigre", dijo Harry.

Cedric parpadeó, al verse levantado en el aire por su camisa, por un Harry Potter de aspecto divertido. Se había dirigido hacia Fleur con los brazos extendidos.

"Lo siento mucho", llamó Fleur. Ella tenía una mirada devastada en su rostro.

"Fue un accidente". Krum dijo: "Los amigos lo perdonan".

"Realmente me amas", dijo Esmeralda con incredulidad.

"Viktor lo ha dicho al menos una vez".

"¡Pensé que era porque te gusta hacerme!"

"Lo hago", estuvo de acuerdo Viktor. "Y me gusta estar contigo".

"Pero..." dijo Esmeralda. "Escoba..."

"Escoba no puede darme bebés, ni mantenerme caliente por la noche".

"¡Había un Veela, con Allure, y tú me sostuviste!"

Viktor asintió con calma.

"Me amas", repitió. Ella extendió la mano y lo besó con fuerza. Cuando se rompieron, Krum sonrió a Fleur.

"Ni siquiera algo para perdonar", se corrigió a sí mismo. "'Relda ahora sabe que Krum la ama".

Fleur se sonrojó.

Cedric hizo una mueca y miró a Cho, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"No seas pequeña", dijo Krum con firmeza. "Krum es mayor, ha estado en el mundo, conoce la vida, es el hombre. Los niños confunden las hormonas con el amor, necesitan crecer. Krum creció. Diggovy está creciendo bien, todavía no está allí".

Cho parpadeó y abrió la boca.

"Ahora es el momento de escuchar", Hermione la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar. Cho todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Pare!", Llamó de repente Daphne. Los ojos de Cho se quedaron en blanco. "Siéntate en el piso."

Cho hizo lo que le dijeron.

"Dobla tus piernas y siéntate como un niño".

Cho lo hizo, de nuevo.

Daphne canceló el hechizo. Cho se miró en estado de shock. "Oh, mira", dijo Daphne, "Estás sentada como una niña pequeña, ¿Deberíamos llamarte así ahora?"

"¿Q... cómo?"

"Lanzo un hechizo de compulsión sobre ti, una pequeña cosa simple que permite que algunas sugerencias básicas funcionen", explicó Daphne. "Y sin embargo, no luchaste contra eso. Y ahora estás sentado como una niña pequeña. ¿Tengo que explicar más?

"No", dijo Cho mansamente. "Lo siento", le dijo a Cedric.

Cedric sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. "Creo que Viktor tenía razón", dijo a la ligera. "Todavía estamos creciendo." Él la abrazó, y se inclinó, "Y no es tan diferente a mirar al herrero".

Cho se echó hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, y lo besó muy rápidamente, sus ojos le dieron una disculpa más profunda.

Daphne se acercó a Fleur, que la miró con nerviosismo, antes de que Daphne se adelantara y la abrazara. "Somos amigos", le dijo la joven a la Veela, "Así que no te preocupes por eso".

"Sí", asintió Romilda alegremente.

Hermione y Astoria también agregaron sus garantías, y Cedric pudo ver una lágrima aparecer en la mejilla de Fleur.

Daphne se quedó junto a ella, y Fleur pareció complacida. "Gracias, todos", dijo, "Estoy mejorando todo el tiempo, pero todavía no".

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Nadie es perfecto Fleur. Bueno, tal vez sea Daph".

"Eres parcial", respondió Daphne con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tengo competencia por el mejor hermano mayor del mundo", respondió Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza a Krum.

"Oh, Harry", llamó Daphne, mientras sonreía y se secaba los ojos. "Sospecho que lo único que importa es lo que piensa la hermana, y esta hermana sabe que tiene lo mejor".

Harry se rascó ligeramente la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se quitó el delantal, agitó su varita sobre sí mismo y se volvió a poner la camiseta. Cedric hizo una nota mental de que necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo entrenando.

"Astoria, pagaremos por la mañana, ¿Está bien?", Preguntó Esmeralda.

"Por supuesto, todos somos amigos", asintió Astoria. Ella frunció el ceño, "Voy a tener que investigar un poco sobre las implicaciones fiscales", murmuró para sí misma. "Comenzaré con mamá".

"Yo... oh, maldición", dijo Hermione y se detuvo. "Enfoque", murmuró para sí misma.

Astoria se acercó y la abrazó.

"Vamos a cenar", sugirió Romilda, y pronto se los quitaron.

Y todo lo que Cedric podía pensar, mientras comía con su novia a su lado, era que había sido increíblemente afortunado de que su nombre hubiera salido del Cáliz, porque de otro modo no habría tenido un día tan bueno.

Alastor Moody parpadeó cuando algo llamó su atención. Salió de Hogwarts a dar un paseo, y un humo secreto de su pipa. Habiéndose quedado sin tabaco, se había aparecido en el Callejón Diagon.

Delante de él, una rata se escabulló por el pavimento de adoquines. El hechizo estupefacto salió de su varita antes de establecer la conexión entre la rata y una persona.

Se apresuró y activó uno de los diecisiete Portkeys que mantuvo en su persona en todo momento. Todo había tardado menos de cinco segundos, y estaba seguro de que nadie más se había dado cuenta. Uno de los beneficios de su ojo fue que pudo ver las reacciones de las personas que pensaban que él no podía verlas. Y con su reputación, a quién le importaría si Ojoloco Moody aturdiera a una rata, la gente pensaría que pensó que lo había mirado mal.

Mientras el hombre en el piso de su casa de campo seguro en Essex se movía, Alastor lo ató, y luego tomó un frasco de suero de verdad altamente ilegal y arrojó tres gotas por la garganta del hombre.

"¿Qué estabas tramando, Pettigrew?", Exigió.

"Comprar ingredientes para pociones", dijo Pettigrew en su voz normal débil y engatusadora.

"¿Qué pociones, y para quién?"

"Pociones de regeneración, pociones de fuerza, pociones de curación, ¡Y todo para mi Señor y sus seguidores!"

"¿Cómo ha regresado?"

"Fue gracias a mí", dijo Pettigrew, con los ojos encendidos, ya que parecía disfrutar de jactarse de alguien que estaba escuchando, incluso si estaba bajo la influencia de una poción.

"Realizamos un ritual; Utilicé la sangre de Potter, la carne de su sirviente más devoto, yo y los huesos de su padre. ¡Mi señor me pagó con esto! "Pettigrew levantó una mano plateada. "Mi señor luego volvió a unirse a su alma, después de haber eliminado la pieza en Potter".

"¿Cuántas piezas tenía él?"

"Siete."

"¿Los consiguió todos?"

Pettigrew se inclinó. Alastor se sorprendió de que el maldito desgraciado ni siquiera intentara luchar contra la poción. "No, falta uno, Regulus Black lo robó, y dos de los Horcruxes han sido destruidos, pero todas las demás partes han regresado con mi Señor".

Alastor gruñó, los Horrocruxes eran cosas verdaderamente viles. "¿Por qué necesitas los ingredientes esta noche?"

"Porque va a haber una redada en Birmingham, en la comunidad mágica allí".

"¿Cuando?"

"Esta noche, a medianoche".

"¿Hay otras redadas planeadas?"

"No en este momento."

"Stupefy", Moody gruñó, y miró al patético Mortífago frente a él. Él debería entregarlo a los Aurores. Debía hacer muchas cosas, pero había pasado meses encerrado en una cajuela debido a los Mortífagos, y los odiaba aún más que antes.

Renervó a Pettigrew e inmediatamente le lanzó la maldición Imperius. Fue increíblemente fácil de hacer, y sintió que recibiría más pelea de un niño pequeño. Hizo que Pettigrew escribiera el nombre de cada Mortífago que conocía.

Cuando Pettigrew terminó, Moody inspiró profundamente. "Avada Kedavra". Pettigrew había mostrado algunos signos perturbadores de competencia, lo que significaba que era demasiado peligroso para salir con vida.

Con otro problema permanentemente terminado, y la notificación anticipada de una redada, Alastor descubrió que su conciencia no le molestaba tanto como Dumbledore podría haber sugerido que debería haberlo hecho.

Transformó el cuerpo en el de un ratón, lo arrojó al cubo de basura cuando salía de su casa, y se dirigió a Hogwarts.

Tan pronto como llegó, llamó a un elfo doméstico. "Necesito a Potter", dijo. "Es urgente."

El chico llegó, quitándose el sueño de los ojos, unos minutos después.

"Habrá una redada en una hora, en Birmingham".

Harry hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente. "Bueno."

"Vamos a agarrar a Bones, y algunos de sus aprendices", dijo Alastor. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No."

Cincuenta y cinco minutos después, Alastor, Bones, Shacklebolt, Tonks y otros diez Aurores se escondieron bajo múltiples hechizos, esperando.

Moody estaba muy atento a los Aurores, para asegurarse de que nadie hiciera nada estúpido. Su otro ojo estaba enfocado en la oscuridad donde Potter estaba esperando. No podía ver al niño, incluso con su ojo mágico, su armadura lo hacía invisible.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente lento, antes de que él sintiera y luego viera a los Mortífagos llegar en una formación descuidada con ocho minutos de retraso. Había veinte, todos con sus varitas levantadas y sus máscaras brillando a la luz de la luna.

"¿Listo?" Demandó el Mortífago principal.

Hubo un ruido repentino, de alguien respirando pesadamente, solo que mucho más fuerte. Fue un aliento constante, y el volumen lo hizo increíblemente espeluznante. Potter todavía era invisible, por lo que solo el ruido daba señal de que los mortífagos no estaban solos. Me trajo a la mente a un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa.

Al ritmo de la respiración, un suave resplandor pulsante rojo surgió de donde sabía que Potter estaba parado.

"¿Q-qué es eso, quién está allí?", Demandó uno de los Mortífagos.

Hubo un sonido de metal contra metal, cuando las luces rojas se oscurecieron en tono, y comenzaron a moverse. Aparecieron dos relucientes ojos esmeralda, enfocados en los Mortífagos.

"Bah", gritó el líder. "¡Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dio unos pasos hacia adelante, dejando de lado la maldición, mientras desenvainaba su enorme espada y cortaba al Mortífago principal en dos.

Alastor parpadeó para ver si no se lo había perdido. Su memoria reprodujo el trazo cuando el torso superior del Mortífago se desplomó y se deslizó hasta el suelo, la sangre brotando de su torso inferior.

Dos de los otros mortífagos colapsaron en el suelo, desmayados. El ojo mágico de Alastor se dio cuenta de que otros dos se habían orinado: el calor de los charcos que crecían al aparecer los pies.

"Un demonio", gimió uno de ellos con voz femenina.

Alastor asintió con la cabeza a Shacklebolt, que activó las salas anti-Traslador y anti-aparición. Otro Mortífago levantó su varita. "¡Diffindo!"

Harry no se movió esta vez, permitiendo que la maldición golpeara su pecho con un anillo metálico. Luego se movió, su espada brillando horizontalmente, y el Mortífago quedó sin cabeza.

Con un grito de terror, otro atacó: "¡Láncenlo, todos nosotros, o moriremos!", Gritó.

Y Harry comenzó a moverse, su larga espada balanceándose oscuramente en la noche, desgarrando extremidades de los cuerpos y aliviando la escoria de la carga de la vida.

Gritos y maldiciones sonaron, hasta que todo terminó. Tres de los Mortífagos se habían rendido, y dos se habían desmayado. Los otros quince ya no existían.

Alastor emergió del hechizo de camuflaje. Vio a Tonks vomitando, y la mayoría parecía aturdida.

"Bien hecho, muchacho".

"¿Me necesitas para algo más?" Fue la respuesta silenciosa.

"Podemos lidiar con eso".

"Bueno. Necesito dormir un poco. Dumbledore me obligará a hacer una prueba mañana, hoy, para asegurarme de estar al día por mi cuenta".

Potter desapareció, sin una palabra más, un estallido, o incluso un solo sonido. Todo lo que quedaba era el lloriqueo de los Mortífagos que no se habían movido de sus puestos de suplicante.

"¿Y bien?" Exigió Moody a los Aurores. "¡Cógelos, llévalos al Ministerio y prepáralos para el interrogatorio!" Hizo una pausa. "Y si alguno de ellos escapa, todos serán responsables", terminó con un gruñido.

Los Aurores se movieron rápidamente, dos de ellos agarrando a un prisionero. Los aturdieron, permitiendo que Moody bajara las barreras. Cuando desaparecieron, solo le quedaron Bones, Tonks y Shacklebolt.

"Dulce Merlín en una bicicleta", susurró Shacklebolt.

"Eso fue brutal", estuvo de acuerdo Tonks. Ella respiró profundamente. "Es por eso que Dark Lords nunca solía ser un problema serio, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí", gruñó Moody. "Tentando para tomar algunas fotos para el Profeta. Muéstrale a la gente lo que le sucede a los Mortífagos." Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "Macnair fue el líder. Es posible que desee utilizar eso, Amelia, mostrarle a la I.C.W., deben autorizar un control a todo el personal del Ministerio".

"Me voy a retirar", anunció de repente Amelia.

"¿Qué, jefe?" Exigió Tonks.

"Mi primera reacción es que no se merecían eso", dijo, agitando una mano hacia los cadáveres. "Y sin embargo lo hicieron. Soy parte del problema y no me gusta la solución".

Moody inclinó la cabeza. "Espera hasta que Voldemort esté muerto", ladró. "Eres honesta, a diferencia de los demás, y en este momento, no necesitamos que dudes de ti mismo. Usted obtiene ese lujo cuando la crisis termina. Esto es para lo que trabajaste, haz tu maldito trabajo, sigue el juramento que hiciste, soluciona los problemas y luego retírate con una conciencia libre de culpa".

Amelia se echó atrás como si él la hubiera abofeteado. No se movió durante unos segundos, antes de volver a colocar su monóculo en su lugar. "Bien", ordenó, "Sigamos con eso". Quiero que identifiquen estos cuerpos y luego los devuelvan a sus familias. Dejaremos que los rumores hagan nuestro trabajo por nosotros. Nadie menciona que fue Potter quien hizo el trabajo, no quiere ni necesita ese tipo de presión. Asegúrate de tomar fotos de sus brazos".

"Sí, jefe", dijo Tonks bruscamente. "¿Y jefe?"

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno tenerte de vuelta."

Alastor se quitó la máscara de uno y frunció el ceño. "Amelia", gritó, "¡Hemos perdido a Azkaban!"

"Mierda", soltó una maldición mientras se apresuraba. Hizo una pausa, y luego soltó una risita.

"¿Jefe?" Llamó Tonks.

"Un final bastante innoble", dijo Amelia alegremente. "Bellatrix Lestrange, temida Mortífaga, cortada como algo accesorio, después de orinar".

"Creo que el juego de la mente de Potter llegó a ella", gruñó Moody. "Nadie está cuerdo justo después de escapar de Azkaban".

"Tendré que avisarle a Augusta", agregó Amelia.

"Es confiable, puedes hacerle saber que fue Potter", sugirió Moody.

"De acuerdo". Amelia sacó una cámara y tomó algunas fotos, Alastor movió la cabeza de Bellatrix al lado de su cuerpo, y sintió que era una escena bastante grotesca. Tal vez obtendría una copia para poder enmarcarla y guardarla en su oficina, o varias copias para mostrar lo que les sucedió a los Mortífagos. Bellatrix Lestrange, su cabeza en un charco de su propia orina, junto a su cuerpo, sus ojos mostrando el terror en el que había muerto.

No podía pensar en un final más apropiado para un terrorista que había causado tanto dolor, agonía y muerte.

El pauso. "¿Elfo Domestico?", Llamó, sintiéndose un poco tonto al hacerlo, ya que esencialmente no hablaba nada.

Uno apareció.

"¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje a uno de los amigos de Harry? ¿Les hace saber que podría necesitarlos?

El elfo doméstico miró a su alrededor. "¿Los Mortífagos?"

Moody asintió.

El elfo doméstico frunció el ceño. "Harry estará enojado. Recibimos ayuda, lo convertimos en chocolate, le aseguramos que está bien. El elfo doméstico desapareció.

"La próxima vez", dijo Shacklebolt en el silencio, "Estaré en mi armadura, y Potter no estará solo".

"Yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Tonks.

"De vuelta al trabajo", Amelia gruñó.


	7. Capitulo 07

**Aclaración:** Este trabajo pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , yo solo lo traduje.

 **Capítulo 7**

"¿Señorita Daphne?"

Daphne se despertó y le sonrió al elfo. El elfo la miró solemnemente. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Genial y valiente Harry Potter luchó contra Mortífagos. Los mortífagos están en pedazos en Birmingham. Los elfos que siempre siguen a Gran Harry Potter dicen que Ojo Loco llamó a Gran Harry Potter para ayudar a proteger a personas inocentes. El gran Harry Potter está molesto".

Daphne frunció el ceño mientras sus pensamientos corrían. "¿Harry mató a algunos Mortífagos?" Ella pidió aclarar,

El elfo doméstico asintió.

"¿Dónde está el?"

"En la ducha."

"Gracias", le dijo Daphne al elfo doméstico, mientras saltaba de la cama, y salía de su habitación, cruzaba la pequeña sala común y entraba a la habitación de Harry. Estaba vacío, pero podía oír la ducha corriendo.

Ella no dudó cuando entró en la habitación y se unió a él en la ducha, ignorando la forma en que su ropa se pegó inmediatamente a su piel.

Su timón estaba junto a él mientras se sentaba en el suelo de baldosas, pero todavía estaba en su armadura asesina llena de mortífagos, y sus ojos parecían torturados mientras lo miraba.

Se arrodilló sobre el duro azulejo y comenzó a decir las palabras para sacarlo de la armadura, cuando hizo una pausa. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era saber que alguien, es decir, ella, lo amaba tanto como podía.

Y ella era la única que sabía cómo funcionaba su armadura. Extendió la mano y tomó su mano con guantelete, y extendió la mano para desabrochar las correas. Ella le quitó el guantelete de la mano y lo dejó caer.

El agua que caía estaba caliente, y no estaba ayudando a las hebillas. Ella subió por su brazo, quitando la armadura que no cooperaba pieza por pieza, y luego moviéndose para hacer la otra. Él la miraba, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y sus ojos mostraban lo enojado que estaba, pero que no estaba listo para hablar de eso. Entonces quizás debería hablar de otra cosa.

Y entonces ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Fleur tiene unas tetas increíbles, y realmente quiero jugar con su trasero". Ella se quitó la bota izquierda mientras lo decía, cayendo sobre su propio trasero mientras se balanceaba.

Sus ojos cambiaron del dolor, a la incomprensión, y luego a la incredulidad. Él la miró directamente por un segundo, antes de soltar una risita. "Armadura, inmediata", dijo, y cuando desapareció, extendió la mano y la agarró, abrazándola con fuerza. Él se echó a reír, pero casi de inmediato la risa se hizo profunda, soltando sollozos mientras se aferraba a ella.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amado hermano mayor y le ofreció todo el apoyo y el amor que pudo. Cuando sus sollozos disminuyeron, ella apagó el agua. "Secanos, por favor", dijo. La misma sensación familiar de su magia soplando aire caliente los golpeó. Ella tomó su mano y lo condujo a su habitación, donde lo colocó en el gran y cómodo sillón que tenía allí. Se movió hacia su tocador y tomó una de sus correas para el pelo. Pasó el tiempo suficiente en su habitación como para dejar algunas piezas, para poder estar cómoda durante algunas de sus conversaciones nocturnas. Ella tiró de su pelo hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. El agua y el secado significaban un desastre, pero eso no era importante en este momento.

Rápidamente se controló y se sintió feliz. Ella se veía joven e inocente. Ella se acercó a Harry y se subió a su regazo, ayudando a sus brazos a rodearla mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él. "Me encanta cuando podemos sentarnos así", dijo en voz baja, "Mi hermano mayor me protege, es muy fuerte y firme. Y esta noche, mi hermano mayor hizo algo que es horrible, pero lo hizo para protegerme, y lo amo aún más".

Sintió que se tensaba debajo de ella, por lo que continuó hablando, manteniendo la voz suave y sin darle oportunidad de responder todavía. "Él estaba allí, solo, matando a la escoria que quiere lastimarme, para poder dormir tranquilo. Y eso es lo que hace que mi hermano mayor sea el mejor, no pequeños obsequios, sino salir y hacer cosas desagradables para que, en lugar de ocultar quién soy, pueda mirar a un bonito no humano y me pregunte cómo sería besarse."

"Los maté, Daph," susurró, "Y no era como Quirrell cuando no sabía lo que hacía, y realmente no hacía nada. Salí con una espada diseñada para matar y la usé para matarlos. De hecho, corté a alguien por la mitad".

"Bien", dijo ferozmente, haciendo una nota mental para pedir esa historia más tarde. "¡Los detuviste de la única manera posible, para que nunca vuelvan a hacerlo!"

"Pero…"

"No, no peros", dijo ella, girándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Mi hermano es para mí la persona más importante del mundo, incluso más que mamá y papá, y así como harías daño a cualquiera que me lastimara, ¡Haría lo mismo por ti! Los Mortífagos son escoria, estaban atacando para matar gente, dividir familias, y tú los detuviste. Y hay un grupo de familias que están vivas esta noche gracias a ti, en algún lugar hay una linda niña abrazando su peluche, soñando con crecer para ser una princesa, ¡Todavía teniendo ese sueño por tu culpa! ¡Hay un chico que sueña con ser un jugador de Quidditch que todavía tiene la oportunidad de ser mejor que Krum por ti!"

"¡Hay un padre que está trabajando arduamente para mantener a una familia que todavía tiene gracias a ti, y una madre que acaba de descubrir que va a traer otra vida a este mundo gracias a ti!"

"Sí, matar es malo, pero cuando matas para proteger a otros, no está mal, es bueno. Te convierte en la persona más increíble, y que te sientes mal por eso, demuestra que todavía eres una gran persona maravillosa en el interior. Puedes sentirte molesto por eso, pero no por culpa. No hiciste que se convirtieran en asesinos, no los hiciste reunir para atacar ese lugar. Todo lo que hiciste fue proteger a los inocentes y tratar de crear un mundo en el que tu hermanita pueda pasar su tiempo tratando de descubrir quién es, en lugar de preocuparse por su vida".

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de ella, y ella se hundió en su pecho. "Te amo, hermanita", dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo descaradamente. "¿Qué no se podría amar?"

Él se rió entre dientes, y ella sonrió triunfante.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?"

"No soy tan listo", respondió ella, "Pero conozco a mi hermano mayor, y eso es lo que cuenta".

"Gracias."

Ella se acurrucó en su cofre un poco más. "Lo dije en serio", agregó. "Nunca podría decirle a mis padres lo que puedo decirte".

"¿Que estás enamorado de un Veela más viejo?"

Daphne asintió con la cabeza. "¿Estás cómodo?", Preguntó ella.

"Sí."

"Entonces duerme", dijo ella, moviendo su brazo ligeramente. Ella bostezó. "Me quedo contigo, así puedo asegurarme de que guardo tus sueños".

"¿Al quitarme a una de las chicas más guapas que he visto en mi vida?", Preguntó secamente.

"Llamé a dibs," dijo Daphne con una risita.

"Tienes razón, sin embargo".

"¿Acerca de?"

"Fleur tiene tetas increíbles".

Ella rió, y sintió la risa de Harry hacer eco a través de su pecho, y su cabeza retrocedió. Daphne escuchó el latido de su corazón y lentamente se durmió.

Astoria se abalanzó sobre la cama de su hermana solo para descubrir que le faltaba a su hermana. Lo cual se divirtió mucho con el ataque. Ella se había abalanzado sobre la cama de su hermana cuando tenía cinco años, así que como parte de su nuevo plan para conocer a su hermana otra vez, había decidido que hacía mucho tiempo que debía hacer una buena embestida. Y era exactamente el tipo de cosa que Romi habría hecho, y Romi se las arregló con todo su clan brillantemente.

Hizo un puchero, y luego se puso en camino para ver si estaba en las habitaciones de la otra chica. Ella no estaba, entonces Astoria despertó a Romilda y Hermione, para ayudar a encontrar a su hermano errante.

Eventualmente la encontraron acurrucada en el regazo de Harry, en una posición que a Astoria le gustaría estar dentro de sí misma, solo que sin la abrumadora sensación de estar hermanada.

"¿Daph, Harry?" Gritó Hermione.

Daphne se estiró con expresión curtida e inmediatamente miró a Harry cuando se despertó. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó la chica rubia de inmediato.

"Un poco", dijo en voz baja. "Gracias."

"Nunca tienes que agradecerme por eso", respondió solemnemente Daphne. "¡Además, apuesto a que era extraño que pudieras ver mis tetas una vez que mi camiseta se mojara!"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido."

Daphne se inclinó hacia atrás y le dio a Harry una larga mirada, antes de asentir felizmente. "Bien, voy a arreglar este lío de cabello, puedes decirles a los demás lo que sucedió, y luego podemos ir a desayunar".

"¿Deberíamos invitar a Fleur a unirse a nosotros?"

Daphne le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Harry y salió majestuosamente, con la nariz levantada para mostrar que estaba por encima de tales insinuaciones.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Hermione inmediatamente.

Harry suspiró profundamente. "Probé la armadura anoche. Moody se enteró de un ataque de Mortífagos, y lo detuve".

Astoria de repente se dio cuenta de por qué su hermana había pasado la noche con Harry y ella se abalanzó sobre él, y escondió su puchero mientras Romilda hacía lo mismo desde el otro lado. Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y sonrió al sentir su mano acariciar su cabello.

"Está bien", dijo. "Daph ayudó anoche".

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Hermione. "Y si a ustedes dos no les importa, también me gustaría dar un abrazo a mi mejor amigo".

A regañadientes, ella se retiró y se levantó del sillón, intercambió una mirada feliz con Romi, y vio como Harry se levantaba para abrazar a Hermione.

"En serio", dijo, "Estuve muy molesto anoche, pero impedir que la gente mate familias no es algo tan malo. Recordaré lo que sucede cuando una espada grande interactúa con un cuerpo humano durante mucho tiempo".

Astoria sintió una mueca de dolor cuando su mente puso las imágenes en su lugar.

"Oi, deja que Harry se cambie", gritó Daphne desde su habitación. "Es la hora del desayuno".

"Tengo mucha hambre", admitió Harry. "No pude mantener mi comida anoche".

"Oh, Harry", dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

"Está bien, lo superaré", prometió. "Ahora largarse".

Todos se deslizaron y se reunieron en la sala común.

"Apuesto a que fue increíble de ver", dijo Romilda. "Horrible, lo sé, ¿Pero ver a Harry hacer que el mundo sea un lugar mejor así?"

Hermione asintió. "Sé lo que quieres decir, a pesar de que son basura, todavía no quieres ver a alguien morir, pero por otro lado, toda esa armadura y habilidad, y un caballero que protege a los inocentes".

Astoria sintió que se sonrojaba mientras imaginaba al caballero llevando su favor, y luego se acercaba a su dormitorio después de derrotar al enemigo, y tomando su derecha con ella, sosteniendo sus brazos fácilmente sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos, la otra vagando por su cuerpo mientras miraba fijamente en ...

"¿Si ustedes dos pudieran dejar de fantasear?" La voz ronca de Hermione interrumpió su fantasía cada vez más acalorada.

Astoria vio una mirada enrojecida y con los ojos muy abiertos en la cara de Romilda, y solo sabía que tenía una expresión similar en la de ella. Una expresión que ahora sabía era mucho más embarazosa de lo que había sido en medio de su fantasía,

"Somos chicas púberes, podemos fantasear", respondió Romilda con una risita.

"Es cierto", respondió Hermione. "Me enamoré tanto de Cedric el año pasado".

"¿De Verdad?"

Hermione asintió. "Después de Lockhart, me aseguré de no avisarle a nadie, pero él tiene un muy lindo vagabundo".

Astoria soltó una risita: "¡Cambiemos el tema! ¿Qué hay de ese equipo deportivo?"

"Sí", dijo Romilda, "Estoy seguro de que uno de los miembros del equipo atrapó una pelota o pateó un objeto o arrojó algo, y un equipo perdió mientras que otro ganó".

"Y otro golpeó algo con un bate, y la mitad de la multitud aplaudió", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, mientras todos se reían.

Daphne se unió a ellos, vestida con una blusa blanca con pantalones color canela y una chaqueta marrón a juego. Su cabello estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros.

"Te ves bien", le dijo Astoria.

"Gracias, Tori," dijo Daphne con una amplia sonrisa. Por primera vez, Astoria tuvo que tragarse algunos celos. Al crecer, había sido inteligente, y había mirado con desprecio a su hermana, e incluso en Hogwarts, cuando Daphne había estado jugando al Slytherin, todavía se sentía superior, pero ahora, Astoria se daba cuenta de que Daphne había ganado la mayoría de Harry; ella podría ser ella misma sin ningún problema, y ella era una chica bastante increíble.

Su introspección fue interrumpida cuando Harry llegó, y todos fueron preparados para el desayuno. En su mesita había una fiesta en miniatura. Cada uno de los alimentos que le gustaban a Harry los estaba esperando, los encantos los mantenían calientes.

"Gracias, muchachos", dijo Harry al aire libre. "Realmente lo aprecio."

El aire tembló alegremente cuando se sentaron.

"Harry, ¿Te importa que Viktor y Relda se unan a ti?"

Astoria alzó la vista para ver la enorme forma de Viktor Krum cerca de ellos.

Harry agitó su mano, y la mesa y los bancos se agrandaron. Viktor se sentó con Esmeralda primero, y luego él mismo. "Krum notó que hay mejor comida aquí", dijo con una sonrisa. "¡La comida y la amistad, es un buen comienzo para el día!"

Harry se rió entre dientes.

"No puedo evitar ver que hay dos campeones aquí", Fleur anunció su presencia con una sonrisa. "Yo también, soy un campeón", agregó.

"Y estoy lejos de perder una pista", dijo Harry alegremente. Esta vez, la ola de su mano creó un espacio, junto a Daphne. Fleur se sentó rápidamente, pero con elegancia. Astoria la observó atentamente, tratando de memorizar los movimientos para poder copiar a la bruja francesa.

Sin levantar la vista, Harry agitó su mano al final de la mesa de nuevo. "Vamos, Diggory", llamó.

Cedric corrió hacia Cho, y luego los dos se unieron a ellos. "Entonces", dijo Cedric, mientras comenzaba a cargar su plato. Llegó más comida para llenar los espacios vacíos. "¿Todos esperan el juego esta tarde?"

Astoria vio a Romilda rebotando emocionada. "Sí", dijo el gitano. "Podríamos estar a la vanguardia del deporte de la magia británica, tenemos exactamente uno, a menos que cuentes Gobstones..."

"Nadie cuenta Gobstones", intervino Astoria.

"Exactamente", asintió Romilda, "Y si despega, todos sabrán que fuimos los primeros en jugar". Normalmente, los deportes evolucionan y los orígenes se pierden".

"Excepto cuando William Webb Ellis decidió recoger una pelota y correr con ella", dijo Hermione secamente, "Pero estoy de acuerdo, estoy deseando verla".

"Y pongo mi sombrero de negocios por un momento". Astoria buscó en su bolso y sacó un sombrero muy lindo que había comprado a su madre solo por esta oportunidad. Ella lo colocó en su cabeza, en un ángulo ingenioso, y continuó: "Si despega, podemos licenciar la producción de botas de rebote a un tercero, y hacer una fortuna de esa manera, ¡Sin que Harry tenga que hacer el trabajo aburrido!"

Miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, para comprobar su reacción. Él le estaba sonriendo, y había algo nuevo en su mirada, no solo una mirada divertida, sino tal vez un reconocimiento de que el sombrero del hombre se veía seriamente lindo en ella.

Romilda le lanzaba una mirada a regañadientes que tenía un poco de admiración mezclada, lo que hizo que Astoria se diera un punto en su pequeña guerra amistosa.

"Zat es un sombrero muy lindo", declaró Fleur, como si esa fuera la última palabra en la moda.

"Gracias", respondió Astoria y lo dejó encendido, mientras ella continuaba comiendo.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y Astoria alzó la vista para ver el familiar sombrero de buitre que anunciaba que Dame Longbottom estaba presente.

"¿Gran?" Llamó el joven Longbottom, medio en pie. La Dama asintió y le dio a su nieto una pequeña sonrisa, antes de darse vuelta y acercarse a su mesa. Harry se puso de pie y le dio una pequeña reverencia de respeto.

Maldito Longbottom asintió con la cabeza hacia él. Hizo una pausa y luego, con voz clara, dijo: "Señor Potter, sus acciones le han dejado a la antigua y noble casa de Longbottom su deuda".

"Gracias, Lady Longbottom," dijo Harry, su postura se enderezó. "Sin embargo, no estoy al tanto de cómo mis acciones pudieron haber llevado a una declaración tan generosa". Astoria sintió un estallido de orgullo cuando Harry demostró que había estado prestando atención cuando hablaron sobre el decoro mientras trabajaba en la herrería.

Lady Longbottom sonrió levemente, y Astoria repentinamente tuvo la sensación de que lady Longbottom estaba jugando a la política y anunciando la asociación de su familia con Harry.

"Ayer por la noche, la despreciable Bellatrix Lestrange fue una de las Mortífagas que detuviste antes de que pudieran matar a personas inocentes", afirmó con firmeza. "La dejaste muerta, con la cabeza al lado de su cuerpo, echada en un charco de su propia orina, finalmente entendiendo el miedo y el horror que ella había pasado su vida infligiendo a otros. El despreciable Lestrange fue responsable de la tortura de mi hijo y su esposa, y la Casa Longbottom siempre ha deseado que se imparta la justicia apropiada".

Harry hizo una mueca, y Daphne saltó sobre la mesa, y se paró junto a él, tomando su brazo derecho y envolviéndolo a su alrededor. Los músculos de los brazos de Harry se tensaron, al igual que su mandíbula. "Si bien no creo que mis acciones merecen una recompensa", dijo con los dientes que sonaron muy ligeramente apretados, "Estaría encantado de reconocer una amistad formal entre nuestras familias".

"Entonces que así sea", dijo la Dama con firmeza. Hubo una sensación de magia que desapareció rápidamente.

"Una vez más, Sr. Potter, le agradezco sus acciones", dijo. "Y en el futuro, debes llamarme Augusta".

"Harry", respondió Harry asintiendo.

"Te dejaré en tu desayuno", anunció la Matriarca mientras giraba, asentía con la cabeza hacia el Director y salía de la escuela.

"Hola", dijo Dumbledore, ya que estaba al lado de ellos.

"De hecho, hola", estuvo de acuerdo Nadia.

"¿Qué pasó, Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"No es realmente un tema para el desayuno", dijo Harry mientras volvía a tomar su asiento. Daphne se quedó con él, haciendo que Hermione se moviera hacia arriba. "Será mejor que hables con Ojoloco".

"¿Estás bien, sin embargo?" Preguntó el Director. Cualquier seguimiento fue interrumpido cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón y treinta Aurores, la mitad vistiendo el atuendo de los I.C.W. La división de Auror, con Ojoloco liderando ellos, entró. Como uno, todos sacaron sus varitas y las enfocaron en Karkaroff.

"Igor Karkaroff, estás bajo arresto por ser miembro de un conocido grupo terrorista. Serás detenido e interrogado sobre tu conocimiento de las actividades relacionadas con las últimas semanas".

"Que pero… El torneo, tengo que juzgar o perderé mi magia".

El profesor Moody sonrió con una sonrisa aterradora. "Si eres inocente, no tienes nada que temer; estarás de vuelta en un montón de tiempo".

"Pero tengo inmunidad diplomática", trató de nuevo Karkaroff.

"Ha sido revocado", respondió el profesor Moody. Ahora había una sonrisa inquietantemente feliz en su rostro. "¡Esta orden está firmada por el juez principal de la I.C.W.!"

Karkaroff miró alrededor y buscó su varita. Treinta aturdidores lo golpearon antes de que estuviese cerca de sacarlo, y segundos después fue expulsado del Gran Comedor.

"Albus", dijo el profesor Moody asintiendo.

"Creo que me gustaría charlar, Alastor".

El ex-Auror asintió.

"Especialmente en cuanto a por qué Lady Longbottom estuvo aquí antes".

"¿Qué?" Exigió el profesor Moody. "Sangrienta política", gruñó. "Lo siento muchacho", mirando a Harry, "Pensé que se podía confiar en ella para mantener su maldita gotera cerrada. Yo quería mantenerte fuera de eso".

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Daph ayudó".

"Buena muchacha." El profesor Moody le dio un sombrero imaginario a Daphne, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿Entonces lo haremos, Albus?"

Los dos salieron, siguiendo a los Aurores. Alastor se detuvo en la puerta. "Potter, únete a nosotros cuando hayas terminado. Tengo otra información que será de interés".

Harry asintió, y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Harry mató a los mortífagos anoche?", Preguntó Krum.

Harry asintió.

"Buen viaje". Ahora come, la comida se enfriará".

Y así, nadie más en el Gran Salón parecía capaz de hacer preguntas, y todos cavaron en la fantástica comida que los elfos domésticos habían preparado.

Daphne se levantó y respiró profundamente. Siguió a la elegante bruja francesa fuera del Gran Comedor, y luego la llamó.

A comienzos de año, nunca habría tenido coraje para hacer lo que iba a hacer; Ni siquiera podía admitir a sí misma que le gustaban las chicas. Pero en ese entonces ella no tenía un hermano mayor para protegerla. E incluso si las cosas iban mal, Harry la consolaba y la hacía sentirse mejor, por lo que lo menos que podía hacer era ser valiente para conseguir lo que quería.

"¿Fleur?"

La rubia se volvió y le dio una cálida sonrisa que hizo cosas graciosas en su corazón.

"¿Podemos hablar?", Preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto. Estaba a punto de dar una vuelta por el lago, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

"Eso sería genial", estuvo de acuerdo Daphne. Juntos salieron del Gran Comedor y caminaron en silencio por un tiempo. A Daphne le gustaba el silencio, era cómodo. Pero dependía de ella empujar esto hacia adelante, y así lo haría. "¿Puedo hacer una pregunta realmente personal?"

Fleur volteó su cabeza, y la escudriñó mientras seguían caminando. "Creo que puedes", decidió.

Daphne no podía pensar en una manera sutil de preguntar, así que terminó diciendo, "¿Eres gay?"

La risa de Fleur sonó, una carcajada que le recordó a Daphne las campanas de la iglesia en la distancia, convocando a las personas a casa donde estarían a salvo. Daphne hizo un puchero hacia ella, cuando superó el efecto de la risa sobre ella.

"Qué franqueza debo esperar de la hermana de Harry". La Veela hizo una pausa en su caminata y la miró. "La sexualidad", continuó, "es limitada como ser humano". No soy humano; Me enamoraré de la mejor persona, independientemente del paquete que la contenga".

Daphne frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba con atención, y luego permitió que se asimilara. "Entonces, ¿Hay una posibilidad para mí?", Preguntó de inmediato.

Fleur se rió de nuevo. "Tal franqueza", se maravilló.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

"Tienes catorce años, ¿no?"

"Casi quince", asintió Daphne.

"Y eres una chica bonita, pero en este momento puedes ser muy joven".

Daphne asintió y frunció el ceño. Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mientras intentaba averiguar qué haría su hermano en esta situación. "Entonces, tengo hasta que te vayas en junio para que me acerque a ti, para convencerte de que me espere", le preguntó.

Fleur no se rió esta vez. En cambio, se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Daphne. Sus ojos azul claro parecían estar examinando el alma de Daphne. Daphne la miró felizmente; no tenía nada que esconder de alguien que realmente le gustaba.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó Fleur.

"Porque tienes buenas tetas y realmente, realmente quiero jugar con tu trasero", respondió inmediatamente Daphne. Hizo una pausa, y se dio cuenta de que sonaba superficial: "Y porque amas a tu hermana, a pesar de ser una mocosa, porque eres la campeona de la escuela, lo que significa que eres inteligente y poderosa además de ser bella, y porque cuando Estoy cerca de ti mi barriga hace cosas divertidas y sigo pensando que realmente, realmente, me gustaría besarte".

"No sé si reír o no", respondió Fleur en voz baja, "porque nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Incluso las partes físicas normalmente se pierden en eufemismos, y definitivamente no en el resto".

Daphne sonrió. "Pero entonces, nunca antes has conocido a alguien como yo", respondió felizmente. ¿Cuántas personas tenían a Harry Potter como su hermano mayor? Uno. Eso la hizo única.

"Zat bien puede ser cierto", coincidió Fleur. "No sería reacio a hacer amigos más cercanos contigo", continuó después de unos segundos de pensamiento que parecieron durar varios minutos.

"Pero", dijo Daphne, "Primero necesito algo".

"¿Oh?"

Daphne se movió y besó a la parte: Veela. Sintió que su corazón se movía, y ella se echó hacia atrás y asintió.

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Fleur de nuevo.

"Tenía que asegurarme de que lo que estaba sintiendo valió la pena la lucha que tomará para llegar contigo". Hizo una pausa. "Lo es", añadió, sintiéndose ruborizarse un poco.

"Hmm", dijo Fleur, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella inclinó la cabeza. Empezó a hablar con un suave acento, que parecía enfatizar su acento de una manera que hizo que Daphne quisiera acurrucarse con ella y escucharla hablar toda la noche. "En mi experiencia, los Sangre Pura en la sociedad británica son más bien 'ideados contra sexualidades alternativas, de hecho, zey son muy anti-ellos''.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Así que no estás preocupado?"

"No", dijo Daphne alegremente. "Le dije a mi hermano que creía que podría ser homosexual hace siglos, y lo único que me dijo fue que tomase las cosas con calma y descubriera quién soy, y que no cometiera errores. Si la gente me ataca, él me defenderá y nadie se atreverá a atacarme otra vez, y él hablará con mis padres si, y eso es un gran si, tienen un problema, así que lo único que tenía que tener miedo era estás diciendo un no directo".

"¿Y si estoy?" Dijo Fleur arrastrando las palabras.

Daphne tuvo que ocultar su estremecimiento de placer. "Hubiera ido a llorar a Harry, y hubiéramos comido mucho helado y él me hubiera hecho sentir mejor, y hubiera esperado a que alguien más me hiciera sentir como tú, sin importar cuánto tiempo tomó."

Fleur asintió. "No le diría a alguien que sea tan directo conmigo. Por lo general, me preguntan de lado y tengo que adivinar las verdaderas intenciones".

"Mis intenciones, creo, son llevarte al escenario donde puedo jugar con tu trasero, besarte mucho y pasar mucho tiempo contigo".

Fleur se rió suavemente en voz baja, "Exactamente, la honestidad. Es refrescante".

Daphne rebotó alegremente. Ella extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Fleur. "Continuemos nuestra caminata, así puedo comenzar a persuadirte".

"Hagámoslo", estuvo de acuerdo Fleur con una sonrisa.

"Voy a enviar a mamá y a papá un búho", anunció Astoria, y se fue al trote.

"Te veo luego", llamó Hermione, y se dirigió al gran salón.

Romilda caminó con Hermione, "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"No tengo que responder, ¿Estoy tan seguro?"

"¿No pareces celoso de la relación de Daph con Harry?"

"Eso es más una declaración con una pregunta implícita", respondió Hermione.

Romilda hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué no estás celoso de la cercanía que tienen Daph y Harry?"

Hermione asintió. "Mucho mejor. Porque si Harry fuera así conmigo, me volvería completamente loca. Estoy bastante convencido de que Daph piensa en la opinión de Harry antes de ir al baño".

Romilda se rió.

"Por lo que he hablado con Tori, Daphne siempre ha deseado a alguien en quien pueda confiar plenamente, alguien que tenga la misma edad que ella, que entienda las cosas, pero que sea lo suficientemente maduro como para darle el consejo que anhela y lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla.

"Ahora, no me malinterpreten, me gusta eso también con Harry, pero en dosis mucho, más pequeñas. Así que tengo mi amistad con Harry, una que significa todo para mí, y para él, espero, pero aún soy capaz de ser yo mismo".

Romilda asintió lentamente.

"Hubiera ido con Harry anoche, pero hubiera sido diferente. Sospecho que hubiéramos terminado besándonos. Estamos llenos de hormonas, y ese tipo de cosas habría sido un comienzo obvio; nos habríamos arrepentido más tarde, o podríamos no haberlo hecho, no sé. Solo sé que nunca tendríamos ese nivel de pureza que tiene con Daph, y de nuevo, me alegro por ello." Hermione sonrió ligeramente, "Lo que quieres que te diga es lo que Harry necesita. El problema es que no estoy seguro de saberlo. Lo que sí sé es que necesito algo diferente para él, y él necesita algo diferente para mí".

"¿Qué, sin embargo?"

"No tengo ni idea, y no tengo prisa por averiguarlo".

"Esa es una respuesta extraña".

"Estamos en una situación extraña", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, y guardó silencio.

Romilda guardó silencio también. De repente, ella extendió la mano y abrazó a Hermione desde un costado.

"¿Romilda?"

"He decidido que te estoy adoptando como una hermana mayor sustituta", anunció. "Así es como nuestro grupo parece funcionar". Tori tiene a Daph, que no le dará consejos sobre su enamoramiento con Harry, y te tengo a ti que no hará lo mismo, y extraño tener a mis otras hermanas cerca. Entonces eres voluntario".

"Oh", dijo Hermione, y luego se rió entre dientes. "Siempre quise amigos para toda la vida".

"Me tienes a mí, a Tori y a Daph, y sabes que siempre tendrás a Harry". Romilda hizo una pausa. "Entonces, ¿Quieres saber por qué mi cabello siempre se ve tan bien, a pesar de tener rizos naturales del tamaño de una montaña?"

"¡Sí!"

Romilda agarró la mano de Hermione, y la arrastró fuera. Hermione la siguió con entusiasmo.

"Los Horcruxes", dijo Moody, mientras Harry tomaba asiento, "Voldemort los tiene de regreso con él, excepto los que fueron destruidos, y otro más, que fue robado por Regulus Black".

"¿Quién?", Preguntó Harry.

"El hermano menor de Sirius, un Mortífago".

"Uno que se volvió contra Voldemort, por el sonido de eso", señaló Harry.

"De hecho", dijo Albus. "Entonces, ¿Hay una sola pieza de alma por ahí?"

"¡Si podemos conseguirlo, podemos matar a Voldemort y terminar con todo!" Dijo Harry. "No desacreditar esta vez".

"¿La magia del alma?", Preguntó Alastor.

"Sí."

"Bien, tengo una lista de cada Mortífago, se lo di a la I.C.W. esta mañana, hicimos un montón de redadas. Tenemos la mayoría de ellos, y bastantes todavía forman parte de sus actividades nocturnas".

Harry asintió y no se permitió pensar en lo que había pasado.

"Desafortunadamente, no sabemos dónde está Voldemort. Su Marca Oscura los detiene activamente diciendo".

"Sería más fácil si el enemigo no fuera competente", dijo Harry.

"En efecto."

"Entonces, Fawkes, ¿Te importaría ver si Sirius está disponible?"

El fénix asintió y se alejó. Unos segundos más tarde, regresó con un Sirius vestido solo con un velocímetro.

"Dulce Merlín", dijo Harry, ocultando sus ojos,

"Estás celoso", respondió Sirius. "Buenos días a todos."

"Permíteme", dijo Albus, y cuando Harry miró nuevamente, Sirius estaba vestido.

"Gracias", dijo Harry secamente.

"Es un placer, de hecho", respondió Albus en un tono igualmente seco.

"Voy a tener que lavarme los ojos con lejía ahora", murmuró Moody. "Uno de los beneficios de esto es que literalmente puedo hacer eso".

"Entonces", dijo Harry, "¿Alguna idea de dónde escondería tu hermano un pedazo del alma de Voldemort?"

"Lo siento", dijo Sirius, "Todo lo que escuché fue una locura".

"Parece", dijo Albus, "Que tu hermano lamentó unirse al Señor Oscuro, y como tal, le robó un objeto, que contenía parte de su alma".

"Ahh", dijo Sirius lentamente. "¿Erm, Kreacher?"

Apareció un elfo inmundo. Miró ceñudo a Sirius, y luego a Harry, "¿Llamativo hijo traidor? En presencia del niño asqueroso que hace el elfo..."

Lo que fuera que Kreacher iba a decir había terminado, ya que estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y Dobby estaba parado sobre él, empuñando un bate de béisbol. Dobby hizo una pausa, y luego golpeó al elfo en el suelo de nuevo.

"Necesitamos que él sea capaz de responder una pregunta", le dijo Harry a Dobby.

Dobby pateó al elfo doméstico. "¡Se atreve a insultar al humano que libera a todos los elfos de la casa, Dobby no lo defiende!" El elfo aplaudió y aparecieron quince Elfos de la Casa. Miraron a Kreacher con disgusto. "Él tiene secreto".

"Wes siendo secreto", entonaron los otros Elfos Domésticos. Kreacher flotó en el aire, y los otros elfos domésticos tocaron al elfo inconsciente.

"¿Harry pregunta algo?" Preguntó Dobby.

"¿Tiene Kreacher alguna idea de una baratija que su maestro Regulus tenía que podría contener un pedazo del alma del Señor Oscuro?"

Kreacher comenzó a brillar, y unos segundos después, los otros elfos domésticos también brillaron.

"Es un medallón, pertenece a Slytherin," dijeron los elfos domésticos al unísono. Retrocedieron, y Kreacher cayó al suelo.

"Kreacher está siendo traidor. Todos los demás elfos domésticos escuchan el concilio, algunos abandonan a las familias amadas por el futuro de los elfos domésticos, Kreacher no lo hizo y, lo que es peor, ¡Kreacher vive en la inmundicia! ", Exclamó Dobby.

Los otros elfos domésticos todos asintieron en silencio. Una vez más se extendieron, y una vez más Kreacher comenzó a brillar, solo que esta vez, cuando se detuvieron, estaba claramente muerto.

"Se está haciendo justicia", dijo Dobby con tristeza, y los otros elfos domésticos desaparecieron con el cadáver. Dobby se apartó y regresó un segundo después con un medallón.

"Gracias, Dobby".

Dobby sonrió y se alejó.

"Bueno, me siento inútil", anunció Sirius alegremente.

"Oh, a menudo nos sentimos de esa manera", estuvo de acuerdo Albus.

Harry miró el relicario y frunció el ceño. "Creo que necesitamos a Nadya".

La mujer mayor fue sorprendida unos segundos más tarde.

"Estás en plena forma hoy, Dobby", Harry elogió el aire vacío. Tembló alegremente, y luego se quedó quieto. Harry le pasó el relicario. "Es un Horrocrux, simplemente se siente diferente".

Nadya miró a Moody y Sirius, y luego se encogió de hombros, y miró el relicario. "Pequeño bastardo inteligente", finalmente dijo.

"¿Qué?" Exigió Ojoloco.

"Lo descarta".

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Contiene una parte del alma de Voldemort, pero ya no está conectada a él. Voldemort lo cortó de sí mismo".

"Entonces, ¿Deberíamos destruirlo de todos modos, pero no hay mucho más que podamos hacer con eso?", Preguntó Harry, decepcionado.

"Bastante," estuvo de acuerdo Nadya. "Una maldición asesina podría hacerlo".

"Ooo, ooo, yo, yo", llamó Alastor, agitando la mano con impaciencia.

"Profesor Moody, ¿Le gustaría matar a una parte de Voldemort?", Preguntó Harry.

"¡Más que nada!"

Harry se movió y le ofreció su hombro a Fawkes. Fawkes trepó por su brazo, y Harry colgó el medallón del costado de la percha.

"Avada Kedavra", llamó Ojoloco. El medallón brilló cuando la maldición lo golpeó, y una niebla gris apareció y luego desapareció. "Oh, eso se sintió bien", dijo con un feliz suspiro.

Harry desterró los restos en un cubo, y le devolvió a Fawkes su posición. El fénix daba la impresión de que estaba bastante cómodo donde estaba y, como tal, no se iba a mover.

"Entonces, para resumir", dijo el profesor Dumbledore, "Todas las piezas del alma de Voldemort ahora están destruidas o se han reunido con Voldemort". Y con el I.C.W. Incursiones esta mañana, y las acciones de Harry en matar a todos los otros Mortífagos anoche, tenemos un enemigo que ahora es asesinado, pero escondido, y cuando él sale, Harry puede cumplir la profecía..."

"¿Y pasar el resto de su vida escolar perfeccionando su carrera elegida, cuidando a su hermana, pasando tiempo con todos sus amigos y teniendo un gran verano con su padrino y su loco abuelo, dando vueltas por Europa?"

"Tan bueno como suena", interrumpió Sirius, "¿Alguien quiere explicar lo que sucedió anoche, y cómo tienes una hermana?"

"Oh", dijo Harry secamente. "Ese. Daphne es increíble." Él esquivó el hechizo de Sirius y sonrió.

"Ooo", dijo Alastor, agitando su mano con entusiasmo otra vez. "¡Déjame decírtelo!"

"¿Termina con Harry siguiendo las tradiciones de sangre pura?" Preguntó Sirius con una gran sonrisa. "¡He visto a Daphne!"

Harry frunció el ceño e intentó averiguar por qué ese comentario dolía tanto.

Harry miró su reloj; solo tenía una hora más o menos antes del juego, por lo que se separó y llamó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. "¡Harry!" Exclamó Derek, pareciendo encantado de verlo. "Adelante, ven, Cress y yo estábamos a punto de tomar un emparedado; Tengo un fantástico salmón ahumado".

Harry sonrió y exhaló. "Por favor", estuvo de acuerdo. Siguió a Derek hasta la sala de estar; Cressida estaba sentada, leyendo un libro grande en su regazo.

"Harry", dijo con una cálida sonrisa. "Siéntate, todo lo que quieras hablar puede esperar hasta después de que hayamos probado este salmón de Derek".

Harry se sentó obedientemente, pateándose los zapatos y acurrucándose. Fue momentos después cuando Derek entró en tres platos. En cada una, había una baguette cortada en tres partes, llena de salmón, ensalada y un poco de aderezo.

Y el salmón era hermoso, ligeramente ahumado con té, con una textura fantástica. Harry no dijo nada, solo bebió la atmósfera de la habitación y sus anfitriones, y se sintió bebido en la atmósfera.

Después de que todos habían terminado, Derek envió las placas flotando de vuelta a la cocina. "Entonces, ¿Quieres decirnos por qué tienes un ceño fruncido en esa hermosa cara?"

"¿Has oído hablar de lo de anoche?"

"Sí", dijo Cressida, "Y que fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para obtener una orden primero. Eso sí, si alguien hubiera sugerido algo más que honrarte esta mañana en la sesión, creo que Augusta los habría golpeado hasta la muerte con su sombrero."

Harry se rió. "Daph fue increíble anoche, ella realmente estaba allí para ayudarme".

Ambos padres sonrieron con orgullo.

"Entonces, no es eso. Es, bueno, Sirius".

"Continúa", alentó Derek.

Harry suspiró. "Es solo que, bueno, no sé", dijo, sintiéndose frustrado. "Es...". Respiró hondo. "No lo sé", terminó débilmente.

"Está bien", dijo Cress en voz baja. "Está bien. Toma una respiración profunda, relájate, no vamos a juzgar".

"A menos que me llames feo, entonces juzgaré que tienes cero gusto", agregó Derek ligeramente.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Es justo, Sirius estuvo aquí antes, ¿Y sabes de lo que me di cuenta?"

"¿No?" Derek dijo en voz baja.

"Que apenas lo conozco, en absoluto. Quiero decir, he escuchado historias e interactuado con él un par de veces, pero eso es todo." Se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Y él estaba hablando de su casa principal, y de cómo podíamos hacerlo, y no se sentía como en casa, no sonaba como en casa". Miró hacia abajo. "¡Aquí me siento como en casa, Navidad, y antes, ya sabes, primero me quedé dormido, nunca hago eso, nunca! Y luego, el día de Navidad, fue el mejor día de mi vida." Sintió una lágrima en el rabillo del ojo, y la rozó, irritado de que existiera. "Y sabes, a pesar del hecho de que no he pasado tanto tiempo aquí, es aquí donde siento que puedo relajarme".

Ahora que había comenzado, no podía parar. "Me gustan los Weasley, realmente, lo hago, pero siempre fue tenso, y es lo mismo con Sirius, la mitad de las veces me da la sensación de que mis reacciones a los eventos lo confunden, como si esperara que hiciera algo más, o alguien más, y yo no."

"Y sé que es increíble, sé que escapó de Azkaban, y ha hecho tanto, pero estaba tan desesperado por tener familia, cualquier familia, que me agarré a lo primero que encontré, pero ahora, más tarde, me. Estoy comparándolo con un tipo que usa su narcisismo para romper momentos tensos y hacer que todos se sientan mejor, y una mujer inteligente, profesional, cálida, cariñosa, inteligente y bella, y que siempre me han tratado como a mí, no como Harry Potter, no como hijo de James Potter, no como otra persona que no sea la persona con quien se han conocido e interactuado personalmente."

"He pasado tanto tiempo siendo yo este año, y ha sido el mejor año de mi vida, y no sé si puedo volver a ser alguien más, incluso para Sirius".

Harry se vio levantado de la silla y abrazado por Derek. Por segunda vez ese día, lloró en el hombro de un miembro de la familia Greengrass.

Cuando terminó, Derek agitó su varita y emitió un hechizo murmurado.

"¿Guapo de nuevo?" Preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero por supuesto, las lágrimas me envejecen terriblemente", respondió Derek con una sonrisa a juego.

"Anoche fue malo, ¿Verdad?", Dijo Cressida suavemente.

"Cuando morí", susurró Harry, mientras se volvía hacia ella y se arrodillaba al lado de su silla. "Conocí a mamá. Y ella era maravillosa, increíble, muy bonita e inteligente y me amaba. Y realmente, realmente la extraño en este momento, y no había ningún otro lugar adonde ir".

Cressida se bajó de la silla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El abrazo era diferente de los que había recibido de su madre, pero en cierto modo, era lo mismo, así que se relajó, y simplemente se quedó con ella hasta que sintió que había vuelto a estar bajo control.

"¿Quieres un consejo?", Preguntó Cressida en voz baja.

Él la miró. "Por favor", susurró.

"Lo primero que debes saber y entender es que te amamos. Miramos a Daphne y Astoria, y vemos la alegría y felicidad en sus ojos, eso es totalmente debido a ti. Astoria y Daphne tienen la mejor relación que hemos visto entre ellas, gracias a ti, y Derek y yo, bueno, nos has dejado ver a Harry, y nos sentimos honrados de haberlo conocido".

"Maldita sea," agregó Derek suavemente.

"Así que no importa a qué hora del día, dónde estamos, siempre hay un lugar para ti aquí. Hay un dormitorio arriba con tu nombre en él".

"Y un lugar a mi lado en el gimnasio y en la cocina", continuó Derek.

Harry respiró profundamente, y asintió.

"Dicho eso, creo que deberías intentarlo con Sirius, pero solo si estás dispuesto a intentarlo como Harry".

Él inclinó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad a la mujer mayor.

"Si algo te está incomodando, díselo a Sirius, se honesto. No dudamos que él te ama, pero si no le cuentas sobre los problemas, ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

Harry asintió suavemente.

"Él es tu padrino, un gran amigo de tus padres, pero nada de eso importa si no puedes ser tú mismo". Así que pruébalo, ayúdalo a cambiar su lugar a un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar, y si no funciona, eres bienvenido aquí".

"Y recuerda", agregó Derek, "Estamos a un Pop de distancia". Si necesitas un descanso o quieres ver a Daphne o Astoria o Cressida o, por supuesto, mi exquisito yo".

Harry asintió de nuevo. "Entonces debería intentarlo, trabajar con él y ver qué pasa".

"Creo que sí."

"Por supuesto, es por eso que Cress es la mejor persona para hablar. Soy mucho más egoísta ", anunció Derek. "Te animo a que te quedes aquí, y aumentes el buen aspecto en esta casa en otro cien por ciento".

Harry se rió cuando Derek le guiñó un ojo. Abrazó a Cress de nuevo, antes de que se levantara y volviera a tomar su asiento. Él se sentó en el borde. "Me siento mucho mejor", admitió, y lo hizo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta conscientemente de que no estaba esperando el verano, una vez que la euforia original de tener familia se había desvanecido.

"Excelente. Ahora, ¿Podría tener un helado y salsa de frambuesa casera? "Sugirió Derek.

"Suena maravilloso", dijo Harry.

Derek salió, y la habitación estaba en silencio. Y Harry cerró los ojos y se lo bebió un poco más.

"Eres un amigo oficial de la familia, y el hermano mayor completamente adorado de Daphne", dijo Cressida después de unos momentos. "Así que no te preocupes por eso".

"No lo haré", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Es mucho más fácil saltar con una red de seguridad". Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que Derek volvía a entrar y tomó el cuenco ofrecido. "Tori hizo nuestra primera venta ayer".

"¿Ah?" Preguntó Derek.

"Nueve cuchillos personalizados, en setenta y cinco galeones cada uno. Me llevó un par de horas prepararlos para los clientes".

"¿Seiscientos setenta y cinco galeones para el trabajo de una tarde?", Exigió Cressida.

Harry asintió. "Vik me dijo que no era solo eso, sin embargo, fue todo el trabajo y los materiales necesarios para poder hacer los cuchillos tan rápidos". Equilibrando el cuenco con una mano, sacó su propio cuchillo y lo sostuvo fuera.

Cressida tomó una cucharada de helado, y luego tomó el cuchillo, examinándolo con cuidado. "¿Hay algunas runas aquí?"

"Manténgase alerta, niegue las manchas, ese tipo de cosas, tantas como podamos en cada parte", confirmó. El helado era fantástico, pero la salsa de frambuesa era mejor, hizo que el helado se convirtiera en una sustancia de entrega de salsa.

Cressida dio otro mordisco, y luego levantó la hoja, antes de equilibrarla con un dedo. "Sabía que eras bueno, pero esto es increíble", se maravilló.

Harry parpadeó mientras miraba a Cressida. "Me acabo de dar cuenta de que enseñaron a Daph y Tori cómo usar cuchillos".

Cressida se rió entre dientes. "Mi padre me enseñó hace muchos años. Estaba aterrorizado de que un chico bonito me levantara".

"Lo que hice", dijo Derek con una sonrisa feliz, cuando se acercó y lo tomó, antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreír. "De repente estoy mucho menos nervioso sobre el camino de carrera elegido por nuestras hijas", se rió entre dientes.

"Yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Hizo una pausa, y esperó que no fuera a ofenderse seriamente. "¿Te sentirías insultado si dijera que fue una pintura horrible?", Preguntó, señalando sobre la chimenea.

"No", Derek se rió. "Fue pintado por uno de mis antepasados que pensó que era un artista consumado. Ha estado allí toda mi vida".

Harry asintió. "Daph dijo lo mismo. Discúlpeme por un momento, por favor." Dejó caer el cuenco vacío y se apartó rápidamente, volviendo con un artículo grande y cuadrado, cubierto con una cortina de terciopelo rojo. "Entonces, Daph y yo estábamos hablando, y quería hacer algo que no fuera un arma, así que se nos ocurrió esto".

Puso el objeto delante de la chimenea y quitó la cortina, y luego buscó su reacción. La estupefacción aturdida parecía ser la inmediata, y descubrió que le gustaba mucho.

Daphne había diseñado una versión actualizada del escudo de armas de Greengrass, y lo había logrado con una combinación de diferentes metales, para darle una profundidad real. La parte del escudo era de oro bruñido en los cuadrantes superior izquierdo e inferior derecho, con un rojo intenso en los cuadrantes opuestos. Sobre los cuadrantes, un león, con las cuatro patas bajadas, y un halcón enfrentado entre sí.

Debajo, la leyenda era de acero bruñido, con el lema de la familia Greengrass grabado en caligrafía.

La cresta se alzaba sobre un intrincado marco de hierro, labrado para parecerse a un rosal.

"Oh, Harry", susurró Cressida.

Harry miró a Derek, que estaba sonriendo, incluso mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Puedo sentir a mi familia, alargándose eones, y cada uno de ellos está asombrado e impresionado", dijo vacilante, y se acercó y pasó los dedos por el frente, examinándolo de cerca. Se giró y miró a Harry, antes de que él extendiera la mano y deshiciera la pintura, y descuidadamente la colocó detrás de la silla de Cress. Levitó la cresta en su lugar, y la colgó en el mismo gancho que la imagen había colgado. Usó su varita mágica y lanzó un hechizo adhesivo para ayudar con el peso, antes de dar un paso atrás.

"Tengo la sensación, Harry", dijo en voz baja, "De que terminarás siendo muy rico".

Harry parpadeó.

"Porque estoy viendo estoy tratando de ponerle precio. Y no puedo felizmente pagaría miles de galeones por esto. Más. ¡Esta es toda la historia de mi familia resumida en una bella obra de arte que lo hace cobrar vida!"

"Tendremos una cena la próxima semana", dijo Cressida, "Y cuando le demostremos esto a nuestros amigos, se verán inundados de comisiones".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Derek, antes de girarse y abrazar a Harry. "Este regalo no tiene precio".

Harry se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello avergonzado. "No olvides que Daph lo diseñó".

"Oh, no lo hemos hecho", estuvo de acuerdo Derek. "Pero un diseño es una cosa. ¿Esta? Hacer esto es otra cosa".

El reloj de Harry emitió un pitido y suspiró. Luego se animó, "¿Ven a ver el nuevo juego?" Preguntó a medias, medio suplicado.

"Por supuesto", dijo Derek, "Estábamos planeando eso de todos modos".

"Me pondré unos zapatos cómodos", dijo Cressida, y se mudó.

"En serio, Harry, realmente no puedo decirte lo que esto significa para mí. Honra a mi familia de una manera que durará mil años. Gracias."

"De nada", dijo Harry, mientras se ponía los zapatos. Derek agarró algunas botas de la esquina, y pronto estuvieron listas. Harry los lanzó directamente al nuevo campo.

Derek miró alrededor, antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y abrazar a Daphne, que estaba en un grupo de amigos cerca de donde habían aparecido. "Es increíble", le dijo.

"¿Entonces te gusta?", Preguntó nerviosamente.

Derek asintió con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Astoria, mientras Derek rápidamente la abrazaba también.

"No mostramos a nadie más", dijo Harry. "Fue una sorpresa para ti".

"Una sorpresa como ninguna otra", dijo Cressida, mientras abrazaba a sus hijas.

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Astoria de nuevo.

"Dobby, ¿Puedes tú y algunos elfos domésticos llevar a Tori, Romi y Hermione a la sala de la mansión de Greengrass?"

Los elfos domésticos se apartaron, y Harry se acercó a Daphne. "Te ves feliz."

Ella asintió ansiosamente, y lo abrazó. "Tengo algunas buenas noticias", le susurró.

Él la besó en la frente, y sonrió cuando Viktor, Esmeralda, Cedric, Cho y Fleur se acercaron. Los tres campeones estaban sosteniendo sus botas de rebote en una mano.

Las chicas se echaron hacia atrás, y Astoria se lanzó, abrazándolas a él y a Daphne con increíble fuerza. "Es increíble increíblemente brillante", dijo efusivamente, tan rápido como pudo, "Parece casi viva".

"Krum está interesado, ¿Qué se ve bien?"

"Daph y yo hicimos un regalo para Derek y Cress".

"Padre tenía razón, Derek es un hombre apuesto. Asustado, entonces".

"Gracias", respondió Derek con una sonrisa.

"Y con padres así, no es de extrañar que Daphne sea tan bonita", murmuró Fleur mirando de reojo a Daphne.

"Hola, señora Greengrass, Derek", dijo Cedric, ofreciéndole su mano. Ambos lo sacudieron.

"La pregunta de Krum no fue respondida", dijo Viktor, "Y mientras la billetera de Krum está protestando, ya que Krum tiene sospechas de que podría vaciarse más, Krum todavía quiere saber".

"Estoy seguro de que a tus padres les encantará uno, que amamos el nuestro", dijo Cressida al búlgaro.

"Ooo, hora del sombrero de negocios", dijo Astoria, y una vez más se puso su sombrero increíblemente lindo. "¿Pueden Krum, Esmeralda y yo ser devueltos a casa?"

"Y tengo la sospecha de que no podía pagarlo", dijo Cedric con una sonrisa, "Sea lo que sea".

"Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad", admitió Cho.

"Yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Fleur.

"¿Recibo descuentos para empleados?" Preguntó Romilda con una sonrisa descarada. "Porque una versión más pequeña en la caravana podría volver loco al resto del clan con los celos".

"¿Como el pequeño que he hecho por Nadya, por toda su ayuda este año?"

Romilda chilló y lo aplastó en un abrazo,

"Ahora estoy muy curioso", hizo un puchero Fleur.

"¿Podemos tirar a Fleur y a mí?", Preguntó Daphne, y desaparecieron, cuando Vik, Esmeralda y Astoria regresaron.

"Krum hablará con el gerente", anunció, "Transfiere los salarios de Krum directamente a Harry, elimina al intermediario".

Harry se rió.

"En serio, sin embargo, ambos queremos encargar uno para nuestras familias. Necesitaré aprobación para este tipo de dinero, pero puedo garantizar que mi madre pagará. Esmeralda envolvió a Viktor con un brazo.

"Krum hablará con Daph," reflexionó Viktor. "Krum tiene ideas de cresta combinada para la nueva familia. Viktor tiene dinero, Harry tiene talento, es un buen compañero".

Harry abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo cuando Astoria le dio un codazo. Él asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo su punto no dicho.

Fleur y Daphne regresaron.

"Esmeralda, ¿Crees que podrías hacerme una lista de familias a las que les gustaría?", Preguntó Romilda. "Tengo una lista de los ingleses, pero nada para el extranjero".

"Da", dijo Esmeralda. "Siempre que mi pedido esté en la parte superior de la lista".

"Yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Fleur. "Harry, ¿Sabías que los Elfos Domésticos no pueden aparecer internacionalmente?"

Harry parpadeó. "¿De Verdad?"

Dobby apareció, "Los elfos domésticos están hablando élfico, pero todavía se requiere poder, ¿Recuerda Harry Potter señor?"

"Oh, sí", dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que él personalmente estaba impulsando a cada elfo doméstico en el país, y todavía tenía mucho de sobra.

Dobby sonrió y salió de nuevo.

"Así que, ¿Puedes darme una paliza más tarde, para poder agarrar a mis padres y mostrarles esa obra maestra? ¿Lo quiero en el arco de entrada a nuestro 'ome?' Dijo Fleur, su acento más notable de lo que había sido recientemente. Harry notó que Daphne daba un pequeño escalofrío y sonrió para sí mismo.

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Por primera vez, realmente miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un campo elíptico y, para su sorpresa, había graderías a cada lado, llenas de estudiantes.

"¿Por qué están aquí?", Preguntó.

"¿Esperas que Harry Potter y Viktor Krum participen en un nuevo deporte y que la gente no esté interesada?", Preguntó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Las comadrejas de prensa están por allí", agregó Krum.

Harry se giró para ver lo que parecía una verdadera caja de prensa. "¿Dobby?"

El elfo doméstico apareció de inmediato.

"¿Ustedes y los otros elfos domésticos construyeron un estadio completo, completo con una caja de prensa, para un juego que ustedes han inventado, para vernos a nosotros y a los demás hacer el ridículo?"

"Dobby no tiene idea de lo que Harry está hablando", respondió el elfo con un rebote emocionado. "Dobby solo estaba oyendo loco".

Harry le dio al elfo una mirada asquerosa, para que no tuviera absolutamente ningún efecto. "Ustedes son inquietantemente competentes", agregó. "Y prestando demasiada atención a Sirius".

Dobby asintió con la cabeza. "Dale confianza y libertad a los elfos domésticos, los elfos domésticos hacen cualquier cosa". Dobby hizo una pausa y luego miró a Harry con nerviosismo. "Los elfos domésticos están disfrutando de este deporte, y los elfos domésticos se preguntan: ¿Los elfos domésticos pueden pujar por un contrato para producir botas de rebote?"

"Disculpe", interrumpió Astoria. "¿Por qué no hablamos de eso más tarde, Dobby? Estoy seguro de que Harry no tiene objeciones, por lo que podemos discutir todos los detalles".

Apareció otro elfo doméstico. Éste estaba encorvado, su peso sostenido por un bastón. Tenía una larga barba blanca que casi tocaba el suelo. "Soy el elfo viejo McFooie", anunció. "Estoy negociando, el viejo elfo McFooie sospecha que Dobby se está negociando por los calcetines. Y nos gustan los calcetines, pero también necesitamos dinero".

Astoria soltó una risita. "Estoy encantado de conocerte, viejo elfo", dijo solemnemente. "¿Nos veremos mañana por la noche después de clase?"

El elfo asintió alegremente y se alejó. Dobby chasqueó los dedos y su ropa se transformó en una camiseta de árbitro amarilla y negra. "Derechos", dijo Dobby, "¡Todos los no jugadores dejarán el campo!"

Daphne le dio un abrazo a Harry por suerte, lanzó una mirada un poco arrepentida a Fleur, antes de trotar con sus padres, dejándolo a él, Romilda y Astoria, frente a Cedric, Fleur y Viktor.

"Primero, es uniforme." Levantó las manos, y dos grandes cubículos con enormes puertas aparecieron del suelo. "Hay niños y niñas allí".

Harry y las dos chicas entraron, y luego se separaron. En un vestuario, Harry encontró sus propias botas de rebote y su uniforme. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se quitó y se puso el traje de baño, luego los pantalones cortos y la camiseta, de un rojo intenso, y luego la suave armadura del cuerpo. Mientras se ponía, estaba empezando a dudar de la sabiduría de dejar que los elfos domésticos presentaran un deporte. Finalmente, se puso las botas, y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que las puertas eran lo suficientemente altas como para dejarlo salir sin agacharse.

Salió, para ver que Romilda y Astoria se habían atado su largo cabello hacia atrás, y que vestían ropas muy similares a él.

"No puedo decidir si debería estar nervioso o emocionado", exclamó Romilda. "La emoción es ganar", agregó.

Él le sonrió, apreciando el entusiasmo que estaba mostrando.

"¿Estamos listos para patear un culo?", Agregó.

"¡Sí!", Dijo Astoria. "Incluso si tienen una ventaja de altura, y en realidad soy bastante pequeño".

"Te hace más difícil golpear", señaló Romilda, "Podría darnos una ventaja".

"Ooo, cierto. ¡Bien, vamos!"

Saltaron de los vestuarios y escucharon la primera ovación de la multitud. El otro equipo vestía igual, pero en azul, que coincidía con el color en el que había hecho las botas de Fleur.

Dobby chasqueó los dedos y los vestuarios se hundieron en el suelo. "El juego es simple", dijo, "Toma la pelota, tira hacia la portería". En cada extremo del estadio, apareció una única portería del tamaño de una pelota de hockey. Después de unos segundos, flotó hacia arriba de modo que estaba a seis metros de altura en el aire, y luego hacia abajo otra vez. Ambos objetivos mantuvieron un ritmo alternativo constante.

Hubo más ruido entre la multitud cuando empezaron a interesarse realmente, y probablemente reconocieron que la dificultad había aumentado con los objetivos en movimiento.

"Se permite el abordaje", continuó Dobby, "¡Las peleas no lo son! El castigo es perder puntos. Sin tackle sin balón, tackle tras rebote, incluso si el jugador pasó la pelota. El paso de bolas permitió, pero -añadió con una sonrisa- ¡El pase debe rebotar! La puntuación es de un punto por puntaje. Es simple, ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió, sonaba simple, y pudo ver a los otros de acuerdo.

"¿Suena fácil también?", Preguntó Dobby.

Todos asintieron.

Dobby se rió. "¡Duendes domésticos, crea brea!"

Veinte elfos domésticos aparecieron y lanzaron hechizos sobre la hierba prístina. Aparecieron formas transparentes con un tinte verde, de prácticamente cualquier tipo. Todo el campo estaba encerrado en una sola pieza, con balcones y ángulos que sobresalían hacia adentro.

Por todo el suelo, y hasta veinte pies en el aire, plataformas de diferentes formas fueron bloqueadas en su lugar. El tono estaba separado en dos mitades, y era completamente simétrico en ambas mitades.

En cuatro lugares simétricos, las plataformas se volvieron rojas. Estaban a unos veinte metros de cada objetivo, y estaban alejados de ellos.

"Sean puntajes desde zonas rojas, obtengan cinco puntos", llamó Dobby. "¿Ahora, listo para ser juegos?"

"Merlín", susurró Astoria. "Los ángulos van a dificultar el control de las cosas y los rebotes pasan".

"Esto parece desafiante", asintió Romilda, y luego sonrió, "¡Pero muy divertida!"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba, para ver una luz en los ojos de Viktor. Miró a Cedric, lo vio sonreír, aunque tenía una mirada de inquietud. Fleur, que también se había atado el pelo hacia atrás, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Dobby levantó una pelota con forma de Quaffle. "Después del puntaje, el equipo que otorga el balón recibe la pelota. ¡Vamos!" Lanzó la pelota directamente hacia abajo, haciéndola rebotar.

Harry saltó a un lado, a una plataforma en ángulo, y se zambulló. El ángulo lo lanzó hacia la bola, y la atrapó, haciendo una voltereta. Al levantar la vista, se preparó para lanzar a la meta, cuando fue golpeado por el peso de un jugador profesional de Quidditch. El impacto en realidad no le dolió, y dejó caer la pelota cuando ambos cayeron y aterrizaron. La superficie no era tan difícil como parecía.

"¿Estás bien?", Le preguntó a Viktor.

Viktor se levantó y lo levantó. "Vik no está herido, Harry no anota, es un buen comienzo".

Harry se rió y rebotó, buscando la pelota. Estaba en las manos de Astoria cuando rebotó hacia un lado y hacia arriba. Miró a su alrededor cuando Cedric la cerró. Se lanzó hacia la chica más pequeña, pero ella se metió en una pelota, y mientras la sacaba del camino, ella no soltó la pelota. Miró a su alrededor y arrojó la pelota a una plataforma. Rebotó, dirigiéndose hacia Romilda.

La gitana corrió por el costado de la pared exterior, y la atrapó, antes de que rebotara hacia Fleur, que estaba rebotando frente a ella. En el aire, Romilda giró de modo que cuando chocó contra Fleur, pudo disparar y voló directamente a la red.

Harry vitoreó, mientras rebotaba y la abrazaba, Astoria se unió a ellos segundos después. Rompieron y se retiraron, mientras Viktor y Cedric usaban su distracción para igualar.

"Tori, ve a lo más alto, Romi y yo defenderemos y te llevaremos el balón, luego saldremos hacia adelante", dijo Harry, mientras Romilda recuperaba el balón de la red y se lo pasaba.

Ambas chicas asintieron, y Astoria corrió por el lado del campo, antes de posarse en una plataforma.

En el otro extremo, el equipo contrario gritaba órdenes el uno al otro. Harry golpeó la bola de una pared contra Romilda, solo para que Cedric saltara y le tirara la pelota a Viktor.

Viktor se movió hacia adelante, manteniéndose a lo largo del suelo, usando las formas para hacer que sus rebotes fueran impredecibles.

Dio un salto hacia adelante, y luego rebotó el balón directamente detrás de él, donde Fleur había bajado de una plataforma y utilizó un ángulo para lanzarse hacia adelante a gran velocidad. Romilda saltó para atacar pero Fleur lanzó el balón sobre la cabeza de Romilda hacia la meta.

Estaba siguiendo el deslizamiento hacia abajo del objetivo móvil perfectamente, cuando Astoria bajó de golpe, de cabeza, y bloqueó la pelota con su cuerpo, antes de girar para aterrizar, sus botas teniendo el impacto justo antes de que ella se desplomara.

Hubo una pausa, antes de que un rugido saliera de la multitud.

"Gran jugada, Tori," llamó Romilda.

Astoria le devolvió el balón, "¡Ustedes dos atacan, yo defenderé!"

"Fleur, Krum, defenderé la nuestra", llamó Cedric.

Harry sonrió, las tácticas se inventaron en el acto, y ya podía ver cuán desafiantes serían las salvadas, ya que los guardianes tenían que seguir moviéndose para igualar la altura del objetivo.

Su siguiente ataque falló, y con un doble lanzamiento, Viktor igualó su objetivo. Y a partir de ahí, el juego despegó. Harry perdió la cuenta de minutos y rebota mientras se sumergía totalmente en el juego.

Todos se detuvieron, sorprendidos, mientras silbaba un silbido. "Es la mitad del tiempo", anunció Dobby.

Harry descubrió que estaba jadeando, y mientras miraba a su alrededor, los otros estaban igualmente sin aliento.

El puntaje fue de quince catorce a los tres campeones, aunque nadie había marcado ninguno de los puntos especiales.

Se sentó, con las piernas estiradas, ya que el terreno de juego se volvió solo a hierba. Tomó la bebida que le ofreció un elfo. "¿Te diviertes?" Miró a la multitud y sonrió. Muchos de ellos habían encantado su ropa para mostrar su apoyo a cada equipo, y se veía bastante parejo.

"Sí", estuvieron de acuerdo Astoria y Romilda. Los mechones de sus cabellos estaban pegados a sus frentes, y los dos estaban un poco rojos por el ejercicio. "Estoy cagado", agregó Astoria.

Harry frunció el ceño, antes de avanzar y agarrar los hombros de ambas chicas. Él envió algo de su magia dentro de ellos. Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos y sus rostros parecieron calmarse, aunque su respiración no disminuyó.

Terminó, y abrieron los ojos y le sonrieron.

"Eso está mejor", dijo Romilda.

"Sí", asintió Astoria.

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo en gol, Tori, no dejes que el hecho de que estemos un poco atrás te diga lo contrario. Fleur y Viktor están jugando muy bien juntos. Romi, también estás muy bien, ¡Has anotado dos más que yo! Así que tengo que mejorar mi juego".

"Has estado sacando a Krum y Fleur del aire", señaló Romilda, "Por lo que apenas has sido el eslabón más débil".

Harry le sonrió y miró alrededor; Los elfos domésticos se movían arriba y abajo de las gradas, vendiendo artículos de bandejas que llevaban. La multitud no se había reducido en absoluto, y en algunos lugares, parecía más pesada. El ruido del ruido también sugirió que estaban pasando un buen rato.

Hubo una serie de estallidos y aparecieron veinte Elfos de la Casa, cada uno con túnicas verdes idénticas, y comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos que sostenían. Su elección musical obviamente estaba dirigida a la audiencia, ya que comenzaron con Jerusalén, y luego se dirigió a un poco de Elgar antes de hacer una interpretación enérgica de la obertura de Guillermo Tell.

Hubo una ronda de aplausos de la audiencia cuando las últimas notas de la primera Pomp and Circumstance March se desvanecieron. La muchedumbre había comenzado a cantar, en este punto, y definitivamente estaban en eso. Los elfos domésticos terminaron con Rule Britannia, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo retumbando junto con la multitud.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto cuando Dobby reapareció y sopló su silbato con entusiasmo. Miró a la multitud. "¿Qué decimos?", Gritó.

La multitud parecía un poco en blanco, antes de que algunos gritaran.

"Elfos domésticos, crean brea", les recordó Dobby. "Ahora, ¿qué decimos?"

"Elfos domésticos, crean brea", rugió la multitud.

Los elfos domésticos aparecieron, solo, el tono que crearon fue diferente.

"¿Se olvidó de mencionar Dobby?" El elfo doméstico se rió. "¡El tono es aleatorio cada vez!"

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras se preparaba para comenzar. La pelota rebotó y Harry rebotó hacia un lado, hacia arriba, y luego hacia el lado opuesto del estadio. Luego salió disparado, en el ángulo perfecto para golpear a Viktor a toda velocidad.

"Vik está acostumbrado a ser capaz de cambiar las direcciones en el aire", gritó mientras se dejaban caer.

Harry despegó tan pronto como sintió que la resistencia que significaba terreno estaba al alcance de los amuletos en las botas. Romilda tenía el balón, pero estaba siendo guiada hacia un lado. Él la siguió, ella giró y arrojó la pelota fuera de la pared, rebotó, la atrapó e inmediatamente lanzó la pelota cuando aterrizó. Pasó junto a Cedric y tintineó fuera del poste derecho.

Hubo una gran ovación, y Harry celebró con una doble vuelta atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido una de las zonas especiales.

"Merde", escuchó susurrar a Fleur, antes de retirarse para tomar el balón.

"¡Gran lanzamiento!" Gritó Astoria. Ella rebotaba con entusiasmo desde una plataforma que estaba a medio camino de la altura que el objetivo podía alcanzar.

"Gracias", le gritó, antes de intercambiar un choca esos cinco con Romilda. Se volvieron, y el partido volvió a despegar.

Hacia el final, Romilda comenzó a rotar con Astoria, para poder recuperar el aliento, y Cedric y Fleur estaban haciendo lo mismo. Harry y Viktor continuaron; estaban en la mejor forma, y fueron capaces de continuar el alto ritmo.

Harry se encontró igualando y algunas veces excediendo a Viktor. Hubo algunas similitudes con estar en una escoba, y comenzaron a empujar las botas hasta el límite, tratando la gravedad como un inconveniente menor.

La mayoría de las veces, al igual que con Quidditch, eliminaba gradualmente a la multitud, pero de vez en cuando los reconocía, mientras aplaudían un pase extravagante o un giro ridículo para marcar un gol.

Había perdido la cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero sentía que el juego aún estaba cerca, y jugó con todo lo que tenía.

El silbido de Dobby sonó, y Harry se giró para mirar a la persona más cercana: Fleur. "¿Quién ganó?"

"No lo sé", respondió, mirando a su alrededor también.

"¡Por treinta y uno puntos a treinta, los ganadores, Krum, Delacour y Diggory!" Gritó Dobby.

Fleur gritó en triunfo, y se acercó para abrazar a sus compañeros de equipo. Harry se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo y les sonrió. Ambas chicas parecían completamente devastadas por su pérdida. Los juntó a los dos y los abrazó con fuerza. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes dos", les dijo. "¡Jugabas con todo tu corazón, contra tres adultos, y llegamos tan cerca! ¡Es increíble y lo hicimos tan bien!"

"Pero hemos perdido", Romilda hizo un puchero.

"Pero jugamos fantásticamente, jugamos limpio, y lo dimos todo, ¡No puede haber tristeza en la pérdida cuando le diste todo!"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Astoria con un poco de voz.

"De verdad", dijo, y luego besó a cada chica en la mejilla. "Ahora, felicitemos al otro equipo".

Saltaron y ofrecieron sus felicitaciones.

Fleur se adelantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, y luego se movió hacia abajo para abrazar a los otros dos. Cedric hizo lo mismo, felicitándolos de nuevo.

Viktor lo golpeó en la espalda. "¡Viktor se divirtió mucho!", Dijo, "¡Viktor tiene un segundo deporte ahora! Viktor juega en verano, ¡Domina el mundo!"

Harry se rió.

Viktor lo dejó ir, y se movió hacia abajo. "Es Viktor ahora", le dijo a las dos chicas. "¡Las niñas juegan duro, juegan bien, Viktor impresionó!"

Astoria y Romilda le sonrieron, las miradas de desilusión desaparecieron.

Todos se volvieron para reconocer a la multitud, que estaban de pie, con las mayores celebraciones provenientes de la mitad azul.

Los encantamientos cayeron, y el tono se desvaneció. Harry se inclinó y se quitó las botas, y se sintió extraño estar de vuelta en tierra firme. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

"¡Alto!" Gritó Viktor. Harry levantó la vista, para ver que la prensa se estaba acercando a ellos como una plaga de ratas viendo una pierna de cordero.

La prensa, notablemente, lo hizo.

"Responderemos algunas preguntas", continuó Krum. "¡Entonces cambia, esta diversión para amigos, no un partido profesional!"

La prensa se reunió alrededor. Harry suspiró, y agitó su mano, creando un banco para que se sentaran. Mientras se sentaban, se elevaba a un metro del suelo.

"¡Manos!" Ladró Krum.

Todos los periodistas levantaron la mano de inmediato. Krum suspiró, "Típico", gruñó. "Reglas. Solo preguntas sobre Podska, no sobre Harry anoche o cualquier otra cosa".

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando Viktor nombró su nuevo juego; era un nombre tan bueno como cualquiera, suponiendo que no era una palabra grosera en un idioma que no entendía.

"Bien, tú".

"Rita Skeeter, Diario El Profeta", se presentó. "Mis lectores quieren saber si hay algo entre ustedes y las chicas..."

"Dobby, por favor haz que algunos Elfos Domésticos expulsen a Skeeter," interrumpió Harry. El sorprendido periodista fue eliminado. "Viktor te dijo las reglas", dijo Harry.

El búlgaro torció la cabeza, y luego sonrió a Harry. "Tú", señaló a otro.

"¿Cómo fue jugar el primer juego de Podska?"

"Diversión, mucha diversión. Me gusta Buscador, Golpeador y Cazador envueltos en uno".

"Sí", continuó Cedric, "Tres de nosotros hemos jugado a Buscador aquí, y las habilidades fueron útiles al hacer algunos de los trucos. Fleur era una Cazadora, y se podía ver eso por sus golpes largos".

"Para mí", dijo Fleur, con la cabeza hacia atrás. "Lo preferí al Quidditch porque una persona no podía sesgar tanto el resultado". Dirigió una mirada juguetona a los tres buscadores que estaban sentados cerca de ella.

"Me gustó que tenías que pensar", continuó Astoria. "Podrías usar la geometría básica para hacer rebotar la pelota donde quisieras".

Romilda fue la siguiente. "Para mí, creo que fue el abordaje, fue más físico que el Quidditch, pero sin ningún dolor".

Todos voltearon a mirar a Harry. Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás. "Para mí, creo que el juego fue divertido, pero lo que realmente se destacó fueron dos cosas. Primero, fue el espíritu deportivo. Jugamos durante cuarenta minutos sin una sola falta. Todos jugamos rápido y duro, pero de manera justa. Todos comenzamos desde un campo de juego nivelado, y todos encontramos que el juego era fácil de aprender, pero difícil de dominar. Incluso ahora, tengo algunas ideas que quiero probar.

"En segundo lugar, era obvio cuánto trabajo han puesto los elfos domésticos en esto. No solo inventamos un juego, sino que diseñamos un estadio completo, el espectáculo de medio tiempo y nuestros fantásticos uniformes".

Desde la multitud observando, estalló una ronda espontánea de aplausos, y Harry se preguntó si ese sería el primer aplauso de un elfo. Los elfos domésticos en cuestión aparecieron y se inclinaron ante la audiencia, antes de salir de nuevo.

"Tú", dijo Krum, señalando al próximo periodista.

"¿A dónde ves que va este deporte?"

Astoria levantó su mano. "Tomaré esta. Mañana hablaremos con los elfos domésticos para hablar sobre la licencia de las botas Harry Potska para que puedan comenzar a producirlas comercialmente.

"Nos gustaría comenzar a suministrar tiendas dentro de un mes, donde las personas pueden comprar las suyas, incluso si es solo por diversión.

"Una vez que la producción esté en su lugar, bueno, esperamos que haya muchas personas que quieran jugar. Veremos a dónde va desde allí".

"Astoria tiene razón", continuó Romilda, "Y para aquellos que realmente disfrutan de los juegos, las botas de rebote estarán disponibles a pedido, por un precio".

"Pero", dijo Krum, "Krum quiere volver a jugar antes de irse de Hogwarts".

"¿Revancha?" Preguntó Harry.

"Da", respondió Viktor.

Harry sonrió. Dobby apareció, y se paró al lado de Harry. "En cuanto al deporte, los elfos domésticos estarán disponibles para los estudiantes aquí que ya han practicado con las botas Podska para jugar sus propios juegos, y obtendremos algunas reglas oficiales para que los estudiantes las estudien y comprendan".

Hubo un gran aplauso de los estudiantes en la audiencia. "Quédate, Dobby", dijo Harry, "Eres parte de esto." El elfo doméstico se veía honrado, mientras Harry se acercaba más a Romilda para poder sentarse al final. Romilda se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no se apartó de él.

"Tú", dijo Krum, señalando a otro periodista.

"¿Me expulsarán si pregunto por los elfos domésticos?"

Krum miró a Harry. El pauso. "Una pregunta", respondió Harry.

El periodista se veía pensativo. "Está bien", dijo, "Estoy haciendo esta pregunta mientras voy, tengan paciencia conmigo. Los elfos domésticos solían ser sirvientes domésticos, cocinaban, limpiaban, y ahora son libres, y producen un gran deporte para observar, y trabajan estrechamente con Potter. ¿Qué pasó?"

Todos se volvieron hacia Dobby, quien parecía tímido y ligeramente asustado de repente. Harry le tocó el hombro tranquilizador.

"Los elfos domésticos siempre tienen potencial", dijo Dobby lentamente, con la cara arrugada por la concentración. "Y tal vez ahora son más. Los elfos, ya no son elfos domésticos." Dobby hizo una pausa y asintió para sí mismo. "Y cuando los Elfos tenían una fuente de energía, de repente, los Elfos no tuvieron que aceptar el mal comportamiento que se había arrastrado durante más de mil años de acuerdo. Pero los Elfos no están seguros, así que los Elfos recurren al gran Harry Potter y Harry Potter escucha, alienta, guía y es amigo de todos los Elfos. Y más, Harry Potter confía en que los Elfos hagan más que limpiar y cocinar, para que los Elfos comiencen a planear el futuro, futuro donde los Elfos no castiguen porque amo de mal humor, donde los Elfos no piden magia pequeña, donde los Elfos importan de nuevo." Hizo una pausa. "Los elfos comienzan a recordar el orgullo, recuerdan el tiempo antes de que los Elfos pierdan la fuente mágica de los dragones, los Elfos, los Elfos comienzan a importar a los Elfos nuevamente. Los elfos nunca regresan, los elfos son libres ahora".

Hubo un silencio asombrado.

"A algunos elfos les gusta cocinar y limpiar, están dispuestos a trabajar, pero están trabajando, no esclavos. Ellos trabajan por dinero, con contratos, si las familias quieren. Los elfos trabajan horas, tienen días libres, son empleados".

"¿Entonces la gente podrá contratar Elfos?", Preguntó el reportero.

Dobby asintió. "Son diez galeones por mes".

El reportado parpadeó. "¡Tomaré uno!" Hubo algunas risas de los otros periodistas.

"¡Es una cantidad limitada de Elfos!", Advirtió Dobby, "¡Y los Elfos no regresarán donde maltratados!" Dobby hizo una pausa, "Pero la conferencia no es sobre Elfos, es sobre Podska". Y con eso, salió.

"Dos preguntas más", dijo Krum. "Tú."

"Ryan Jones, bruja semanal. ¿Podemos tener sus nombres para que los tengamos bien?" Preguntó, señalando a Astoria y Romilda. "Conocemos a todos los demás".

"Romilda Vane y Astoria Greengrass", respondió Romilda, señalándose a sí misma y luego a Astoria.

"Últimas preguntas. Tú."

Los otros periodistas gruñeron cuando bajaron sus manos.

"Lisa Monarde, Le Mondial. Ahora que todos ustedes son amigos a través de Podska, ¿Afectará esto a sus actuaciones en la tarea final?

"Está cerca", murmuró Viktor, "Pero Krum lo permitirá. Cuando comenzó el Torneo, fue sobre la gloria primero, las relaciones en segundo lugar. Ahora es otro camino".

"Además", dijo Cedric, "¡Creo que todos admitimos que el hombre que puede matar a un dragón por su cuenta probablemente va a ganar!"

Hubo algunas risas.

"Estoy con Viktor", dijo Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa. "Competiré para ganar, pero estoy más feliz con los amigos que hice".

"En cuanto a mí", dijo Harry, "Nunca quise estar en este estúpido torneo, pero al comienzo, Tori y Romi, seguidos de cerca por su mejor amiga Hermione, me ayudaron a superarlo, y desde allí, todos decidimos esa contención no iba a ayudar, así que atacamos cada problema tan duro como pudimos, y creo que todos estamos mejor para eso".

"La conferencia ha terminado", dijo Krum. "¿Harry, a la herrería?"


	8. Capitulo 08

Esta semana publico este capítulo antes porque la próxima semana se celebran las fiestas patrias y voy a estar fuera de la ciudad sin acceso a internet.

 **Aclaración:** Este trabajo pertenece en su totalidad a **Jeconais** , yo solo lo traduje.

 **Capítulo 8**

Harry decidió no ir a la herrería, y en cambio se llevó a Romilda y Astoria, volviendo rápidamente para obtener los otros tres. Cuando todos llegaron, los elfos estaban apareciendo en el resto de su grupo. Estaban fuera de la mansión de Greengrass. "Derek, Cress, ¿Pensé que podríamos tener un poco de fiesta? Yo me ocuparé de la comida y la bebida".

"Abriré el salón de baile", estuvo de acuerdo Derek felizmente.

"¿Te importa si los seis nos bañamos y cambiamos rápidamente?", Preguntó Harry. "Los hechizos de limpieza no pueden hacer frente al hedor que estoy emitiendo en este momento".

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Derek. "Daph, ¿Podrías poner toallas en las habitaciones de huéspedes?"

"Dobby recibirá ropa fresca", dijo Dobby mientras salía.

Veinte minutos después, Harry estaba limpio, cómodo, y ya no podía olerse a sí mismo. Él Bajó las escaleras y se unió a Viktor y Cedric. Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que las chicas entraran.

Harry caminó hacia Fleur y la devolvió a su casa en Francia. Su madre, padre y hermana estaban reunidos alrededor de una red inalámbrica.

"Harry, Fleur, bienvenido", dijo Apolline Delacour. "Escuchamos tu emocionante partido".

Gabrielle dijo algo muy rápido en francés, con voz emocionada.

Fleur se rió entre dientes y respondió, hablando a lo que sonaba a la misma velocidad.

Cuando terminó, Harry dijo, "Fleur quería mostrarle a Alphonse algo que hice, y como estamos teniendo una pequeña fiesta, quería ver si querías conocer a todos".

Fleur aplaudió y luego lo abrazó. "Tresbien", exclamó, antes de mirar a Gabrielle. Ella dijo algo en francés con severidad. Gabrielle asintió en respuesta, y luego cruzó el dedo sobre su corazón y le dio una sonrisa angelical.

"¿Deberíamos cambiar?" Preguntó Apolline.

"Nah, es informal, estaremos comiendo comida muggle.

"¿Pizza?" Preguntó Fleur.

Harry asintió, y Fleur sonrió. "Bueno. Tengo hambre."

Apolline se levantó y levantó a Gabrielle, y se paró junto a su marido. Harry se concentró y los llevó a todos a la residencia de los Greengrasses. "Bien, ¿Pueden algunos elfos llevar a Cedric y Cho a sus casas e invitar a sus padres y hermanos?", Preguntó mientras se dirigía a Viktor. "¿Tu familia?"

Viktor sonrió y asintió. "¡Da!"

"Volveré por ti después, Esmeralda".

La chica le sonrió, mientras Harry tomaba las direcciones de la mente de Viktor y los sacaba a los dos.

Llegaron a un gran hall de entrada. Una niña preadolescente con abundante cabello sedoso y negro caminaba hacia ellos, a través de una puerta abierta. Estaba vestida con una elegante blusa blanca y una falda rosa de becerro. Ella parpadeó, y luego gritó: "¡Viktor!". Corrió a todo lo largo del pasillo y saltó hacia él. Viktor abrazó a la pequeña niña en un gran abrazo.

"Harry", dijo después de unos momentos, "¡Sophia, la mejor hermana pequeña del mundo!"

"Hola señor Potter", dijo en un acento inglés. "Es genial conocerte".

Harry lentamente le sonrió. "Es un placer conocerte, Sophia", dijo, hablando lenta y claramente. "Tu hermano habla de ti a menudo y te quiere mucho".

Sophia le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. Parecía tener unos diez u once años, con un leve parecido con Viktor.

"¿Mamá y papá están?" Preguntó Viktor, apegándose al inglés. "Harry invita a la fiesta, y Viktor quiere mostrarle a papá algo nuevo para la familia".

"Una fiesta", Sophia quedó sin aliento. "No estoy vestida adecuadamente, no esperaba invitados importantes, ¡Deberías haber avisado, Viktor!"

"Estás bien", le aseguró Harry, "Vik y yo cambiaremos nuestros uniformes en jeans y camisetas".

Ella asintió solemnemente mientras lo miraba con enormes ojos marrones y conmovedores. "Mamá y papá están en el salón. Escuchamos a Podska. ¡Hermano mayor ganó de nuevo!"

"Lo hizo", estuvo de acuerdo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Vamos", Viktor se alejó, todavía cargando con su hermana, y se dirigieron a la puerta por la que Sophia había entrado.

De inmediato fue obvio que Viktor tomó a su padre y Sophia a su madre, ya que los adultos eran modelos más antiguos de los dos.

"Harry, es Ana Krum, bella madre, y Borislav Krum, padre alto y fuerte". Viktor colocó a Sofía suavemente junto a su madre.

Harry parpadeó ante la presentación del padre.

"Oh cariño", dijo Ana, en un inglés suavemente acentuado. "Por favor den un paso atrás una o dos veces, señor Potter".

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron, cuando el padre de Krum saltó de su silla, se desgarró la camisa, reveló un cofre peludo y comenzó a luchar contra Krum. Viktor pateó sus piernas, y los dos cayeron al suelo, y comenzaron a rodar hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras intentaban dominarse mutuamente.

Sofía se reía, mientras Borislav ganaba la partida, para que Krum se tensara y empujara a su padre, antes de deslizarse por debajo de él.

Viktor se giró y saltó sobre su padre, su pie volando y golpeando la mesa. La mesa tenía un jarrón de aspecto caro. El jarrón voló al aire, y Harry reaccionó. Avanzó, colocó un pie en la espalda de Vik y se lanzó al florero. Logró atraparlo, girar en el aire y aterrizar sobre su espalda. Exhaló bruscamente y se preguntó por qué no había usado magia.

"¡Viktor, Boris!" Gritó Ana.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de inmediato, y agacharon la cabeza cuando vieron a Harry en el suelo, acunando el jarrón.

"Oops", murmuró Vik.

"Sí, ¡Uy, estás actuando como cosacos, en frente de los invitados! ¡Y el Sr. Potter acaba de salvarte de pasar varias noches en el sofá, Boris!" Ana continuó, y Harry estaba impresionado y conmovido de que ella continuara en un idioma que él entendía. Los Delacours no.

"Es Harry", protestó Viktor, "Es el mejor amigo de Vik".

"¿Y qué te dije sobre hablar en tercera persona?", Exigió Ana.

"¿Es divertido y debería continuar?", Preguntó Viktor.

Una pequeña sonrisa brilló en la cara de Ana, antes de desaparecer. "¡Si no fuera por él, estarías en tanto problema!"

"¡Por eso Viktor tiene tan buen amigo!"

"Al menos tu inglés ha mejorado", suspiró Ana. Ella se adelantó y abrazó a su hijo. Harry se subió a sus pies, y le devolvió el jarrón, mientras ella daba un paso atrás.

Borislav lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos. Y Harry de repente supo lo que quería. Miró alrededor de la habitación, para buscar otros objetos quebradizos, antes de dar tres pasos hacia la derecha, lejos de los muebles.

"¿Boris?" Ana dijo lentamente.

"Na nosh", gritó, y saltó hacia Harry. Harry logró guiñarle el ojo a Ana, antes de ser golpeado por doscientas veinte libras de entusiasta búlgaro.

Harry se preparó, atrapó al hombre, y luego lo derribó, no demasiado.

"Ouch", murmuró Boris mientras se ponía de pie. Esta vez, extendió la mano y golpeó a Harry. "¿Está hecho de piedra, Vik?", Preguntó, con un acento inglés más adecuado para Chelmsford que Gabrova.

"Es un Herrero", respondió Viktor, "Estamos aquí para llevarte a una fiesta informal, conocer a mis otros amigos y padres. Harry, es Boris, le gusta luchar. Papá, es Harry; traer billetera, se necesitará cuando vea el trabajo de Harry".

"Y ponte una camisa", dijo Ana secamente. "Y Viktor, tú también puedes cambiar". Hizo movimientos espantosos con la mano. Los dos miraron obedientemente. "Señor Potter, siéntese", dijo, indicando la silla en la que Boris había estado sentado antes. El jarrón estaba de vuelta en la mesa. Sofía estaba parada al lado de la silla de su madre.

"Por mucho que intente traer algo de civilización a esta familia, señor Potter, mi esposo todavía revisa varias camisas al día cuando Viktor está cerca", dijo con cara seria, aunque sus ojos delataron tanto su diversión como su aceptación.

"Por favor, llámame Harry, señora Krum".

"Gracias. Yo soy, por supuesto, Ana. Bienvenido a nuestra casa."

"A juzgar por tus decoraciones, te llevarás bien con los anfitriones. Derek y Cressida Greengrass".

Ana aplaudió. "No he visto a Derek y Cress por años", dijo encantada. "¿Mi hijo dijo informal?"

"Sí, simplemente agarré a todos y decidimos que nos divertiríamos, tomaríamos unas cervezas, una pizza y nos conoceríamos. Voy a agarrar a la familia de Esmeralda después".

Ana asintió. "La casa de Viktor en la carta te mencionó con cierto entusiasmo y esa noche se convirtió en una carta casi optimista".

Harry sonrió. "Hoy me di cuenta de que Vik es mi amigo más cercano".

"¿Y cómo mi proto-hombre de las cavernas de un hijo hizo un amigo con un joven aparentemente bien ajustado?"

Harry se rió entre dientes y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Fuimos por una mosca y en condiciones de servidumbre?"

"Da", dijo Viktor, cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, habiéndose cambiado por unos pantalones negros metidos en botas negras y una camisa blanca.

"Por supuesto, qué tonto de mi parte pensar lo contrario", dijo Ana en voz baja, provocando que Sofía se riera suavemente.

Harry disparó una sonrisa alentadora a la chica tranquila y digna.

"Por favor, Harry", dijo Ana con voz burlona, "Tengo dos bárbaros". Permítame un niño que comprenda el buen comportamiento".

"Harry debería llevar a Sofía para volar más tarde, mostrarle un estilo diferente".

La boca de Ana se abrió en estado de shock, mientras Sophia miraba a su hermano mayor con los ojos muy abiertos. "No me dejas volar con nadie más que tú", dijo Sophia.

"Es Harry", dijo Viktor, "Harry es confianza".

"¡No temas, Boris está aquí!", Anunció Boris en voz alta, mientras entraba en la habitación, vistiendo una camisa blanca sin rasgar.

"No tenía miedo", murmuró Ana.

"Pish posh", respondió Boris. "¡Bien, vamos a divertirnos!"

Harry se levantó, mientras Viktor le decía a los Krums que se tomaran de la mano, y los llevó a la residencia de Greengrass.

Tan pronto como llegaron al salón de baile, los ojos de Boris se iluminaron. Se acercó y agarró a Derek, empujándolo en un enorme abrazo de oso.

"Cressida", Derek resollo, "Los bárbaros han abierto la puerta. ¡Haz que Harry se ponga su armadura!"

"¡Ahh, bromeas!", Dijo Boris, ignorando por completo a la creciente multitud de personas que él había interrumpido.

Derek salió del abrazo, y teatralmente se quedó sin aliento.

"Ana, cariño, ha pasado demasiado tiempo", dijo Cress, mientras besaba a Ana en ambas mejillas. "Y Sophia, qué maravilla conocerte ahora que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para mantener una conversación".

"Encantado, Lady Greengrass," dijo Sophia, con una reverencia perfecta.

"Astoria, Daphne," llamó Cressida, mientras le sonreía a Sophia. Las dos chicas llegaron. "Estas son mis hijas, Daphne y Astoria. Y esta es Sophia Krum".

Astoria hizo una reverencia adecuada, pero Daphne simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó a la chica más joven. "Ven", ordenó, "Puedes conocer a nuestros amigos". Daphne le sonrió a Harry, antes de que se fueran con Astoria.

Ana pareció un poco sorprendida. Cressida señaló directamente a Harry. "No culpable", respondió Harry de inmediato.

Hubo una ronda de risas mientras otros invitados se acercaban

"Y antes que nada, tengo que recoger a la familia de Esmeralda", dijo Harry, y tomó la mano ofrecida de la niña, y se los llevó a Bulgaria después de obtener el lugar de ella. El pasillo al que llegaron era notablemente similar a la casa de Viktor.

"Lo sé, nuestros antepasados no eran originales", explicó Esmeralda. Marchó a la misma habitación que Viktor y entró directamente. Había una mujer mayor sentada, bebiendo té de un juego de plata colocado en una pequeña mesa junto a su silla. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado que era principalmente blanco, con el extraño toque de marrón aquí y allá. Ella logró irradiar una sensación de crianza y clase.

"¡Esmeralda!", Dijo la mujer alegremente, antes de decir algo en búlgaro.

"Madre, invitados", reprendió Esmeralda. "Este es Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Viktor, y el único hombre en el mundo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de siglos de protecciones".

Harry se balanceó hacia atrás con sorpresa cuando las palabras lo golpearon. Él no había pensado en las barreras en absoluto. Hizo una nota que significaba que si alguna vez encontraban la base de Voldemort, podían ir directamente allí.

"Oh, me disculpo", dijo la mujer mayor en un inglés acentuado que todavía era bastante comprensible.

"Estamos aquí para invitarlos a una fiesta informal en la casa solariega Greengrass en Inglaterra. Las habilidades de transporte de Harry significan que podría alquilarse a miles de galeones de ida, de larga distancia y de barrios, y la gente pagaría. De todos modos, Harry, esta es Countessa Georgieva Draganova, mi madre".

"Lady Draganova", dijo Harry, con una pequeña reverencia.

Ella le sonrió. "¿Informal?", Le preguntó a su hija.

"Boris probablemente ya perdió su camisa".

"Ahh, Harry, llámame Georgie", dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Una fiesta suena mejor que una noche de escuchar la conexión inalámbrica y leer".

"Deberías salir más," reprendió Esmeralda suavemente.

Ella sonrió un poco. "Vengo a esta fiesta improvisada". Se levantó y tocó el timbre. Apareció un mayordomo, y después de un breve par de palabras en búlgaro, desapareció y regresó con unos zapatos.

Ella los puso de pie y dijo unas pocas palabras más antes de mirarlos. Harry extendió la mano y tomó ambas manos, y las hizo retroceder.

Miró a su alrededor, e hizo un recuento rápido, pudo ver a una pareja asiática que claramente eran los padres de Cho, y una pareja de aspecto inglés que supuso que eran los padres de Cedric. Pudo ver a Dumbledore y Nadya discutiendo algo con Ana, y luego buscó a Romilda. Se movió hacia ella luego de excusarse.

"Oye", dijo, "¿Quieres ver a tus padres?"

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. "Nan está aquí", explicó. "Eso es suficiente familia".

"Bueno. Pizza."

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Claro, déjame cambiarme, y luego nos los tendremos a los dos".

Romilda miró alrededor de la pizzería con interés. No era tan emocionante como ella había pensado. Numerosos jóvenes manchados de dudosa limpieza seguían robóticamente las guías de imagen para armar la comida.

Hicieron cola, y una vez en la caja, Harry dijo: "Cinco vegetarianos, cinco pepperoni, cinco con todo, cinco hawaianos". Todo en un tamaño extra grande, por favor".

El chico miró a Harry extrañamente. "¿Veinte pizzas, amigo?" Dijo en un acento que Romilda nunca había escuchado antes.

"Sí", dijo Harry secamente.

"Eso es trescientos diecinueve libras, ochenta, geezer. Buena esa."

Harry sacó una gran cantidad de dinero Muggle y se lo entregó. El chico que los estaba sirviendo se encogió de hombros. "Serán unos treinta minutos".

"Volveremos", dijo Harry. "Nombre es Potter".

"¡Ordenado!"

Salieron y, para deleite de Romilda, él tomó su mano. Tristemente, era solo por cruzar la calle, pero ella tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

Entraron en una tienda que decía tener licencia, y aunque Romilda había pasado un tiempo en el mundo muggle, no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba. Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué significa el nombre?"

Harry la miró e inclinó la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea". Caminó hacia el mostrador cerca de la entrada. "¿Qué significa 'sin licencia'?"

El hombre, un hombre de cincuenta años sin pelo y con poco sentido del vestir, rió. "Significa que tenemos una licencia para vender alcohol que se consume en nuestras instalaciones." Él los miró, "Y sí, con la chica contigo, voy a tener que ver a algunos I.D."

Harry buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel. Cuando se lo dio al hombre, agitó su mano. "Eso servirá", concordó el hombre. "Siempre y cuando no estés comprando para niños".

"Vamos a tener una fiesta en la casa de nuestros amigos; los padres ya están demasiado ebrios para conducir. Llegué tarde así que fui voluntario para hacer una carrera de cerveza", mintió Harry sorprendentemente. "Romi se ofreció para ayudar a llevar todo".

"Ahh, tengo. ¿Quieres algo especial?

"Lo hago", respondió Harry. "Pero sería completamente desaprovechado en esa fiesta".

El hombre se rió. "Conozco ese tipo de fiesta", estuvo de acuerdo. "Bien, la mierda está por ese lado. Puedes pedir prestado el trole para llevarlo a tu auto".

"Gracias." Harry tomó un carrito de metal, y se dirigió hacia un pasillo estrecho. Lo cargó con ocho cajas grandes de cerveza, cada una con el emblema del escudo en el costado, y se dirigió al frente. Cuando se acercó al mostrador, agarró dos botellas más. "Eso es ciento tres, ochenta, amigo".

Harry sacó más notas y se las entregó. Romilda lo siguió fuera de la tienda, y en un callejón, donde desaparecieron.

De vuelta en el salón de baile, había muchas señales de personas pasando un buen rato y muchos grupos informales.

Harry creó un gran abrevadero, creó algo de hielo y comenzó a empacar la cerveza en el hielo. Romilda lo ayudó rápidamente.

"Boris", gritó Harry. "Obtuve uno especialmente para ti, arreglaré la falta de cabello en tu pecho".

Boris saltó, rasgando su camisa. "¡Boris tiene un baúl varonil!"

"Oh, Boris", Romilda oyó débilmente a la madre de Viktor decir.

Harry sonrió y le pasó una botella. Boris miró la parte superior, y luego usó su varita para quitar la tapa. Luego tomó un trago profundo. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡Es la bebida del hombre!"

Viktor apareció junto a él. "Entonces Viktor debería intentarlo. Salvar el hígado del padre Sé un buen hijo".

Boris lo acunó y se alejó. "¡Vamoosh, vuelve cuando hombre, bebé Krum!"

Viktor gruñó y extendió la mano.

"Te tengo uno también", dijo Harry secamente, tendiéndole la botella a Viktor.

"Mira", dijo Viktor volviéndose hacia su madre. "¡Es por qué es el mejor amigo de Vik!"

"El hecho de que él puede manejar a los dos también lo está atrayendo hacia mí, y Boris, ¿Podría hablar por favor?", Preguntó Ana Krum.

"¡Él!", Respondió Boris al instante. "¡Es divertido!"

"Bien, regresaremos un poco con la pizza", dijo Harry, y los llevó a ambos al callejón.

Devolvieron el carrito a la licencia, y luego caminaron juntos por un parque local, para perder el tiempo.

"¿Viste los Diggorys?", Preguntó Harry, mientras rodeaban una fuente de hormigón bastante decepcionante.

Romilda pensó. "No realmente", admitió.

"Se veían realmente incómodos".

"¡Ohhh!", Dijo Romilda, y sonrió. "¡Yo sé porque!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son de clase media alta".

"¿Huh?"

"Claro, está bien, han estado en el tipo de veladas que la clase alta normalmente tiene, elegante y elegante, todos se esfuerzan por impresionar a todos los demás con la cantidad de un palo que les ha quedado bien".

Harry se rió, y tocó ligeramente su hombro en señal de aprobación. Romilda sintió que su interior brillaba un poco. "Pero todos aquí esta noche es realmente, realmente, dinero viejo. Los Delacours, Krums, Draganovas, Changs y, por supuesto, nuestros anfitriones, todos pueden rastrear a sus familias hasta el amanecer de la magia. No tienen que actuar de cierta manera, porque realmente no hay nadie para impresionar."

"Pueden, pero sé que los Krums y los Greengrasses odian ese tipo de cosas, Alphonse se casó con un Veela, lo que demuestra lo mucho que le importan las opiniones de otras personas, y parecía que Lady Draganova era amiga de los Krums, por lo que sentido."

"Así que los Diggorys no saben cómo manejar a las personas que están haciendo lo que les pediste, y solo tienen una fiesta informal, y preferirían que hubiera una comida de diez platos y suficiente formalidad para rellenar un oso de peluche".

Harry se rió de nuevo, pero esta vez no le tocó el hombro; ella hizo un puchero brevemente y planeó cómo hacer que lo hiciera de nuevo.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres tener un rito de pasaje?

"¿Ah?", Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí, sentado sin pensar mientras esperas tu orden".

Ella soltó una risita. "Suena aburrido".

"Lo es". Se dirigieron hacia atrás, para ver que la tienda ahora tenía una cola.

"Lo siento", el joven en la caja le decía a un hombre gordo, "Haremos lo tuyo tan pronto como podamos; Tuvimos un pedido grande, ¿Está bien, geezer?

"Mi pobre Dudley está esperando su comida", rugió el hombre.

El aura de Harry se oscureció significativamente.

"Hola, Vernon", gruñó. "Qué agradable verte".

Romilda se quedó sin aliento. ¿Este era él? Vernon se volvió, y Romilda lo acogió. Parecía estar enfermo, como si hubiera perdido mucho peso y su piel no se hubiera mantenido. También parecía, por la forma en que se le abultaban los pantalones, que llevaba un pañal. En sus ojos, ella podía ver que repentinamente reconoció a Harry, y que iba a culparlo, con razón, por la maldición bajo la que estaba. Bueno, ella no iba a tener eso, así que lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo en la entrepierna, usando todas las técnicas que sabía para asegurarse de que cada erg de energía llegara a su dedo en tensión.

Vernon se puso rojo, luego blanco, y se derrumbó en un montón lloroso. "¡Eso es por ser un abusador de niños, monstruo repugnante!"

El joven detrás del mostrador miró al hombre en el piso, y luego se rió. "Bueno, ordenado", anunció.

Romilda le sonrió, y luego se sintió más feliz cuando el chico se sonrojó, y Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. La otra clientela, como una, pareció encogerse de hombros, y si bien hubo algunos tuts, nadie le prestó ninguna atención al lloriqueo.

"Sí, tus pizzas están casi listas; los dos últimos están saliendo ahora. Buena esa. Viene con diez botellas gratis, ¿Quieres?"

"Tengo una tonelada de cerveza, así que solo tomaremos cinco".

"Ordenado. ¿Qué deseas?"

"Dos Coca-Cola, dos Fanta y una R Whites".

El niño los puso en dos bolsas con varias puñados de servilletas, y los balanceó en la parte superior. Luego comenzó a apilar caja tras caja en el mostrador.

"No pensé en esto", murmuró Harry. Cogió una bolsa en cada mano y luego extendió las manos. Romilda se tomó un segundo para admirar cómo se veía su bíceps, antes de comenzar a amontonar las pizzas en sus manos. Logró llevar catorce cajas, permitiéndole agarrar las otras seis. No eran pesados, solo voluminosos.

Uno de los otros clientes le abrió la puerta, y dieron un paso alrededor del gimiendo todavía Vernon, y se fueron sin otra mirada. Una vez de vuelta en el callejón, Harry llamó a algunos Elfos para que los transportaran.

En la sala de baile, hubo un grito de alegría cuando llegaron.

Harry se acercó a algunas mesas que habían sido preparadas y las descargó. "Correcto, para aquellos que no saben, esto es pizza. Piense en ello como una prueba de que los muggles tienen su propia marca de magia".

"Parece interesante", dijo Boris. "¿Cómo comes?"

"Boris," suspiró Georgie, mientras caminaba hacia adelante. "Todas las mujeres verdaderas saben cómo comer pizza".

"No hay cuchillos, tenedores", señaló Boris.

Georgie abrió una caja, tomó una rebanada de pizza, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó un mordisco similar al de una dama, ante un silencio conmocionado.

"¡Madre!", Jadeó Esmeralda.

La mujer de cabello blanco sonrió. "Niños", suspiró, "Creen que inventaron todo".

Boris rugió de risa. "Georgie, eres una buena mujer".

"Aquí, Boris", dijo Harry, "¡Tengo un poco de pepperoni picante!"

Harry fue inmediatamente levantado en un enorme abrazo de oso, que rompió el hielo, y un minuto después la gente estaba de pie con una servilleta sosteniendo una rebanada de pizza en una mano y una bebida en la otra. Romilda estaba encantada de que a todos los jóvenes se les hubiera permitido una botella de cerveza.

Hermione parecía estar en el cielo, mientras charlaba con los padres de Cho y bebía su cerveza. Astoria estaba con Ana y Sophia, conversando. Cho, Derek y Cedric estaban con sus padres, quienes parecían haberse relajado un poco. Daphne estaba con Fleur y su familia. Harry y Romilda estaban con los Krums masculinos, ya que tenían lo que parecía ser un concurso de comida silenciosa.

"Lo siento, Boris", dijo Romilda, "Pero creo que los chicos van a ganar". Estaba hambriento después del juego, y no trabajé tan duro como lo hicieron".

"Sí, viejo, frenar", dijo Viktor, mientras terminaba su cerveza y convocaba a otro.

Boris hizo un puchero. "Es solo porque tuve un gran almuerzo", señaló.

"Solo almuerzo ligero antes del juego", respondió Viktor. "No obtener puntada".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Terminó otra porción de pizza, y se pidió un vaso de naranja con gas. Se lo tragó, y luego tragó saliva. "Disculpe", dijo, mientras eructó detrás de su mano.

"Llamar a eso un eructo", exigió Boris. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Oh, solo una vez", oyó que Ana gemía, "Me gustaría salir y convertirlo en un concurso de eructos".

Viktor le dio un codazo a Boris firmemente en el estómago, interrumpiendo su postura, por lo que solo logró un débil sonido. "¡No, o Boris estará en el sofá, volverá mal, no más lucha!"

"Da, Da", murmuró Boris. "No fue buena idea".

"Entonces", dijo Harry, un poco fuerte, claramente cambiando de tema. "Estábamos recogiendo las pizzas, y adivinamos quién estaba allí, gritando que su Dudley quería comida".

"Oh, no" suspiró Hermione. "¿Vernon?"

Harry asintió. "Recibí su atención, y bueno, no sé lo que iba a hacer", continuó. "¡Cuando Romi lo pateó tan fuerte en las pelotas que apostaría que Dudley ahora es infértil!"

Romilda afortunadamente había terminado su cerveza, cuando se encontró en un gran abrazo de felicitación de Daphne.

"¡Y luego le dijo a todos que lo había hecho porque era un niño abusador, y que nadie más pestañeó!"

"Para dar un contexto", dijo Hermione, "Vernon Dursley y su familia están actualmente bajo investigación de Aurores por abuso infantil".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Sobre mí. Pero soy uno de los afortunados, ya que tengo personas que me quieren y me quieren", saludó a Derek y Cressida, y luego a sus amigos, "Así que todo quedó en el pasado. ¡Y el objetivo de esto no era centrarse en el lado malo, sino en la parte superior de Romi derrotando a un tipo ocho veces más grande de lo que lo hizo en un movimiento!"

Hubo una risa más relajada.

"Gracias, Harry", Romilda se giró cuando fue liberada, para ver que Ana se había acercado.

"De nada."

"Es el turno de Viktor para romper el hielo", anunció Viktor. "Sophia, ven".

La chica de cabello negro se acercó a su hermano, quien se arrodilló, y le ofreció un pequeño paquete bien envuelto.

La cara de la niña se iluminó. "No era necesario", protestó ella. "¡Siempre me compras regalos, pero nunca tengo la oportunidad de conseguirte uno!"

"Es el trabajo de Viktor intentar y ser el mejor gran brujo en el mundo. Abierto."

Ella lo hizo, delicadamente usando sus uñas para desenvolverlo. En el interior, había una funda familiar de nogal, que cuando se abrió, sostenía el cuchillo personalizado que Harry había hecho para ella.

Su boca se abrió con sorpresa. "¡Es hermoso!" Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, antes de examinarlo de cerca.

"Es una hoja personalizada, diseñada por Daphne, hecha por Harry".

La niña volvió a colocar el cuchillo en la gavilla, antes de girarse hacia Daphne y hacerle una reverencia. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y corrió unos pasos hacia adelante y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y su cabeza contra su pecho. Ella levantó la vista después de unos segundos. "Muchas gracias, Sr. Potter".

"Oye, es Harry", dijo en voz baja.

Ella le sonrió radiante.

Romilda miró a Viktor, vio una sonrisa de aprobación en su rostro, y gimió. Genial, eso era justo lo que ella y Astoria necesitaban. Otra chica sensata que vio lo que estaba en oferta. Se encontró con los ojos de Astoria, al ver que su amiga también estaba suspirando. Si fuera otra persona, estarían planeando marginarla, pero la hermana del mejor amigo de Harry sería un problema.

"Bueno, si estamos regalando regalos", llamó Fleur. Ella convocó dos paquetes con su varita, y se los dio a Gabrielle y Apolline.

Gabrielle chilló ruidosamente después de abrir la suya, antes de correr para abrazar a Harry; ella, al menos, sostuvo el cuchillo de forma segura.

Apolline siguió a su hija, apartó a Gabrielle de Harry y luego lo abrazó ella misma. "Gracias", dijo ella.

"Sí pagaron", dijo Harry tímidamente.

"Si fue menos de trescientos, pagaron mal", anunció Georgie, mientras miraba de cerca el cuchillo que su hija le había dado. "Estas runas son impresionantes solas; He pagado varios cientos de galeones para obtener algunas cosas encantadas antes".

Romilda miró a su alrededor, para ver que Cho estaba mostrando a sus padres su cuchillo, y que Viktor le estaba dando a Ana su cuchillo.

"Eso es horrible", exclamó Harry. "Cuando Tori y yo llegamos con ellos, los pusimos en una hoja de plantillas, ¡Así pude cincelarlos rápidamente sin necesidad de empezar desde cero!"

"Harry, solo hay unas doscientas personas en todo el mundo que conocen runas lo suficientemente bien como para hacer este tipo de cosas y tienen el deseo de vender sus creaciones", le dijo Cressida.

"¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡No son tan difíciles!

"¿Más duro que agitar una varita y decir algunas palabras?", Preguntó Cressida. "Podrías lanzar un amuleto de afilado y un amuleto de limpieza, y todo lo demás. Además, solo aproximadamente cuarenta o cincuenta personas se gradúan de la escuela que los ha tomado cada año, de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts. Y de ellos, la mayoría entra en otras carreras que no usan runas. Wand ondeando es mucho más fácil que pasar el tiempo necesario para hacer algo permanente".

"Los magos tienden a ser perezosos", dijo Boris. "Una forma de pereza muy extraña, sin embargo. En lugar de tomarse un tiempo largo para hacerlo una vez, correcto, preferirían hacerlo muchas, muchas, muchas veces de la otra manera".

Harry asintió lentamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

Georgie se abrió paso entre la multitud, más allá de los dos Veela, y abrazó a Harry también. "Una pieza verdaderamente excelente", dijo. Ella se hizo a un lado, mientras Ana abrazaba a Harry también.

"Bueno, mientras alabamos a Harry", dijo Derek mientras agitaba su varita, "¡Dime lo que piensas de esto!"

La cresta en la que Harry y Daphne habían trabajado entraron flotando a la habitación.

"Ahh", dijo Georgie, "Es por eso que mi hija me dijo que trajera mi billetera". Se movió y lo examinó, siguiendo las runas con el dedo, mientras miraba de cerca, antes de volverse para mirar a Harry. "Tomaré uno".

"Erm, son un poco caros".

"Por supuesto que sí", estuvo de acuerdo Georgie con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tomaré uno", repitió.

"¿Cómo obtuviste la historia?", Preguntó Ana, con voz asombrada. "Puedo sentir a tus antepasados, Derek".

"Lo sé", dijo Derek con orgullo. "Incluso derramé algunas lágrimas extremadamente buenas cuando las vi por primera vez".

"Tendré uno, por supuesto", anunció Georgie.

"No para uno", dijo Alphonse, "Pero voy a necesitar dos, uno para mi familia y uno como regalo para Apolline".

La anciana Veela se abalanzó sobre su esposo y le dio un gran beso.

Romilda volvió la cabeza, para ver a Cedric hablando en voz baja con sus padres, su mano en el brazo de su padre, impidiéndole avanzar. Ella ocultó una mueca y esperó que no se sintieran demasiado fuera de lugar. El tipo de dinero del que se hablaba estaba muy alejado del salario de incluso un empleado del ministerio de alto rango.

Los Changs pasaron al siguiente y lo examinaron de cerca. El hombre llevaba un traje completo, pero como era una fiesta relajada, se había quitado la corbata, mientras que la mujer llevaba un vestido de tres cuartos de un bonito marrón. Ambos tenían el pelo negro asiático característico, con la mujer larga y recta, y el hombre corto y puntiagudo.

"Ahora entiendo por qué Cho escribió en casa por dinero", dijo el hombre. Se volvió y miró a Harry directamente. "Claramente no te conozco tan bien como a Derek y Cressida, pero sé calidad cuando la veo. ¿Qué tal un trato?"

Harry inmediatamente señaló a Romilda. "Apestan por los negocios", explicó. "Me olvidaría de cargar la mayor parte del tiempo. Romilda es nuestra chica de ventas".

El hombre asintió lentamente y miró a Romilda, quien colocó los hombros hacia atrás y miró al hombre mayor directamente. Su clan era famoso por su negociación, y esa era una responsabilidad tanto como un beneficio. Ella no iba a decepcionar a nadie. "Cómo cambian los tiempos", se dijo a sí mismo. "Señorita Vane, el trato que le iba a ofrecer a Harry es que, si me da tres a precio completo, y uno gratis, mostraré uno en cada uno de nuestros hogares en China".

"Trato", respondió Romilda de inmediato. "Con la condición de que los cuatro sean iguales, y se coloquen en una posición extremadamente prominente, y que alojes al menos dos de tus bolas famosas durante el verano".

El hombre asintió y buscó a su hija. "¿Estás prestando atención?"

"Sí, padre", dijo Cho.

"Entonces explica esta transacción".

"Exposición, Romilda entiende nuestra prominencia en China y la naturaleza insegura de nuestro país. El hecho de que tengas algo tan valioso, histórico y único significará que otros se apresurarán a pedir uno también".

El hombre sonrió y asintió. "Bien, Cho. Y usted es sabio para su edad, señorita Vane.

Romilda hizo una reverencia cortésmente.

El hombre se rió entre dientes e hizo una reverencia.

"Ahora", dijo Boris, "¡Se acabó el negocio, volvamos a la cerveza!"

Derek permitió que un pequeño ceño frunciera su frente, mientras miraba a su hija mayor. Se preguntó si estaba leyendo la situación correctamente.

"Arrugarás esa frente perfecta", dijo la voz de Harry a su lado.

Él sonrió al chico. "Me permiten uno o dos frunces el ceño al día", replicó.

"¿Va a haber un problema?" Preguntó Harry, mirando, mientras Fleur y Daphne estaban sentadas en un asiento de amor, hojeando un álbum de fotos.

"¿Lo estoy leyendo correctamente entonces?"

"Bueno, deberías pensar en todas las cosas buenas. Fleur aumentará la pulcritud en la familia en otro cien por ciento".

"¿Belleza?"

"Gran belleza física y atractivo", explicó Harry.

Derek se rió entre dientes cuando le devolvieron sus propias palabras. La mayoría de la gente le hacía gracia cuando se trataba de su narcisismo. "Tengo que admitir que estoy pensando en mis antepasados y mis descendientes", admitió.

"Primero, todavía tienes a Tori, de quien estoy seguro no le interesan las chicas".

Sabiendo que su hija menor prefería intimidar a galán, Derek sonrió y asintió. "Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo. "Ella es extraordinariamente hermosa".

"Y Fleur tampoco está mal".

Derek se rió y rodeó a Harry con un brazo. "Cress quiere nietos, eventualmente".

"Veela es una sociedad matriarcal que tiene una tasa de natalidad femenina del ochenta por ciento", dijo Harry secamente, "Y han sido así durante eones. ¿Quieres apostar a que han encontrado la forma de solucionar ese problema?"

Derek se animó. "Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo. Miró a Harry con curiosidad.

"Leí un libro", respondió Harry a la pregunta no formulada. "Hermione me lo dio cuando vimos a Fleur por primera vez. Ya no estoy haciendo clases regulares, y definitivamente no estoy perdiendo el tiempo con History of Magic, pero Hermione me regaña si cree que no estoy aprendiendo".

"Excelente. Gracias, Harry".

"No podía dejar que ese ceño empeorara", respondió Harry alegremente. El pauso. "Voy a tener una conversación con Fleur más tarde, solo para asegurarme de que ella está actuando responsablemente. Sin embargo, tendré que cambiar mi discurso de Gran Hermano. No creo que amenazarla con una paliza si rompe el corazón de mi hermana es correcto".

"Buen hombre." Derek envolvió a Harry con un brazo en un abrazo completamente masculino.

Harry lo devolvió brevemente, antes de oír su nombre gritó que los dos se voltearan. "Guarda la pizza, es genial para el desayuno, siempre y cuando lleguemos al gimnasio después", dijo Harry. "Te alcanzaré más tarde."

Derek encontró a su esposa, y siguió a los más jóvenes afuera, donde Viktor tenía dos escobas, y había estado gritando por Harry.

"Es tiempo de exposición", anunció Viktor.

Harry agarró la escoba. Lanzó una sonrisa burlona a la estrella de Quidditch. "Trata de mantener el ritmo, viejo", dijo, antes de que arrancara la escoba con Harry siendo arrastrado detrás, con una mano agarrando el palo mientras se disparaba hacia arriba.

Viktor soltó una carcajada y se fue por el mismo camino, y los dos estaban lejos y en el cielo. Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo, y cuando se desplomaron, sus escobas se arquearon y les permitieron sentarse.

"Cedric, ¿No te unes a ellos?"

"Estoy bien, papá", dijo Cedric, y Derek se acercó a los invitados que no conocía tan bien. "Pero son mágicos".

Ambos volantes pasaron volando, saltaron sobre sus escobas, de modo que los montaron como alfombras, y luego los voltearon, en el mismo movimiento que Derek recordaba de ver los mejores momentos de la copa del mundo de Quidditch.

Ambos volaron en formación apretada, girando alrededor del otro antes de que cayeran.

"¡Harry!" Derek vio a Hermione de pie, con su varita en la garganta. Harry se dejó caer de inmediato, y se detuvo frente a ella. Hermione movió su varita mientras le decía algo en voz baja.

Harry sonrió en respuesta, y voló de regreso a Viktor, donde repitió los movimientos de la varita de Hermione. Viktor se rió y saludó a Hermione.

Los dos dispararon de nuevo, pero esta vez el humo rojo salió de la parte trasera de la escoba de Harry, mientras que el azul salió de la de Viktor. Y mientras practicaban aeróbicos en el aire, el humo agregó un hermoso sendero detrás de ellos, dejando un recordatorio de la ruta que los niños habían tomado.

La demostración terminó con los dos muchachos volando el uno contra el otro, luego ambos volteándose hacia atrás y aterrizando en las escobas de los demás.

Derek aplaudió cuando los dos se quedaron frente a ellos, y se inclinaron.

"Harry, toma el mejor aspecto, toma para volar"

"Buen plan", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, mientras Viktor voló y recogió a Esmeralda.

Harry se presentó, y un segundo después, Derek se encontró volando con Harry.

"¡Se refería a la mujer!", Gritó Derek en el aire.

"Lo sé", respondió Harry. "Elegí tomarlo literalmente. Hay cosas con las que no quiero lidiar este año, y esto me permite seguir ignorante".

"A veces, Harry, creo que eres el chico más inteligente del mundo".

Harry se rió. "Diablos no, si ese fuera el caso, sabría qué hacer con todo esto, en lugar de seguir postergándolo todo lo que pueda. Honestamente, ¡Ni siquiera sé si me gustan así!"

"Si decides que lo haces, ¿No te importa si yo enrola uno en particular?"

"Pensé que podrías" Harry hizo una pausa. "También está el hecho de que solo tengo catorce años y, por increíble y madura que sea Romi y Tori, todavía son solo doce, y todos tenemos una tonelada de crecimiento antes de tener que tomar una decisión".

"Tranquilo, viejo muchacho, me gusta mi hígado en su lugar", dijo Derek mientras sacaban un sacacorchos apretado.

Harry rió y aterrizó, permitiéndole bajar. Harry luego voló y atrapó a Georgie, llevándose a la matriarca a volar. La condesa gritó de placer.

Derek se rió entre dientes mientras volvía a los Diggorys. Viktor ahora estaba volando con Cressida. "Eso fue emocionante", dijo alegremente.

"Me pregunto si puedo hacer que Harry me lleve", dijo Cedric.

"Eres muy apuesto, así que hay una posibilidad", respondió.

Cedric se rió y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"Gracias por recibirnos", dijo Amos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eres más que bienvenido, Amos," respondió Derek grandiosamente. Tenía una reputación en el Ministerio como un poco playboy, y no estaba por encima de asegurarse de que se quedara atascado. Le permitió evitar muchos de los eventos formales a los que normalmente tenía que asistir alguien de su categoría.

"Cedric ha sido extremadamente impresionante en el torneo hasta ahora", agregó Derek en el silencio ligeramente tenso.

"Lo ha hecho", dijo Amos, hinchándose de orgullo. "Y jugó extremadamente bien hoy".

"No tengo dudas de que será Head Boy el próximo año", dijo Derek, satisfecho de haber encontrado algo que permitiera a sus invitados relajarse. Deseaba que Margaret Diggory fuera más que un alhelí, pero no se podía tener todo.

"Eso esperamos", Amos estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Papá!", Protestó Cedric.

"¿Tienes algún plan para cuando salgas de Hogwarts?"

"¡Cedric se va a unir a mí en el Ministerio!"

"Tal vez", dijo Cedric secamente. "Sin embargo, hay otras opciones disponibles. Tengo otro año más antes de tener que preocuparme por eso".

Amos frunció el ceño.

Derek eligió guardar silencio, en lugar de dar su opinión de que Cedric sería completamente malgastado en el Ministerio. Podía decir que Cedric ya tenía esa opinión.

Cho se dejó caer por Viktor, y ella se deslizó bajo el brazo de Cedric. "Realmente son ambos mágicos en escobas".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Cedric. "¿Alguna idea de cómo nos ponemos así?"

"¿Practicar, practicar, practicar?", Sugirió Cho.

"Eso, o intentamos meterlos en lecciones".

"Eres el Puff, y eres amigo de ellos", señaló Cho con una sonrisa.

"Cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Cedric. "Lo plantearé la próxima semana".

"¿Disfrutaste tu vuelo, señor Greengrass?"

"Oh, Derek, por favor, Cho", dijo Derek. "¡Puedo sentir que me estás sumando años!"

Cho rió apreciativamente. "Derek".

"Lo hice", estuvo de acuerdo. Observó cómo Harry bajaba, atrapaba a Daphne y Fleur de una vez, y cuando la escoba salió disparada, aterrizó en cuclillas junto al Delacours, dejando a las dos chicas volar juntas. Derek hizo una nota mental para tener una pequeña charla con Harry sobre la sutileza. Gabrielle inmediatamente se adhirió a la cintura de Harry.

"Es bueno ver que están prestando atención", dijo Cedric, mientras Alphonse le decía algo a Gabrielle, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño cuando soltó a Harry.

"¿Ah?", Preguntó Amos.

Cedric agitó su mano alegremente. "Gabrielle puede ser un poco pegajosa", explicó casualmente.

Derek asintió sutilmente al chico. Estaba contento de que Cedric supiera cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Cho, algún plan para después de la escuela?"

"Si puedo mejorar lo suficiente, me gustaría jugar Quidditch. Si eso no funciona, papá quiere que empiece a aprender el negocio familiar".

"¿Y cómo suena eso?"

Cho se encogió de hombros. "No es tan emocionante como el Quidditch", dijo con una sonrisa, y miraron las dos escobas por unos momentos. Hubo una diferencia notable entre el vuelo de Viktor y el de Fleur.

Cho tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro cuando Harry recuperó su escoba, y tenía a la madre de Cho con él. Ella se estaba riendo mientras su largo cabello ondeaba en la brisa. "Solo Harry", suspiró. "De todos modos, tengo años para encajar en algo que me gusta".

"Si ayuda, soy mayor y todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer".

Boris se acercó. "Chico bonito, ¿Cómo está tu whisky?"

"Magnífico, campesino búlgaro".

"¿Así que no necesito ir a casa y obtener algo decente?"

"Nah, tengo mucho".

"Cuando los niños dejaron de entretener a todos, pensé que podríamos tomar un café o dos y charlar toda la noche. ¿Te molesta ponernos?

"De nada, por supuesto".

"Me temo que tendremos que irnos", dijo Amos. "Tengo una reunión temprano en la mañana".

"Me quedo", dijo Cedric al instante.

"De acuerdo", Amos estuvo de acuerdo.

Dos Elfos aparecieron de inmediato. "¿Estás necesitando levantar?"

Mientras Amos asentía, él y su esposa fueron sorprendidos.

"Oh, gracias Merlín", dijo Cedric, mientras tiraba de Cho junto contra él. "Lo siento, Derek", agregó.

"No hay por qué disculparse".

"Estaban arrastrando a todo el partido, se negaban a sonreír y relajarse, y eran tan críticos como el infierno", respondió Cedric. "¡Todos han sido muy amables, y estaban frunciendo el ceño!"

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Boris con una fuerte bofetada en la espalda del niño. "Todos tenemos parientes que insisten en que actuemos como los títulos con los que estábamos atrapados al nacer. La vida solo ocurre una vez, y es demasiado corta para mantenerte la camisa puesta".

Cedric asintió. "No me estoy uniendo al Ministerio; El padre de Cho me ha dicho que puede conseguirme un trabajo si me va bien en mis exámenes".

"Lo que harás", dijo Cho con orgullo.

"En realidad, debería ir y hablar con Fu y Mei", dijo Derek. Se detuvo cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. "¿Escribió Astoria tu nombre como Cho Chang?"

Cho suspiró y murmuró algo en mandarín.

"Magos estúpidos", Cedric tradujo después de unos segundos.

Cho sonrió y lo besó. "Exactamente. Cuando solicitamos mi lugar, escribimos mi nombre correctamente como Zhang Qiu, pero lo tradujeron mal. Y era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo. Me alegrará que al menos sea más o menos fonéticamente correcto".

"¿Así que debería intentar llamarte Qiu?", Preguntó Derek, intentando sondear la sutil diferencia.

"He aceptado a Cho por ahora", dijo Cho encogiéndose de hombros. "El sonido Q no es uno que hagas en inglés y sin eso y el tono correcto, 'Cho' es lo suficientemente bueno".

Derek asintió e hizo sus excusas, mientras se dirigía hacia Fu y Mei Zhang.

Harry se despertó, se desperezó y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Todavía era temprano, pero considerando que era lunes y todos los demás tenían clases, él debería hacer algo bueno por sus amigos para que todos se movieran. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar unos panecillos ingleses, primero calentando la leche.

Mientras la masa estaba probando, él tomó una siesta en la sala de estar. Entró en la cocina para cortar la masa con las formas que quería, y luego los dejó para que volvieran a levantarse. En lugar de volver a la sala de estar, se dirigió a la habitación de Daphne y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Él extendió la mano y acarició suavemente su cabello. "Daph." Estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera sola, o hubiera sido extremadamente incómodo.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó. Ella sonrió. "Buenos días", susurró.

"Tenemos escuela esta mañana", le recordó. Ella hizo un puchero brevemente.

"Dúchate y cambia, y luego reúnete para desayunar", dijo, y se levantó de un salto. Se dirigió a la siguiente habitación de invitados, y despertó a Hermione por el mismo camino. Para su diversión, ella tenía exactamente las mismas expresiones faciales. Desde allí, se dirigió a la habitación de Astoria, donde estaba compartiendo con Romilda.

Hizo una pausa por un segundo y miró a las dos durmientes. Romilda estaba del lado izquierdo, sobre su estómago, su cuerpo enterrado bajo el edredón. Astoria estaba a la derecha, cerca del borde, de costado, acurrucada ligeramente.

Al igual que Hermione y Daphne, ambas se enojaron al pensar en la escuela. Con los dos en movimiento, salió. "¿Dobby?"

El elfo rebotó alegremente.

"¿Dónde están durmiendo Cho, Fleur, Esmeralda, Vik y Ced?"

"Chica flor está allí, con su hermana," señaló Dobby. "Viktor está allí con Esmeralda, Cedric está allí, Cho está allí".

"¿Y Sophia?"

"Ella está en esa habitación, los padres están en otras habitaciones".

"Brillante, gracias Dobby. Y ahora voy a castigarte por ser descarado" añadió Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Oh? ¡Lo trae!" Desafió Dobby.

"Voy a hacer el desayuno, y no se te permite ayudar, solo vas a tener que comer".

Dobby hizo un puchero y miró hacia abajo, con las orejas caídas. "Harry lo golpea", admitió.

Harry se rió y se dirigió a la habitación de Cedric. La adolescente estaba acurrucada profundamente en el edredón. "Despierta", llamó. "Tenemos escuela esta mañana".

"Fuera de control", Cedric gimió.

"Sí, bueno, golpeas el whisky después de la cerveza, te lo mereces", dijo Harry con una completa falta de simpatía.

"Sí, sí."

"Cho está en la habitación a la izquierda de los tuyos. Tienes que despertarla, o lo haré".

Cedric estaba fuera de la cama en un instante. Él tropezó y agarró su cabeza.

Harry lanzó una risita. "Derecha. Encuéntrate en la cocina cuando estés listo".

Cedric asintió y lo siguió al corredor. Harry lo siguió y se sacudió. No era lo suficientemente bueno para silenciar amuletos, ya que le gustaría lanzar algunos ahora para que no despertara a los adultos mientras hacía lo mismo con las personas restantes. Empujó la puerta de Fleur para abrirla.

"Fleur", llamó a sotto voce. "¿Estás decente?"

"Oui", respondió una voz soñolienta.

Entró, para ver a Gabrielle boca abajo, roncando tiernamente, y Fleur junto a ella, con un ojo medio abierto.

"Hoy tenemos escuela", le dijo, parado al lado de su cama.

"Merde", se quejó.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Nos reuniremos para desayunar lo antes posible y luego nos dirigiremos a la escuela".

"Gracias", respondió, mientras se sentaba. Estaba usando la cosa más fruncida que había visto en una niña, y no pudo evitar mirarla por un segundo. "Daph definitivamente tenía razón", espetó. "Tienes tetas increíbles".

Fleur parpadeó, y luego soltó una carcajada que despertó a Gabrielle.

"Shh, está bien, vuelve a dormir", dijo Fleur, su mano brillando cuando tocó la cara de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida un segundo después.

"Esa franqueza de izze que tiene tu vista", dijo Fleur con una sonrisa, reapareciendo su acento burlón. "Me gusta."

"Tal vez debería filtrar un poco más", dijo Harry. "Lo siento."

"¿Entonces tengo dos hermanos que me quieren?"

"En realidad", corrigió Harry, "Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que eres hermosa y probablemente disfrutarías mucho jugando con tu trasero, serían solo mis hormonas y no mi corazón".

Fleur tituló ligeramente su cabeza mientras lo examinaba. "Dime algo. Si aceptara los avances de Daphne, ¿Obtendría un hermano mayor también?

Harry encontró sus ojos azules uniformemente. "Posiblemente", dijo después de unos segundos de reflexión. "Dependería si quisieras uno. Salir con mi hermana sería la forma más rápida de ese tipo de relación".

"Gracias por su 'onesty'.

El asintió. "Bien, es hora de que desafíe al bárbaro en su cueva".

Fleur soltó una risita. "¿No envías un Elfo?"

"Amo a Dobby, y a los otros Elfos", dijo Harry, "Pero, sinceramente, ¿A primera hora de la mañana?"

Fleur se rió de nuevo, y Harry salió. Como lo había hecho con Fleur, llamó por una puerta abierta y esperó por un reconocimiento. Luego de eso, entró y encontró a Esmeralda sobre el baúl de Viktor, con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo. Viktor estaba acariciando su cabello ligeramente.

"Bien, tenemos escuela esta mañana", les dijo. "Nos reuniremos para desayunar en breve".

"¿Has despertado a todos?" Preguntó Esmeralda.

Harry asintió.

"¿Crees que podrías enseñarle a la gente cómo explotar?", Preguntó ella.

"Creo que sí", dijo, mientras pensaba en ello.

"Mi madre, a menudo está sola en su casa. La pasé muy bien anoche, al igual que los padres de mi héroe. A ella no le gusta la sensación de Aparición o Porteadores", agregó Esmeralda.

"Da", retumbó Viktor. "Es bueno para ellos tener amigos que entiendan. Gran parte de Bulgaria apenas ha pasado de la edad oscura".

"Y también está el hecho de que Vik pasa demasiado tiempo viajando, y no tiene suficiente tiempo con su hermana".

"O su futura esposa", agregó Vik.

"Eso también, aunque todavía tienes que proponerlo apropiadamente", dijo Esmeralda, golpeándolo con una uña pintada de rojo.

"Da, Da", murmuró Viktor.

"Entonces, el punto es que estoy pensando en basarme en Inglaterra el próximo año, y sería de gran ayuda si ciertas personas pudieran viajar fácilmente".

Harry asintió. "Suena como un plan", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien, porque eres una gran razón para eso", agregó Esmeralda. "Anoche rompiste todas las barreras del protocolo para reírte".

"Y lo fue", estuvo de acuerdo Viktor.

Harry sonrió. "Valoro a mis amigos", dijo simplemente.

Ambos asintieron.

"De todos modos, voy a comenzar a cocinar. Nos reuniremos para el desayuno".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Hermione levantó la vista y se sonrojó. "Buenos días, Viktor, Esmeralda", saludó a los dos. "Estoy tratando de poner una cara de mal humor".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Viktor después de unos segundos.

"Debido a que Harry claramente es una mala influencia que quiere que realmente me pierda las clases, tengo que molestarlo".

"Ahh", dijo Esmeralda.

Hermione agitó sus manos y sonrió. "No te preocupes por eso", dijo ella alegremente. "Él lo entenderá".

"Si tú lo dices…"

Hermione se rió de nuevo de las expresiones escépticas que los dos búlgaros tenían en sus caras. "Y ustedes dos pueden detenerlo también".

Esmeralda soltó una risita cuando Viktor sonrió.

"Solo tengo que tener cuidado con Daphne", agregó Hermione. "La quiero un poco, pero a veces me preocupa que deslice una daga entre las costillas de alguien si siente que están atacando a Harry".

"Ella es un poco protectora", coincidió Esmeralda.

"Me encantaría quedarme y bromear", interrumpió Viktor, "Pero el olor está por venir".

Hermione inhaló. "Bueno, eso fue un desperdicio", anunció y entró a la cocina. "Tuve esta gran charla sobre que eres una mala influencia atroz", le dijo a Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Astoria, "Pero no, solo tienes que hacer algo que huele tan bien".

"Buenos días Hermione, qué maravilloso es verte de nuevo esta mañana, te ves realmente radiante".

"Sí, piérdeme", respondió Hermione alegremente, mientras Viktor y Esmeralda tomaban asiento a su lado. Eran los últimos tres en llegar, incluso Dobby estaba sentado entre Romilda y Cedric. Ella miró la estufa. "¿Te levantas temprano para hacer muffins para nosotros?"

Harry le dio su pequeña sonrisa; era su expresión favorita de su amiga. Fue el poco tímido que dio cuando estaba orgulloso de algo. El asintió.

"Lo juro, con quien sea que te cases, tendrá que aceptar que ella compartirá algunos de tus talentos. No sé de nadie más, pero no te abandonaré".

Se sonrojó lindo, mientras giraba, y agarró una carga de platos. Puso cada uno y cortó un panecillo por la mitad para cada uno, dejando escapar una bocanada de vapor fresco con cada corte. Agregó un poco de jamón de Parma, y luego agarró una sartén grande, donde sirvió huevos escalfados de aspecto perfecto en la parte superior del jamón. Finalmente, vertió un poco de salsa herby sobre cada plato de un cuenco que estaba sentado en otra sartén, y los repartió.

Fleur inhaló profundamente, antes de mirar a Harry. "¿Una salsa de bearnesa?", Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Huevos provenzales", dijo, mientras repartía los platos.

Fleur fue la primera en probar, mientras cortaba su huevo - rezumaba un color amarillo intenso - y dio un mordisco profundo. Parecía consciente de que era el centro de atención, mientras se tomaba su tiempo. "Dudo seriamente que pueda mejorar en el mejor restaurante de París".

Harry se sonrojó un poco. "No te detengas a la atención, come".

Hermione lo hizo, y fue increíble. El estragón y el perifollo eran un tanto inusuales, pero todo iba bien, y los muffins eran tan livianos que podía comer todo su peso en ellos, estaba bastante segura.

"Dobby se pregunta qué tan bueno es Harry Potter Sir en la limpieza", dijo el elfo doméstico.

"Bastante bien, ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, Harry Potter cocina mejor que los elfos, puede explotar mejor que los elfos y puede limpiar. Significa que los elfos harán de Harry Potter su rey".

Viktor rompió el silencio con una fuerte risa. Los otros se unieron al darse cuenta de que Dobby estaba bromeando.

"Dobby regresa", dijo el elfo con aire de suficiencia.

Harry le sacó la lengua al Elfo. "Solo por eso, estoy limpiando".

Dobby estaba en el fregadero un segundo después. "No seamos tontos ahora", dijo el elfo severamente. "No tengo clase".

"Yo tampoco."

"Estás en el deber del pop", replicó Dobby. "Y tiene una prueba más tarde".

"Multa. Bien, ¿Nos encontraremos en el pasillo en cinco minutos?

Todos asintieron y salieron, alabando la comida como lo hicieron. Hermione se quedó atrás y abrazó a Harry. "Eso fue fantástico", dijo.

"Gracias."

"A veces desearía tener lo que necesitas y tienes lo que necesito".

"Lo sé", dijo, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella, tan abiertos como siempre. "Tendré que conformarme con tener al mejor amigo que un niño pueda tener. No es una dificultad".

Ella se estiró y apartó su pelo, mirando la débil cicatriz que era el resto de un pedazo del alma de Voldemort. "No", ella estuvo de acuerdo, "No es una dificultad".

Él la abrazó, y por un momento, ella cerró los ojos y permitió que el sueño la cubriera. Y cuando se rompieron, ella no estaba triste, un poco arrepentida, pero no triste. Y ella podía ver que él tampoco lo era, y así era como lo sabían.

"Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles si lo hiciéramos", dijo Harry con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Tomarás la decisión correcta. No te meterás en ello, y sabes que no estás limitado solo porque se sienten de esa manera por ti".

"Lo sé", dijo, pero su voz traicionó sus dudas. Hermione sabía lo que estaba pasando detrás de sus ojos. ¡Malditos Dursley! Ella, Daphne, Derek, Cressida y todos los demás tendrían que trabajar para convencer al niño abusado de que no era inútil, de que era digno de ser amado y respetado.

Derek bostezó mientras tropezaba con su cocina. Su nariz se crispó de inmediato. Sobre la mesa, debajo de un amuleto, había una bandeja de muffins. Junto a la bandeja había algunos de sus mejores jamones de Parma con un encanto diferente. En la estufa había dos sartenes, uno de los cuales estaba siendo usado como baño maría ya que tenía un cuenco encima.

Sacudió la cabeza. Incluso después de su noche, Harry había logrado hacer magdalenas. Levantó la vista cuando Boris y Ana entraron. El primero se veía un poco duro. Siguió a Sofía, que se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su hermano mucho antes de que terminara la noche.

Se sentaron, les preparó café y le pasaron a Sofía un poco de jugo de naranja.

Boris tomó un trago del café. "¿Todavía mantienes tu mano en la cocina?"

"Lo deseo", respondió Derek. "Harry dejó esto por nosotros. Probablemente pensó que nos gustaría algo mejor que la pizza para el desayuno".

"Buenos días", llamó Alphonse Delacour, cuando entró con su esposa y la menor. Gabrielle se sentó al lado de Sofía, con su madre al lado de ella. Fu y Mei fueron los siguientes, seguidos de cerca por Georgieva.

Sirvió café y té, según correspondía, y sonrió cuando Cress fue el último en aparecer.

"Harry nos dejó el desayuno", explicó, mientras preparaba los once platos necesarios. "Debe haberse levantado temprano para hacer muffins frescos".

Olfateó la salsa y miró a los invitados franceses. "También parece haber hecho Huevos provenzales".

Apolline pareció sorprendida, y tomó su plato mientras agregaba la salsa a los muffins, jamón y huevo. "Esto es realmente bueno", anunció.

Derek sirvió a todos, y tomó su propio asiento. "Sí", estuvo de acuerdo, después de tomar un bocado del panecillo suave como mantequilla. "¿Crees que ganaríamos una batalla por la custodia?", Le preguntó a su esposa.

Ella rió. "Estoy seguro de que Harry aún nos haría el desayuno a pesar de todo".

Derek se animó.

"¿Harry realmente hizo esto?" Preguntó Sophia. Derek asintió. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras miraba profundamente en sus pensamientos.

"Es realmente bueno", estuvo de acuerdo Mei. "Tal vez deberíamos enviar a nuestros chefs aquí para recibir lecciones de él".

Fu se recostó. "Deja que el chico haga lo que ama", lo reprendió. "Herrería".

"Pero eso es tan..." dijo, y se apagó.

"Tal vez sea él quien le dé brillo", dijo Fu. "Además, por más que me gusta esto, quiero mis crestas".

"Es cierto", Mei estuvo de acuerdo.

"Y terminaría engordada si me lo comiera en el desayuno todo el tiempo", interrumpió Georgie con un tono muy seco.

Derek se rió. "Haré un esfuerzo extra en el gimnasio más tarde".

"Debo admitir que esperaba encontrar a nuestros hijos todavía en la cama", dijo Ana.

"Durante el verano, normalmente tengo que usar una pala para sacar a Daph de la cama", coincidió Cress. Hubo una ronda de acuerdo. Gabrielle tiró ligeramente de la camisa de su madre, con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

"Vamos, Gabrielle", dijo Sophia en francés pasable. "Exploraremos el jardín".

La expresión irritada de Gabrielle se desvaneció, y ella se levantó de un salto. Una gran sonrisa apareció, y Sophia pronto fue arrastrada por la puerta.

"Supongo que no cambiarías, ¿verdad?", Le preguntó Apolline a Ana.

"Lo siento, es un trabajo de tiempo completo cuidando a Boris".

"Oye", protestó Boris, mientras los demás se reían.

"Ahora entiendo por qué soy hijo único", continuó Apolline. "¿En qué estábamos pensando, querido?"

Alphonse tomó un sorbo de café. "Estaba pensando, 'Maldición, me encanta ese vestido'".

"Ahh, sí", estuvo de acuerdo Boris. "Así es como tenemos a Sophia".

"Cress tenía este pequeño vestido verde. Me alegro de que mi madre estuviera cuidando a Daphne en ese momento".

"Para mí", dijo Fu, "Mei tenía este cheongsam rojo formal y tacones rojos. Nueve meses después, Xiu".

Las damas en cuestión parecían indignadas, pero complacidas al mismo tiempo.

"Lo peor es," continuó Alphonse, como si no estuviera prestando atención, "Es que si ella se pusiera ese vestido ahora, tendríamos una tercera hija".

"Ese vestido está siendo quemado", dijo Apolline con firmeza. "Eso, o control de la natalidad".

"Ordenaré la poción", respondió Alphonse.

"De acuerdo, pasando de nuestros maridos", dijo Apolline.

"Querida, disfrútalo", interrumpió Georgie suavemente. "Porque de lo contrario se pone demasiado callado". Hubo una pausa. "Y no empiezas a mirar hacia abajo", agregó. "No me duele, como volveré a verlo, solo estaba haciendo hincapié en que ustedes, los jóvenes, no deben quejarse por el hecho de que tienen maridos amorosos".

Derek se divirtió cuando su esposa murmuró una disculpa. No era frecuente que consiguiera verla hablar así.

"Creo que la gran pregunta", dijo Derek, volviendo a llamar la atención, "Es a dónde vamos desde aquí".

"¿Te refieres al hecho de que todos tenemos mucho en común?", Preguntó Boris.

"Sí."

Boris se reclinó en su silla. "Mi hijo no hace amigos. La vida de una estrella de Quidditch es aquella en la que te apuñalan por la espalda muchísimo. Él aprendió esa lección hace años. Fue solo porque Esmeralda lo conoció de antemano, y siempre lo trató de la misma manera, que confía en ella como lo hace."

"Así que Georgie va a estar relacionada con nosotros tarde o temprano".

Georgie sonrió.

"Pero te puedes imaginar nuestra sorpresa cuando hace un buen amigo en Hogwarts de todos los lugares".

"Para nosotros", dijo Apolline, "Fue encontrar que Fleur se unía a las cosas, con niños y niñas. E incluso explicó cómo nadie la atacó después de que tuvo un accidente con su control. Pude leer el vértigo en su escritura".

"En realidad", dijo Fu, "Mi hija lo hizo, pero Viktor y Daphne la pusieron en línea. Y eso fue todo para mí, mi hija está creciendo. El gran problema ha sido el estado del gobierno aquí, y todo el asunto del Señor Oscuro. Pero claramente eso está cambiando".

"Da", estuvo de acuerdo Boris. "Leemos los informes, sobre Harry destruyendo a muchos Mortífagos, y poniendo miedo en el resto".

"Tuve una pequeña conversación con Amelia", dijo Cressida, "Están bastante seguros de que Voldemort está mintiendo en este momento. Hay todo tipo de rumores circulando sobre Harry, Albus, Nadya y Alastor que la convencen de que si Harry derrota al Señor Oscuro nuevamente, no volverá".

"Entonces la pregunta es", dijo Fu, "¿Apostamos? Si nos movemos rápido, podríamos bloquear muchas cosas".

Boris se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué estás sugiriendo?", Preguntó.

"Bueno, lo primero que viene a la mente es que hay muchas mansiones en el mercado, debido a que los patriarcas de las familias han sido arrestados o han muerto. Y con las multas incurridas por ser Mortífagos que deben pagarse en galeones fríos, estas familias tienen que empeñar sus mansiones para sobrevivir. Con la magia correcta, podríamos enviarlos por completo a China".

"Donde venderían cuatro o cinco veces su valor", agregó Mei.

"Interesante", concordó Boris, con la nariz crispada.

"Si Zhang Fu los compra, hay un alboroto".

"Pero si los compra increíblemente bien pero es un poco tonto, Derek Greengrass los compra, a nadie le importa", agregó Derek.

"¿Y para Georgie y nosotros?", Preguntó Boris.

"Utilizamos a Bulgaria como punto de partida". Fu alzó las manos. "No he pensado más allá de esto", explicó. "Es lo primero que se me vino a la mente".

"Bulgaria tiene algunas leyes de aduana interesantes", dijo Cressida, "Pero como también es parte de Europa, tenemos leyes favorables para importarlas y exportarlas". Pero la relación entre Francia y Bulgaria es aún mejor".

"Y, por supuesto, la Entente Cordiale permite el libre movimiento de prácticamente cualquier cosa", coincidió Alphonse.

"¿Cuál es el objetivo?", Preguntó Georgie. "Puedo bañarme en oro derretido sin darme cuenta, así que el dinero no es tan interesante para mí".

"No, pero el poder es", dijo Alphonse, con los ojos brillantes. "Puedo pensar en un montón de cosas que podemos crear en este lado de Europa y exportar a China, y viceversa".

"Las personas que controlan los productos y crean puestos de trabajo gracias a ellos también siempre son escuchados", coincidió Cressida.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Derek?", Preguntó Boris. "Siempre me gustaste, pero has huido del trabajo por años".

Derek se rió por la franqueza. "Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo sin rencor. "Me ha tomado más tiempo que la mayoría para crecer".

"En realidad, te ha tomado mucho tiempo recuperar tu confianza en tus otras habilidades", dijo Ana.

Derek hizo una pequeña mueca. "Sí, gracias." Suspiró. "En serio, sin embargo, Derek Greengrass no es peligroso para nadie, ni siquiera para los Mortífagos, por lo que a Derek casi se le ignora, al igual que sus hijos".

"Ahh", dijo Boris, sacudiendo la cabeza de repente, haciendo una pausa, y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras una mirada de impotencia vagaba por su rostro. "Lo entiendo." Ana le dio un codazo bruscamente en el costado. "Da, da, yo iba a ir. Lo siento."

"No hay problema."

"En realidad, esta podría ser una idea interesante", dijo Alphonse. "Derek es un tábano, Apolline es una anfitriona, Ana hace obras de caridad, Mei es la esposa del embajador, y Georgie está jubilada. Al mismo tiempo, tienes a Boris que dirige la mitad de la producción de cerveza en Bulgaria, además de ser dueño de un gran porcentaje de la tierra cultivable. Cressida, que es el abogado más temido en este país, desde la perspectiva de los hombres de Sangre Pura, Fu, que es el embajador de China en el Reino Unido, así como el representante chino en la ICW, y yo, que aparte de un montón de basura política hace un poco de buen vino".

"Eso es verdad", estuvo de acuerdo Derek. "Es un buen vino". Hubo algunas risas, que era lo que él había querido.

"De todos modos", continuó Alphonse, "Todos nosotros, hombres fuertes y fuertes, y Cress, obviamente nunca hablamos con nuestros cónyuges, sus pequeñas mentes no pueden manejar todas las grandes palabras, doblemente para mí, porque 'Poli ni siquiera está humano, por qué su cerebro debe derretirse en papilla cada vez que menciono el trabajo".

"Eso se debe a que es una mente entorpecedora hacia atrás y parroquial", dijo dulcemente Apolline.

"Silencio", dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa, "Entonces, en una conversación informal, dejamos que se sepa que todos somos amigos, y que nuestros pequeños socios van a hacer negocios".

Fu sonrió lentamente. "Es solo una pequeña cosa", dijo pomposamente, "Pero la mantiene ocupada y su nariz fuera de mis asuntos, si sabes a qué me refiero".

"Y lo mantiene feliz", continuó Cress, "Y mientras no pierda toda la fortuna, será bueno para él tener una pequeña responsabilidad".

"Mi Ana, es una buena chica", dijo Boris, "Le encanta interpretar a la mujer de negocios, apenas me cuesta nada. Incluso tiene a su amiga, te acuerdas de la esposa de Kuzman, ¿verdad?, para asegurarte de que no pierden demasiado".

"En este momento", dijo Ana con enojo, "Si no estuvieras actuando, estarías en el criadero de perros, olvídalo en el sofá".

"En serio", dijo Georgie, "La idea de Alphonse es buena, literalmente podemos volar lo que parecería mucho dinero, pero realmente no es para nosotros, conseguir lo que queremos, sin que nadie realmente preste mucha atención a nosotros, hasta que tengamos todo en su lugar".

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Derek. "Acabo de tener un pensamiento. Solo conozco a un hombre de unos treinta años, con una fortuna tan grande como la mía, que, si la encuadramos correctamente, sería una persona maravillosa para subir a bordo".

"¿Quién?", Preguntó Alphonse.

"Sirius Black, el jefe de la familia Black".

"¿El que fue enmarcado, pasó años en prisión y ahora se está recuperando?", Preguntó Boris.

"También era un bromista muy talentoso en la escuela", agregó Cress.

"¿Y él es el padrino de Harry?", Preguntó Alphonse.

"Sí. La mayoría de las personas pensarán que está dañado. De hecho, él está recibiendo terapia muggle en este momento. Si le decimos que estamos jugando una broma en el Mundo Mágico, y que básicamente estamos tomando mucha energía en cuatro países, él estará interesado. La idea de venganza sobre los Sangre Pura que lo dejaron pudrirse también será una buena idea".

"También es un señor de una familia antigua y noble", agregó Cressida. "Igual que nosotros".

"Se va a quedar con nosotros durante una semana en el verano".

"¿Sabes lo que también me sorprende?", Agregó Georgie. "Si hacemos un buen trabajo, deja algo interesante para nuestros hijos".

"Los nuestros ya están amarrados", dijo Cressida. "Pero sí, para los demás, sería divertido trabajar con ellos".

"Entonces", dijo Boris, "¿Comenzamos a involucrar a los abogados?"

"Estamos adentro", dijo Derek, después de echar un rápido vistazo a su esposa para asegurarse de que estaba a bordo. "Me he convencido de que uno puede ser ridículamente apuesto y exitoso al mismo tiempo".

"Yo también estoy adentro", dijo Georgie. "Estoy aburrida."

"Estamos en", dijo Apolline, "En serio, si no obtengo algo más en mi vida aparte de mi maravillosa, bella, dulce y absoluta hija de una hija, terminaré perdiéndola y eliminando a la parte responsable."

"Estoy dentro", dijo Alphonse muy rápido.

Hubo una ronda de risas.

Fu se frotaba las manos y parecía encantado.

"Definitivamente estoy adentro. Si tengo que aceptar que me miren una vez más, podría terminar maldiciéndolos durante una de nuestras pequeñas veladas", dijo Mei.

"Definitivamente estoy dentro, y también lo está la billetera de Boris", coincidió Ana.

"Da, da", murmuró Boris con un puchero.

"En cuyo caso", dijo Georgie, "Trabajaré con las caras públicas de nuestra nueva empresa para llegar a algo. Cuando reciba comentarios, haré que participen los abogados de mi familia, manteniéndolos en el más absoluto secreto".

Hubo una ronda de asentimientos.

"Atraparé a Sirius," agregó Derek. "Debería poder hacer eso bastante rápido." Hizo una pausa, mientras otro pensamiento lo golpeaba. En el fondo, estaba bastante emocionado; era bueno estar usando su cerebro correctamente. "No me gusta usar relaciones familiares con fines de lucro", explicó, "Pero cuando hay oro involucrado, y todos están felices, eso es diferente".

"Continúa", alentó Cress.

"¿Qué tal si pagamos para licenciar el nuevo hechizo "pop" que Harry ha ideado, para que lo aprendamos, y nadie más lo haga?"

Todos se inclinaron, sus ojos ansiosos.

"Oh, sí", coincidió Apolline, "Un viaje internacional rápido y preciso, significará que podremos avanzar más rápido que todos los demás".

"La niña, Romilda, ella es una Vane, ¿no es así?", Preguntó Fu.

"Ella es."

"Hace un tiempo, un enemigo mío hizo un trato con ellos. En ese momento, se jactó de cómo había conseguido el mejor final de un trato con ellos. Obtuvo algunas joyas valiosas; consiguieron derechos permanentes mágicamente forzados para viajar a China con cualquier cosa dentro de sus pequeños vagones. Veinte años después, todavía pueden transportar lo que les gusta dentro y fuera de China, y mi enemigo ya no existe. Ella entiende un trato, por lo que no necesitaremos ofrecer oro, pero tendrá que ser algo valioso".

"No importa, me pregunto si los Vanes querrían trabajar para nosotros", dice Apolline.

Fu negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no les importa mucho lo que podemos ofrecer". Intenté hablar con ellos sobre importaciones y exportaciones antes. Fueron educados, pero aman demasiado su estilo de vida. Hizo una pausa y levantó las manos. "No podría discutir, ni estar en desacuerdo. Pero sí, deberíamos tratar de ver si van a trabajar con nosotros, definitivamente".

Derek se recostó, contento de que su idea no hubiera sido descartada. Estaba a punto de entrar en un nuevo y emocionante período de su vida. Y aún podría ser el idiota ridículo y guapo cuando quisiera.


End file.
